


The Craziest High School in the Galaxy

by Chibi_Beaver



Series: Craziest High School in the Galaxy AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anakin just wants to fight someone, Breakup, Bullying, But what else did we expect, Clovis is a terrible human, Clovis is an asshole, Consensual Underage Sex, Drink Spiking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gaslighting, Harassment, I want everyone to be happy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lux is an ass, Matchmaking, Maul is a dick, Maul loves chaos, Multi, Nobody knows what simping actually means, Obi-Wan doesnt know how to act around girls, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Satine doesn't know how to act around boys, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, high school parties, slow burn until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 95,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver
Summary: Star wars and clone wars but if they were in high school. Follows mostly Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, Satine, Rex, Ahsoka, Cody, Fives and Echo. Coruscant High isn't always a lovely place thoughAges:Freshman (grade 9): Steela, Bo-Katan, Hevy, HardcaseSophmore (grade 10): Ahsoka, Savage, Lux, Fives, Echo, and BarrissJunior (grade 11): Anakin, Maul, Padme, Clovis, RexSenior (grade 12): Obi-Wan, Cody, Plo, Mace, Palpatine, Yoda, Bail, Quinlan, Ventress(Some of these ages won't make sense but idc)and yes the Jedi Order is now the fencing club(Changed the rating because I decided to write in some smut and I'd rather be safe with the ratings)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, Bo-Katan Kryze & Satine Kryze, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-21-0408 | Echo, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Bo-Katan Kryze, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Hardcase, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Steela Gerrera, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Rush Clovis, Satine Kryze & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Craziest High School in the Galaxy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789303
Comments: 85
Kudos: 164





	1. First Day Back

**Author's Note:**

> Virgins club consists of Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Plo Koon and Mace Windu

First day back to Coruscant high Ahsoka thought to herself. For a sophomore, she was in with just about everybody. She was a member of the cheer squad among some of the most popular girls and friends with the football team, she was also a member of the fencing club who were somewhat obscure but not too obscure, at least not anymore. Though her main friend would be Anakin. He was her mentor when she first joined the fencing club last year and helped her find her way in this school and in turn introduced her to many of the friends she now holds dear like Obi-Wan and Rex. 

“Hey, Snips!” Anakin says approaching Ahsoka  
“Hey Sky guy!” she says back  
“How was your vacation? You were gone all summer, I missed you.”  
“I went to Naboo for the summer to my parent’s lake house. I even linked up with Padme. Her parents have a summer home on Naboo.”  
Anakin immediately blushed when Ahsoka said Padme’s name. She wasn’t sure if he knew that she could tell he has a huge crush Padme. It didn’t help when they turned the corner that they saw Padme with her boyfriend, Clovis. They were both very popular student council members. Padme stops Ahsoka as she is walking past. “Hey Ahsoka!” she says. Anakin shyly smiles at her much to Clovis’ distaste. Ahsoka responds “hey Padme! Nice to see you again.”  
“Nice to see you too, I was meaning to ask if you’ll help me and Satine choose new rookies for the squad this year? Tryouts are after school on Friday.”  
“Of course!”  
“Thank you so much, Ahsoka!”  
Ahsoka and Anakin continue walking and Anakin pulls Ahsoka aside  
“I don’t know what it is about Clovis, but I just don’t like the man. I don’t think he has good intentions with Padme.”  
“They’ve been dating since Valentine’s day last year and Padme is smart enough to dump a guy who is not good; I could do some digging for you if you’d like but I think it’s just because you like Padme” Ahsoka replies playfully nudging her friend  
“Of course, I like her, she’s such a good person, why wouldn’t I?” Anakin responds, trying to dodge the hidden meaning behind her words and nudging.  
Before any more conversing can happen, Rex, Fives and Echo approach the two, they look so much alike they could be triplets though usually, Cody keeps them in check.  
“Where’s Cody, Rex?”  
“He’s stuck in a conversation with Obi-Wan.” Referring to the two men down the hall  
“Of course, he can chat up anyone” Anakin replies with a laugh  
Obi-Wan catches Anakin’s laugh and brings Cody down to the group that has gathered.  
“Making fun of the conversational skills Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks with a laugh  
“No, I would never do that” Anakin says sarcastically  
Obi-Wan makes his way to galactic law with Anakin and Anakin jokes “I hope it doesn’t smell like freshman in here.” Obi-Wan snickers at Anakin’s joke. 

Galactic law was an elective that anyone of any grade can take and it was often a large class with more than its fair share of freshman though it was also known to be taken by a lot of student council members. Anakin and Obi-Wan take their seats next to one another. Anakin tries not to stare as Padme enters the classroom, without her boyfriend. She takes a seat in front of Anakin and Satine follows her in not long after and sits next to her in front of Obi-Wan. Anakin looks over at Obi-Wan and can see him … blushing? Obi-Wan of all people has a crush? Anakin slides over a note to his friend that says “Satine huh?” Obi-Wan sends Anakin a glare before their friend Plo walks in and says, “Is this seat taken?”  
“Is now” Obi-Wan says motioning for him to sit next to them  
Maul walks into class 5 minutes after the bell of course  
“You’re late Maul” Mr. 99 says to him  
“Tell me about being late and I’ll make it 10 minutes tomorrow” Maul viciously replies 

Obi-Wan whispers to Anakin “What interest does Maul have with the law”  
Anakin replies “Didn’t even know Maul and law could even be in the same sentence”  
Obi-Wan looks over to find Maul looking right at him  
Plo interrupts the gossiping session to say, “Mr. 99 doesn’t deserve Maul being a dick but you two should pay attention.”  
“Alright class, let’s get into groups of around 4 or 5 for ice breakers”  
Plo asks Satine and Padme if they’d like to join his group with Anakin and Obi-Wan, the two exchanging oh shit looks before quickly going back to the discussion that is about to begin. Everyone introduces themselves and Padme starts the conversation by turning to Anakin “You’re Ahsoka’s friend, aren’t you? The one I saw walking with her this morning?”  
Anakin is trying to hide his blush to respond to her “Yea, you’re a cheerleader? You asked Ahsoka to help you and Satine pick new rookies.”  
“Yes, I’m the captain and Satine is my co-captain.”  
Satine ask the 3 guys “What about you 3, I’ve seen you all around, but I don’t really know you all too well  
Obi-Wan replies “We’re all in the fencing club but we’re pretty good friends with the football team which may explain why you’ve seen us around” while intently looking at Satine, takin in every detail of her calm yet assertive demeanour. Anakin takes notice and sends his friend a text: 

Anakin: You like Satine, don’t you?  
Obi-Wan: And you like Padme. How does this have any meaning to what’s going on?  
Anakin: I’ll take that as a yes. The virgins club will have a field day with you. 

Right before the end of class Satine stops the boys “There’s a party at my place this weekend. I’d love it if you guys would show up” she says particularly looking at Obi-Wan. 

Afterwards, Padme nudges her friend “I seen the way you were looking at Obi-Wan during law. What’s going on between you two?”  
“Nothing but I do find him cute, that’s why I invited him to my party with his friends as an incentive for him to show up.”  
“Satine you’re a genius!”  
Clovis comes up behind Padme right after she says that “What did Satine do this time?” he asked.  
“She invited the boy she finds cute and his friends to her party so he’ll show up.”  
“Damn, for someone who has never had a boyfriend, you know a bit about boys and how the boys stick together.”  
“Then where are your boys?” Padme teases Clovis  
“I balance my time” Clovis replies before kissing Padme knowing Anakin can see them. Satine looks away in disgust and sees Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan walking together and decides to walk over and talk to them.  
Ahsoka speaks first “Don’t like being the third wheel?”  
“Padme and Clovis are unbearable!” Satine says with a laugh “I just need a break from them for a split moment and you came at the right moment”  
“Glad we could help” Obi-Wan says to her  
“Are you guys all coming to my party this weekend?” She asks the trio  
“Wouldn’t miss it, I’m sure Anakin and Obi-Wan feel the same way” Ahsoka replies  
“Neither would I or any of the football team for that matter” Rex replies coming up behind them.  
“That’s wonderful” Satine replies. She feels Padme’s stare behind her and realizes it’s her cue to end the conversation “Well I’m going to go back over to Padme but I hope to see you all there.” 

Virgins Club  
Yoda: Meet up we need to.  
Mace: Me and Plo will be there asap  
Anakin: Me and Obi-Wan need to find a way out of our conversation, Ahsoka doesn’t know about this group chat  
Mace: The first rule of virgins club is that we don’t talk about virgins club 

“Me and Obi-Wan need to talk about something but we’ll meet up after?” Anakin says to Ahsoka and Rex  
“uh ok” Ahsoka replies  
Anakin and Obi-Wan leave leaving just Rex and Ahsoka to hang out.  
“Damn, I thought the whole crew was gonna hang out, first day and all”  
“Me too, they think I don’t know about it, but it was probably the virgins club, basically the men in the fencing club.”  
“Ha! Lame, if it’s any consolation, you’re welcome to come hang with the football team. You may be a cheerleader but you’re also one of the boys.” Rex replies 

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan go to see what Yoda wants. Once everyone is there Yoda goes over what he wants to talk about it.  
“Simp, we will not. Form attachments we will not. Hm?”  
“Agreed” replies Mace  
“We shall have another year or virginity,” says Plo Koon  
“Let’s toast to that” says Obi-Wan  
Anakin remains suspiciously quiet but participates in the toast 

After everyone disperses Anakin gets a text from Ahsoka: 

Ahsoka: Seeing as you don’t like Clovis, Satine might be your best bet for digging up dirt. She doesn’t appear to like him much either. It may be just that she’s 3rd wheeling but whatever it is, she isn’t too fond of him. Maybe you can help Obi-Wan with his crush in the process ;)  
Anakin: Thanks Snips :) 

After Anakin puts his phone down, Obi-Wan puts a hand on his shoulder “You seemed rather quiet during the virgins meeting, everything okay?”  
“I’m fine”  
“I can tell you’re not. This has to do with Padme doesn’t it?”  
Anakin remains silent, not wanting to admit that he has feelings for someone off-limits  
“Well, if you ever need to talk, I’m always here and I won’t judge you. Nobody says you have to remain in the virgins club. Honestly, I have wanted to leave it too. 

Later in the day, Ahsoka has history class with all sophomores. She has a lot of friends but they’re mostly juniors and seniors. Bariss sits next to her with Fives and Echo sitting behind her  
“Hey Ahsoka” Bariss quietly says to Ahsoka  
“Hey Bariss, how was your summer?”  
“It was pretty good, though we spent a lot of time getting Luminara settled in her new religion school. My parents are very proud of her.”  
“Oh, she got in? That’s amazing, though I’ll miss seeing her at fencing club”  
Fives pipes up “Religion, lame!” Echo jabs him with his shoulder and exclaims “Fives!”  
Other people walk into the class such as Savage, Maul's younger brother but when Lux walks in Ahsoka is awed, he changed a lot from a scrawny little boy to a less scrawny boy. 

Last period ends and Ahsoka thinks to herself, this is gonna be an interesting year.


	2. "You better be at my party"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today, it's more buildup for the next chapter which will be posted tomorrow :) 
> 
> Oh and Barriss isn't exactly well-liked by anyone except Ahsoka and that gets more obvious in later chapters

It is Friday and although Satine is usually very reserved, today she’s going all out trying to make sure people are going to come to her party tomorrow. She approaches Obi-Wan and his group consisting of himself, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Echo and Cody. She gets their attention and says to them “Come to my party tomorrow! 10 Mandalorian Place, be there!”  
Obi-Wan replies “We wouldn’t miss it!”  
Satine looks directly at him and says with a laugh “Good and if I don’t see you, you’re gonna know it on Monday”  
Satine leaves as Obi-Wan watches her walk down the hall to a group of student council members hanging out at Bail’s locker.  
This causes whispers amongst the group  
Fives says “Palpatine actually exists, I’ve never seen him anywhere except during nomination season.”  
Echo “He’s kinda weird, rumour is that he doesn’t even have classes, he’s just there to be student body president and that’s it"  
Rex says to them “I’m not one to subscribe to rumour but I do agree he’s weird like how he only wants to be called by his last name”  
“To be fair, I wouldn’t want to go around with a name like Sheev either” says Fives  
“Yours isn’t much better FIVES” Echo replies to his friend  
“Speaking of Satine’s party, I’m getting ready at Satine’s place with Padme so you’ll need somewhere else to go other than hijacking my place.” Ahsoka says  
“My place is open if everyone wants to come over” says Anakin  
“We’ll be sure to” Cody says politely to Anakin 

Anakin starts to notice a pattern with Clovis, every time he walks by, he’s more affectionate towards Padme, first day, he kissed her just as he was around, yesterday they were making out so much that Satine had to find someone else to hang out with and ended up with Ahsoka and today he could tell something similar was about to happen because Satine doesn’t just come over with them for no reason but she never even came over to hang out with them until this year and Ahsoka wasn’t even with them this time.  
“Hey Satine” Obi-Wan says pulling Anakin from his thoughts  
“Padme and Clovis making out again?” Anakin says  
“Yes.” Looking at Obi-Wan she says, “Maybe it’s because I’m single, but I can’t suffer through hanging out with that couple.”  
“I wouldn’t want to hang out with a couple always making out either” Obi-Wan replies, empathizing with Satine’s struggle. “If I end up dating someone in high school I wouldn’t be constantly making everyone in the vicinity feel uncomfortable and save the making out for in private.”  
Satine smiles as she replies “You hit it on the nail right there. I feel the same way, like some affection isn’t bad like little kisses or hugs but once you get to making out that’s where I draw the line.”  
The bell rings indicating it is time to go to class, Obi-Wan looks at Satine and asks “Mind if I walk you to our math class?”  
“How could I say no” Satine replies and the two leave.  
Anakin snaps a picture of the 2 from behind and sends it to his friend: 

Anakin: *1 image attached*  
Anakin: What a simp  
Obi-Wan: Just shut up.  
Obi-Wan: and don’t tell the virgins club or else I’ll tell them about your crush on Padme  
Obi-Wan: We all know Yoda considers having a crush on someone as simping

The end of the day comes and Obi-Wan waits for Anakin outside the school. It was a lovely day and he wanted to take advantage of the sunshine that Coruscant doesn’t see that often. He is just taking in the environment when Maul and his brother Savage approach, Maul decides to be snarky and says “Hello Kenobi”, emphasizing his last name. 

“Hello there” Obi-Wan says as he turns around and faces who he thought it was, Maul. “What do you want Maul.”  
“To hang out with my dear friend Obi-Wan of course” he says pushing him. Obi-Wan needs to put his sinister intentions to bed really fast  
“I know damn well that you’re just trying to torment me but I’ve beat you up before and I won’t hesitate to do it again. I know you didn’t forget what happened to you after you killed my friend Qui-Gon and got off with it because your mother played the angle of “he was just learning and didn’t realize that would cause an accident.” I never forgot that Maul.”  
Maul pushes back “But how about taking on two of us? Or maybe bring your friend Anakin to play, since you found a new best friend so fast after Qui-Gon” pointing towards his brother  
Rex, Fives, Echo and Cody see what is going down and quickly run over to break everyone up  
“Get out of here Maul!” Rex says  
Everyone knows Maul and his brother are just petty bullies and that Maul used to be part of the Coruscant high bullying ring before Obi-Wan dealt with him.  
Cody says “and just when I thought the bullies were gone. I thought this shit was over when Dooku graduated and I was sure whoever this Sidious is didn’t go here anymore.”  
Rex says “This has nothing to do with the bullying ring, Maul lost his standing there 2 years ago.”  
Echo asks “What happened 2 years ago?”  
“Oh, right you didn’t go here 2 years ago.” Rex says  
Obi-Wan begins to explain “There was this underground bullying ring led by a guy who called himself Sidious. Nobody knows who he is or was or if he even goes here anymore. He always has a puppet to do most of his dirty work and he’d only come out sometimes. Last year that puppet was Dooku but the year before it was Maul and Maul was driving his ship one day and claims his ship went out of control but everyone else knows he swerved his ship on purpose to hit Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon’s ship went down and he died when he fell from his ship and hit the ground. When Maul came back to school he didn’t seem to have any remorse for killing my friend and I put him in his place so to speak. Afterwards, Sidious came out and basically told Maul he no longer worked for him. Sidious protected his puppet from heavy punishments so obviously he is someone important.”  
“This school is fucked!” Fives says  
As if on cue, Anakin finally exits the school, completely oblivious to what had just happened. 

Meanwhile, Padme, Satine, Ahsoka and Barriss get ready to host tryouts. Padme’s phone rings and she sees it’s Clovis and immediately picks up and leaves the gym. Satine simply rolls her eyes and turns to Ahsoka and Barriss  
“Real talk, Clovis gets on my nerves. I’m not complaining because I knew he is bringing us snacks and is asking Padme what kinds of snacks to bring but he is insistent to strong PDA and before Barriss says anything yes I’ve considered the option that maybe it’s because I’ve never had a boyfriend but you have to agree seeing teenagers make out and practically have sex on the lockers is not appealing don’t you think?”  
Bariss and Ahsoka simply nod  
“Like if you’re gonna get it on at school, you go behind the bleachers not on the lockers.”  
Satine quickly ends her rant seeing Padme come back with the snacks “We got fuzzy peaches for Ahsoka, Swedish fish for Bariss, Sour patch kids for Satine, and gummy bears for me  
“Basic” Satine says towards Padme  
“Hey! Gummy bears are great!” Padme retorts  
It is soon time to start tryouts and the girls sift through the different candidates. They’re only looking for 2 people as only 2 cheerleaders graduated last year.  
“I don’t want it to sound like a conflict of interest but Bo-Katan’s was pretty good.  
“I second Satine” Bariss says  
“I also liked Steela’s” Padme says  
“Omg yes!” Satine says  
“Agreed, Steela did awesome” Ahsoka says  
“So, Bo-Katan and Steela?” Padme asks the group  
“I think so” says Ahsoka  
“Me too” says Satine  
Bariss nods in agreement  
Before everyone leaves Satine turns to everyone “You better be at my party tomorrow night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images sent:  
> Anakin: the picture of Obi-Wan and Satine walking to class together


	3. Satine's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine throws her back to school party and things get ugly... very ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This chapter is where some of the darker tags come from along with a few other chapters. I don't condone any of what's about to happen and its hella shitty

Today was the day of the party and Satine was determined it would be perfect. Her parents had a large wine cellar so finding alcohol was pretty easy and she picked up her own snacks after cheer tryouts yesterday afternoon. She had never hosted the infamous back to school party before but Padme’s parents were home for the weekend and would never allow her to throw a party while they are home but lucky for her, Satine’s parents were gone to Mandalore to pick up some of their forgotten stuff from their summer home. While Satine is cleaning up her room before her friends arrived her sister Bo-Katan walks in “Do you know whether I made the squad yet? I wanna know if I need to find another extra-curricular.”  
“I knew you weren’t doing it because you wanted to but yes you made it. You’re not supposed to know yet so keep it on the down-low.”  
“Will do.” Bo-Katan says before leaving the room  
Padme and Ahsoka get there not long after to get ready and of course, gossip  
The girls all bring their clothes and makeup to Satine’s room  
“So who do you think will show up?” Satine asks  
“Well I’ve been talking to Anakin and his entire crew are planning on coming” Ahsoka says  
Satine smiles because she knows that means a lot of people and one of her most recent favourites is going to be there.  
Padme catches Satine in a trance and gets her attention  
“You worried your new boy toy won’t be there?” Padme teases  
“He’s not my boy toy! He’s a new friend and he just happens to be really sweet.” Satine says dodging Padme’s insinuation.  
Ahsoka is just dumbfounded, she’s never known Satine to have a crush, she always prided herself on not needing a man  
“Who do you hope shows up Ahsoka?” Padme pries, she already figured Satine out  
“I mean I hope my friends come.” Ahsoka responds  
“yes, but who else? You gotta have a special someone you wanna see.” Padme teases  
“Lux would be a pretty good addition to the party” Ahsoka says just throwing out a name of someone she finds cute.  
“He’s good friends with Clovis so he’ll probably be there.” 

Meanwhile, at Anakin’s house, it is only him and Obi-Wan while they’re waiting for the rest of the boys to pull up.  
“Do you think if I wear cologne that I can impress.”  
“I’m sure Satine would love it” Anakin replies teasingly  
Rex, Cody, Fives and Echo barge in with another friend in tow. Quinlan comes out from behind them “You knew I couldn’t miss a party.”  
Quinlan Vos used to be part of the virgins club until Mace saw him making out with Ventress last year at Padme’s spring break party and classified him as a simp.  
“Hello there Quinlan” Obi-Wan says  
“Still a virgin I see” Quinlan retorts, “this party can fix that, there’s gotta be a special someone at that party for you to shoot your shot with.” He teases  
Anakin changes the topic “I totally wanna try out for football as a joke”  
“Football is not a joke!” Fives exclaims  
“I’d try out with ya if you wanna do it” Quinlan  
“Hell ya!” Anakin says high fiving Quinlan  
“Alright, if you two manage to make it, we’ll concede that football is a joke, if not, we told you so.” Fives says  
“Sounds like a deal to me!” Anakin says shaking Fives’ hand

Back at Satine’s the final preparations are being made, the beer pong table is set up, the punch bowl is done (alcoholic of course), there are snacks all around, all the bathrooms are open in case of any “stomach troubles” and awaits the first guests as she turns on the music. Clovis and Lux are the first two to show up with Bail and Palpatine not far behind. Bariss comes in next then Anakin and Obi-Wan show up with Fives, Echo, Rex, Cody and Quinlan not far behind. More and more people show up including the rest of the virgins club, Jar-Jar the class clown, Ventress, even Maul and Savage can get down with a good drink. Everyone seems to be having a good time and Satine goes to find Obi-Wan, she finds him dancing with his friends but no drink. She was sure to fix that.  
“Obi-wan!” Satine says greeting him  
“Satine, it is so nice to see you. I told you I’d be there!”  
“Why don’t you have a drink? I spent extra time on the punch to make it perfect, you sure you don’t want any?”  
“Why not, since you made it and all” he responded  
Satine quickly hands him a cup and watches as Anakin challenges Rex at a game of beer pong  
Padme and Clovis also come to watch and Anakin smiles at her as he shoots his first ball.  
Rex had a good shot, consistently getting balls in the cups but Anakin was determined to impress Padme. He didn’t know if it was the drinking or his feelings or both increasing his determination.  
Clovis sees Anakin stealing looks at his girlfriend as he squeezes her closer to convey that she is his but he just doesn’t seem to get the hint. Clovis is also starting to feel a little drunk but gets another drink anyway, he’s not driving. He was planning on staying overnight with Padme.  
Anakin somehow kicks ass at beer pong despite Rex's impeccable track record for beer pong  
Even Jar-Jar is having a good time, he was seemingly less clumsy when he was drunk, who would've thought?  
Satine leans in towards Obi-Wan and asks to go upstairs alone, Obi-Wan quickly obliges but he is too drunk to care if the virgins club sees him. Satine brings him to the upstairs bathroom and leans in closer to him, he cups her cheek in his hand and Satine takes this as her cue to kiss him. They begin making out as he wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps hers around his neck. She begins taking things to the next level by moving down to his neck but Obi-Wan soon returns to his senses and pulls away.  
“What’s wrong?” She says, clearly drunk  
“As much as I’d love to, you’re too drunk, it isn’t right.”  
Clearly, he wasn’t back to his senses that much because he realized that he just told his crush that he wants her.  
She hugs him and then they go back down to the party, unaware of what went down in the half-hour they were gone. She doesn’t realize it yet but the boy she picked clearly has her best interests at mind by not taking advantage of her.  
Everything at the party seems to be at a standstill when they get back.  
“Where’s Padme?” Satine asks Ahsoka  
“Where’s Anakin” Obi-Wan asks Rex  
Rex and Ahsoka explain to the two what happened  
While Obi-Wan and Satine were making out, Clovis had been trying to fuck Padme but she wouldn’t go for it. He supposedly let it go and decided to get him and his girlfriend another drink but he clearly slipped something in her drink. She drank it and suddenly became very malleable to Clovis. Everyone saw it and Anakin went after Clovis realizing what he was going to do to Padme.  
Suddenly a loud noise is heard from down the hall  
“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Clovis exclaims  
“I should ask you the same question, why the hell would you drug a girl, no less your own girlfriend!?” Anakin shouts  
“She’s my girlfriend, I can do what I please. Mind your own business. I catch the longing glances you make to her.”  
“Just because she’s your girlfriend doesn’t mean you can drug her!” Anakin says striking Clovis with a punch to the face  
Obi-Wan and Rex quickly go over to the fight to break it up while Satine and Ahsoka make sure Padme is okay.  
Satine shuts down the party because clearly things are only going to go downhill from there.  
Everyone begins to file out, Obi-Wan approaches Clovis and whispers “it’s probably best if you left” nudging him towards Satine and Ahsoka who are glaring at him. 

After everyone leaves, Anakin and Obi-Wan are walking down the street or more so, Obi-Wan is trying not to let Anakin fall over when Clovis comes up behind them.  
“What’s your issue with my girlfriend!” Clovis yells at Anakin  
“Are we seriously going to go over this again?” Anakin snarls while rolling his eyes  
He continues “She clearly didn’t want to fuck but you spiked her drink so you could have your way with her and that’s fucked up!”  
“She’s my girlfriend, mind your own business! I know you got a thing for her, but she isn’t yours!” Clovis shouts back at Anakin  
Obi-Wan is carefully watching the two men to make sure another fight doesn’t break out between them  
“It becomes my business when I see a bad situation about to occur” Anakin says getting ready to hit Clovis again  
Clovis, realizing he could not justify what he was about to do to Padme punches Anakin in the jaw and says “Hope that teaches you to mind your own business”  
Anakin fights back by punching him in the nose  
Before another fight can break out Obi-Wan breaks the two up  
“Hey hey! Everyone has had a lot to drink and I say we all go home, think about what happened and make more sound choices in the morning."  
“I’m not too drunk to know what this bastard did was wrong!” Anakin shouts at Obi-Wan  
“And I’m not too drunk to know Anakin is trying to make moves on my girlfriend!” Clovis shouts and the two men duke it out  
Obi-Wan steps back and takes out his phone: 

Obi-Wan: Rex, where are you and the rest of your friends? Anakin and Clovis are in another fight. I tried to break them up but it didn't work  
Rex: We’ll be there asap, we left ahead of you two but we’ll be back, except maybe Fives because he’s fucked  
Obi-Wan: I don’t care, just get here asap and help me break them up before the cops are called  
Obi-Wan: Oh shit, Maul and Savage are coming too, this could get ugly 

Obi-Wan sees Rex and Cody coming in the distance, they must have left Echo with Fives but as soon as he sees them, Maul comes up from behind  
“Hello Kenobi” Maul sneers  
Obi-Wan turns around to face the brothers  
“Can’t keep your friend in control, again?” Maul questions indicating towards Anakin who is now on top of Clovis punching him  
“I already tried to step in thank you very much” Obi-Wan replies  
“I see you’re standing around helplessly again. And here people in this school are talking about how tough you are. I think there’s another reason for your helplessness now. I seen you and Satine got very close together during the party.”  
“Don’t bring Satine into this!” Obi-Wan shouts at Maul  
“We all know she has worked tirelessly on the student council over the last 4 years to prevent fights from happening between students, surely you wouldn’t want to be involved in a fight and disappoint her”  
“I see you finally came back to try and fuck with me now that your brother is not a freshman anymore. You knew I wouldn’t take you or him seriously even though I don’t now either.”  
Rex and Cody get there just in time to break up Anakin and Clovis, Anakin has a bruise on his cheek but Clovis has a black eye and his nose is bleeding. Before Clovis leaves he kicks Anakin in the groin making him drop to his knees instantly.  
“That’s it. I’m calling both of you cabs, so you don’t get into any more fights before you get home.” Obi-Wan says as he takes out his phone  
Clovis is clutching his nose as Cody checks on him  
Rex sees Maul snickering and goes up to him and says “get out of here. Whatever beef you and Obi-Wan have will need to wait.”  
Cody pipes up “I think Clovis is gonna need to go to the hospital, I’ll take him" Cody says as he calls his dad.  
Obi-Wan is talking to the cab company “Only one cab is needed now, thanks.”  
“Rex, you go back and check on Echo and Fives, I’ll get Clovis to the hospital to get his nose checked out  
Cody’s dad gets there in his speeder quickly and takes Cody and Clovis to the hospital. Soon after, the cab gets there and Anakin and Obi-Wan get in. After the cab gets going Obi-Wan breaks the silence  
“Anakin what were you thinking back there?”  
“I was mad”  
“Clearly mad in the head too. You might have broken his nose.”  
“Good, he earned it for what he was about to do.”  
“While I agree what he was going to do is horrible, you didn’t need to act on your emotion and how you feel towards Padme because no matter how much you play the moral high ground, I know you better than that. If that were Ventress for example, you probably wouldn’t be as quick to defend her.”  
“You make some talk about emotions but where were you while Clovis was drugging Padme? Making out with the girl you’re smitten with. Clearly using your emotions and don’t play the that’s not what that was card, you two went upstairs alone, the only reason I’m not insinuating that you two fucked is because I know you’re better than that, but Clovis has shown that he wasn’t and I cannot stand for that. What if someone tried to drug Satine? Wouldn’t you do the same thing I did? But tell me again how I’m using my emotions.”  
Obi-Wan went silent knowing that trying to reason with Anakin would just be a waste of breath.  
The cab driver pipes up saying “Your friend is right, if I seen someone I knew getting drugged I’d wanna fight the person too. We’re at your destination.”  
“Thanks” Obi-Wan says paying the cab driver and giving him a tip for having to listen to their conversation.  
Obi-Wan puts Anakin to bed, trying not to wake his mother and stepfather. He gets Anakin some water and a bucket and puts both next to his bed and leaves. Anakin’s mother sees the bucket and the water next to her son’s bed and sees Obi-Wan leaving. She smiles at her son’s friend as he leaves. She is glad her son has good friends and decides not to say anything.  
Obi-Wan had had enough of tonight and just wanted to go home and go to sleep. 

Meanwhile, Cody and Clovis were going to the hospital. Luckily, they didn’t have to wait long. Clovis had been annoying Cody with how whiny he is 

Cody: Rex, why did I volunteer myself to deal with Clovis, he is so fucking annoying  
Rex: lol  
Cody: It’s not funny Rex!!  
Rex: lol  
Rex: Yea it is 

Cody rolls his eyes as he puts down his phone. Not long after Clovis came out of the emergency room with his nose bandaged up. Cody walks towards him “What did the doctor say?”  
“Broken but not too much damage. Won’t need a nose job or anything. It just needs to be bandaged up for a while until it’s good as new.”  
“Ok, let’s go. My dad is waiting.” 

Cody gets home, also exhausted but hungry. He decides to send some friends a text 

Cody: Subway?  
Obi-Wan: Usually, yes but tonight, no. I’m exhausted.  
Obi-Wan: Dealing with Anakin took the good out of me  
Cody: Fair but I’d deal with drunk Anakin any day of the week over Clovis being whiny  
Obi-Wan: lol. Maybe some other time. 

Cody: Subway?  
Echo: Sure 

Cody: Subway?  
Rex: Did you even have to ask? 

Cody met up with Rex and Echo at subway and they get in line, trying to avoid Maul, Savage and Ventress who are a few people ahead of them.  
Echo whispers to his friends “Never seen Ventress actually associate with her brothers before”  
Rex whispers back “She’s probably gonna sit at a table or take her food out, whichever option her brothers aren’t doing”  
The trio snicker at Rex’s comment.  
Cody is first in line and orders a cold cut  
“lame” Echo whispers to Rex  
Cody looks back at them “I may be basic but it’s good, you should try it sometime.”  
Rex is next and orders a steak and cheese and Echo orders his meatball sub. At least he isn’t pulling a Fives and ordering it on flatbread.  
The trio sees Maul and Savage taking their food out and soon after seeing Ventress sit down and eat hers. Just as Rex predicted  
“So that party huh?” Echo says to his friends  
“I can’t believe someone tried to drug someone. That has never happened at a party before and I’m a senior, so I’ve been to my fair share of parties” Cody responds  
“And I thought Coruscant high was pretty fucked before” Echo says  
“I don’t know what’s gonna happen after the dust settles tomorrow and Monday, but I don’t think it’s gonna be good. Especially for Anakin and Clovis.” Says Rex  
“I don’t think so either.” Says Cody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jar-Jar is a junior and Ventress is a senior


	4. Satine's Party Part 2: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party, Padme learns what happened, Satine gets an interesting text, Anakin finds out an old enemy is still around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some fucked up shit happens in this chapter too and I do not condone it 
> 
> The student council chat consists of Padme, Satine, Lux, Bail, Clovis and Palpatine

The next day Anakin wakes up pretty hungover and sees the bucket and water left by his bed. His mother comes into his room “Ani, how was your night? I saw Obi-Wan putting you to bed.”  
“I don’t know. I don’t remember that much.”  
Anakin didn’t want to tell his mother he got into a fight and hoped she didn’t notice the bruise on his cheek but it was too late.  
“Whatever happened to your cheek? I’ll get you some ice.” 

Anakin: How much did I drink last night?  
Obi-Wan: I don’t know. Enough that you fought Clovis about Padme but I’m pretty sure you remember that.  
Anakin: Did I say anything about Padme?  
Obi-Wan: Not really but you definitely made your feelings clear with how you acted. Oh, and you probably broke Clovis’ nose. Cody took him to the hospital and when he texted me, he didn’t say anything about Clovis’ nose.  
Anakin: Well he earned it  
Obi-Wan: Still, you need to apologize to Satine tomorrow and lucky for you we have law tomorrow with her. She looked pretty sad when she saw everything going down.

Anakin didn’t think he needed to apologize. Clovis is a bastard for doing that to Padme and just thinking about it made him angry again. His mother comes back with an ice pack for her son. “There you go, let me know if you need anything.” 

At Satine’s house, Ahsoka woke up and found Satine in her bed feeling sad. Ahsoka comes to join her.  
“Good morning Ahsoka” Satine says, acknowledging her friend’s presence.  
“Good morning. Is everything okay?”  
“I hate that my party went to shit cuz of some toxic masculinity, like Clovis drugging Padme, what the fuck? And then Anakin suddenly swooping in and beating him up. I don’t know how Padme throws awesome parties yet when I try to throw one shit either happens at it or after it. One time, I threw a party Qui-Gon got into an accident after dropping all his friends off and died.”  
“At least no one died this time.”  
“Yes, but people still got violent with each other. I’ve worked to prevent violence among us and even if it doesn’t involve me it makes me sad when I see it or know it happened.”  
Bo-Katan interrupts the conversation “I think we should clean up before our parents come back”  
“Ok, I’ll be right there, Bo” Satine says  
“I’ll stay with Padme in case she wakes up” Ahsoka says  
Satine leaves the room and Ahsoka decides to text Anakin:

Ahsoka: You should apologize to Satine  
Ahsoka: She was really sad that her party went to shit because of you and Clovis  
Anakin: I know, Obi-Wan already told me I’m apologizing to her Monday during the law class the three of us have with Padme and Plo  
Anakin: Though I don’t think I need to apologize to her for defending her friend from being raped  
Anakin: Speaking of Padme, does she know what happened? How is she?  
Ahsoka: Still out like a light unfortunately 

Ahsoka puts her phone down and sees Satine’s phone light up. She is shocked by who the message is from. Obi-Wan? Since when did he have Satine’s number? 

Obi-Wan: Hey. How are you after last night?  
Obi-Wan: You gave me your number at the party :) 

Ahsoka was pretty sure she knew she gave him her number considering he had a contact name and it wasn’t just a phone number. She was also shocked to see an emoji. She never knew him to be an emoji user. She took a picture with her phone of Satine’s screen. She knew Anakin would get a kick out of it 

Ahsoka: *1 image attached*  
Ahsoka: Do I sense a potential S I M P?  
Anakin: W o a h  
Anakin: First off, I’m assuming this is Satine’s phone  
Anakin: And second, an emoji?? From Obi-Wan??  
Ahsoka: IKR! The emoji is a clear sign he’d simp for her.  
Anakin: TRUE!! He never uses them. Hell, I barely use them unless I’m talking to someone I like  
Ahsoka *cough* like Padme *cough*  
Anakin: I don’t even have her number.  
Anakin: ANYWAYS, I saw him walking her to class on Friday, I’m pretty sure he made out with her last night. I bet tomorrow he’ll be carrying her books for her lol  
Ahsoka: So that’s why he and Satine came downstairs together and blushing  
Anakin: I don’t know that for sure but I’m 95% sure 

Ahsoka: *1 image attached*  
Ahsoka: You and Satine huh?  
Obi-Wan: I’m just checking in with a friend. What’s it to you?  
Ahsoka: I’ll take that as a yes. She’s helping Bo-Katan clean up before her parents get back btw 

Anakin: *1 image attached*  
Anakin: You two DEFINITELY made out last night  
Obi-Wan: Fine I admit it since Ahsoka has been pestering me about it  
Anakin: Fucking KNEW IT! Lmao 

Anakin: *1 image attached*  
Anakin: He finally admitted it  
Ahsoka: Lmao we all knew it anyways 

Padme begins to stir and gets Ahsoka’s attention. She asks, “What happened last night?”  
“Oh honey, where do I begin”  
“I have like 10 thousand texts from Clovis” Padme says as she looks at them  
“What the fuck? How am I suddenly a whore?” she asks  
“What do you last remember?” Ahsoka asked  
“I remember Clovis getting frisky and me rejecting it because I was at Satine’s and I wouldn’t want to fuck him at anyone’s house but mine or his. Afterwards, he went to get me a drink.”  
“Ok. From there he spiked your drink. I was with Rex and he saw him doing something suspicious to a drink and then giving you a drink. You drank it and he was taking you to a room. Anakin also noticed something suspicious going on because he went to stop him and they got into a fight.” 

Padme: Clovis  
Padme: Come over, we need to talk.  
Padme: I’m at Satine’s  
Clovis: ok 

“How could Clovis do that?! I barely know Anakin but I’m glad he did something instead of let me get raped.”  
“I don’t think any of us knew what to do to be honest” Ahsoka comments 

Clovis: I’m here 

“Clovis is here, can you come down with me in case he tries anything”  
“Sure thing!”  
Padme and Ahsoka go downstairs. Padme goes out to talk to Clovis 

“What happened to your nose?” Padme asks seeing Clovis’ nose bandaged up  
“Your little boy toy Anakin did this!” he yells  
“I barely know Anakin. He is not my boy toy! I’m more concerned about the fact that you drugged me! Ahsoka told me everything and Rex can back up her story.”  
“I wanted you Padme” He tries to caress her cheek as he speaks but Padme slaps his hand away  
“But I said no. Why wasn’t that good enough for you?”  
“You wouldn’t have said no if Anakin hadn’t been there would you?”  
“Anakin has nothing to do with this. If anything I’m glad he defended me from being RAPED!  
“It’s not rape if I’m your boyfriend”  
“Yes it is, because I did not consent.”  
Clovis slaps Padme “You’re cheating on me! That’s it isn’t it?”  
“What the fuck, and no. Even if I was, it wouldn’t be cheating anymore because we’re done! I can’t be with someone who drugs me and hits me when I don’t give in!”  
Padme turns around and walks back inside.  
Clovis shouts after her “You’ll regret this you little whore!”  
When Padme comes back inside she hugs Ahsoka and cries on her shoulder. Bo-Katan goes outside after Clovis and shouts “If you don’t get out of here more than your nose will be broken buddy!”  
Bo-Katan is much more aggressive than her sister by a long shot.  
“Everything will be okay Padme” Ahsoka says pulling her friend in with Satine joining in shortly after. They all go back to Satine’s room and pack up their things to go home 

Ahsoka: You were right about Clovis  
Ahsoka: He hit Padme and she broke up with him.  
Anakin: What  
Anakin: The  
Anakin: F U C K  
Ahsoka: Don’t do anything stupid Anakin

Satine: Sorry for texting back so late, I was cleaning up my house before my parents got home. Things got pretty trashed lol  
Obi-Wan: No worries, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright since all kinds of shit went down at your party  
Satine: I’m bummed about it but today hasn’t been much better :(  
Obi-Wan: Why? :(  
Satine: Clovis showed up because Padme wanted to talk, and things got ugly, but things are fine now. What did Anakin do to Clovis? He had a broken nose when I seen him, and his nose wasn’t bad last night?  
Obi-Wan: Anakin and Clovis got into another fight and things got ugly. I had to text Rex and Cody to help me break it up and it didn’t help that Maul was trying to get under my skin as well.  
Satine: Ouch, I’m sad that things had to go down that way.  
Satine: Thanks for not taking advantage of me last night btw. Watching Padme and Clovis made me realize that things could’ve got a lot worse for me.  
Obi-Wan: I can’t see why anyone would take advantage of someone clearly intoxicated but clearly you remember what happened lol  
Obi-Wan: I hope you didn’t hold any of that against me haha  
Satine: Nah, I got to go but see you tomorrow?  
Obi-Wan: Of course :) 

Student Council  
Clovis: We got a little whore on our hands  
Satine: Padme is not a whore. I don’t know where your info is coming from, but I can tell you for a fact that Padme was not cheating on you.  
Clovis: Shut up Satine! We know you’re her friend and would defend her regardless.  
Bail: I agree with Satine, Padme would not have cheated on you  
Lux: But how would you know that? You never hung around with Padme? You don’t know what goes on behind closed doors.  
Bail: Neither did you  
Clovis: Palpatine?  
Palpatine: Not picking sides.  
Padme: What the fuck Clovis?  
*Clovis removed Padme from the group*  
*Satine added Padme to the group*  
Padme: If you wanna talk shit make your own chat :) 

Clovis: Thanks for backing me up  
Lux: No problem. It’s a shame everyone doesn’t believe you.  
Clovis: It’s like as if men don’t get cheated on  
Clovis: I’m determined, everyone will believe me once I’m done. And once I’m done, Padme and Anakin won’t show up to Coruscant high again 

Bail: Padme, I have a bad feeling about Clovis. I’d watch your back at school tomorrow.  
Padme: Thanks Bail 

Palpatine: I like you Anakin. Clovis needs to be… dealt with.  
Anakin: First off, how did you get my number? Second, who are you? And Third I thought I already dealt with him at Satine’s party  
Palpatine: It’s Sidious. But he has been busy. He and Padme broke up and he plans on dragging Padme’s name and yours into the ground. I know you like Padme and wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to her. Right?  
Anakin: Well ya. I fought Clovis cuz he tried to rape her.  
Palpatine: Well deal with him once and for all  
Palpatine: Remember how your friend Obi-Wan dealt with Maul? If you do that with Clovis, I’ll accept you into my ranks. Don’t disappoint me Anakin. I can already tell you’re more worthy than Maul ever was.

Anakin was shocked that Sidious was even still around. He didn’t want to be a part of Sidious’ infamous bullying rings, but he wanted Clovis out of his way on his quest towards dating Padme. This could also be a way for Anakin to figure out who Sidious is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images sent: Ahsoka to Anakin: Picture of Satine's screen  
> Ahsoka to Obi-Wan: Same picture  
> Anakin to Obi-Wan: Same picture  
> Anakin to Ahsoka: Screenshot of Obi-Wan's text admitting he made out with Satine


	5. Rumours Abound!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours start going around about Padme and Anakin thanks to Clovis. People start catching on to Obi-Wan and Satine and have a plan

Monday morning came faster than anyone could’ve expected. A lot had happened that weekend and some of the less involved people were eager to see what happened after the party. The most notable change was that Padme and Clovis weren’t making out on the lockers. But another change was the amount of whispering Padme witness every time she walked down the hall. People who weren’t whispering before now were when they saw her. She got to her locker and Ahsoka got there not long after   
“Padme! There are people spreading rumours about you. I overheard Lux telling someone that he heard that you cheated on Clovis with Anakin.”   
“Of course,” Padme says rolling her eyes. She dreaded seeing Anakin because of all the rumours. It may fuel the rumour mill, but she was stuck in galactic law with him. 

Ahsoka: People are spreading rumours about you and Padme. Just a heads up.   
Anakin: Thanks Snips 

Now that Ahsoka gave him the heads up he thought he had an idea of what to expect. He opened his locker and when he closed it Clovis was right there.   
“Oh its you” Anakin sneered   
“Having fun fucking Padme?” Clovis asked with a snarky tone to his voice   
“I don’t know where you’re getting your info from but I have never fucked Padme. She barely knows I exist, to be honest, and she only knows me through law and Ahsoka so how about you just back off.”   
“Not in a fighting mood anymore?”   
“Oh, I won’t hesitate to fight you just not in here.”   
“Why, worried you’ll get caught. You weren’t too worried about that outside Satine’s when you broke my nose!” 

“So, it was Anakin who got in the fight with Clovis?”   
“Yes Plo. He says it was because he couldn’t stand around and watch someone get hurt.”   
“Very honourable.”   
“I agree but maybe he should’ve found a less violent way to go about it”   
“Yea, there are rumours going around like crazy about he and Padme being a thing and I wanted to ask you if they were true.”   
“They’re not”   
Just as Obi-Wan and Plo turn the corner they see Clovis harassing Anakin. They quickly come down the hall to Anakin. Obi-Wan speaks up on his friend’s behalf “Hey, get out of here! He clearly doesn’t want to talk to you.”   
Clovis, knowing he's outnumbered quickly goes away for now   
Anakin, Obi-Wan and Plo get ready for their class together since the bell was going to ring at any moment. As soon as the bell rings, they go to their class. Anakin anxiously awaits Padme. He was anxious to see her because he doesn’t know how she feels about what went down. As Obi-Wan goes on his phone Plo bombards Anakin with questions   
“So I heard you fought Clovis”   
“Yea”   
“It wasn’t an emotional thing right? Clovis is spreading rumours that you were in love with his girlfriend and that she cheated on him with you.”   
It was but Anakin could never tell Plo that. The only member of the virgins club that he trusted with his emotional secrets is Obi-Wan   
“No. It was a moral thing.”   
“I’m proud of you for standing up in what you believe in, but did you take into account how things would be today?”   
Anakin goes silent. Anxiously awaiting Padme   
Meanwhile, Obi-Wan is texting his girl crush as he is also anxiously awaiting someone

Obi-Wan: You coming to law? :)   
Satine: Don’t you worry, I’ll be there :) Me and Padme will be there any second :) 

Satine and Padme walk into the class. Padme looks right at Anakin while Satine softly smiles at Obi-Wan and he smiles back to her. Padme and Satine sit down and Padme turns to Anakin  
“What the hell was that at the party?! Now all the rumours are going around about us being a thing”   
“Well sorry, your ex doesn’t realize that drugging a girl is rape. Your welcome by the way.”   
Padme calms down and turns back around knowing what Anakin said was right. 

Obi-Wan: Didn’t know Padme was so pissed at Anakin  
Satine: Didn’t know it either tbh   
Obi-Wan: Oof   
Obi-Wan: Wanna hang out at lunch today? I know it’s not yours and Padme’s usual group but Ahsoka will be there if it helps :)   
Satine: Who else?   
Obi-Wan: Anakin, Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo   
Satine: Sure :)   
Satine: it would be a nice change of pace 

Anakin: Texting Satine when you’re right behind her lol   
Obi-Wan: Yea because Plo is there. I don’t want virgins club getting wind of me and Satine making out at the party. It doesn’t seem like they know about it yet   
Anakin: Ah. Smart   
Obi-Wan: You were supposed to apologize to her as well 

Before class began Anakin decided to get Satine’s attention. Satine turned around, curious  
“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for everything that went down at your party. I expect that you may have been a little hurt about your party being ruined.”   
“Apology accepted but don’t start a fight at my party again.” Satine responded 

Mr.99 begins the lecture talking about how slavery in the galactic republic is illegal but still practiced in some places. 

Lunch couldn’t come soon enough for Obi-Wan, but he had to be stealthy enough, so the virgins club isn’t suspicious. He doesn’t even know if he and Satine will ever become a thing, so he doesn’t want to lose those friends. Obi-Wan had already gathered everyone else and were just waiting for Satine and Padme. 

As the two friends walked down the hallway Padme is trying to tell Satine how she thinks this is a bad idea   
“It’s just going to stir up the rumour mill!”  
“But do you have any other friends? You lost Clovis and he’s been doing everything to drag your name into the mud. I’m going to hang out with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and his posse. You can come with me or you can be stuck with Barriss. Your choice. Plus, I’m sure Anakin isn't that bad”   
Padme surrenders, not wanting to spend the hour alone or listening to Barriss talk. She doesn’t know how Ahsoka puts up with her.  
The two approach the circle awaiting them, Obi-Wan smiles at them as they approach. This was his first time seeing Satine sober since the party and he had never felt this way about anyone before this even though he vaguely knew Satine beforehand and thought she was pretty. Who knew making out in a bathroom at a party did that to someone?   
When Satine stands next to him he smiles even more and asks “How has your day been?”   
“Pretty good, how about you?”   
“Good.” he says while blushing. He looks nervous and started to get sweaty  
This interaction catches everyone in the group’s attention. Nobody has ever seen Obi-Wan act like this around a girl. He was a gentleman, but he was blushing around her and he didn’t around other girls. 

Padme: What’s Anakin’s number, I want to text him.   
Ahsoka: *1 Contact attached* 

Padme: This is Padme, is this Anakin? Ahsoka gave me your number.  
Anakin: Yep. Hi :)  
Padme: Is it just me or do you think Obi-Wan is into Satine as well. She was adamant about coming to hang out with him today and I know you’re good friends with him   
Anakin: *1 image attached*  
Anakin: He totally is. He made out with her at Satine’s party and admitted it himself, so you know it ain’t just rumours haha :)   
Padme: There have been enough of those lately lol   
Padme: I say we work together with Ahsoka and play matchmaker. Satine has never had a boyfriend so she would have no idea what to do lol   
Anakin: Obi-Wan has never had a girlfriend either so this should be fun lol :) 

Rex: What has gotten into Obi-Wan?   
Ahsoka: He made out with Satine at her party  
Rex: OOOOOO, this is the juiciest gossip this group has had in a while lmao 

*Padme created the group*   
*Padme added Anakin and Ahsoka to the group*   
*Padme named the group “Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together*   
Padme: Ok. Those 2 clearly like each other. Are we all in agreement?   
Anakin: Definitely   
Ahsoka: For sure   
Padme: Ok so we to do whatever we can to get those two to become official, but they’re total virgins and don’t know how to act around each other.   
Ahsoka: I hope you realize we’re also virgins except you lol   
Padme: Regardless, I need your help, Anakin will be on the Obi-Wan side, I’ll work Satine and Ahsoka will be the middle man. Sound like a plan?   
Ahsoka: Yep   
Anakin: Sounds good to me!   
Ahsoka: I got someone else who might help   
*Ahsoka added Rex to the group*   
Rex: Yo   
Padme: Operation get Obitine to be official, in or out?   
Rex: IN!   
Padme: Ok I feel you might be able to work the Obi-Wan side of things with the rest of your football friends but they might expose our operation   
Rex: Fair but I know one who won’t   
*Rex added Cody to the group*   
Padme: Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together, in or out?   
Cody: In.   
Padme: Good. You need to stick with Rex and help Anakin work Obi-Wan

Quinlan walks down the hall towards the group to talk to Anakin   
“Ani!”   
“Hey bro!”   
“We still trying out for football today?”   
“Yep!” Anakin says while laughing   
“Meet up at your locker after school?”   
“Sure dude!”   
“Ight, see ya then.”   
Padme looks at Anakin and says “I didn’t know you were trying out for football.”   
Fives chimes in “He says he and Quinlan are doing it as a joke.”   
Echo comes behind Fives “If they can make it, we’ll concede about football being a joke but if they don’t make it they need to admit football is not a joke.”   
Ahsoka “Sounds very jock like to me”   
“Well ya, football is our sport” says Fives  
Yoda walks down the hall soon after but decides to observe from a distance. He was never a huge fan of social interaction, but he notices Anakin and Obi-Wan and how they interacted with Padme and Satine. Something was fishy, but he didn’t know what 

*Yoda created the group*   
*Yoda added Mace and Plo to the group*   
*Yoda named the group “Superior Virgins”*   
Yoda: Keep watch on Obi-Wan and Anakin we must   
Yoda: Simping they may be   
Plo: No way Anakin fought Clovis for “moral reasons”   
Mace: Exactly

The lunch hour passes very quickly, and everyone must go to class. Obi-Wan and Satine go off together and Padme whispers something to Anakin “Lookie here, he’s smitten and so is she.”   
Anakin chuckles while trying to hold back his blush   
Clovis sees his ex and Anakin and takes a picture 

Clovis: *1 image attached*   
Clovis: What did I fucking tell you?   
Clovis: She was cheating on me with fucking AnAkiN sKyWaLkEr   
Lux: Oof  
Lux: If you show everyone that picture, maybe they’ll believe you 

Obi-Wan and Satine go to Satine’s locker to get her books   
“What class do you have next?”   
“Literature with Mr.Krell   
“Ouch, I heard he’s really shitty. I’m lucky enough to be in Ms.Nu’s class”   
“Yea, a week hasn’t even passed, and we have 3 giant novels to read by next week. I had Ms.Nu last year for creative writing and she was amazing.”   
“Mind if I carry those for you?” Obi-Wan asks trying to hold back a blush  
“Not one bit” Satine says unloading her books on him trying not to blush   
Anakin turns the corner and sees his friend carrying Satine’s books and snaps a picture 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together   
Anakin: *1 image attached*   
Anakin: simp   
Padme: This is what we want though   
Ahsoka: *1 image attached*  
Ahsoka: You literally said he’d be carrying her books for her today lol   
Anakin: Well call me a fucking psychic lol 

Clovis: *1 image attached*   
Clovis: I told you, whore   
Palpatine: Not choosing sides. 

Clovis: *1 image attached*  
Clovis: And you’re the one that said she’d never cheat but here she is having moved on to Anakin so fast   
Bail: *read 1:10pm* 

Palpatine: *1 image attached*   
Palpatine: You need to deal with Clovis   
Anakin: I will. Jeez give me a minute to go to class   
Anakin: I know Dooku and Maul would skip class for you Sidious, but I won’t cuz I’m actually trying to get into college thanks. 

Football tryouts came sooner rather than later and Anakin and Quinlan prepared to go as a joke. All the other team members were getting ready to see the potential rookies.   
Rex and Cody looked out at the new rookies. As usual a lot of freshman and sophomore but then they saw 2 familiar faces. Quinlan and Anakin. They were actually serious. 

Football Boys   
Rex: *1 image attached*   
Rex: They were actually serious   
Fives: Wtf   
Echo: W0T

Cody and Rex test every candidate on their throwing, running and ability to work as a team. He was very impressed with some of the candidates. Cody comes up next to him and says “Didn’t realize Anakin and Quinlan would do so good. They actually outrank some of those that tried out seriously. At least we don’t choose, it’s the coach who does" Cody says indicating towards him who is watching the players intently. 

Football boys   
Rex: I can’t believe it   
Cody: Anakin and Quinlan actually have a chance at making the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attachments:   
> Ahsoka to Padme: Anakin's number  
> Anakin to Padme: Screenshot where Obi-Wan admitted to making out with Satine   
> Clovis to Lux: Picture he took of Anakin and Padme (same image sent to Bail and Palpatine)   
> Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together: Anakin: picture he took of Obi-Wan carrying Satine's books for her. Ahsoka: Screenshot from last chapter where Anakin predicted the book carrying   
> Palpatine (Sidious) to Anakin: Same image Clovis sent him   
> Rex to football boys: picture of Anakin and Quinlan trying out for football


	6. Deal with him

That night Padme receives a text from someone she rarely talks to:   
Bail: *1 image attached*   
Bail: Does that man ever stop?   
Padme: Wtf?!   
Padme: Yes, I was with Anakin today but that was at Satine’s insistence to hang out with the new boy she has been talking to and my distaste for being alone or hanging out with Barriss  
Bail: Satine has been talking to a boy?  
Padme: Shockingly enough yes and he happens to be friends with Anakin 

Padme: *1 image attached*   
Padme: Thanks a lot, Satine   
Satine: Not my fault   
Padme: Yes, it is, because you were INSISTENT to hang out with Obi-Wan   
Satine: Did you have any other options? Ahsoka hangs out with them regularly, you hate hanging out with Bariss, you hate being alone, and I made a new friend   
Satine: Sorry the world doesn’t revolve around you miss princess 

Padme: *1 image attached*   
Padme: Fucking Clovis   
Anakin: I thought breaking his nose would’ve brought him down a few pegs   
Padme: Guess not   
Anakin: *1 image attached*  
Anakin: Sidious has also been messaging me telling me to “deal with him”   
Padme: Sidious is still around?!   
Anakin: Keep it on DL because nobody else knows about these messages I’ve been getting :/   
Anakin: I have no idea who it could be and I’m kinda impressed that he hid his phone number in a text message. I would’ve looked him up on the Coruscant Cell phone database by now. But I trust you to help me figure out who he is. 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together   
Padme: *1 image attached*   
Padme: Who even is she anymore   
Ahsoka: I’ve never seen her lash out like that   
Padme: Me neither. Anakin, care to add anything?   
Anakin: Obi-Wan doesn’t seem any different other than what we’ve already seen and mentioned.   
Ahsoka: Can’t forget when I saw him text Satine and there was an actual emoji in it lmao

The next morning everyone had seen the image of Padme and Anakin and look at both of them weirdly with every look feeling like another stab. Padme goes to find Satine. Of course, she is with Obi-Wan, who would’ve guessed Padme would finally feel the pain of third-wheeling Satine. It was always Padme with the boyfriend, not Satine.   
Instead, Padme turns away before either can see her and tries to find Ahsoka. Of course, she is with Anakin.   
“Hey, Padme!” Ahsoka says   
“Not that I’m complaining but aren’t you usually with Satine?” Anakin asks  
“Yes, but what do ya know, she’s hanging around Obi-Wan”   
“Don’t we want that?” Rex interrupts   
“Yes, but I’ve never third wheeled before and today is not gonna be the day I start.”   
Every time she tries to stay away from Anakin, he is always there only adding fuel to Clovis’ fire   
“Clovis has become more and more vicious. He sent Bail a picture of me whispering something to Anakin about our operation and Clovis is using it to insinuate that I was a cheating whore.”   
“But you would never” Ahsoka replies   
“Exactly but try telling Clovis that. And Lux is defending him.”   
“Lux? But I thought” Ahsoka looks down, ashamed that she ever let herself catch feelings for a boy who defends a rapist, even though he was stopped from going through with the act.   
“I thought he was better” Ahsoka finishes   
Rex puts a hand on her shoulder “Sometimes we have to find out sinister things about people we thought were good though that doesn’t make it easy”   
“This is bullshit!” Anakin shouts “Next time I see him he’s gonna know me!”   
“Anakin!” Padme says trying to bring him back to reality   
“Anakin, this is not the way to deal with him.” Ahsoka says agreeing with Padme   
“Well, how else can we? We know this school won’t do shit against this. We all know Sidious and his bullying ring and Maul and Dooku but the school didn’t do shit despite countless complaints! When Maul killed Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan pleaded that he and Maul were not in the same classes but when Maul came back to school after the police investigation, the school treated it like nothing happened and Maul was still in all the same classes at all the same times. If the school didn’t do anything against someone who literally MURDERED a fellow classmate. They won’t do anything against your harassment.”   
“I thought Qui-Gon’s death was ruled an accident.” Padme countered  
“We all know it wasn’t an accident. Maul intentionally ran him out of the sky knowing he wouldn’t have survived the fall. Me and Obi-Wan saw it. That’s why Obi-Wan took matters into his own hands and has the name and prestige he does. The only teachers that supported him were Mr. 99 and Ms. Nu but the school didn’t listen. We can’t go to them if we want anything done.” Anakin says finishing his emotional rant  
Anakin takes a deep breath before speaking again “I will deal with him. But I don’t want anyone to get in my way.” Before Anakin leaves the circle

Palpatine overhears this conversation from the other end of the hall and takes out his phone. He takes great pride knowing he can just text Anakin and have him not know who he is. He goes around the corner acting like he’s just another student texting and walking  
Palpatine: Good Anakin  
Palpatine Dew it   
Palpatine: Deal with him   
Anakin: Who even are you?   
Palpatine: I already told you. Sidious   
Anakin: But we all know Sidious is an alter ego   
Anakin: Who are you really? 

Anakin: *1 image attached*   
Anakin: Ok, this fucker is really testing my patience   
Padme: Wtf   
Padme: But I didn’t see anyone randomly take out their phone while we were in the hallway   
Anakin: Exactly. Maybe it was someone already on their phone 

Anakin: How did you deal with Maul?   
Obi-Wan: Don’t tell me you’re gonna use the same technique I used with Maul.   
Obi-Wan: When I dealt with Maul I had a lapse in memory because I didn’t know what came over me   
Obi-Wan: You also witnessed it; did you remember anything? Lol   
Anakin: *3 images attached*   
Anakin: Whoever Sidious is, he’s still around. He’s been messaging me since Sunday wanting me to deal with Clovis. I wanted to before anyways but I need to know how you dealt with Maul because Maul was a puppet of Sidious and he has never made you a puppet so I want Sidious off my ass but I also want Clovis to never bug me again   
Anakin: The only other person who knows about these texts are Padme  
Obi-Wan: I’d be careful telling Padme  
Obi-Wan: You barely know her   
Anakin: But she’s being harassed too so I know she’d be with me. If it were you and Satine, you’d eagerly tell Satine wouldn’t you? 

Obi-Wan screenshots Anakin’s text and carefully crops out the bit about he and Satine to send to Plo   
Obi-Wan: *1 image attached*   
Obi-Wan: Anakin is being difficult again   
Plo: Did you expect any less? 

Superior virgins  
Plo: *1 image attached*   
Plo: This is clearly cropped. He’s hiding something   
Yoda: Cropped it is   
Mace: Indeed 

Cheer Squad   
*Padme added Steela and Bo-Katan to the group*   
Padme: Congrats girls! You made the team!   
Satine: Next practice is on Friday   
Ahsoka: Practice is every Friday Satine lol   
Bariss: Congratulations!   
Steela: Thanks!   
Bo-Katan: Thank you 

Football Boys   
*Cody added Anakin, Quinlan, Hevy, and Hardcase to the group*   
Cody: Congrats boys, you made the team   
Fives: So you’re telling me   
Fives: Anakin and Quinlan   
Fives: Who tried out as a J O K E   
Fives: Made the team for real?   
Cody: Yea   
Anakin: oof   
Cody: Practice is every Monday   
Fives: Tuesday for the hooligans lol

The morning passes by rather uneventfully. When lunch hour comes, Satine goes to Padme’s locker.   
“Not with lover boy for once?” Padme teases   
Satine sarcastically says “wow very funny.” She continues “Anyways I was coming to apologize for lashing out at you last night. You’re going through a lot and I shouldn’t have made you come hangout.”   
“It’s fine, plus I made a new friend.”   
“So, you actually made friends with Anakin?”   
“Yea. I wanted to ask you something as well.”   
“Fire away”   
“I think we should throw another party, kinda to redeem ourselves from that shitshow. I haven’t worked out all the kinks yet but we just gotta make sure Lux and Clovis don’t know about it.”   
“Sounds good to me! But make sure Maul and Savage don’t know either. They tried to start shit with Obi-Wan afterwards but then Anakin and Clovis got into a fight and overshadowed everything” Satine says   
“I’m thinking we do this at my house and make a group with everyone invited. Plus we need to christen the new cheerleaders and new football team members” Padme says   
“When should it be?”   
“Saturday? Like this Saturday. My parents have a seminar to go to Saturday and will be on the other side of Coruscant.”   
“Sounds great to me. Let’s tell the others.”   
Padme and Satine go to Ahsoka who is with her usual group   
Padme gets everyone’s attention “Keep it on the down-low but party at my place Saturday. Usually, this party is only among football players and cheerleaders but I’m making few exceptions because Satine and I want to redeem ourselves from the shitshow that was last Saturday.”   
“We don’t want Clovis, Lux or Maul to know about it.” Satine whispers   
“Good cuz if that motherfucker shows up, he’s gonna know who Anakin Skywalker is.”   
“Anakin” Obi-Wan says as he glares at his friend   
“Turn your testosterone down sky guy” Ahsoka teases 

*Padme created the group*   
*Padme added Satine, Rex, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody, Fives, Echo, Ahsoka, Steela, Bo-Katan, Bail and Palpatine to the group*   
*Padme named the group “Redemption Party”*   
Padme: Hey everyone, I’m hosting a party at my place Saturday night, you’re all invited but I don’t want Clovis, Lux, Maul or Savage knowing about it because they caused issues at and after the last party   
Padme: Add anyone else you’d like as long as it isn't the people I just mentioned  
*Anakin added Quinlan to the group*   
*Cody added Hevy and Hardcase to the group*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images attached:   
> Bail to Padme: Picture of Anakin and Padme from last chapter   
> Padme to Satine: Screenshot of Bail's message (same as Padme to Anakin)   
> Anakin to Padme: Screenshot of Sidious' message   
> Padme to Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together: Screenshot of Satine's message  
> Anakin to Padme: most recent Sidious message   
> Anakin to Obi-Wan: All of Anakin's messages from Sidious   
> Obi-Wan to Plo: Screenshot of Anakin's message   
> Plo to Superior virgins: Screenshot from Obi-Wan


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan wants to start the gay for Palpatine movement. That's it. That's the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter today but a longer one tomorrow, it didn't feel right adding it on to last chapter or combining it with next chapter

Palpatine stared at his phone as he was added to the Redemption Party group. They were all so oblivious. They don’t want Clovis, Lux and Maul to know, well sucks for them because they all will soon, except Maul because he blocked Maul after his embarrassing defeat 2 years ago. However, he would make sure Lux and Clovis knew but he had to be careful so that Anakin would not suspect his alter-ego and therefore him to be behind this. Palpatine observed that Anakin is very volatile and impulsive, and he had to quell it until the right moment. Clovis was also volatile and impulsive but in a different way so if he is going to tell Clovis, he had to make sure Clovis didn’t fuck up his plan and go after Anakin prematurely. 

*Palpatine created the group*   
*Palpatine added Clovis and Lux to the group*   
Palpatine: They’re having a party without you.   
Clovis: w o t   
Palpatine: Don’t say anything. I don’t want them knowing it was me who snitched them out. Wait and crash it.   
Palpatine: Who doesn’t love a good party crash? 

Meanwhile, the excitement was building among the others in the group for Saturday night and among the matchmaking crew. 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together  
Padme: Make sure they spend a lot of time together at my party :)   
Ahsoka: I think Satine can take care of that herself. She’s the one that offered Obi-Wan a drink at her party   
Anakin: Plus, they are inseparable anyways   
Rex: I’m pretty sure they’re attached at the hip lol   
Rex: You won’t need to worry about them spending time together 

Satine: You’re coming to the party, right? :)   
Obi-Wan: Obviously   
Obi-Wan: You better be there too :) 

When the group got together at lunch they could barely contain it long enough to make sure Lux, Clovis or Maul didn’t get suspicious. It would be a shame if their party got crashed. It seemed like every time they tried to talk about it someone they didn’t want to hear about it was nearby. Clovis constantly looked at that group with disgust. How dare they take Padme he thought to himself, and maybe occasionally texted to Lux  
But for now, it was time for the first cheer practice. They had a football game to cheer at in two weeks and needed to show the rookies the ropes.   
Padme and Satine stood in front of Ahsoka, Barriss, Steela and Bo-Katan   
Padme starts off “Congrats again to the rookies for making the team. Anyways we need to get our pyramid ready first and foremost. Satine is at the top because she’s the most senior and the lightest one here. Then it’s me and Ahsoka.”   
Satine pretends to whisper to Barriss “sorry Barriss”   
“And at the bottom will be Barriss, Steela and Bo-Katan. You 3 are very important though because without you the pyramid wouldn’t even stand.” Padme says with a smile on her face   
“We will have other parts to the routine, but the pyramid is the end and what we’re most known for.” Satine adds   
“Let’s get started with some warmups!” If you need help, any of us will be happy to help” Padme directs towards the rookies.”   
They practice a tentative routine that will definitely be tweaked later but everyone seems to be working well together which is a relief for Padme. It’s not always that peaceful. Before cheer practice ends, she goes to talk to Steela and Bo-Katan   
“We’ll need your measurements for uniform fittings, do you want me to help you with those?”   
“Sure” Steela says   
“Satine will be here soon if you’d rather her do yours” Padme quietly says to Bo-Katan before she goes to take Steela’s measurements” Bo-Katan nods.  
Satine walks in almost like clockwork and helps her sister out   
“So how did you like your first day?” She asks   
“I mean it was fine I guess. I need to be able to tolerate it for a couple of years for my college applications.” The two sisters both let out a little laugh. Satine knew Bo-Katan didn’t join for her love of cheerleading.  
After cheer practice, Padme begins to get a few things prepared for her party 

Redemption Party   
Padme: Everyone better be at my party tomorrow   
Padme: Especially our new cheerleaders and football team members :)   
Padme: Bring your own booze if you want but I got a lot here too lol   
Ahsoka: Who wants to hijack my house to get ready?   
Anakin: And if by getting ready you mean fuck around while you take forever then yes.   
Obi-Wan: Count me in   
Fives: F u c k   
Fives: y e s   
Rex: Count the football boys in   
Bo-Katan: I’m getting ready at Satines :P   
Satine: Well you’ll be the only one there cuz I’m going to Padme’s :P   
Obi-Wan: lol   
Bail: Me and Palps are getting ready at my place   
Palpatine: Don’t call me palps ever again. You’re on thin ice Bail.   
Bail: What would you rather, Palps or daddy palps? One or the other :P   
Palpatine: How about I come over and make you allow me to pick neither lol   
Fives: How is daddy palps doing :P   
*Palpatine left the chat*   
*Bail added Palpatine to the chat*   
Quinlan: Can I get a “huh yeah” for daddy palps ;P   
Palpatine: You’ll know who “daddy palps” is if you don’t shut up.   
Quinlan: Sounds kinky ;P   
Obi-Wan: wtf Quinlan   
Quinlan: Wha? You never heard of gay for daddy palps before lol   
Obi-Wan: no.  
Obi-Wan: I knew there was a reason I didn’t like you. No offence Palpatine but I never heard of anyone who is gay for Palpatine lol  
Quinlan: You’re only saying that. I’m fun af :D   
Quinlan: You have now ;)

Anakin: So, gonna pull what happened at the last party ;)   
Anakin: You and Satine seem to be inseparable now   
Obi-Wan: Dunno yet lol are you gonna pull what happened at the last party?   
Anakin: Clovis ain’t invited so no   
Obi-Wan: Don’t try to fight anyone else either though lol   
Anakin: I won’t dad lol

Meanwhile, Palpatine is formulating a plan of his own   
Group Consisting of Palpatine, Clovis and Lux  
Palpatine: So, I have an idea   
Palpatine: If I know the football team, they get hella hungry when they’re drunk. They’re well known for the 2 am drunk subway runs. I see it on Cody’s Snapchat story every time.  
Palpatine: Anakin made the football team so he may go with them and that would be your chance.   
Clovis: But what about the football guys, I could never defeat them   
Palpatine: Anakin would be too busy with you that the football team wouldn’t be able to do anything   
Palpatine: He’s volatile and you need to hit a nerve   
Palpatine: Talking about Padme seemed to do the trick at the last party   
Palpatine: Bring Lux too as backup 

Palpatine's plan was coming along nicely, right under everyone's noses


	8. Redemption Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like everything, it goes well until it doesn't plus a steamy scene between 2 people ;)

Padme woke up the next morning after a night of not being able to sleep. This time it wasn’t from the rumours or dread but excitement for the first time since her and Clovis broke up. She takes out her phone to send out a few texts before she gets up to clean up her room before Satine and Bo-Katan come over

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together  
Padme: Ok, we need a plan for keeping those 2 together  
Anakin: Offer Obi-Wan a drink. It’ll loosen his inhibitions and make him more likely to pursue her. He had a drink and they made out in the bathroom  
Rex: I’ll make sure he has more than 1 drink. We go hard on the football team and he’s a friend of the football team  
Cody: sometimes a little too hard lol last week Fives wouldn’t even go to subway  
Rex: Well Fives is a lightweight, but we love him  
Rex: No homo  
Padme: Ok, I’ll work on Satine at my place, maybe a pre-drink truth or dare under the guise to get to know Bo-Katan  
Ahsoka: YES! 

Padme: Satine!  
Padme: What’s your punch recipe?  
Satine: *1 image attached*  
Satine: It’s my parent’s recipe. Here you go

Padme gets everything set up. A beer pong table, the music, a bunch of furniture moved for dancing, snacks for the football boys even though they’re probably going to go to subway or McDonalds after the party too, a bowl of boozy punch based off Satine’s recipe. Things were going to be good. Satine and Bo-Katan came over not long after. While they are doing their hair and makeup done Padme turns towards Bo-Katan  
“How about we get some shots and do a little pre-drink truth or dare. We need to get to know our new rookies.”  
“What a great idea!” Satine interjected  
“The booze is in the fridge.” Padme said to Satine sending her down to get it so she could have a private moment to talk to Bo-Katan  
“Has Satine been acting weird to you?” Padme asked  
“Yea, she’s more giddy than usual.”  
“Ok, I notice that too. We’re trying to get her and Obi-Wan together because they made out at my last party and he texted her the next day using emojis which according to Ahsoka he never does.”  
“ooo juicy.”  
“Usually we do this after the 1st game but we’re doing this today to help us figure how she feels about him. I’ll add you to the group if you promise not to tell Satine or Obi-Wan. You probably know as well as I do that Satine almost always picks truth.”  
“I’m in.” 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together  
*Padme added Bo-Katan to the chat*  
Padme: She promised she won’t tell her sister. Don’t worry. She’s on our side 

Satine comes back with the booze and 3 shot glasses  
“Alright let’s get started. Since I suggested it, every dare you avoid earns you one shot. I’ll go first. Satine, truth or dare”  
“Truth” she says as she takes her first shot  
“wimp” Bo-Katan mutters  
“Satine, would you consider going on a date with a person who you’ve made out with in the past 6 months”  
“Yes” 

Padme: There’s only one person she’s made out with in the past 6 months Bo, that’s how it’s done 

“Padme, truth or dare” Satine says  
“dare”  
“I dare you to prank call the last person you texted.”  
Satine’s phone rings  
“Padme?” Satine asks giving her a wtf look  
“Yes.”  
“I’m right here.”  
“Yes, but you’re the last person I texted”  
She didn’t want to call Bo-Katan because that would blow her cover  
“Alright, I’ll trust you.”  
It was Bo-Katan’s turn “Satine, truth or dare”  
“truth” as she takes another shot  
“Have you ever had a crush. You seem like a heartless clown” Bo-Katan says with a chuckle  
“Yes, actually. Fairly recently might I add sis.”  
Padme’s eyes widen. She has a good idea of who Satine is referring to and she likes it.  
“Bo, truth or dare” Padme asks continuing the game  
“Dare obviously”  
“I dare you to prank call the guy in your contacts you find most cute.”  
Bo-Katan dials a number and puts her phone on speaker phone  
“Hello” Rex answers  
“Is your refrigerator running?”  
“Bo-Katan?”  
“No, it's the fridge guy.”  
“No, Bo, you forgot to hide your number” Rex says while laughing. She can hear the other boys in the background indicating that they are likely at Ahsoka’s  
Bo-Katan laughs before she hangs up  
“Did I not teach you anything?” Satine asks while laughing  
“So you find Rex cute Bo?” Padme teases  
“Who doesn’t?” She counters  
Satine’s turn is next “Padme, truth or dare.”  
“Truth this time. I need a little something to get me moving” she says as she takes her first shot  
“What do you actually think about Anakin?”  
“I’ve warmed up to him over this past week but he’s nothing more than a friend.”  
Bo-Katan is next “Satine, truth or dare.”  
“dare”  
“wow actually picking dare for once. I dare you to send a flirty text to the last person you made out with and we must be able to see.”  
Padme is shook, she knew Bo-Katan went hard but damn this was next level not that she was mad though  
“Fuck now I remember why I always pick truth.” Satine says instantly regretting her choice  
Satine takes out her phone and sends Obi-Wan a text while being a blushing mess because Bo and Padme knew what they were doing. Padme must have told Bo for her to ask that.

Satine: Wanna find another bathroom to make out in tonight ;)  
Obi-Wan: I thought you’d never ask ;)  
Padme notices Satine’s phone light up. Satine quickly picks it up and holds it to her chest, blushing as she types her passcode in.  
‘LEMME SEE THAT!” Padme shouts playfully  
“No!” Satine says blushing but Bo-Katan is right next to her and yanks her phone to show Padme, Padme swiftly takes a picture with her phone for safekeeping 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together  
Padme: *1 image attached*  
Bo-Katan: Spicy  
Padme: You got that right  
Anakin: Obi-Wan you dog! Lol  
Ahsoka: You’re lucky Obi-Wan had left my room for a second when you sent that or else our operation could’ve been blown lol 

Meanwhile at Ahsoka’s the boys already got their party clothes on and Cody ordered from Dex’s on Speeder eats. They needed to eat before they go hard.  
Rex’s phone rings  
Fives teasing said “OOO is it a girl!”  
“Fives shut up” Cody nudged  
“Bo-Katan? Interesting” Echo said looking over at Rex  
“Hello” Rex says taking the call. Is your refrigerator running? Seriously Bo-Katan?  
“No, Bo. You forgot to hide your number.” He says while laughing. She hung up and Rex said “prank call”  
Obi-Wan needed to ask Ahsoka for advice  
“Cologne or no cologne?”  
“Cologne, girls dig it” She says nudging him from afar. She was doing her makeup and couldn’t actually nudge him, but Anakin got the message and nudged him for her.  
“Our food is here.” Cody said  
“I’ll go get it” Obi-Wan said and leaves. Just in time too because Padme had just sent a message to the Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together group chat. 

Anakin: So about that spicy text lol  
Ahsoka: IKR, I’m trying not to scream because Fives, Echo and Quinlan aren’t in the chat  
Ahsoka: I don’t trust them to keep secrets 

Rex: w o a h  
Ahsoka: I k r  
Rex: I didn’t know there was spicy bone in that man’s body lol 

Obi-Wan comes back in with the feast Cody ordered. Everyone eats including Ahsoka knowing she may need to touch up her makeup before they leave. Ahsoka notices Fives getting rambunctious… again.”  
“HEY! If my Torgruta figurine gets broken you’ll know it!” She yells  
Fives calms down. He’d never seen Ahsoka yell before so he feels spooked.  
“I need to touch up my makeup and then we can leave.” She says after they finish their food.  
“So, another hour, got it” Rex says  
“Hey! I don’t take that long!”  
“Yea you do snips” Anakin replies  
Ahsoka rolls her eyes and gets to touching herself up  
An hour later She turns around and says she’s ready  
“What did I say? Another hour?” Rex says teasing Ahsoka  
“Either way let’s roll out” Ahsoka says escorting everyone out and towards Padme’s 

The two groups unite, and Padme gets the music started. Fives, Cody, Rex, Echo, Hevy, Hardcase and Quinlan immediately go to the keg with Cody and Rex showing the newbies the ropes. Anakin and Ahsoka go to get a drink and talk to Padme  
“Nice place you got here.” Anakin says to Padme trying to hide his blushing  
The trio notice Obi-Wan and Satine already attached at the hip but Obi-Wan hasn’t drank anything yet so Ahsoka takes it upon herself to go over there and offer one “the punch is really good, you should try some!” she says to him  
Satine pipes up “I agree, you can taste mine to see if you like it.”  
Obi-Wan takes a sip and immediately gets his own cup  
Ahsoka walks back over to Anakin and Padme  
“I think that will do the trick” Ahsoka whispers, let's go watch the beer pong game  
Fives and Echo challenged Hevy and Hardcase to a game of beer pong leaving Obi-Wan and Satine to progress.  
Obi-Wan is glad nobody in the virgins club is there. He feels like he can actually express his feelings. He knows Anakin won’t say anything. He gets another drink and soon after sits on the empty couch with Satine. They down their drinks and Obi-Wan asks “So about that text you sent earlier” as he winks at her  
“It was a dare from Bo-Katan but I meant every word of it.” Satine says flirting back  
Obi-Wan puts an arm around him and says “I’m glad you do” as he cups her head in his hands and kisses her.  
Bo-Katan saw the two from the corner of her eye and quickly texts the group 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together  
Bo-Katan: Living room, they just kissed. Could be another makeout session in their future 

Satine notices that he’s wearing cologne. He must have prepared to hang out with her at this party. She liked it  
She whispers to him “Nice cologne”  
Obi-Wan didn’t even try to hide his blushing  
Not knowing what to say back he says “nice everything.”  
Satine blushes knowing he clearly got flustered. Maybe it was the drinks getting to him.  
“Thanks” She says before moving up to kiss him and nestling her head in the crook of his neck.  
He enjoyed this but he also wanted to take Satine up on her offer. He kissed her forehead as a show of affection. Padme noticed this and decided to set a sexy party song as the next one to get things moving between them even though she thought this was cute.  
Satine loves this song and has always wanted to make out or even fuck to it. She knew she wasn’t getting any fuck while she was drunk but she can easily get him to make out with her. Satine looked up at him and initiated it by kissing him. When she pulls away he says “Shall I take you up on your offer”  
Even after drinking he was still a gentleman  
“I hope so” She replies and they go hand in hand to the nearest bathroom. Ahsoka and Rex notice this and give each other an affirming nod, knowing what each other is thinking 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together  
Ahsoka: They’re finally in the bathroom  
Rex: I repeat, they are most likely making out again 

In the bathroom things have already started getting steamy. Obi-Wan lifted Satine up and placed her on the bathroom counter. Satine is glad she made that offer even if it was on a dare. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. They take their kiss a step further by adding some tongue. She decides to move down to his neck and starts kissing him there. He moves his head exposing more of his neck giving in to Satine’s advances. He softly moans, not wanting to be heard outside the bathroom but wanting Satine to know he’s enjoying what she’s doing. He decides to return the favour by enjoying some of her neck. She tilts her head back, clearly enjoying herself. But when she starts moving her hands elsewhere, he pulls away and starts to come back to his senses. He couldn’t bear the sad look on her face, he hugs her and says “We’re both drunk, as much as I’d love to go further, it’s not right and I want my first time to be while we’re both sober.”  
What a gentleman Satine thought. She returns the hug and he gets her down from the counter. The two leave the bathroom together to find everyone nearby looking at them  
He whispers to Satine “oh shit”  
Quinlan screams from the back “Did you finally get laid?”  
Obi-Wan just facepalms but before he can retort Anakin walks up to him and sees a mark on his neck. It looks fresh. Anakin then notices a similar one on Satine’s neck  
“Aww, matching hickeys. Goals” Anakin says making a heart out of his hands  
Anakin was clearly drunk 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together  
Anakin: Bro  
Anakin: They got matching hickeys  
Anakin: Like matching tattoos but for horny people  
Fives: lol 

After teasing Obi-Wan and Satine everyone begins to file out of Padme’s after a good party 

Group Consisting of Palpatine, Clovis and Lux  
Palpatine: On my signal, ambush Anakin  
Clovis: k 

Everyone is being noisy outside, “meet us at McDonald's! Cody screams towards Anakin”  
Anakin begins to tease Obi-Wan and Satine instead with Palpatine, Bail, Padme, Ahsoka hanging out  
Obi-Wan realizes he forgot his phone and goes back inside. Palpatine gives Clovis a signal and Clovis and Lux suddenly come out of nowhere.  
“What the fuck Clovis!” Padme exclaims  
“You weren’t supposed to show up!” Satine says  
“Oh shut up you two. You know you can't start a party without me" Clovis taunts  
Anakin approaches, and says “what the fuck do you want, and why did you bring the scrawny little white boy here?” Anakin took a deep breath before speaking again “Did you want another broken nose” he says while cracking his knuckles. Ahsoka noticed something change in his eyes  
“Anakin!” Padme calls out to him trying not to have a fight break out at her party too  
“I’m down, 2 to 1 though”  
“I think not” Anakin says as he punches Lux in the face leaving him with a black eye  
“Man, up Clovis and fight me 1 to 1” Anakin says  
“Fine, 1 to 1 it is” Clovis says 

Satine: Clovis just crashed the party and Anakin started fighting him  
Obi-Wan: Again?!  
Obi-Wan: I’ll be right out. I just found my phone 

Anakin and Clovis are punching and kicking each other to the shock and fear of everyone else. Obi-Wan came outside and wrapped his arms around Satine helping her feel just a little safer. 

Everything was going according to Palpatine’s plan 

Anakin eventually is on top of Clovis punching him square in the jaw. He gets up feeling satisfied and gives him a kick in the groin for good measure 

Obi-Wan called out to him “Anakin!” Anakin looks at his friend arms wrapped around Satine 

Everyone is shocked but Clovis gets up and leaves without bothering anyone again. Anakin walks up to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan and Satine come over.

Anakin: Where are you guys  
Cody: McDonald's  
Anakin: Okay, stay there, we’re coming. 

The 4 walk to McDonald's and find Cody and the rest of the football team. Once they get to McDonald's Cody immediately notices a slight bruise on Anakin.  
“Dude, what happened?” Cody asks  
“Clovis decided to crash our party but was late to the party"  
“Why didn’t you text us?” Rex asked  
“Cuz you were gone and I wanted to deal with him myself. I don’t think he’s gonna bug us anytime soon.” Anakin replied  
“I can’t be mad at that.” Rex replies and goes back to his food  
“I wish you didn’t have to get in a fight though” Satine says  
“If it works it works. I only fought him, so we’d finally have some peace and quiet. He’s been harassing us non-stop. Surely you know, being friends with Padme and all.” Anakin replies  
“Fighting for peace? What a contradiction.” Satine scoffs  
“I mean if it works, it works.” Anakin replies shrugging his shoulders. He was starting to sober up.  
Anakin was right about one thing. They did have some peace and quiet Obi-Wan thought though he could also see where Satine was coming from but decided not to say anything.  
For that moment, they were just high schoolers having fun at their local McDonalds after a party  
Afterwards, everyone went their separate way. Obi-Wan took Satine back to her place after the countless missed calls from her sister and the texts saying “bitch where are you?” 

Bo-Katan: Bitch where are you?  
Satine: Jeez give me a minute  
Satine: I was at McDonald's with Obi-Wan  
Bo-Katan: Of course ;) 

Cody, Rex, Fives, Echo, Hevy and Hardcase all walk home. Of course, they picked a McDonalds close to home. Anakin and Ahsoka walk together with the football boys for a while until they have to branch off towards their own homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images attached: Satine to Padme: Satine's parent's punch recipe  
> Padme to Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together: Picture Padme took of Satine's screen


	9. To Cover a Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka gives Anakin a much-needed talk
> 
> Satine and Obi-Wan have... issues the next morning

Once they branch off and it’s only Ahsoka and Anakin,  
Ahsoka says “How did Clovis figure out about our party? I thought our chat was secure.”  
“I don’t know Snips. But I will find them.”  
“And then what? Beat them up? That’s not going to fix anything! It’s only going to create you more enemies. What has gotten into you? You’ve changed.”  
“I learned to stand up for myself.” Anakin replies  
Ahsoka interrupts him “And you can’t blame the aftermath of Qui-Gon’s death for this. That was 2 years ago, and you were not like this last year. It’s like you’ve gotten more aggressive this year.”  
“I’ll tell you but you can not repeat this to anyone. I’ll admit I may have fallen in love with Padme despite not actually being with her. Whenever someone threatens her I feel this fiery anger that I want to eliminate anything causing her pain. Actually, hanging around with her and getting to know her just makes the feeling more unbearable.”  
“Maybe Padme would appreciate it more if you didn’t fight anything and everyone.”  
“Heh, I just can’t help it. Every time I see Clovis I just wanna throat punch him so hard for what he was about to do to her.”  
“And I understand that. What he was going to do is beyond shitty but you can’t keep getting into fights with people in Padme’s name. You could end up facing charges and I don’t think Padme would want someone with an assault charge. I’m not saying you can’t defend her physically but if you ever want a chance at getting with Padme, you need to show her you care in more ways than just getting into fistfights with people who try to hurt her.” Ahsoka says before leaving to go into her house  
He couldn’t bear to tell Ahsoka about Sidious. He promised her that Sidious was for sure gone after last year. Anakin definitely needed to think about what Ahsoka said though. He deeply cared for her but not in the same way he cared for Padme but he couldn’t bear to lose either person.  
When Anakin walked into his own house his phone lit up. Sidious. 

Palpatine: Good Anakin  
Palpatine: I think Clovis is dealt with  
Anakin: You were at the party?!  
Palpatine: I’m always where you least expect me. 

Anakin knew he had to tell Padme 

Anakin: *1 image attached*  
Anakin: This little fucker  
Padme: WTF  
Padme: We need to figure out who this person is  
Padme: Only our group chat would’ve known  
Padme: But I can’t ask Clovis because I blocked his number and he blocked me on everything else  
Anakin: I think Lux may have been with Clovis 

Padme: Lux, who told you about our party  
Lux: Why should I tell you  
Lux: You didn’t invite me  
Padme: Because you defended a rapist  
Lux: You don’t seem to realize that Clovis didn’t actually rape you  
Padme: He was going to  
Padme: Anyways, this is your chance to clear your name take it or leave it. 

Lux: *1 image attached*  
Lux: And so the investigation begins  
Clovis: Don’t tell them anything. 

Padme: No luck with Lux  
Anakin: Damn it!  
Anakin: Fuck I need some sleep 

The next morning everyone is thinking a bit more clearly  
Anakin: We need to find someone close with Lux or Clovis and who also would tell us  
Anakin: Got any ideas?  
Padme: Not really 

Redemption Party  
Padme: So, one of you ratted our party out to Clovis and Lux.  
Padme: If any of you want to fess up, now is your chance 

Obi-Wan got out of bed to make himself some breakfast. Usually, just a bowl of cereal when he didn’t feel like cooking. He sat down at the table with his bowl of lucky charms when he hears the front door open.  
He sneaks around the corner to try and see the person walking in when he sees Anakin  
“Oh, it’s you.” he says  
“Wow such a nice welcome” Anakin sarcastically replies  
“Well, I was trying to eat breakfast but glad to know you’re fine.”  
“Heh, nice hickey” Anakin teases  
Obi-Wan saw himself in the mirror “oh fuck. How do I hide this?”  
“Maybe borrow someone’s foundation or more simple option, tell the virgins club about your little thing with Satine.”  
“Anakin, me and Satine have made out twice. That’s not the same as having an attachment.”  
“But you clearly like her!”  
“I don’t know if Satine and I will ever become a thing Anakin!”  
“She clearly likes you too.”  
“What makes you say that? We’ve only made out if we had been drinking. People often do things drunk that they would never do sober.”  
“Drunk actions are just sober thoughts. I need to get Ahsoka, she can talk some sense in you and maybe you can borrow her foundation.

Anakin: How fast can you get to Obi-Wan’s?  
Anakin: He needs someone to talk some sense into him about Satine and needs a way to cover up his hickey  
Ahsoka: Give me 10 minutes.

10 minutes later Ahsoka knocks on Obi-Wan’s door. Anakin answers it and lets her in. She has her entire makeup kit it seems. Anakin wouldn’t know because he doesn’t wear makeup. She sits down at the table across from Obi-Wan and opens up what she brought over.  
“I think my foundation is a little dark for your skin tone but I could find one of my lighter eyeshadows though it may sparkle.”  
“Can’t you buy a foundation equivalent to his skin tone?” Anakin questions  
“Anakin, do you know how expensive foundation is? Especially for what I’m assuming is a one-time use. If either of you two are willing to pay, be my guest but I would also need to take him with me and based on how he wants his hickey covered up, I doubt he wants to go in public.”  
Obi-Wan nods and gives Anakin a look  
“I mean he would need it for a few days so not exactly a one-time use” Anakin says while smirking  
“I could ask Padme to borrow some of hers since I think hers is closer to your skin tone.” 

Ahsoka: Padme!  
Ahsoka: Satine gave Obi-Wan a hickey, can we borrow some of your foundation  
Padme: Lucky for you I have a small sample size of it lying around from my gift pack Star makeup gave me for my birthday  
Ahsoka: Weird flex but okay gold loyalty member 

Padme quickly comes over to give Obi-Wan her sample pack and test it.  
“pretty good match, I think it will work. No buying any foundations” Padme says with a laugh. Soon after her phone lights up. Satine. What a coincidence 

Satine: SOS  
Satine: PADME!  
Satine: I have a hickey. How do I cover it up  
Satine: *1 image attached*  
Satine: And why is snap maps showing that you and Ahsoka are at Obi-Wan's?  
Padme: He also has a hickey, I assume you gave them to each other lol  
Padme: Ahsoka needed a foundation that might match his skin tone better than hers because it was either that or eyeshadow lol  
Padme: I’ll be over asap 

“You gave Satine a hickey too” Padme teases  
“She asked me to come over and help her cover it but at least she has the means to cover it up.” Padme says before leaving  
Anakin blushed as he saw her and felt a little sad to see her leave  
Ahsoka gets the clean brush that Padme brought over and begins showing him how to apply the foundation.  
“I’ll do my best makeup job to not make it too bruise-like and I recommend wearing a shirt with a collar. Not a turtleneck because it would be too obvious unless you can pair it well but that’s difficult."  
Ahsoka takes her time to make sure the job is perfect.  
“Now you’ll need to remove this at night or else the hickey will be the least of your worries”  
“Thank you Ahsoka. You’re a lifesaver!” Obi-Wan says  
“No problem, next time be careful with neck kissing, on both yours and Satine’s part" Ahsoka playfully replies  
Ahsoka took a picture of Obi-Wan’s now covered hickey 

Ahsoka: *1 image attached*  
Ahsoka: Thank you so much :)  
Padme: You’re welcome :)  
Padme: I’ll let you know if I need you at Satine’s lol 

Padme made her way to Satine’s. She knocks on the door and Bo-Katan answers  
“Hey, Padme!”  
“Your sister is home right? She asked me for some help.”  
“Oh, with her hickey, come on in.” Bo-Katan nonchalantly says letting Padme in  
“Satine! Your friend is here!” Bo-Katan yells  
Padme walks up to Satine’s room to save her the embarrassment of having to walk downstairs with a hickey on her neck.  
“I have foundation but how do you use it to cover a hickey? I know you’ve had to cover one before” she asks  
“Ok” Padme says as she takes out a clean makeup brush to show Satine how to apply it to her neck  
She shows her the movements and Satine learns pretty quickly. The hickey is partially covered, and Padme says “now you just improvise until it’s fully covered. I can help if you want.”  
Satine nods as Padme takes Satine’s brush and investigates where more coverage is needed.  
“I don’t want to recommend a turtleneck because nobody wears a turtleneck unless they’re covering up a hickey but a lot of your tops cover parts if your neck anyways so I’ll think you’ll be fine with styling a look. I had to give a step by step to Obi-Wan on what outfits to wear”  
Satine laughs while holding back a blush  
“You like him, don’t you?” Padme inquires  
Satine looks down in embarrassment and nods  
“I thought it was gonna be a one-time thing until it wasn’t. Until we hung around and texted more. But I don’t want to ruin what we have by telling him how I actually feel. The way he handled me last night, I didn’t want it to end. Even before we went to the bathroom, when he had his arm around me and outside last night when he had me in his arms, I didn’t want to leave them. Is that weird?” Satine confesses  
“No, it’s not weird. It just means you’re developing feelings and that’s perfectly acceptable. If I’m gonna be honest. I think he is too. At the first party things escalated pretty fast but last night, I noticed things went a lot slower from hanging out on the couch to eventually going to make out. Ahsoka is with him right now, I can get her to probe. I’m sure Anakin would gladly join in because he’s over there too.” Padme says trying to reassure Satine

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together  
Padme: Ahsoka, Anakin. If either of you two are still at Obi-Wan’s, probe around, figure out his feelings. I got a plan, but it depends on you two  
Ahsoka: Ok 

Meanwhile at Obi-Wan’s Ahsoka is coming to the second task Anakin asked, for her to talk some sense into Obi-Wan.  
“I don’t see what the virgins club issue is with attachments,” Ahsoka says  
Anakin was shocked that she knew about it without Obi-Wan having to explain it to her.  
“People like to find love.” Ahsoka finishes  
“Yes, but these people are hardcore virgins and I don’t want to lose their friendship but at the same time, I want to be with Satine. And then there’s the issue of whether she even feels the same way about me.”  
“Yes, and I understand that is difficult but if your friends are limiting you and preventing you from doing something that could be good for you, are they really your friends?” Ahsoka counters “It would be different if Satine was known to be a bad person but she isn’t. I think you should go for it. How does she make you feel?”  
“I get butterflies in my stomach when I see her. Usually, I’m calm and collected but around her, I get flustered, clammy and don’t know what to say unless I’ve been drinking.” Obi-Wan says getting flustered  
“Ok and how do your friends make you feel” Ahsoka asks hoping to be able to make a comparison  
“Before I felt like I belonged to a group but now I rarely hang out with them. I only hang out with Plo in galactic law but other than I haven’t hung out with Mace or Yoda in a while other than when we met up for virgins club on the 1st day but that was very brief.”  
Anakin interjects “Clearly Satine makes you feel happier than the virgins club!”  
Ahsoka interrupts him “Anakin is right. But what I was going to say is to sleep on it, see how things start to go with Satine and if things are looking up, tell the virgins club somehow.”  
“Thanks, Ahsoka”  
The weekend left a lot to think about for a lot of people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images attached  
> Anakin to Padme: Screenshot of Sidious' most recent text to Anakin  
> Lux to Clovis: Screenshot of Padme's text to him  
> Satine to Padme: Satine's snap maps showing Padme at Obi-Wan's  
> Ahsoka to Padme: Picture of Obi-Wan's covered up hickey


	10. High School is Frustrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is frustrated with his "friends". Anakin tries to flirt. Steela tries to get closer to Lux. Ahsoka has to deal with Barriss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please appreciate the Zoey 101 reference I had to make

Monday came and everyone had to face one another after the party. There was no getting around it. Anakin would have to see Lux and Clovis, Obi-Wan and Satine would have to see each other and check out how well they covered their hickeys, Palpatine had to face the people he betrayed though he has no regrets.  
The cheerleaders decided to hang out before class when Steela asks them something as they see Lux walk down the hall  
“I know Clovis is bad bad but what did Lux do?”  
“He defended Clovis who tried to rape Padme” Ahsoka said  
“That sucks, I actually find him cute” Steela replied  
“Unless” Padme started  
“Unless what?” Steela replied  
“If you can get close to Lux, we need to figure out how he and Clovis found out about our party and we ain’t gonna get shit from Clovis so I’m thinking we can use Lux. You would tell us your findings and you get to get close to Lux and see if you like him or not.”  
“I’m in. I have creative writing with him so maybe I could try.” Steela replies 

Padme: I have Steela on the Lux case  
Anakin: Sounds good to me 

Anakin and Obi-Wan walk down the hall towards the girls. They look at each other and without words, decide to go over there. Anakin is thinking about what Ahsoka said about Padme wanting someone who is not only aggressive and showing her he cared in other ways while Obi-Wan is thinking about what Ahsoka said about comparing how he feels with Satine vs. the other members of the virgins club.  
They greet the girls and Anakin asks Padme “How are you doing?”  
“I’m good thanks for asking. How are you?”  
“I’m good, better than Saturday night haha” Anakin responds  
“I’m sure we all are” Padme replies  
On the other hand, Obi-Wan and Satine are in their own conversation. He whispers to her “nice coverup”  
She whispers back “you didn’t do too bad yourself”  
Ahsoka notices the two pairs, they seem to be trying to follow her advice. She was proud. Especially of Anakin. He hated following instructions and usually marched to the beat of his own drum and did what he wanted. It was a welcome surprise. 

Virgins club  
Obi-Wan: Wanna hang out later?  
Anakin: Sure!  
Obi-Wan: I knew you were in lol. I’m waiting for everyone else  
Plo: Sure, we have law today right?  
Obi-Wan: Yes, but I was talking about outside law 

“No reply” Obi-Wan says to Anakin.  
“Well we have law so maybe you can talk to him there.” Anakin reminds him 

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme and Satine walk to law together and find Plo waiting for them.  
“later than usual?” Plo questions  
“We were in a conversation so why not walk together to a class we have in common” Anakin replies  
“Are you free today?” Obi-Wan asks Plo Koon  
“I don’t know yet.”  
“Ok but let me know if you are. I think we all need to get together and just hang out.”  
“I agree. It all depends on Yoda and Mace.” 

Anakin: Jeez, they’re hella cryptic  
Obi-Wan: No kidding  
Obi-Wan: Didn’t think it’d be that hard to hang out 

Meanwhile, Steela has creative writing with Lux and decides to try and get closer to him  
“Hey, I’m Steela”  
“Lux” He replies  
“Nice to meet ya.”  
“Nice to meet you too. Why the sudden introduction?” Lux asks. He’s suspicious because Padme had asked how he and Clovis knew about the party and wanted to make sure she wasn’t trying to use him  
“Not going to lie, it’s because I find you cute and wanted to introduce myself.”  
Lux was impressed, it’s usually the guy’s responsibility to make the first move  
“Well thanks, you aren’t too bad yourself” he says while smiling  
After her class, she texts the number he gave her 

Steela: This is Steela, is this Lux?  
Lux: Yep :)  
Steela: Glad ya didn’t give me a fake number lol 

Steela: I got his number  
Padme: Good, get to know him a bit and then ask 

The morning passes by rather uneventfully until the lunch hour 

Virgins club:  
Obi-Wan: Want to meet up?  
Yoda: Need to have a meeting you do?  
Obi-Wan: I just think we should get together sometime  
Obi-Wan: Just to hang out. We never do that anymore  
Anakin: I agree  
Mace: I’m not free today.  
Plo: Neither am I. Sorry Obi-Wan...

Obi-Wan puts down his phone feeling defeated. He leans against his locker with his head in his hand. Suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Satine. His mood immediately got better  
“Are you ok?” she asks, concerned  
“Not really” He replied, he was shocked at his own honesty. If that had been Anakin or Ahsoka he would’ve made up some BS excuse but with Satine, the truth just slips out without effort or strain  
“Wanna talk about it?” she asks  
“Sure” he admits  
He starts “So for context, fencing club has a secret sub-club called the virgins club who all pledged to stay single and to not simp. Anyways, Ahsoka said something to me yesterday that was interesting, I’ve been having doubts about that friend group because we never hang out anymore, so I decided to ask if they wanted to hang out. The first response I get is from Plo in our law class, he basically said didn’t we have law today? I specified that I was talking about outside of law. Anyways, I messaged them just a few minutes before you showed up and asked again. Yoda basically was like do we need to have a meeting, completely missing my point, Mace simply said he wasn’t free and Plo said he wasn’t either. It could just be a bad day for them but still, they kinda blew me off anyways with Yoda asking if I needed to have a meeting and Plo asking whether we had law. It’s just frustrating because last year we hung out a lot and this year nothing. It’s like everything is a meeting to them and not as the friend group we were when we started the group.”  
Satine pulls her distraught friend into a hug. After he pulls away she asks “Maybe we can hang out?”  
“I already had plans with Anakin but maybe tomorrow?”  
“Of course!” Satine says with a smile on her face  
“Maybe you should ask them what day they’re free." Satine suggests  
Obi-Wan immediately takes out his phone and messages the virgins club: 

Virgins club  
Obi-Wan: What day would be free to hang out?  
Plo: Maybe Thursday  
Obi-Wan: I’d hope so, that’s when we have fencing club lol  
Anakin: Any day :D  
Mace: Idk  
Yoda: When this meeting is, Free I will be 

Obi-Wan showed Satine his phone to prove to her what he had been saying. “See, blown off again”  
Satine looks at the messages. She felt bad for him. She put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, “You deserve better than that. I’d hang out with you anytime. Look at the friends that have been there since the year started. You have true friends. But it may not be the virgins club. Look at Anakin’s response? He’d hang out with you any day just like I would and I’m sure Cody, Rex, Ahsoka would too.  
Satine couldn’t take the name seriously  
“Anakin is in on this though”  
“Either way, he has already shown he’s a true friend Obi”  
“I see we’re giving each other nicknames now” Obi-Wan teases  
“Not so fast, kinda hard to shorten my name.” Satine teases back  
“Ok Sat, or Sati, Satin or Tine. Eh none of them sound good anyways.” Obi-Wan teases  
“While your name is so easy to shorten” Satine teases moving closer 

Maul and Savage happen to be walking down the hallway together when out of the corner of his eye Maul sees the interaction between the two lovebirds. He turns the corner, sure that Obi-Wan was too busy with Satine to notice him and says to Savage “When I get my revenge, she’ll be really important.” Savage just goes along with it. He doesn’t know his brother’s plan but he’s willing to go along with it. 

Meanwhile, Steela has been working on Lux  
“What’s your favourite colour?” She asks  
“Green, what about yours?”  
“Blue” she replies  
“I’ve heard some bad things about you but are any of them true?” She asks  
“Like what? That I defended a rapist”  
“Yea.”  
“I defended Clovis because I was trying to play devil’s advocate. Padme was quick to turn everyone against Clovis after Clovis accused her of cheating and she said she didn’t. The only reason I got roped into this was because Bail defended her without really ever hanging out with her. You never know what happens behind closed doors. But I didn’t know what had actually happened until later but I felt stuck and now I have a black eye from Anakin that I’m trying to cover up.”  
“I’m sure if you tell Padme that she will forgive you.”  
“I kinda blew her off when she asked who told me and Clovis about the party because she didn’t invite me.”  
“I mean, if you apologize and tell her then maybe she won’t be mad.”  
“But if I do everyone will know it was me. Only the snitch, Clovis and I know.”  
“Yea but you said you wanted to get away from Clovis but you’re in too deep.”  
“True”  
“Tell me you’ll at least consider it. It will make me feel better about hanging out with you.” Steela says before leaving

Meanwhile Padme, Ahsoka and Anakin were hanging out and talking amongst themselves  
“Today has actually been peaceful, I’m shocked” Padme says  
“Me too” Ahsoka says “maybe what Anakin did actually worked?” She says looking at Anakin. “I need to go get something” Ahsoka says as she leaves the two alone. She is actually wondering if Anakin will follow her advice without her around.  
Her ploy seems to have worked  
“I’m sorry about what happened after your party by the way.”  
“it’s fine. I was a little butthurt at first but Clovis hasn’t bugged us so I’m fine with it.”  
“Heh, thanks” Anakin says while running his hands through his hair  
“I was mad but now I could kiss you for getting rid of Clovis for me” Padme says with a laugh  
Anakin sees this as an opportunity to flirt  
“Why didn’t you?” he asks  
Padme is taken aback before responding “Because I don’t feel that way about you.”  
“Oh ok” Anakin says clearly feeling defeated. Flustered, Anakin says “I’m gonna go so this doesn’t get any more awkward.”  
Ahsoka comes back to see Anakin awkwardly walking away. She walks up to Padme and asks, “What happened?”  
“Anakin tried to flirt I think.”  
“Why I think?”  
“I said that I was glad what he did but I guess I used the wrong words. I said I was mad but now I could kiss him for helping get rid of Clovis.”  
“Oh.” Ahsoka replied, at a loss for words but knowing what Anakin probably said back  
Anakin needed some alone time but also needed to tell someone about what had just happened so he took out his phone and messaged one of his best friends.

Anakin: I got rejected  
Obi-Wan: What did you do?  
Anakin: Padme said she was mad about the Clovis situation at first but was said she was so glad she could kiss me for getting rid of Clovis and I said why didn’t you and she said she didn’t see me that way.  
Obi-Wan: Well you shot your shot. Though it might not have helped that it’s only been a week since her and Clovis broke up and she may be sad despite what he did.  
Obi-Wan: Either way, I can hang out with you and get your mind off of it  
Anakin: That would actually help, thanks 

*Obi-Wan created the group*  
*Obi-Wan added Rex, Cody, Echo and Fives*  
*Obi-Wan named the group “Rejection Help Line”*  
Obi-Wan: Anakin tried to shoot his shot but got rejected. We were planning to hang out after he gets done with football practice, but I was wondering if you guys might like to tag along to get his mind off it and make him feel a little better.  
Rex: Sure thing!  
Echo: ye  
Fives: Rejected! Rejected! Yea you just got rejected  
Fives: R E  
Fives: J E  
Fives: C T E D  
Fives Rejected!  
Fives: Sorry, just had to get that out of my system, of course, I’ll help  
Cody: I appreciate the Zoey 101 reference, but I don’t think that’ll help Anakin 

Later in the day, Ahsoka has history with Barriss who she is hoping didn’t know about the party but it was too late when Barriss sat next to her  
“Why didn’t anyone tell me about the party?”  
“Sorry Barriss. You don’t drink and it was an alcoholic party.”  
“Uh ok but the invite would’ve been nice” She says  
“Sorry” Ahsoka says to her. She feels really bad for not inviting her when no one else added her to the group. This class was about to feel a lot longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan take some new friends to an old favourite hangout and it goes better than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write but it is a little short lol

Anakin was having a long day but it had to get even longer with football practice. Why did he and Quinlan try out in the first place and actually make the team? The toll this day as taken on Anakin shows in his playing. The coach pulls him to the side to talk   
“What’s gotten into you? You played so well at tryouts and now this?”   
“Sorry, I’ve just had a rough day. I’ll be better next practice I promise.”   
“You better be, Skywalker! We have a game in less than 2 weeks.”   
“Yes coach” 

Anakin goes to the locker room when Rex comes up next to him and pats him on the back   
“I don’t know if it was supposed to be a surprise or not but Obi-Wan arranged for all of us to get together to help you get your mind off things.”   
Anakin gave Rex a slight smile   
“Me, you, Obi-Wan, Cody, Echo and Fives. What do ya say?”   
“Yea, that sounds good”   
“Well get changed bud! Obi-Wan is probably waiting for us”

Everyone gets changed and meet Obi-Wan out by the school. He borrowed his dad’s big speeder to accommodate everyone and drove their speeder to the local arcade. Anakin loves gaming so Obi-Wan thought it would be the perfect place to take him.   
Anakin and Obi-Wan go to the 2-player duck hunt. Obi-Wan being the blue gun and Anakin being the red gun of course. It reminded Obi-Wan of when Qui-Gon was still alive and the virgins club would come here every Friday night and take advantage of the discounted pub food. Even after his death they would still come every so often but not as much. Obi-Wan missed those times dearly but at least having Anakin around helps and Anakin seemed to be having a good time and kicking his ass?   
“Oh, I don’t think so!” Obi-Wan teases as he realizes Anakin is kicking his ass   
Anakin laughed

It may be Monday but Obi-Wan was still going to take advantage of those mozza sticks, they actually made their own instead of deep-frying frozen sticks which he could get behind. After Anakin and Obi-Wan finish their game they see Fives tearing up the Dance Dance Revolution Floor. They go cheer him on. Clearly everyone was impressed because by the time Fives finished his song a crowd had gathered around him. He turned around and bowed to the crowd   
“Fuck yea! High Score!” He says as his score appears in the leaderboard. “I’m sure as hell putting my name in” he says as he types his name on the keypad. Obi-Wan then goes to the counter to order the mozza sticks. The owner recognizes him   
“Obi-Wan! Nice to see you again!”   
“Nice to see you too!”  
“Is that guy who was just playing dance dance revolution with you guys?” he asks   
“Yes, sometimes unfortunately but today, fortunately” Obi-Wan says with a chuckle   
The owner laughs too and puts Obi-Wan’s order in.   
Anakin walks over to his friend and says “Mozza sticks huh?”   
Obi-Wan replies “Obviously, they may not be discounted today but they’re worth it. I’ll let you have one.”   
The owner comes back out and sees Anakin with Obi-Wan   
“Anakin!” he says   
“Hey, buddy!” Anakin says back recognizing him   
“How’ve you been Ani!” The owner asks   
“Today hasn’t been so great so Obi-Wan here arranged me a little pick me up with a few of the boys.”   
“Those aren’t the same boys I used to see you two with, what happened to them?” the owner asks  
“A lot has changed in the past year” Obi-Wan admits   
“Well if all those boys are as good as that one playing dance dance revolution, you should have no problems”   
Obi-Wan’s mozza sticks come out right after he finishes. Obi-Wan hands Anakin a mozza stick and takes the rest for himself   
“Take care you two!” the owner says after them   
“you too!” Anakin and Obi-Wan say back to him   
“Stringy and you can tell they aren’t frozen” Obi-Wan says describing the mozza sticks to Cody. After Obi-Wan finishes them off they all leave the arcade and go back to Obi-Wan’s   
“Pick a movie on our way back please”   
“I vote mean girls!” Fives says   
“Fives, we are not watching mean girls.” Echo counters   
“How about we watch Tiger King. It’s a series but Hardcase says it’s really good.” Cody says 

Rex: Is tiger king any good. Cody says you suggested it to him   
Hardcase: ye   
Hardcase: CAROLE BASKIN!   
Hardcase: Killed her husband   
Hardcase: W H A C K E D HIM   
Rex: Dude, no spoilers!

“We’re watching tiger king”, Rex chimes from the backseat. “It’s a series but I was just talking to Hardcase and he says its good” he paused and finished “in his own way”   
Obi-Wan parks the speeder outside his place and brought everyone inside, while Rex sets everything up Obi-Wan says to his dad “Speeder’s back in one piece!” before helping Rex out. Anakin decides to pop some popcorn for everyone who didn’t spend money on mozza sticks at the arcade though Anakin had to admit that they were worth the money. The disadvantage of popping the popcorn was that Anakin came back to barely anywhere to sit but Obi-Wan tried to leave him a spot.   
They intently watch the series, flabbergasted at this Joe Exotic though Fives says “he’s a total mood though” but they chalked it up to Fives’ chaotic and annoying self, he's become even more annoying after becoming friends with Hardcase. He’s had a good day, and nobody wants to ruin it. 

After a few episodes, it is starting to get late so Cody, Rex, Fives and Echo leave singing the Carole Baskin song Hardcase was quoting to Rex earlier. Just Obi-Wan and Anakin are left now, and Anakin looks at his friend and smiles before saying “thank you. This really helped.”   
“Glad I could help. If you need to talk, just shoot me a message.”   
Anakin leaves to go back home. He really enjoyed today. Not only was it a good pick me up that got his mind off Padme, but he got to just be a regular high school boy. No picking fights, no Clovis drama, just a day with friends. Until he got home. Sidious. Again. 

Palpatine: I heard you got rejected today   
Palpatine: What if I told you I can help you win Padme over  
Anakin: How did you know about that?  
Anakin: I’m not going to force her if that’s what you’re getting at   
Palpatine: No Anakin, join my ranks and you will get anything you want  
Anakin: I bet you told Maul and Dooku that too. Maul is pretty much a social outcast now, I bet he didn’t want that.  
Palpatine: That only happens if you disappoint me. I don’t think you will  
Anakin: I’m not about to become a bully just for a girl. That’s insane!

Obi-Wan thinks back on today, what Satine said, how things have been with the virgins club and his day with Anakin and the football boys. He comes to a certain realization, the arcade used to be the virgins club’s tradition but now he had fun with this tradition with a new group of people who had actually been willing to hang out. His original friend group may be falling apart but if they don’t care, then why should he and let them limit him? 

Virgins club   
*Obi-Wan has left the group*   
Anakin: w o a h   
Anakin: Holy shit

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together   
Anakin: *1 image attached*   
Anakin: This is definitely a good sign guys!


	12. Something's not right here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme starts putting the pieces together of the Sidious puzzle

Anakin stared at the virgins club chat seeing that his friend left. He was shocked because it seemingly came out of nowhere. 

Anakin: *1 image attached*   
Anakin: Why?   
Obi-Wan: I’m frustrated. We haven’t actually hung out as a friend group since last June. We were all on Coruscant for the summer and we didn’t hang out. It’s like all our traditions seemingly stopped and today was the last straw. Mace is never free it seems. Yoda sees everything as a meeting, and Plo is just complacent to it all. 

Virgins club   
*Plo added Obi-Wan*   
Plo: ???   
Plo: Explanation, please?   
Obi-Wan: We haven’t actually been a friend group for so long and that’s what this group was made of. Friendship. We haven’t hung out since June. We were all on Coruscant for the summer and nothing no matter what, When I asked, nothing, when Anakin asked, nothing, this chat is rarely even active anymore. I asked to hang out today and you all said no. I assumed oh, maybe today just isn’t a good day for everyone so I then asked what day would be good and only you actually said anything relating to a day to hang out. Everything is like a meeting now to you guys and it sucks! Me and Anakin hung out with Cody, Rex, Echo and Fives at the arcade we all used to go to and for the first time in a long time, I felt we were actually just friends hitting the arcade but it wasn’t with you guys and it makes me sad and frustrated because I feel like I’m losing everyone in the group except Anakin as friends. I just want to hang out as friends, but it seems the rest of you don’t.   
*Obi-Wan left the group* 

Plo read everything Obi-Wan had said. He was concerned for his friend, so he decided to send him a message:  
Plo: We’re still friends, right?   
Obi-Wan: Yes. I want us to be friends. It’s Yoda and Mace that are the problem. Yoda sees everything as a meeting almost as if we are some organization or company while Mace seems to never be free and it’s frustrating. 

Obi-Wan: We still on to hang out tomorrow? :)   
Satine: Yes! :) 

The next morning came and Obi-Wan was not ready to face any of the virgins club but had galactic law with Plo of course. This was also troubling for Anakin because not only did he feel in the middle of the schism in the virgins club but he also had to face Padme who had just rejected him. Anakin’s plan was to actively avoid Padme at all costs. Things were odd because Mr.99 was usually early to his classroom but this morning his classroom was locked so everyone was forced to wait outside the door making the already narrow hallway even narrower. “Great” Anakin muttered as he rolled his eyes. Now he had to look at Padme, at least in the classroom he sat behind her. Anakin stood with his arm folded and looking at the floor. Just because he got rejected didn’t mean his feelings weren’t still there, but it just made them more painful knowing she doesn’t feel the same.   
Things were also awkward between Obi-Wan and Plo because of last night and while usually, the 3 might talk to one another it was just awkward silence, neither knowing what to say or not wanting to say anything. Though once Satine got there, Obi-Wan felt a little better. She smiled at him and he reciprocated but it’s so silent, so nobody wants to break that and have everyone hear their conversation

Obi-Wan: I thought about what you said yesterday   
Satine: and?   
Obi-Wan: I left the virgins club chat. Plo added me back and asked me why and I was honest with them and explained my frustration   
Satine: That’s good. I’m proud of you for that :)   
Obi-Wan: I’m assuming we’re still on for today lol :)   
Satine: Why wouldn’t we be?   
Obi-Wan: Good point 

Plo took notice of Obi-Wan’s sudden mood change when Satine got there and starts to think that maybe she is part of his reasoning to leave the virgins club. 

Superior Virgins   
Plo: You were definitely right about Obi-Wan, we’re waiting to go into law and there’s definitely something there between him and Satine  
Mace: I heard Anakin got rejected by Padme yesterday as well   
Plo: Where did you hear this to?  
Mace: I was chatting with Bail and Palpatine this morning and they mentioned it 

When Mr.99 finally got to the classroom he apologized to his students, he blamed traffic but judging by the latte he was holding he probably decided to treat himself this morning.   
When they go into the classroom Padme’s phone immediately lights up and she eagerly looks at it 

Lux: Can we talk?   
Padme: If this is about who ratted our party out than be my guest   
Lux: I’ll tell you, but you cannot say that it was me that told you.   
Lux: Sidious is still around, and he saw Steela and I talk yesterday where she encouraged me to talk to you and he messaged me threatening me   
Lux: *1 image attached*   
Lux: Idk how a guy hides his number in a text message but it’s fucked

Padme was horrified by the screenshot:   
Palpatine: I saw you talking to one of the cheerleaders.   
Lux: Who are you?   
Palpatine: Sidious.   
Lux: I thought you graduated or something   
Palpatine: Nope.   
Palpatine: Anyways, if you tell Padme who ratted her party out, I will be sure to ruin any chance at ever enjoying any more of your time at Coruscant high. I will leak all those photos that you’ve tried to bury.   
Lux: What photos?   
Palpatine: Remember when you were in 8th grade and you made your way to a high school party? And you got extremely drunk and ended up needing to get your stomach pumped. Well, there are still some photos from that night and I have them, you doing things that could potentially ruin your future political career I know you want to pursue.

Whoever this Sidious guy is was trying to blackmail Lux into keeping a secret. As much as she didn’t want to, she had to text Anakin 

Padme: Lux said he’d tell me who ratted the party out, but Sidious is trying to blackmail him.  
Padme: *1 image attached*   
Padme: This is what he sent Lux   
Anakin: *1 image attached*   
Anakin: This is what he sent me last night so obviously he was around 

Padme: I’ll find a way to figure out who he is and he’ll never know you ratted him out   
Lux: I didn’t know Clovis tried to rape you at the time and I was in too deep to back out but Steela said I should apologize so I am truly sorry.   
Padme: Apology accepted but who ratted us out   
Lux: *1 image attached*   
Lux: Palpatine. 

Anakin: Have you heard a rumour involving me or Padme from someone?   
Plo: I heard she rejected you. Mace said it was while he was with Bail and Palpatine 

Anakin: I can narrow it down to maybe Bail or Palpatine   
Padme: I highly doubt Bail would do that though   
Padme: I say investigate Palpatine 

Anakin knows that what he is about to ask may backfire but it was worth a try 

Anakin: Plo said you heard that I got rejected by Padme yesterday from Bail and Palpatine   
Anakin: Do you know who said it?   
Mace: I’m not helping you with your lady problems.   
Anakin: Ok but hear me out, I think this bit of information may help me try to find who this Sidious is.  
Mace: Pretty sure he graduated but whatever 

Anakin: Padme, can you message Bail. I’m having no luck with Mace   
Padme: Ok 

Padme: Bail   
Padme: Did Palpatine mention me rejecting Anakin, or did you?   
Bail: Palpatine   
Padme: Do you know where he found out from?   
Padme: I’m on a lead here because Lux says Palpatine ratted us out, but he also got a text from Sidious threatening him and I think Palpatine is hiding something 

Neither Padme or Anakin could pay much attention in law from all these newfound revelations and the possibility that someone they trusted wasn’t who they said they were. It was hard on their heads and impacted their ability to focus. Something that was noticed by both Obi-Wan and Satine. Anakin decided to put his phone down for the rest of class to try and get something out of his class.   
After class Obi-Wan caught up to him and asked, “something on your mind?”   
“Remember how I told you about those texts from Sidious?”   
“Yea, did he message you again?”   
“He did last night because somehow he heard about Padme rejecting me. Anyways, flash forward to this morning and Lux told Padme who snitched on the party and Lux had received texts from Sidious threatening blackmail.”   
Neither of the two realized that Palpatine walked right past them 

Palpatine: Lux, you told Padme knowing what would happen   
Lux: What do you want Sidious?   
Palpatine: Simple, for the secret not to come out.

During Lunch hour Lux was standing by his locker waiting for Steela when from around the corner this hooded figure slammed his locker door forcing Lux to move. “Sidious?” he thought upon seeing the figure   
The figure picked Lux up by his shirt and slammed him against his locker, he whispered to him in a sinister voice “report me all you want, I’ll never get in trouble. You made your bed, now you have to lay in it.” Before he could say anything else, Hevy and Hardcase seen something and pulled the hooded figure off of Lux. When Hevy tried to take his hood down while Sidious was on the floor, he earned a punch to the stomach from Sidious before making his getaway. 

Bail: Where did you hear about Padme rejecting Anakin from?   
Palpatine: I seen it, I was casually walking down the hall 

Bail: *1 image attached*   
Padme: I have a bad feeling Sidious is someone we all trust   
Padme: He had to have been invited to the party because Sidious wouldn’t make threats to Lux about exposing him if he wasn’t trying to hide something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images attached:   
> Anakin to Obi-Wan: Screenshot of him leaving the virgins club chat   
> Padme to Anakin: Screenshot Lux sent her  
> Anakin to Padme: Anakin's message from Sidious (chapter 11)   
> Lux to Padme: Screenshot of Palpatine telling him and Clovis about the party (Chapter 6)  
> Bail to Padme: Screenshot of his message from Palpatine


	13. "Close your door hoe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Satine go to Satine's place and Bo-Katan senses a cock in need of blocking >:)

Palpatine was trying to keep his identity as Sidious as hidden as possible and he was almost exposed by some freshman football player today. He knew people were on to him 

Meanwhile, Padme was having a hard time focusing because of all of this so she decides to create her "murder wall" as to who Sidious could be. She makes a list of everyone in the Redemption Party group chat: Rex, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Satine, Cody, Echo, Fives and Bo-Katan she was sure would never. Steela, Quinlan, Hevy, Hardcase she was also pretty sure considering Hevy and Hardcase had been in the same room as him when he attacked Lux. The only people she was kinda suspicious of were Bail and Palpatine. Though she was sure Bail wouldn’t either because he took her side in the Clovis drama but so did Sidious because he asked Anakin to deal with him but Palpatine didn’t pick sides but Palpatine is a lot more mysterious than Bail. It would make sense, he only goes by his last name but so did Clovis but Clovis was different. He was bad but he was no Sidious. He was also very elusive, Padme rarely seen him outside of student council meetings, he was a senior but Satine wasn’t sure if he was in any of her classes ever and she was also a senior. 

Though none of this mattered at the moment to Obi-Wan and Satine. Once school was done for the day, they quickly found each other and left the school together.   
“How was your day?” he asked   
“Y’know, long and boring.” she replied   
“Same here, I was too excited waiting to hang out.” He says smiling   
“Of course, you were.” She teases   
She starts again “I think we should just hang out at my place. Sober this time” she says laughing   
They get to Satine’s and go to Satine’s room. She has a really nice room, blue, classy, purple bed and a fuzzy green rug. The two sit on Satine’s bed and to chat   
“I want to get to know you outside our drunk bathroom make out sessions” Obi-Wan says   
“Me too. I’ll start, what’s your favourite colour?” She asks   
“Blue, what’s yours?” he asks  
“Purple.” she says  
“My turn, Favourite food?” Satine continues  
“I’d have to say chocolate-covered strawberries, and yours?”   
“Hmmm, tacos for sure.”   
“Spicy” Satine teases   
“What, can I say, I love a little heat.” Obi-Wan teases back   
“Let’s see if your music taste is fire” Satine says “Mo Bamba or Sicko mode”   
Obi-Wan laughs catching on to her trick question   
“You have passed the vibe check.” She says   
“I’d hope so, cuz you passed the vibe check long ago.” He says while blushing   
She leans in closer and he puts an arm around her, wanting her as close as possible   
He then asks “what’s your dream date?”   
She says “call me basic but dinner and a movie is a classic. Dinner for getting to know each other and the movie because why not? Though it also depends on what time of year. If it’s winter I’d rather go ice skating, if it’s Halloween, a haunted house isn’t too bad, if it’s a beautiful summer day I’d rather go on a picnic.”   
“You’ve really thought about this haven’t you?” he asks   
“More so recently” she says looking at him   
She then says “what about you?”   
“I agree that dinner and a movie is an excellent date, I also like fun dates such as hitting up an arcade or going bowling. I think escape rooms are cool too because they force you to work together.”   
“ooo, I’ve never thought of an escape room date before.” she says

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together   
Rex: Satine and Obi-Wan at Satines?   
Rex: *1 image attached*   
Anakin: OOOO, sober this time   
Bo-Katan: yea  
Bo-Katan: They’re so annoying   
Bo-Katan: Being all lovey-dovey and shit. Right now they’re asking what each other’s dream date is.  
Padme: I forgot you live there lol   
Padme: Eavesdrop?   
Bo-Katan: That’s torture, they’re so lovey-dovey   
Anakin: That’s what we want lol   
Bo-Katan: Why have you forsaken me?   
Bo-Katan: I’ll eavesdrop and torture myself but only for this group lol   
Bo-Katan: I swear to God if they start fucking or making out I’m done. I hate having my room next to my sister’s   
Ahsoka: lol   
Anakin: They’re actually sober this time so it might actually happen  
Bo-Katan: don’t tell me that. I don’t need that image 

Satine lays her head on his chest while scrolling through Netflix for a good movie for them to watch.   
“Do you prefer, horror, action or comedy?” she asks  
“My favourites are definitely action, though comedies are always nice and horror is only good if I get to hold a pretty girl in my arms” Obi-Wan says flirtatiously   
“I don’t feel like horror today, so maybe a nice comedy?” She asks   
“Just so you know, when I said pretty girl, I meant you.” Obi-Wan says to her   
Satine blushes before saying “Thanks, maybe some other time for horror though, Halloween is in about a month.”  
“Maybe a haunted house date could be in the works too” he says   
“I hope so” she replies   
Obi-Wan couldn’t believe he was letting himself get this vulnerable around anyone, especially a girl but it was a welcome change. He knows relationships require honesty and might as well be honest from the get-go. He does something he never expected he’d do, sober at least. With Satine in his arms, he leans down and kisses her forehead. She looks up at him and smiles before nestling in even closer. They’re barely watching the movie at this point. Satine looks up at him, adjusts so that she's closer to eye level and kisses him. He is initially taken aback but welcomes the kiss, pulling her as close as possible to him 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together   
Bo-Katan: Omg they’re kissing   
Bo-Katan: fucking amateurs never even closed the door   
Bo-Katan: So I walked past her room and saw them wrapped in each other’s arms kissing… gross   
Bo-Katan: I wanna puke  
Bo-Katan: Who dares me to shut her door and spook them :P   
Rex: Me   
Padme: No wtf, then they won’t do the lovey-dovey shit   
Anakin: Honestly, if you close the door they’ll probably fuck lol   
Anakin: They’re both sober so I mean. He wouldn’t fuck a drunk girl   
Bo-Katan: My parents want grandkids but not yet lol   
Bo-Katan: Fuck it, I’m doing it 

Bo-Katan walks past Satine’s room, does a vomit face and shuts the door. The two stop kissing and look at the door   
“damn it, I left it open” Satine says with a laugh while her face slowly turns pink with blushing before getting up  
Satine opens her door again and see’s Bo recording a video. She was waiting for Satine to investigate why her door suddenly got closed.  
“Bo?!” Satine says   
“Next time close your door hoe!” she says while laughing 

Operation: Get Obi-Wan and Satine together   
Bo-Katan: *1 video attached*   
Bo-Katan: It’s amateur hour at the Kryze household :P   
Anakin: Close your door hoe is my new motto in life lol 

Satine goes back into her room and closes her door this time. She goes back to Obi-Wan who was totally peeking watching what was happening in the hallway because he was not on her bed when she came back. He picked her up and hugs her. After he puts her back down she kisses him on the cheek before saying “who would’ve thought that we’d become this close. Not gonna lie you had a total glow up over the summer.”   
He blushes immediately before saying “you didn’t need a glow up, you were already gorgeous.”   
"Thanks" she says while blushing before they continue watching their movie. Once it ends, Obi-Wan looks at his watch “I hate that it’s getting late and I gotta go soon.”   
“Me too but we better hang out again sometime.”   
“Don’t worry, we will.” He says before reluctantly leaving 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together  
Bo-Katan: Sorry Anakin but I’m pretty sure they didn’t fuck. You were wrong lol 

Anakin: So, you were at Satine’s   
Anakin: Did y’all finally do it   
Anakin: Me and Bo-Katan have a bet in our group   
Obi-Wan: What group?   
Anakin: I didn’t say anything about a group, answer my question hehe   
Obi-Wan: No we didn’t   
Obi-Wan: Now tell me about this group lol   
Anakin: uh   
Anakin: gotta go bye

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together   
Anakin: *1 image attached*   
Anakin: fuck fuck fuck fuck   
Anakin: I’m sorry lol it was an accident  
Cody: 10/10 Anakin great job lol

Obi-Wan stroked his chin, a group? He questioned. He would need to find out more about this so-called group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images attached  
> Rex to Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together: Snap maps showing Obi-Wan with Satine and Bo-Katan at their house   
> Anakin to Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together: Screenshot where he accidentally mentioned the group to Obi-Wan


	14. The Case Against Palpatine

Meanwhile, Padme was still thinking about who this Sidious could be though she was almost sure it was Palpatine which sucked but it made sense, Maul and Dooku never got in trouble so it had to be someone important, Palpatine is important. Sidious was elusive, Palpatine was elusive. Sidious is supposedly shorter, Palpatine wasn’t exactly a tall dude. She just needed a plan of how to expose him. 

Padme: Anakin!   
Padme: What teachers would be most likely to support me when I present my evidence against Palpatine. I’m going to call for impeachment at the student council meeting tomorrow?   
Anakin: When Obi-Wan was having issues with Maul, Ms. Nu and Mr.99 supported him so try them when you get to school tomorrow.   
Padme: About Obi-Wan and Satine eh?   
Anakin: I was sure they were gonna fuck lol   
Anakin: Though, Obi-Wan probably wouldn’t do that unless they were official   
Padme: True, we need to speed things up haha   
Anakin: How do you propose we do that? Another alcohol inspired get together lol :P   
Padme: I think my parents are concerned about my alcohol intake and besides, we’re having an afterparty after the football game and the dance on Saturday night so lots of alcohol next week lol   
Padme: I say to encourage him to ask Satine to the dance, she’ll be sure to say yes. I can tell she really likes him and is just waiting for him to get the courage to ask her out lol   
Anakin: If I know Obi-Wan, I know he’ll want to make it special. He’s not going to just ask her out in the heat of the moment. He’d take her on a lovely date and ask her out on said date.   
Padme: I love playing cupid lol   
Anakin: Me too lol :)   
Anakin: Good luck at your student council meeting tomorrow :)   
Anakin: Good night :)   
Padme: Good night Ani 

Anakin usually didn’t like being called Ani but he tolerated it from certain people he knew but having Padme call him that, if only over text warmed his heart but brought all the feelings back it’s like that rejection never happened. He felt like he could hear her calling him that and it did something to him that no one else could ever do. 

The next morning Padme got up and put on some of her best clothes. She put on a pink blazer, white shirt and black jeans but she had to make it extra so she did her hair in a half up half down look with a fancy headpiece and a few decorative flowers to give it that little touch of Padme. She looks at herself in the mirror and said to herself “You got this queen.”   
Padme walked into that school like the boss bitch she is. She knew she immediately had to find Ms.Nu, she is the sweet old lady of the school who treated every student as her own child. She found her casually eating a croissant and a cup of tea. Padme knocked on her door and she told her to come on in. Padme sat in the chair next to her desk and begun her pitch   
“Ms. Nu, you know full well about the bullying problem in this school” Ms. Nu sadly nods   
“Well, I think I found the kingpin who has caused years of torment on the students of this school. From Maul’s tirade on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon that resulted in Qui-Gon’s passing to Dooku’s general torment of everyone and this year it’s already started with myself being harassed by Clovis and Lux being attacked in the halls by a hooded figure. He had came to me just hours before about texts from a Sidious threatening blackmail if he told me who ratted out my party that I was trying to keep my ex-boyfriend away from” Padme shows her a picture of this hooded figure she got from someone who had witnessed the attack on Lux. “Based on texting evidence and this photo, I think and I know you may not want to hear this, but I think our own student body president is behind this. However, to start an impeachment proceeding, I will need the support of a teacher and I was wondering if I could come to you for support.”   
“This is distressing news Ms. Amidala but as you know I am staunchly against bullying in this school so I will happily support your cause if it means less bullying in this school.”   
“Thank you so much, Ms. Nu.”   
“You’re very welcome Ms. Amidala” 

Padme goes to find Lux. She finds him at his locker, and she taps his shoulder “Lux?”   
Lux was wearing a turtleneck, trying to cover up the marks Sidious left on him. “I’m making a move to impeach Palpatine. I am pretty sure he is the one who attacked you yesterday, but I will need you to testify on your attack.” Padme sadly tells him   
“That’s fine. But you need the support of more than just me.”   
“I’m certain Satine will support me, and Bail probably will. The only person I’m unsure about is Clovis. If an impeachment occurs within the council then it’s taken to the school which is the hard part because you know he’s gonna try to get people to vote on his side blindly.” Padme explains

Anakin goes to find Obi-Wan, getting ready to pester the fuck out of him. He finds him at his locker.   
“So, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says teasingly as he puts his hand against the locker door next to Obi-Wan’s before saying “What did you and Satine do yesterday, I heard you had a good time.”   
“What about that group you’re in, you seemed to have a good time with them” Obi-Wan teases back   
“Ha very funny, what did you and Satine do?”   
“We hung out”   
“Bo-Katan said you two kissed and Satine while sober this time. That sounds like more than hanging out to me.” Anakin teases   
“Ok I admit things got a little steamy but if you think we did it then sorry to disappoint.”   
“I mean, you left the virgins club so you’re free to do whatever.” Anakin teases   
Obi-Wan sends Anakin a glare.   
Anakin says “I’m not supposed to know about this yet because it is going to be announced today but there’s a school dance on Saturday night. Padme told me last night.”   
“Wow, you’re finally back to speaking terms with Padme.” Obi-Wan teases   
“Anyways! I was going to say, once the dance is announced you should ask her to it and if you do, I’ll work up the nerve to ask Padme to the dance.”   
“You got yourself a deal,” Obi-Wan says shaking his friend’s hand. He knew what he was up to.  
The morning bell rings letting everyone know it is time for class. The class was only getting in the way of what’s to come but during first period, like Anakin said, the dance was announced, and it was a semi-formal event. The morning seemed to drag on when he actually wanted to do something.   
But eventually, the lunch hour would come and he was on a quest to find Satine. But Satine found him first. They probably had the same idea. Obi-Wan said “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?” He immediately got sweaty and nervous but Satine was elated. “Yes! Of course Obi!” she said as she hugged him. He saw Anakin walking down the hall and gave him a thumbs up while Satine was still hugging him. Anakin obviously had to take a picture. 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together   
Anakin: *1 image attached*   
Anakin: He just asked her to the dance!!!! 

He then needed to text Ahsoka

Anakin: AHSOKA!!!   
Anakin: SOS   
Ahsoka: What?   
Anakin: So I’m a dumbass   
Ahsoka: What else is new?  
Anakin: I made a bet with Obi-Wan that if he asked Satine to the dance I would ask Padme and now I gotta ask Padme  
Anakin: WHAT DO I DO   
Anakin: I Am   
Anakin: P A N I C K I N   
Ahsoka: Ok, meet me at the cafeteria, I’m getting cookies.   
Anakin: GET ME ONE!!!!!   
Anakin: HELLO EVERYONE IT’S ME, PANICKIN SKYWALKER!!   
Ahsoka: Relax I’ll get you one 

Anakin rushes to the cafeteria. The line was outside the cafeteria. That’s how he knew it was cookie day. Every Wednesday the cafeteria would serve fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies. Some people (like Ahsoka) would even leave class early to get them. Anakin found a small table to sit at while he was anxiously waiting for Ahsoka. He was so nervous because he knew he fucked up when he made the bet but now, he had to face the consequences. He was twiddling his thumbs, tapping his foot on the floor. He was in full panic mode. When Ahsoka finally got her cookies she quickly found Anakin. He was a nervous wreck, no wonder he needed her. She sat down and gave him one of her cookies. He quickly scarfed it down. Now he was reminded why everyone loves cookie day. Fresh ooey gooey chocolate chip cookies with lots of melty chocolate. It was one of the few things the cafeteria did well.   
Ahsoka looks at him while casually eating her cookie and asks “So you ready to stop panicking and get an action plan on the go?”   
Anakin nods   
Ahsoka then says “Ok, so Padme rejected you Monday when you asked why she didn’t kiss you after she said she could’ve kissed you for getting rid of Clovis. Normally I’d say this week would be too early, but we know Padme is going to be in high demand as a date since she is now single.”   
Anakin sadly nods before saying “I couldn’t bear to see her dance with someone else”   
“I know” Ahsoka replies before saying, “I say go for it and if she goes to reject you than maybe say as a friend. I think it’s important for you to become friends with Padme before trying anything romantic, but you can’t pull an r/nice guys where you’re only being nice just to get with her. You need to genuinely want to become her friend and if she ends up rejecting you, you need to accept and maintain some form of friendship.”   
“Thanks, Snips.”   
“Let’s go find her!” She exclaims   
Ahsoka and Anakin walk down the hallway to find Clovis with Padme. They hide to eavesdrop on their conversation.   
“Padme. I’m sorry. I just wanted to know if you want to go to the dance with me” Clovis explains   
“No. Are you crazy? We’re broken up and I can never forgive what you did.” Padme says pushing Clovis away and walking towards where Anakin and Ahsoka were eavesdropping   
“Like I said, high demand. Now may not be a good time.” Ahsoka whispers as they come out of their hiding place and pretend, they were walking down the hall when Padme turns the corner and sees them   
“Hey!” She says greeting the two   
She turns to Ahsoka before saying “You should’ve been there 2 minutes ago. Clovis tried to ask me to be his date to the dance. Gross.”   
“Clearly he is out of his mind” Ahsoka replies   
“It sucks that I’m forced to see him every Wednesday at student council.” She then turns to Anakin “You were right. I went to Ms. Nu this morning with my proposal and she agreed to support me.”   
“That’s awesome!’ Anakin says back   
“Yea, I really hope this goes well. I’m nervous because this school is so corrupt and if he doesn’t know it already, he will soon.”   
“I think you got this.” Anakin says to her   
“Thanks, Ani” Padme says as she scruffs his hair and leaves   
“Wow, that came out of nowhere” Anakin says while blushing   
Ahsoka whispers “Maybe because Clovis is over there” nudging towards him. Ahsoka then says “Oh and I thought you hated being called Ani, but you seem to have no problem with Padme calling you that” she teases   
“It’s only fine if certain people call me that” he counters   
“Oh, so when Padme calls you Ani it’s fine but when I do, I’m irritating.”   
“Yes, exactly Snips” he teases   
“Ok, sky guy” she says emphasizing her nickname for Anakin 

Later in the day, Ahsoka goes to her locker after a long history class when Rex comes up to her.   
“Hey, Ahsoka!” He says   
“Hey Rex! How was your day?”   
“I mean, it was school so alright, what about yours.”   
“I got to tease Anakin, so I say it’s been a good day” Ahsoka says with a chuckle   
Rex chuckled too before getting to the point “so I was wondering if you’d like to go to the dance with a friend, more specifically, me.”   
“Of course!” Ahsoka says 

Padme was walking to the student council room when she received a text:

Palpatine: Don’t try to impeach Palpatine or else you can kiss your social life and popularity goodbye. I will forcibly spread rumours about how Clovis was right all along and how you’re a little whore. Even your best friend Satine will not want to associate with you. I will make your life hell. Mark my words.”   
Padme: Sidious?   
Palpatine: How did you know   
Padme: I’m on to you. Hell, you even text like him Palpatine   
Padme: Hiding your number won’t do shit and I’m not scared of you. You said you’d blackmail Lux for telling me Palpatine (you) ratted us out, I’ve seen none of what you threatened him with. 

Padme sees Anakin and reminds him to stay until she’s done. She may need a second testifier and Anakin has also received texts from this Sidious.   
The meeting commences and Padme stands up   
“I have something to say. We as a student council agree that our school has too much bullying. Correct?” Everyone nods “However, and I do not want to believe it myself, but I think one of the school’s major bullies is in this room. We all know of a menacing threat to the school who goes by Sidious who is known to be responsible for Maul’s tirade which resulted in the tragic death of student Qui-Gon Jinn and Dooku’s general mistreatment of many students. This year, over time, based on the texts representative Lux Bonteri, Anakin Skywalker, and myself have received that the sender says are from Sidious, the hooded figure who attacked Lux yesterday.” Padme presents the picture of the hooded figure. “This photo was taken during Lux’s attack. You can clearly see Sidious has a distinct chin. Who else has a distinct chin that looks similar to the one in the photo? Our own president. It is with great sadness that I propose an impeachment of president Sheev Palpatine with the support of Ms. Nu. To testify in my support, I have Lux Bonteri and Anakin Skywalker. I believe a president who also actively terrorizes students is not fit to lead those same students.”   
Lux goes up first to describe his side of the story. “Padme was hosting a get-together and having recently broke things off, she did not want her ex to be there nor did she want me there as I’m close with her ex and wanted to keep the event secret. The secret got out and her ex and I shown up after Palpatine had told us. He even told us that on his signal we were to ambush Anakin Skywalker” Lux said as he presented the message to the teacher sponsor. “A friend of mine, Steela Gerrera who is also friends with Padme told me that Padme was very angry and that I should probably tell her who ratted their event out. Before I did, I received a text from Sidious threatening blackmail” Lux said as he switched to a second message. “I believe that Palpatine telling me to keep it on the down-low and then receiving a message from Sidious telling me not to tell is highly suspicious. After telling Padme anyways I was attacked at my locker and have been wearing turtlenecks to cover up the marks he made on my neck by holding me against my locker by my neck” Lux says as he moves his turtleneck to show the council the marks. Lux steps down from the post and it is now Anakin’s turn.   
“Name and grade please” The teacher sponsor asks him. It was custom when people who weren’t teachers or council members spoke in council meetings  
“My name is Anakin Skywalker and I am in the 11th grade.”   
“Proceed Mr. Skywalker”   
“I had begun to receive texts after I had gotten into a physical fight with Padme Amidala’s ex-boyfriend.” Anakin provides his phone as evidence “This Sidious wanted me to deal with Clovis, but I did not want to because I do not like getting into physical fights despite some of the rumours going around about me. He was persistently goading me to “deal with him” even though I said I didn’t want to be involved because I knew the rumours about Padme were because of me. As a student, this has caused me tremendous stress and has caused me to have trouble focusing on my schoolwork and I believe that if president Palpatine is this supposed Sidious he should not be in office.” Anakin steps down  
“I would like to fight these grossly incorrect accusations!” Palpatine exclaims   
The teacher sponsor says “We will hold a vote among us, if this vote passes we will have a 2 week period where both parties can try to sway voters from the general student population. Everyone write yes or no on a piece of paper, if we get a majority of yes votes to initiate the impeachment process than the 2 week period will start immediately after this meeting ends. During which we will investigate all members of the student council and any leads we get.”   
Everyone writes their vote on the paper   
“We have 4 yes votes and 2 no votes. So effective after this meeting the aforementioned 2-week period will start and 2 weeks from today will be a student wide vote on whether president Palpatine is removed from office or not.”


	15. Chapter 15

Palpatine was fuming when he left the meeting. How dare Padme? How did she even figure him out? He needed a counterattack and fast. Lucky for him Clovis became his saving grace 

Clovis: I was the one who voted not to impeach you   
Clovis: I think you should call Padme’s stunt a grab for power and I can spread rumours that Anakin only testified because she performed “favours” for him. Win-win for us. You get the support of the people, I get to continue getting revenge on Padme. 

“A power grab?” Palpatine thought, what a genius idea. He was surprised he hadn’t thought of it himself. He supposed he could keep Clovis around for a while. Palpatine got to work on his posters and messaged Clovis back: 

Palpatine: That is genius!   
Palpatine: Meet me tomorrow in the main lobby, you will pass out my posters and I’ll keep talking   
Clovis: Sounds good to me 

Meanwhile, Padme had been making her posters as well with Satine helping her out.   
“So, what’s happening in your life” Padme asks, Satine knows what she’s insinuating   
“Oh not too much” Satine says nonchalantly   
“Now I know that’s a lie! I know you hung out with Obi-Wan yesterday, what happened?”   
“Nothing, we hung out and watched a movie.”   
“Ok because Bo-Katan says she saw you two kissing when she walked past your room, she sent us a video.”   
“Us?”  
“I meant me” Padme says and laughs 

Padme: I accidentally said us instead of me when I told Satine about the video Bo-Katan sent lol  
Anakin: It happens lol   
Padme: Yes, but they’re totally gonna be on to us

“So, idea time!” Satine says   
“hit me with it!” Padme says   
“So now that I think about it, Palpatine was president last year too, doesn’t it say in our constitution somewhere that a student can only be student body president once?”   
“Let’s check” Padme suggests as she pulls up a pdf file she had emailed to her when she got elected at last years election   
“Would you look at that, here’s the clause. Why did no one stop this from happening?”   
“I don't know. Clearly something is fishy” Satine says   
“I say tomorrow morning we pass around our leaflets with that clause.” Padme says   
Satine goes home for the night and sends a text to someone else who isn’t in on the obvious group chat since she needed to do some investigating

Satine: I think they have a group chat we aren’t in :(   
Obi-Wan: Me too. Anakin mentioned something about a group with a video from Bo-Katan from yesterday   
Satine: Funny, Padme also mentioned Bo-Katan and a video   
Obi-Wan: Hmmm, I think they’re up to something. Now that I think about it, Anakin encouraged me to ask you to the dance and when Ahsoka came over to help me cover that hickey you gave me she was giving me girl advice too   
Satine: Padme constantly asks about us too   
Obi-Wan: They’re totally up to something but honestly, I’m not mad because it’ll probably end up good for us :)   
Satine: I hope so :)   
Satine: Palpatine’s impeachment is approved btw. Padme gave an impressive speech! We have 2 weeks to convince the students that he should not be in office.   
Obi-Wan: That’s awesome! You know I’m on your side   
Satine: I know, we noticed something interesting. This is Palpatine’s second time as president yet when me and Padme looked at the student constitution, a student can only student body president once. Something’s not right here.   
Satine *1 image attached*   
Obi-Wan: Oh wow. You should really take that to someone. I just don’t know who.   
Obi-Wan: When I was having issues with Maul, I pleaded that we are not in the same classes anymore and the school did nothing. We were in all the same classes as before and I was scared to come to school for a while because of what Maul did to Qui-Gon. My point is that the school might not be the best place to take this but maybe if you and Padme create a petition and present it to the student council sponsor maybe something can be done and if not through them than on the day of the vote present it, they can’t say no to it on election day. Our school is a democracy after all right?   
Satine: it’s supposed to be.

The next morning the real war would begin, the Palpatine faction versus the Padme faction. Palpatine and Clovis got to school early that morning to begin their campaign. Palpatine gave Clovis the leaflets he printed off and he gets up on his soapbox he brought with him. He takes out his megaphone and begins his pitch   
“Have faith in your president!”   
“Don’t accept a petty power grab!” 

Padme and Satine walk into the school to see this and Clovis tries to give her a leaflet. Padme slaps the leaflet away and begins putting hers up and explaining to people why she wants to see him removed. The two won’t actually get to counter each others arguments until voting day though if a student asks a question beforehand they can answer it. Padme hands her leaflet to a sophomore who asks her “What about Palpatine’s claims of you trying to grab power from him?”   
“They’re simply rumoured. I’m a junior and would rather see the president be a senior because in the constitution it says a student can only be president once but this is Palpatine’s second year as president and on top of this, he has also been involved in a lot of the bullying that occurs in this school. You may have heard of the infamous Sidious who was involved in Dooku’s torment” the girl nodded before Padme continued “Based on last year and this year we have a very bad feeling that it is Palpatine is this Sidious.”   
The girl knew who this Sidious was, she may have been affected by Dooku. The girl took Padme’s leaflet and threw away Palpatine’s. Padme just secured a voter. This went on for the majority of the day. Even when Padme got to law, she gave everyone leaflets. Even Maul looked at it. Obi-Wan noticed Maul looking at Padme’s leaflet, was he on their side? It could make sense because Sidious humiliated him in front of everyone after Obi-Wan had come back to himself after doing what he did to him. Maybe Maul wants revenge.   
Padme finally sat down in her usual spot in front of Anakin when Anakin tapped her shoulder.   
“Can I ask you something?” Anakin asked  
“Sure” Padme replied  
“Would you like to go to the dance with me?” There is an awkward pause before Anakin adds “As a friend”  
“Sure”   
Anakin’s face lit up. Finally, not getting rejected but Plo Koon had walked in at the same time. He knew his standing in the virgins club was fucked but Padme had finally said yes to something even if it was just as a friend. He had nothing tying him to it anymore since Obi-Wan left. 

Superior Virgins   
Plo: Anakin just asked a girl to the dance. He was blushing while he asked her I'm pretty sure   
Yoda: Simp he will become  
Mace: I agree 

Virgins club   
*Mace removed Anakin from the group* 

Anakin says to Obi-Wan “I fulfilled my end of the bargain too”   
“I’m impressed, I almost didn’t think you could do it” he teases   
Anakin then gets a notification and shows Obi-Wan.   
“Would you look at that, someone is mad that I asked a girl to the dance”   
Plo defends himself knowing it’s obvious he told on Anakin   
“I was just gossiping; I didn’t realize Mace would take it that far.” Plo says   
“Gossiping, we haven’t even been a friend group since last June! I’m sure you, Mace and Yoda had a secret chat made anyways. At least now I can talk to whatever girl I want.” Anakin says before turning around in his seat   
Obi-Wan whispers to Anakin “you do realize you have to face them all at fencing today right?”   
Anakin nods 

Padme takes a minute to breathe before class starts. She knows these next 2 weeks will be political warfare between both sides. She sends a text to a group chat that has been giving her life and drive this last while 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together   
Padme: We need a get-together idea this weekend. Something non-alcoholic because I don’t want my parents to think I’m an underage alcoholic.   
Ahsoka: Boardgame night but everyone has to work in pairs?   
Anakin: I like it but Uno   
Rex: How can you play Uno in pairs?   
Anakin: Maybe not in pairs but a get-together. Both me and Padme have accidentally spilled beans on a group so they may be on to us. But make sure they are near each other. Plus, we aren’t limited to a number of people   
Cody: I like it but where are we gonna meet up   
Bo-Katan: My place? We have a large kitchen table and my parents won’t be mad   
Padme: Works for me!   
Bo-Katan: Saturday night good? We have cheerleading Friday and we have to try and perfect our routine for next week.   
Padme: Oh ya and Satine and I have tweaked it a little  
Bo-Katan: Great   
Padme: I can hear your eyes roll though your message lol   
Bo-Katan: Anyways I say all of us, Obi-Wan, Satine, Fives and Echo come over and have a fun (sober) night   
Ahsoka: Sounds good to me

During lunch hour Padme recruited the council members who are on her side, Satine Bail, Lux and herself and they campaign in the cafeteria. They then move to other parts of the school trying to secure votes when Bail gets called into the principal's office. When Bail gets to the office he is asked to hand over his phone. He obliges and they find Sidious’ texts? He is flabbergasted   
“I didn’t do it! I’m being framed!” he exclaims   
“I would never do that to Padme! She’s a close friend.” he continues  
The principal says “And maybe your close friendship with Padme would be a motivation to deal with Clovis” he says as he puts deal with Clovis in air quotes   
“But it doesn’t add up. Why would Palpatine tell Lux and Clovis about the party and Sidious send messages to Lux when he was considering telling Padme. Obviously, they wanted to keep themselves hidden and in the photos Anakin has, he’s clearly hiding his number and I don’t even know how to do that for calling let alone texting. Get him in here, he’ll back up my story.”   
The principal calls Anakin in   
“Hello” Anakin says. He then sees Bail. What did Bail do? He wondered   
The principal said to Anakin “Bail claims you know that Sidious hides his text numbers.”   
“Yea obviously. Here, I’ll show you.” Anakin says as he takes out his phone. He shows the principal his texts from Sidious. “So, if you look up here it’s just * and if you click on it, it says unknown texter. If it’s from someone not in your contact list it will show up as a phone number.   
“Then why did we find Sidious messages from Bail’s phone.”   
“I can tell you right now that Bail isn’t Sidious. In this picture during Lux’s attack and from when I saw Sidious in my freshman and sophomore years I can tell Sidious is way too pale to be Bail. Whoever Sidious is must be good with technology in order to be able to hide a number in texting and transfer some of their messages to another’s phone and Bail just ain’t it. No offence Bail but you’re shit with technology.”   
“Alright, let him go.” The principal says   
“Can I have my phone back?” Bail asks   
“Sure kid” 

Anakin: Where are you guys, I just got Bail’s name cleared   
Padme: What?  
Anakin: He got accused of being Sidious on like no evidence and somehow Sidious knows how to not only hide his number in text messages and transfer texts to another’s phone to make it look like they sent it.   
Padme: Weird. We’re at Satine’s locker. We ran out of leaflets 

Anakin and Bail make their way to Satine’s locker. Padme asks “what happened?”   
“For some reason, they thought I was Sidious, but we need to be quiet about this. Sidious somehow transferred his messages onto my phone. I had spoke to Palpatine this morning and he asked me to reconsider but I told him no and he left.”   
“That’s probably how he did it” Lux said, “being near you was an excuse to frame you” 

Later in the day was fencing practice and Anakin had to face the virgins club after openly defying them but he needed to ask Yoda something that may help Padme.   
Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Barriss walk into fencing club together. It wasn’t an overly serious club though some people took it way more seriously than others. Yoda and Mace took it very seriously and so did Anakin and Obi-Wan for a while but for a lot of people, it’s just a fun hobby. Obi-Wan decided to practice sparring with Anakin in an attempt to teach Ahsoka and Barriss something. They spar for a while, showing the two sophomores certain moves  
“Either of you wanna spar, old dude here is tired” Anakin says pointing to Obi-Wan   
‘Hey! I’m not old!” Obi-Wan argues  
“I’ll spar!” Ahsoka says volunteering   
Ahsoka and Anakin begin to spar. Ahsoka has learned a lot since last year. Anakin cannot overpower her like he used to but he still manages to overpower her, getting only one hit on her.   
“You’ve gotten better snips!” Anakin comments   
Plo has been avoiding Anakin after this morning in law class but Obi-Wan walks over to try to make conversation. Meanwhile Barriss and Ahsoka spar while Anakin goes to find Yoda.   
“You know a thing or two about tech right?” Anakin asks   
“Know a bit I do.”   
“I need your help. Sidious has been sending people mysterious texts and he hid his number. Is there some way to find the IP address to figure who it is?”   
Help I can. See your phone may I?”   
Anakin passes over his phone and must be careful not to mention that he’s doing this to help Padme.   
Yoda brings up the location on a holo map “Come from there it does. Know who lives there do you? Hmm?”   
“I think so. But I don’t want to believe it”   
“Send you the file I will.”   
Anakin’s phone goes off. It’s Yoda’s file. Anakin will look at it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images attached   
> Satine to Obi-Wan: Photo of the clause she's talking about


	16. Buried Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is forced to deal with some buried feelings as Padme's campaigning continues

When Anakin gets home from fencing he takes a look at Yoda’s file. He was positive that was where Palpatine lives. 

Anakin: *1 file attached*  
Anakin: Yoda figured out the IP address of where my unknown text came from. Is this where Palpatine lives by chance?  
Padme: I think so. I’ll need to present this as evidence. Thanks 

Padme knew she was in for another long day of campaigning though her evidence against Palpatine was stacking higher and higher. She decided to take a minute and practice the routine she had to teach the other cheerleaders. 

*Bo-Katan created the group*  
*Bo-Katan added Padme, Satine, Anakin, Fives, Echo, Rex, Ahsoka, Cody, and Obi-Wan to the group*  
*Bo-Katan named the group “game night”  
Bo-Katan: Game night. Uno. My place. Saturday. Who’s in?  
Satine: Me :P  
Bo-Katan: no shit, you live here lol  
Obi-Wan: lol I’m in  
Anakin: me too  
Rex: Count me and the boys in  
Ahsoka: Y E S  
Bo-Katan: So, it’s settled. Saturday night, my place 

Padme, Satine, Lux and Bail spent another long day campaigning in school. She knew the second they stop is Palpatine’s chance.  
“This is worse than nomination season” Lux says exasperated  
“I know. But we can’t let Palpatine get the upper hand” Padme says 

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin are casually hanging out watching all the campaigning occur.  
“Is it just me or do I feel more lonely now that Satine and Padme aren’t around a lot lately”  
“Me too” Obi-Wan says looking down  
“You miss Satine around don’t you?” Anakin teases  
“What if I do?” Obi-Wan says feigning confidence  
“I’d say you’re in love” Anakin says with a chuckle  
“I’m not. We are friends who’ve kissed a few times” Obi-Wan says defensively  
“Yea ok, whatever you say mister I don’t wanna admit I’m in love.” Anakin says playfully nudging his friend’s shoulder  
“No seriously, you should ask her out some time like on an actual date, not just hanging out. The pumpkin patch opens up in a few weeks. That gives you time to get to know her better, how to make your approach and you get to take her somewhere nice and seasonal. I think girls like that based on Instagram”  
“That would be nice wouldn’t it?” Obi-Wan says while thinking about Anakin’s idea  
Cody, Rex, Fives, Echo and Ahsoka come and join their conversation  
“So what are we talking about?” Ahsoka asks while putting her arm up on Anakin’s shoulder using it as an armrest.  
“Funny enough, how we’re feeling lonely” Anakin answered  
“Why because your student council love interests are doing important work?” Ahsoka teases  
“Padme’s not my love interest Snips!”  
“Why not, you two get along so well. You even let her call you Ani” Ahsoka teases  
“I thought you hated being called Ani” Rex teases  
“Only certain people can call me that!” Anakin retorts  
“But when I do it, I’m being a little shit” Ahsoka says  
“Exactly, glad you understand” Anakin replies  
“Hello Ani” Fives teases  
“Did you hear nothing that I just said?” Anakin says  
“I thought that maybe I was in this exclusive group of certain people” Fives says  
“Trust me, you’re not” Anakin counters  
Echo sees Lux down the hall and says “I see they’ve taken a break” 

Lux walks up to talk to Steela and she says “Finally taking a break”  
“Yes, but I did so to ask you something.”  
“And that is?” Steela questions  
“If you’d like to go to the dance with me”  
“It’s about time you asked” She teased before hugging him  
Ahsoka looked down at the ground. Despite what Lux did and how happy she is for Steela, she couldn’t help but feel a little sad. She did have feelings for him but didn’t want to pursue them because of everything that happened though it still hurt seeing someone else catch his attention. Of course, she had history class with him later and then cheer practice with Steela. She tried not to show it because she did not need anyone asking about it. She didn’t even expect to feel that way.  
Ahsoka went to her first period math class, she was relieved that Lux wasn’t in her class and for the first time ever, she was glad Fives was in her class because he has the emotional perception of a rock unless it involved the football team so he wouldn’t ask what was wrong but he might stir the pot which often makes her laugh. Fives often likes to get under the Math teacher’s skin and today seemed to be no different. The teacher started talking about real numbers before Fives raised his hand  
“Yes Fives?” he asked knowing what was coming  
“So are all those other numbers fake? And if so does that mean we don’t need to work with them?”  
Ahsoka smiled, she wished that were the case  
“No to both questions”  
“So, we don’t need to work with fake numbers? I asked do we not need to work with not real numbers, and you said no meaning we don’t need them so why are we learning about them?”  
“Fives this is not the time” the math teacher warns  
“You’re just saying that because you don’t want to answer my question.” Fives said confidently  
Fives continues “this is a conspiracy I swear!”  
Ahsoka along with a few others chuckle  
“FIVES! Sit down.”  
Fives then sneakily takes out his phone to text Ahsoka sitting across the room: 

Fives: I tried  
Ahsoka: lol 

When lunch hour hit, Ahsoka walked down the hall to her locker, she saw Lux and felt a wave of sadness but Padme and Satine smiled at her so she smiled back pretending she didn’t still kind of have feelings for Lux. She went to her locker only to find Anakin standing there waiting for her  
“Snips!”  
“Hey Anakin”  
“You good? You usually call me sky guy” Anakin says showing concern for his friend  
“Yea I’m fine.”  
“Whatever you say but you can talk to me if you need to.”  
“Thanks, sky guy”  
“I was gonna ask if you wanted to get out of here for a bit. It’s really sunny outside and that’s where Obi-Wan is with the rest of the football boys.”  
“Sure” Ahsoka replied  
While they’re walking Ahsoka says “I heard you asked Padme to the dance, good job!”  
“Thanks, has anyone asked you yet or have you asked anyone?”  
“Rex asked me on Wednesday”  
“And you didn’t tell me?” Anakin questioned  
“sorry about that” Ahsoka says while chuckling  
Anakin and Ahsoka walk outside to find Fives and Echo trying to teach Hevy and Hardcase a few football tips. The two sit on the bleachers next to Obi-Wan. Rex moves up to sit next to them before Anakin breaks the silence “So, when were you going to tell me you asked Ahsoka to the dance”  
“Uh in a few days” Rex bluffs. He didn’t know he needed to tell Anakin  
“What about you and Padme?” Obi-Wan says “You all tease me enough about Satine and I”  
“Yea because this is the closest any of us has been to getting into a real relationship. The closest we had before was when Ahsoka’s cousin asked Rex to prom last year and that’s only because she thought he was good looking.” Anakin says  
“And that wouldn’t have become a thing anyways because I only met her once before she asked me to prom and it was only for prom.”  
“I was just trying to help her out” Ahsoka says  
“Either way, you and Satine are practically dating in everything but being official. Way closer than Rex being asked to prom” Anakin says  
“What about you and Padme then? I heard you asked Yoda to help you find an IP address that would’ve helped Padme but you’re not even on the student council. What’s with that?” Obi-Wan teased  
“I was simply helping a friend”  
“A friend we all know you have a crush on and who you let call you Ani” Ahsoka teased  
“I can never win” Anakin says  
“Now you know how I feel when you tease me” Obi-Wan says teasing Anakin  
She didn’t know if Anakin knew she was sad or not but Ahsoka was definitely feeling better being out there with them. Watching Anakin and Obi-Wan tease each other about their love interests was oddly calming. Before she knew it, she could hear the bell ring meaning she would have to sit through history class with Lux and then cheer practice with Steela, the two people she did not want to see.  
History class went by as long as possible it seemed. She couldn’t stop herself from looking at Lux. She raised her hand to ask “can I use the washroom?” The teacher allowed her to go but Ahsoka didn’t need to actually use the washroom. She went there to cry. She tried to renounce her feelings for Lux after he defended Clovis and accompanied him to crash Padme’s party but she couldn’t help but feel something and seeing him with Steela ignited those intense feelings she once had even from freshman year. She knew she couldn’t change it nor did she want to ever be with Lux but she couldn’t help but feel sad. After her cry, she was cleaning herself up to go back to class when Padme walked in. She noticed Ahsoka had been crying. She went up to Ahsoka and hugged her.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked  
“I don’t want to talk about it. It’s very personal”  
Padme didn’t nag but said “if you need someone to talk to, I’ll be there for you. I promise.”  
“Thanks, I should probably get back to class.” Ahsoka says  
“See ya”  
Ahsoka walks back to class feeling just a little better. She walks back in and takes her seat next to Barriss to finish the class. 

At the end of the day it was time for cheerleading practice. Bo-Katan’s and Steela’s uniforms came in today so it was an exciting day for those two. Ahsoka remembers when she and Barriss got their uniforms last year and how excited they were. Padme took Steela and Bo-Katan aside and gave them their uniforms. The two girls excitedly changed into them and came back to the gym. Padme stood up and explained to the girls the game plan for next week’s football game. 

“So next week we will have practice on the field as if it we are at the game, this will be about 1 hour and then the football team gets the field. This practice is very important. Afterwards, we will have a break until 6 when we need to be back at the school and the game starts at 7. We will have a half hour practice at 6 and after that, we get ready for the game while everyone comes in. We cheer before the game, every time we get a touchdown, or anything goes well. If you’re not sure don’t worry, just follow mine and Satine’s lead. We’ve been to enough football games. We also cheer during halftime which is where our biggest routine is, and the other team is going to bring a few cheerleaders for halftime which is why this practice is so important. We have a smaller version of it for the beginning with just our cheerleaders since this is a home game. If we were going somewhere else, we wouldn’t though we rarely go to away games unless it’s playoff season which isn’t usually until March. Ahsoka, you’ll really enjoy this routine because you get to do a lot of flips. We always end our routines with a pyramid and then we link up and bow and for halftime, our routine is first and then the marching band will come out halfway through. They will be there for our Friday practice too. Alright, let's get started.”  
Padme and Satine begin to teach the routines and practice begins. They have a pyramid, a few flips to Ahsoka’s delight but still easy enough that newbies could easily master it. The pyramid got tweaked so that it was easier but everyone still sort of retained their positions but overall a good practice. Although Ahsoka felt weird towards Steela despite being happy for her.  
She would have to deal with these feelings but that doesn’t mean it will be easy.


	17. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan finally meets Satine's father and the game night gets wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Adonai Kryze doesn't like the thought of his daughter being alone with a boy, partially inspired by every time I have ever brought a boy home lol 
> 
> This uno game is played by my house rules where pick up cards stack regardless of whether it's a pick up 2 or 4

The weekend had finally come and Satine and Bo-Katan were getting ready for their friends to come over. They bought multiple decks of uno because they had a lot of people. It was also a break from campaigning for Satine. It had been a busy 2 days and she knew it would get busier once Palpatine came up with a counterattack though it’s hard to attack the constitution. Although Satine is grateful for a quiet day she was bored so she decided to text someone:

Satine: You coming over tonight? :)   
Obi-Wan: Yes :)   
Satine: Yay!   
Satine: I’m so bored though lol   
Satine: I’m glad today is quiet, but I feel like I have to be doing something.   
Obi-Wan: How about I come over and we can be bored together lol, we do have math homework. Maybe we can do that together   
Satine: Sure! :) 

Obi-Wan made his way over to Satine’s with his backpack. He got to Satine’s and knocked at the door. Her dad answered.   
“Hey Mr.Kryze, I’m a friend of Satine’s, we were going to work on some homework before tonight. I’m assuming you know about Satine and Bo’s game night” Obi-Wan said clearly nervous  
Her dad brought Obi-Wan in and sat him down on their couch while they waited for Satine.   
“No need to be nervous, I’m only making sure you’re fit to be around my daughter" he said   
Bo-Katan seen the two from upstairs and immediately texted the group 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together   
Bo-Katan: He’s here early and he’s about to get interrogated by my dad lol   
Anakin: ooof   
Ahsoka: I mean it was going to happen at some point lol 

“What’s in the backpack?” Mr. Kryze asked  
Obi-Wan opened up the backpack so he can see for himself “math homework. We’re in the same class”   
“So you’re only here to study until the game night starts?” he questions   
“Yes” Obi-Wan replies   
“OK, next rule, don’t try anything with my daughter. I have eyes everywhere” he says pointing to every area of the house  
“I won’t sir. Your daughter is a lovely lady and I would never do anything to hurt her”   
“Polite I see.” He observes. He continues “there are many girls in her math class I’m sure. Why invite you?”   
“Me and Satine know each other from another class and through mutual friends sir. I’m also friends with Padme and Ahsoka.”   
“What are your intentions with my daughter? I know what teenage boys are like because I was a teenage boy once.”   
“I do like your daughter very much but like I said before I would never hurt her nor would I do anything to disrespect you or your wife.”   
Satine comes downstairs to find her father and Obi-Wan   
“Dad, is there any need?” she asks, embarrassed   
“I wanted to make sure he was a decent guy” he says defending his stance  
“Hey Obi!” she said greeting him.   
Obi-Wan goes to shake her dad’s hand “It was nice to meet you Mr. Kryze” he says as the two men shake hands. Obi-Wan and Satine go upstairs. Obi-Wan makes a ladies first gesture towards her knowing her father was watching and because it’s just a nice thing to do. Her mother goes up to her father and whispers “do you have to interrogate every boy who comes over?”   
“It’s a screening process, besides, I like this one.” he says, having gotten a good first impression  
The two go up to Satine’s room and take out their books   
“Sorry about my dad interrogating you. He does this with every boy who comes over no matter who they are. Fives is gonna get this next week.”   
“Oh? Why?” he questions  
“Oh, didn’t you hear? Fives asked Bo to the dance. He literally texted her last night and she said yes.”   
“They both have chaotic energy so this dance will get pretty fun with those two.” he remarks  
“You’re right” Satine comments   
“Wanna get started?” Obi-Wan asked   
“Sure”   
Satine and Obi-Wan take about an hour to do the homework together as opposed to the 2 hours it would’ve taken each of them to do it alone.   
“That took less time than I thought” Satine says afterwards   
“More time for us to just hang out” Obi-Wan says “without people constantly teasing us for being a couple” Obi-Wan says putting "couple" in air quotes.   
“Do you think I made a good impression on your dad?” Obi-Wan asks   
“Yes. I didn’t see him scowling as much as I have with some boys. Bo had a boyfriend back when she was in grade 7 and dad did not like him at all. He visibly scowled every time he was around, and it was a growly kinda scowl. For you it was only the usual I need to find something to hate scowl so honestly you didn’t do too bad.” Satine says   
“I’m glad, wouldn’t want someone’s dad to hate me” Obi-Wan says with a laugh   
“The last thing you want is for Adonai Kryze to hate you” Satine says with a laugh.   
“What do you wanna do now?” she asks him. He still got a couple hours before people come over.”   
“just enjoy your company and be bored together like I said in my text.” Obi-Wan says before smiling.   
“How about we put on some Netflix and enjoy each other’s company.”   
“Sounds good to me”   
Satine nestles herself in front of Obi-Wan. It’s like the space between his legs and arms is where she fits perfectly. He doesn’t know what to do with his arms so they’re just at his sides while Satine sits facing the tv in between his legs. They’re like this for a while until Satine moves his arms so that they’re around her waist. Obi-Wan is dumbfounded. He doesn’t know what to do next, maybe this is why they make most of their progress while they’re drunk. She can tell he doesn’t know what to do but that’s ok because she was content being like this. 

Bo-Katan knocked on Satine’s door before walking in anyways. She finds Obi-Wan and Satine cuddling. She then says “if you two can keep your hands off each other long enough, we should probably go downstairs before everyone gets here. We don’t need dad interrogating every boy who walks in and other than the one already here we have about five more coming so we don’t need a 5 person interrogation because you know dad would”   
“If you insist” Satine says sarcastically as Obi-Wan moves his arms and everyone went downstairs. Satine and Obi-Wan get the snacks on the table while Bo-Katan let everyone in to avoid her dad. After everyone gets inside and situated Bo-Katan shuffles the cards and deals them out. She and her sister have good poker faces but some people don’t, most notably Echo who smiled at his cards. Bo-Katan was right next to him so she knew she was gonna get screwed with. The game starts with Cody going first, then Anakin, then Padme, Satine, Obi-Wan, Fives, Rex, Ahsoka, Echo and her. The ball gets rolling fairly early when Obi-Wan makes Fives pick up 2 cards and Fives makes Rex miss his turn. No friendships are broken yet. Things get more brutal down the line when Fives makes Rex pick up 2 cards but then Rex plays a +4 card making Ahsoka pick up 6 but then Ahsoka plays a pick up 2 making Echo pick up 8 and then Echo plays a +4 card, says uno and changes the colour, making Bo-Katan pick up 12 cards but every card she picks up is red and Echo changed the colour to blue. Bo-Katan screams “motherfucker!”. Her father hears her and yells from the living room “Bo! Stop swearing!”   
Bo-Katan yells back “Oh but when Satine brings over her cuddle buddy who she’s made out with a few times it’s completely fine. But yes, get mad at me for swearing.”   
“This has nothing to do with your sister! You’re 14, there’s no need for you to be swearing.” he yells  
Obi-Wan was ready to become invisible and slither under the table in embarrassment. He didn’t mention that to Mr. Kryze. Satine sees this and whispers to him “she’s just pissy, she’ll get over it.” 

The night continues on and people begin helping each other out. Satine is helping Obi-Wan who has his arm around her waist so her father can’t see, he wasn’t ready to face that conversation after Bo-Katan got angry and spilled the beans. Anakin is helping Padme when he decides to try and make a move again. He yawns and slowly moves his arm around Padme’s shoulder and to his surprise, she looked at him and moved his hand back to her shoulder when he tried to move it. Maybe Padme had warmed up to him. Either way, there was no way Anakin could hide his blushing now no matter how hard he tried. The night was soon coming to a close and more than a few friendships had been broken but it was all only temporary. Bo-Katan was pissed with Echo and Rex was pissed with Fives.   
“Was there any need to make me pick up 14 cards?!” Rex yelled   
“Don’t get your ass in twist” Fives retorted   
Everyone realizes it’s about time to leave before more people hate each other. Afterwards, Bo-Katan and Satine sit down, arms crossed glaring with each other waiting for their father to talk to them. Their father sits down and talks to Bo-Katan first.  
“I have nothing against swearing but there is no need for a 14-year-old to be saying motherfucker. You are only allowed to say fuck.”   
“But why when Satine swears she gets off with it?”   
“Because she’s older and is allowed to use certain words you cannot. There is a lot of difference between a 14-year-old and a 17-year-old but still Satine is not allowed to say motherfucker either but when Satine was 14 she could say the same words you’re allowed to”   
“Let me guess, you’re gonna let Satine off with bringing her almost-boyfriend over without telling you about the true relationship between them”   
“No. Satine, why didn’t you tell me that you had been romantically involved with the boy you brought over?”   
“Because we’re not quite official yet. I didn’t want to say anything if nothing ended up coming from it.” Satine said, almost as if it had been rehearsed   
“Both of you, go to your rooms, I’ll talk to you individually.” 

Both girls go upstairs and Adonai talks to Satine first   
“Why haven’t you made things official with this guy?”   
“I’m scared and don’t want to be rejected and I want him to make the first move.”   
“But you like him?”   
Satine looks down and nods   
“My goal here isn’t to scare you or discourage you from pursuing your romantic interests, I just want you to make the right choices and when you’re romantically involved with a guy who hasn’t committed to you, you could end up with your heart broken when/if he moves on. A lot of guys like relationship privileges with none of the commitment. You need to make your feelings clear my dear. I will support you no matter what. I just reserve the right to like or dislike a boy and the boy you brought over seems like a good guy.”   
“Thanks, dad” Satine says as her father leaves to talk to her sister 

Her father walks down the hall to Bo-Katan’s room and knocks before entering. He sits on her bed and begins to talk “Bo, what’s your problem with Satine?”   
“I get punished for so much but when she does the same thing she gets off with and I don’t think it’s fair.”   
“I raised you to stand up for what you believe in and I’m proud of you for voicing this to me. There is a reason.”   
“let me guess, it’s an age thing because Satine is older.” Bo-Katan says condescendingly   
“Yes partly. I care about you. But Satine gained some of her privileges because she earned them by earning my trust like with the swear words, she uses them but not all the time and that’s what you need to learn. If it makes you feel better Satine is not getting off with lying to me about who the boy she brought over is.”   
“You always say that, and she never gets in any trouble! I’m frustrated.”   
“But your anger is misguided, you don’t need to project your anger on Satine. This is my house and my house means my rules. If you can prove I can trust you to be a good kid, I'll let you have more privileges” he says as he leaves her room 

“So, you went over to Satine’s early today” Anakin teases Obi-Wan on their way home.   
“Yes, she asked me to come over and hang out. What’s wrong with that” Obi-Wan replies   
“Nothing but what about her dad?”   
“I met him, and he had a little chat with me. No baseball bats involved so that’s a good sign”   
“It’s basically official since you survived meeting the dad”   
“What about you and Padme? You finally put an arm around her without being rejected”   
“Yea, isn’t that awesome!” Anakin cheers   
“I suppose so” Obi-Wan says


	18. A whole lotta nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clovis just doesn't quit and it leads to not great consequences for both Clovis and Anakin. Satine also finally gets the nerve to ask Obi-Wan a very important question

Satine had a lot to think about. Would Obi-Wan really be using her? It was an idea she couldn’t fathom but maybe her dad had a point. If this was what she wanted to pursue maybe she needed to make a move. But how? She knew their relationship was progressing but there was no name on it. 

Satine: Can I ask you something?

Obi-Wan stared at his phone, this could either be really good or really bad. He decides to write back quickly, not wanting to keep her waiting:

Obi-Wan: Of course! Anything  
Satine: What is this? Like what are we? Are we just friends or is there something more?  
Obi-Wan: I don’t think we’re just friends lol  
Obi-Wan: I actually do have plans, but it was supposed to be a surprise :P  
Satine: Well now I’m curious lol  
Obi-Wan: Guess you’ll just have to wait :P  
Obi-Wan: Only hint is that I listened to what you said lol 

Satine looked at her phone and thought, well that didn’t help much but at least she now knows they are more than just friends. 

Meanwhile Palpatine is planning his counterattack on Padme and her crew. They used the constitution against him, and it was difficult to go against that, but he had something they didn’t. Influence. That’s how he was allowed to run in the first place. He could use his influence to end the campaign period early, therefore, foiling their plans. He decided to run that through Clovis 

Palpatine: I have an idea  
Palpatine: I should demand an early end to the campaign period  
Clovis: Ok, but you need to make sure they don’t see it coming so let them campaign Monday and Tuesday but on Wednesday demand it. We’ll campaign those 2 days as well. Padme won’t be prepared to make her speech to the school but you will. 

Palpatine was glad Clovis agreed because he was going to do it regardless. 

The next morning was like any other Monday morning. Palpatine and Clovis got to school early and campaigned in the lobby. Clovis passed leaflets to anyone and everyone while Padme passed around other leaflets but something felt off. Padme went back to her locker when suddenly Palpatine appeared  
“I know Anakin has been helping you.”  
“So, what. There’s no rule against outside sources and Anakin testified on my behalf.” Padme replied  
“Yes, but using outside sources to rally against your own president? How do you think people would see that? Maybe they’d see it as weak that she cannot get enough support with just student council members. Or maybe they may use their imaginations and believe what Clovis always said about you, that you were cheating with Anakin since you two spend so much time together. Just a thought” Palpatine says as he walks away 

Padme knew better than to let it get to her until Anakin frantically walks up to her and shows her a text message from Sidious:  
Palpatine: Getting close to Padme I see?  
Palpatine: What if I told you that people are talking  
Palpatine: Help her out and I’ll make sure people will be talking 

“That is creepy because literally a few minutes ago Palpatine threatened me with Clovis’ rumours.”  
“But we can’t let this villain get into our heads.” Anakin says  
Padme puts a hand on Anakin’s shoulder to reassure him “He won’t. We’ll get through this and before we know it, Sidious won’t be bugging us anymore.” Clovis walked by just at the right time to snap a picture to use against them without them noticing. 

Later on in the day, Padme receives a text from Ahsoka  
Ahsoka: *1 image attached*  
Ahsoka: Clovis is spreading this around… again  
Padme: Does that guy ever quit lol  
Ahsoka: Well how are you going to deal with it?  
Padme: With the truth because every picture he’s spread has been taken out of context. 

Padme storms into the lobby where she sees Clovis waving around his images he’s using against her. She walks up to him and yanks the image out of his hand and rips it in half. Other people in the lobby begin filming. Cody and the football team were casually hanging out and Cody hit record the second Padme entered the lobby. The rest were enjoying the free show.  
“First of all take my name out of your mouth. Hell remove it from your vocabulary because no matter what you do, you’ll never win me back!” Padme says  
“Oh honey, don’t flatter yourself. I’m not trying to win you back. I’m just trying to expose you for the cheating bitch you are!” Clovis says with a sinister smile on his face  
“But I didn’t cheat. Every image you have is taken out of context. This morning I was reassuring him after Sidious, or should I say Palpatine!” she said pointing at Palpatine before continuing “threatened him right after Palpatine threatened me. Funny isn’t it?” She takes a breath before continuing “And the other one was when I simply spoke to him, there is nothing inherently romantic about either and we were broken up anyways!”  
“That doesn’t mean anything, what about the night I tried to get with you and Anakin came barrelling like a big brute towards me and broke my nose!? We were still together then.”  
“You drugged me! I couldn’t consent. I barely knew Anakin but I’m glad he did something rather than stand around and let it happen. Just because he did something about it doesn’t mean I was cheating on you with him”  
“I thought you hated fighting but yet that’s exactly what he did and you’re commending it?” Clovis says  
Anakin and Ahsoka turn the corner to walk through the lobby and they see the confrontation occurring. Anakin only sees red and is trying to fight the urge to punch Clovis. Ahsoka has to put an arm in front of him to hold him back. But it was too late, Clovis had already saw him.  
“Would you look at that? Anakin here to your rescue once again” Clovis said walking towards Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin glared at him as he walked towards him. Clovis said “here to save your political princess once again?” as he shoved Anakin. Anakin shoved back before saying “no, only here to deal with one of the many things that’s wrong with this place.”  
“Maybe you should look at your self” Clovis retorts before trying to grab him. Anakin fights back and holds him against the wall  
“Anakin?!” Padme and Ahsoka scream in sync before Rex and Echo move the two away from them  
“Shame, Padme had to see this. What do you think she would say?” Clovis taunts  
“I would say if you hadn’t provoked him maybe this wouldn’t have happened” Padme says approaching the two boys before pushing them apart  
“Oh so you’re okay with fighting now?” Clovis taunts  
“No, but everyone here witnessed you walk up to him and shove him, you’re just mad he defended himself”  
Rex goes between everyone and says “I think we’re all having a long day and need a break. Plus, we don’t want any teachers to discover this or you’re all in trouble.”  
The principal puts a hand on Rex’s shoulder and says “You’re exactly right, Clovis, Anakin, Padme, my office now. Rex come with me too.”  
The four go into separate rooms and are called in one by one with Rex going first  
“What did you see?”  
“Well I was hanging out with Cody, Echo and Fives when Palpatine and Clovis started their campaign. Clovis was using photos of Padme and Anakin to try and tell the people that Padme isn’t loyal. Padme confronted him and then Anakin walked in and saw that and Clovis walked over and shoved Anakin before Anakin pushed him against the wall. Cody filmed the whole thing if you want to see it for yourself.”  
“Alright, you can go. I’ll find Cody” 

The principal interviews Padme next  
“Rex told us that you confronted Clovis. Why?”  
“Because he has been spreading rumours that I cheated on him with Anakin and they aren’t true. He was using pictures he took of Anakin and I because we’re friends and Clovis took them out of context. I wasn’t involved in any actual fighting.”  
“Ok, you can go but if we find out you’re lying you’re in big trouble.” the principal says 

The principal then goes to talk to Clovis  
“So, Padme and Rex say you had pictures of Padme trying to spread rumours.”  
“It’s not rumoured, it’s just the truth.”  
“That’s not what Padme says”  
“She’s lying” Clovis insists  
“Rex also confirms the story.”  
“Yea because Padme, Rex and Anakin are all friends. Of course, they’re going to back each other up.” Clovis says defending himself  
“Ok, Rex said Cody took a video of the whole thing. I’ll review the video and come back.”  
The principal goes to find Cody and asks for the video on his phone. Cody hands the principal his phone and shows him the video.  
“Can you email this to me? I’m gonna need to watch it more than once.” He asks  
“sure thing” Cody says complying 

The principal goes back to talk to Anakin  
“So, what do you say happened from your perspective?”  
“I walked in the lobby and saw Clovis harassing Padme. I walked in and he immediately walked up and shoved me while taunting me and I wasn’t going to let him get away with it.”  
“Ok, Cody sent me the video, so I’ll watch and then decide what to do with the 2 of you.”  
The principal watched the video and reviewed it. Then goes to talk to Clovis  
“So, you finally figured out I was telling the truth” Clovis taunts  
“No, the opposite. Detention for you during lunch”  
“What! That video must be altered!”  
“Your punishment still stands!”  
The principal then finds Anakin “Detention at lunch for you, the video proved you were provoked but you still got into a fight, so your punishment still stands.” 

Anakin: This is so unfair! I got punished anyways even though I didn’t start the fight so now I have to sit in a classroom with Clovis during lunch  
Ahsoka: Like you said, this school is corrupt. Hopefully, Padme gets her way and some of this corruption can stop.  
Anakin: It’s outrageous! He did worse than me but gets the same punishment.

Anakin goes into the classroom with his homework so he can be at least somewhat productive. Clovis walks in shortly after and is ordered to sit on the other side of the room and the two lose their lunch break while giving each other dirty looks the whole hour

Just when Anakin thought his day was over he had football practice. Who had the brilliant idea of trying out as a joke Anakin thought until he realized it was his and Quinlan encouraged him. Speaking of Quinlan, he catches up to Anakin.  
“Hey dude!” Quinlan says  
“Oh hey Quinlan” Anakin replied  
“I heard you got detention today. What for?”  
“Honestly it’s bullshit because Clovis was picking a fight and I defended myself.”  
“Ouch, that’s rough” Quinlan replies as they get to the changing room  
Rex comes up to Anakin next and asks “how was everything after”  
“I was stuck in a classroom with Clovis for an hour so not great” Anakin replies  
“Thanks for the video Cody, it really helped” he says  
“No problem” Cody replies  
The boys get changed and go out to the field, the coach stands in front of them and discusses Friday night. 

“The cheerleaders have a 1-hour practice on the field, after that we practice until 5. You get a break for a meal and then you need to be back here for 6 and the game starts at 7. We’re playing against another school who aren’t bad but not superstars either so I’m sure we’ll pull off that win. Let’s get started!”  
The practice goes on and on for what seemed like forever but once it finally ended they go into the changing room and Rex and Cody get everyone’s attention.  
Cody says “It’s a tradition that we all eat together at 5 and we go get pizza afterwards whether we win or lose. It’s more for the team bonding at our best and our worst.”  
Rex adds “if for some odd reason we do lose, be civil and show good sportsmanship, we’re known for it. Everyone understand?”  
Everyone says “yes”  
“Alright, I’m sure I’ll see all of you before Friday but if not, see you Friday boys.” Rex says before everyone leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images attached:  
> Ahsoka to Padme: Photo of Padme with her hand on Anakin's shoulder that Clovis spread around


	19. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine plays a dirty move on Padme and co.

It had been like any ordinary Wednesday; Padme and her posse were doing their campaign and Palpatine and Clovis started their campaign until Palpatine decides it’s time to test his idea. He goes to the principal’s office since the principal can override the student council sponsor who is the vice-principal.   
“I would like to end the campaign period early. I believe this is dumb. This is all based on speculation and no real hard truth. Only an image of someone who has a similar chin to me and some text messages from an unknown number. I think this is wholly unnecessary and offensive, therefore I’d like to request the campaign period be ended early.”   
“We’ll consider it, thank you.”   
Palpatine leaves the office and goes back to campaigning to keep up the façade. Once everyone settles into their first period class an announcement begins to start. Mr.99 told his law class to be quiet to listen to it.   
“The campaign period for student council members to campaign for or against the impeachment of president Sheev Palpatine will be ending early. Today at 11:30pm everyone will listen to the speeches prepared on both sides and cast their ballots. The deadline for ballots is 1:00pm and they are to be placed in boxes in the lobby guarded by unbiased student council members. Thank you.”   
Chatter erupts in the classroom. Padme and Satine turn towards Anakin and Obi-Wan and Padme is shocked   
“Something’s fishy. This is not right. How was I supposed to have a speech prepared for 11:30.”   
“I just checked my email and I’m one of the ballot box guarders.” Satine says  
“Something is not right about this” comments Anakin   
“I’ve never seen this done before” Obi-Wan remarks   
“I think this is a dirty move by Palpatine. Satine, can you take notes for me, I’m going to make it seem like I’m taking notes but I’m gonna quickly write my speech.”   
“No problem”   
Padme’s phone goes off:

Bail: I’m one of the box guarders   
Padme: Satine is the other one. There’s usually 2.   
Padme: wtf even is this. How was I supposed to be ready for this?  
Bail: That’s just dirty.. 

Padme furiously writes her speech and revises it in all of her morning classes. At 11:25, Padme raises her hand   
“I’m one of the people speaking in the election today, may I be excused?”   
Her teacher nods and she quickly leaves and heads to the auditorium. Palpatine is there earlier looking cocky. Both people make their way to the stage. Padme has to speak first as the person who proposed the impeachment movement and the livestream begins in every class. 

Padme begins her case, “Hello students of Coruscant high, I’m speaking today to bring awareness to an evil this school is currently experiencing. As many students in this school unfortunately know, this school has a high amount of bullying, too high if you ask me. Even more tragically, a lot of people know about Sidious, the bullying kingpin who was behind Maul’s tirade 2 years ago and Dooku’s reign of terror on this school last year. Based on evidence from this picture of Lux’s attacker, these text messages, how I was betrayed and then someone who came forward to me was threatened both in person and through text, and the IP address associated with these messages which was traced to our president’s house leading us to determine that our president is this Sidious” She says as she flips through her images and screenshots on the projector behind her. “Because of the overwhelming evidence, I believe our own president is behind it. A student body president is supposed to be there for the students in this school and absolutely should not be the same person who is the ringleader of this same terrorization. And someone who is supposed to be representing the vulnerable but also hurting them is not fit to be in office. Additionally, Palpatine’s term is a constitutional crisis because in our constitution, it states that a person cannot hold the office of student council president more than once and this is Palpatine’s second year. Therefore, I wish to put forward the motion to remove him from office.” She says as she puts up said passage.   
“Palpatine, you will speak next   
“I believe these accusations against me are absolutely absurd. All of this so-called evidence is circumstantial at best. Take the photo, for example, all we see is just a chin. In the IP address happens to be near me but Coruscant is a densely populated, that could be anyone. I did betray Padme but only because I felt she was leaving people out who shouldn’t have been and as she said, someone who is in office should not be the same people participating in bullying acts. I would never intentionally harm a student of this school. People are just looking for an excuse to remove me because they want the power of the presidential office. Have faith in your president and don’t accept this petty power grab!”   
“As of right now voting has begun, bring your ballots to the box in the cafeteria that is being guarded by representatives Bail Organa and Satine Kryze.   
“great” Anakin thought, not only was it cookie day but also voting day so the cafeteria will be extremely cramped. Anakin and Obi-Wan go to the cafeteria to place their ballots and see Ahsoka in the cookie line. They submit their ballots and sit at the table near the box so they can chat with Satine and Anakin decides to text Ahsoka 

Anakin: Get me and Obi-Wan a cookie please, we’ll pay you back   
Ahsoka: ok

The cafeteria quickly filled up with people, many coming to place their votes and leave and some coming for food and voting. Rex, Cody, Fives and Echo come in to place their ballots and sit with Anakin and Obi-Wan with Hevy and Hardcase not far behind. Padme and Palpatine were not allowed to vote neither were any of the student council members because they already voted to kickstart the process. Padme squeezed past everyone to sit with the growing group at Anakin’s table, soon after Ahsoka got back with cookies. She decided to buy some for the table. She turns to Anakin and says “I considered buying only 1 cookie for you and Obi-Wan because you said a cookie for both of us indicating 1 cookie, but I know you meant 1 each”   
“Wow” Anakin says sarcastically while laughing   
Bo-Katan soon got out of the line and passed her sister and Bail a cookie. Slowly the cafeteria got emptier and they could actually chat with Bail and Satine.   
“How’s manning the voting boxes” Obi-Wan asks   
“Hectic before but now is the best part because everyone puts their ballots in early as if there’s some kind of prize.” Satine says   
“Oh, so you’ve manned them before?” Obi-Wan asks, raising an eyebrow  
“Oh yes” Bail chimes in, “Satine and I have manned these together before at last years election”   
“Oh yes, I remember that! We were both worried sick that we would man these and then lose our positions right under our noses, literally. You have to re-run every year.”   
“It’s kinda annoying but you get used to it.” Bail said   
“Plus it’s kinda obvious we were going to be picked since Padme and Palpatine are biased since they are the two sides, Clovis is on thin ice after Monday and Lux testified so he was biased too.” Satine says   
“To be fair everyone is at least somewhat biased” Padme chimed in   
“Yes but I guess they were looking for the least biased. Imagine if Clovis had to man this.” Bail says   
“You’re right, that would be a disaster.” Padme says with a chuckle  
The 1 pm bell rings meaning Bail and Satine must bring the voting boxes into the student council room where they get counted by 2 unbiased teachers.   
Palpatine cockily walks into his afternoon classes, sure he bested Padme but despite that, Padme did still give a decent speech given the time constraints. Though he knew it was not her best work. He had mentored her and encouraged her to run the summer before she became a freshman since both of them had family on Naboo, he knew what she was capable of and seen her at her best. He was confident he had the majority of the vote.  
Padme was nervous, the sudden call to vote today was fishy and put her on edge and under immense pressure but she was relieved that it was over, all she had to do was wait.   
At 2:25, an announcement went over the intercom   
“I would like to announce the vote results, by a margin of 45% to 55% percent, I hereby announce that president Palpatine is no longer in office as deemed by the student council and the student body. The student council will meet after school to vote on a new president and the students will ratify that decision tomorrow. Thank you very much.”   
Palpatine was shocked. How did he lose that? That was an outrage. He immediately went to the principal’s office to protest that. 

“The margin was 5%, shouldn’t there be a recount.”   
“That rule only applies if the margin is 2% or less, therefore this vote is valid as it stands. I’m sorry Palpatine but the students have spoken.”   
Palpatine was furious, he lost his student council membership and position when he thought his plan was going to work. But Padme was naïve, she thought she could democratically eliminate Sidious. She was hilarious, she only removed the president from office but Sidious could still wreak havoc. He changed into his robe and decided to cause some chaos, he threatened students walking the halls and ran into an old enemy, Maul. 

“Well well, how the mighty have fallen Sidious, or should I call you Palpatine.” Maul taunted  
“Listen, I’m not here to argue but I could use your help” Sidious/Palpatine said  
“Hmmm, depends on if I can bring my brother along, I know how you live by your rule of two” Maul taunted  
“Not as an official member and neither are you but as an assistant.”   
“Depends on who you want me to target.” Maul said  
“I know you have a little beef with a man going by Kenobi.” Sidious/Palpatine said, he knew Maul would be in after mentioning Obi-Wan  
This piqued Maul’s attention   
“Yes, what about it?” Maul asked, intrigued at Sidious' plan  
“You can get your revenge on Kenobi and some of his friends who happen to be enemies of mine, Padme, Satine, Anakin in particular. Lux is also a good choice though he’s not friends with them.”  
“I know Satine is particularly close to him based on what I've seen” Maul replies   
“I’ll do it under one condition, other than my brother helping out. Accept me into your ranks and have my brother as an assistant, that doesn’t break your rule of two it seems, seeing how I was your assistant before Plagueis went to Juvie.” Maul continued  
“If you do a good enough job.” Palpatine replied   
“Deal” Maul said shaking Sidious’ hand 

Palpatine proceeds to unblock Maul and Maul gives him Savage’s number before parting ways. Maul had a sinister smile on his face. He would make Sidious suffer for what he did to him and show Savage that sometimes it takes patience to vanquish your enemies. 

Maul: We got ourselves some chaos to cause soon and we get to fuck with an old enemy   
Savage: Awesome brother   
Maul: You will call me master for the time being   
Savage: yes master 

The student council or what’s left of it meet at the end of today to discuss what would happen next.   
The vice-principal pipes up   
“Please put forward anyone you wish to nominate”   
“I nominate Bail” Lux said   
“I nominate Satine” said Padme   
“I nominate Padme” Bail said   
Nobody else said anything.   
“Alright, voting will commence, write on a slip of paper who you want.”   
Everyone does and the vice principal counts the votes before saying “We have a tie, 2 votes Bail and 2 votes Padme. Therefore, Satine is out of the running. We will do a revote.”   
Everyone votes again and this time there has to be a winner. The vice-principal counts the votes again and announces the result.   
“By a vote of 3-2 Bail is the acting president, this decision must be ratified by the student body. Padme and Lux will guard the voting box in the lobby and voting will occur during lunch hour. It won’t be the ordeal we had today on such short notice. Thank you so much and enjoy the rest of your day.” 

Everyone exits the room and congratulates Bail.   
“I’m appreciative that you see me as a good candidate” Bail says being polite. He didn’t expect to become president. He expected Padme or Satine to get it. He was walking with the two girls when he said “I think you would’ve done a good job too”   
“Thanks” Padme said   
“Thanks Bail, though honestly, it’s a responsibility I don’t want” Satine said 

Bail left leaving the two girls be   
“Why wouldn’t you want to be president, Satine?” Padme asked her friend  
“It’s a huge responsibility and if something were to go wrong it would all fall on me. Maybe when I’m older I’d want to lead but that day is not today.” Satine said  
“Either way, we made history today. Not sure if this school has ever had a president be successfully impeached before today. I’m just glad he’s out of the political system. Hopefully, this takes him down a few pegs.” Padme said as the two girls walked away from the school, oblivious to the storm that has begun brewing underneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya I had plans for Maul :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The student body votes to ratify the student council's decision, Obi-Wan (finally) gets the ball rolling with Satine

Later that night Savage inquires more about what Maul had texted him earlier. He had been oddly quiet ever since.  
“Brother?”   
“Try again” Maul said   
“Master?”   
“Correct, what do you need my apprentice?” 

“I’m wondering what’s going on? You’ve been oddly quiet since telling me about some chaos we’re going to create.”   
“I’m deciding how to go about it but I get to get revenge against some old enemies. Notably Kenobi. You know about him and how he humiliated me and we’ll get revenge on Sidious too, he only furthered the embarrassment I faced when I was a mere freshman.”   
“But how will we do that.” Savage inquires  
“You know how much I love Halloween right?” Maul asks  
“Yes”   
“I will join the haunted house council and make it extra scary and dangerous for a few special people” Maul says with a sinister smile   
“I can join too to give you leverage master. I can back you up on any ideas.” Savage suggests  
“Brilliant!” Maul says 

The next morning everyone gets to school, and it already feels like a different place. Satine relishes in the first time they’ve had peace in a while. Obi-Wan approaches Satine and she immediately smiles. He pulls her into a warm hug. She was surprised but happy, he had never been this affectionate in public, but she loved it. He pulled away   
“Great job helping take that dude down” he says   
“Thanks” she says back   
“I had been meaning to ask you something, but I knew you were really stressed this past week.”   
“Oh? What is it?”   
“I was going to wait until the haunted house came back but I can’t wait any longer. I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me to the pumpkin patch next week.”   
“Of course! Did you even have to ask?” Satine said excitedly  
“Well it would be impolite to take you on a date and not ask you first” Obi-Wan says with a smug smile  
“What if I like a guy who takes initiative?” Satine teases   
“Didn’t I by asking you on a date?” he counters   
“You win this time” Satine teases   
Padme walks into the school and sees Satine and Obi-Wan and she was not about to 3rd wheel so she needed to find someone to hang out with. 

Padme: Are you around?  
Padme: I refuse to be a 3rd wheel   
Ahsoka: Yea, me and Anakin are at my locker 

Padme makes her way to Anakin and Ahsoka. When Padme gets there Anakin breaks the silence   
“Satine and Obi-Wan all over each other again?” Anakin asks  
“I didn’t see what they were doing but I know they’re kind of a thing so I’d rather not 3rd wheel” Padme says  
“Fair” Ahsoka comments   
“I’m gonna text him and ask what’s going on?” Anakin says feeling playful 

Anakin: Sooooo   
Anakin: What are you and Satine up to?   
Obi-Wan: How do you know I’m with Satine?   
Obi-Wan: Where are you???   
Anakin: Lucky guess. You didn’t answer my question   
Obi-Wan: I might have just scored a date with Satine   
Anakin: Obi-Wan!   
Anakin: That’s awesome! 

Anakin shows the message to Ahsoka and Padme.   
“Would you look at that” Anakin says to the two of them   
“I wanna say I can’t believe it but I can believe it” Padme says   
“Me too” Ahsoka says  
Anakin screenshots the text to send to their group 

Operation Get Obi-Wan and Satine together   
Anakin: *1 image attached*   
Anakin: It finally happened   
Rex: Are any of us surprised?   
Bo-Katan: I hope you know you just gave me ammo to pester Satine with :)   
Cody: Pester away lol 

The morning bell rings indicating that it is time for class. An announcement goes over the intercom   
“During lunch hour today, the students will vote on a new student body president. The student council has picked Bail Organa to take over the presidential office and the students must vote yes or no. The voting boxes will be in the main lobby with Padme Amidala and Lux Bonteri after complaints about voting yesterday.” 

Padme and Anakin had biology together, so Padme looked over at Anakin and whispered “what do you think about that.”   
“I have no problems with Bail” Anakin says while shrugging his shoulders 

The morning passes impossibly fast and lunch hour comes. Padme and Lux guard the voting boxes and everyone goes to vote yes or no. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Satine stop by fairly early, then Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo, Hevy and Hardcase come by not much later. Padme looks over at Lux and says “having fun with these voting boxes?”   
“ha totally” he replied   
“There’s a first time for everything” Padme says before continuing “Thanks for helping me. It was very brave of you.” Padme says  
“You’re very welcome Padme. I’m just glad I’m not bearing the weight of that secret anymore.”   
“What about you and Clovis?” Padme asks, she knew they were good friends before all this  
“I’m sure he’ll get over it.” 

Meanwhile, it is a warm day so Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Satine, Rex, Fives, Echo, Cody and Bo-Katan go outside to hang out.   
Anakin decides to tease Obi-Wan by saying “I see someone got himself a date” as he nudges him playfully  
Rex and the boys overhear with Echo saying “Wow about time”   
“So, when is this date?” Cody asks   
“Next weekend, when the pumpkin patch opens up” Satine says while resting her head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder   
“But seriously I’m happy for you two. This is the happiest I’ve seen you in a long time.” Anakin says putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder.   
Rex changes the subject “so who’s coming to the game tomorrow night?”   
“Me” Ahsoka says   
“Well ya, same goes for Bo-Katan and Satine before you two say anything. I’m talking about non-cheerleaders" Rex says   
“I am” Anakin says, taking advantage of the loophole Rex left opened   
“Same goes for any football players” Rex says staring Anakin down   
“Guess that leaves just me and obviously I’ll be there” Obi-Wan says   
“Good” Rex says   
“And what if I didn’t show up” Obi-Wan teases   
“I think your missus wouldn’t be too happy” Rex says indicating towards Satine   
“No, I wouldn’t be” Satine says   
Obi-Wan throws an arm around Satine and says “don’t worry, I’ll be there” before messing up her hair a little bit   
“Did you just use that as an excuse to mess up my hair” Satine inquires angrily while looking at Obi-Wan   
“What? I would never tease you like that” Obi-Wan says, clearly being sarcastic   
“trouble in paradise already?” Ahsoka teases only to receive glares from both of them   
“By the way, the afterparty is at my place, spread the word” Rex says 

When everyone settles into their afternoon classes another announcement comes “By a 60% vote, Bail Organa will be the president for the rest of the school year. Congratulations!” 

Padme: Congrats!!!   
Bail: Thank you! 

Lux: Nice one dude!   
Bail: Thanks kid!

Satine: Good job!   
Bail: Thanks! 

At the end of the day everyone is surrounding Bail, congratulating him. Even people he never spoke to are suddenly coming up to him and congratulating him. Maul and Savage walk past, easily being able to slip by, Maul whispers to Savage “look at this, all sucking up to him now that he has some power.”   
“I agree, brother”   
“This makes me want to fuck with everyone just a little more.” Maul said with his iconic sinister smile as he and his brother exited the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images attached:   
> Anakin to Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together: Screenshot of his conversation with Obi-Wan


	21. First Game of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first game of the school year happens, things are finally getting started with Anakin and Padme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's kinda obvious that I don't know much about football or cheerleading. We didn't have them at my school because they like hockey lol though I did my best

The excitement was running high on Friday. It was the first football game of the year and it was a home game, so everyone was talking about going to the game. 

“It’s gonna feel different without you in the bleachers with me” Obi-Wan says to Anakin  
“Maybe you can try reconnecting with some of the virgins club” Anakin pauses and says “oh wait”  
“very funny Anakin” Obi-Wan retorts  
“But seriously, I doubt Plo would turn you away” Anakin says  
“Yea but he doesn’t treat me the same as before either” Obi-Wan said  
“What did you expect, you went off and got a girl and they’re jealous.” Anakin replies  
“But I think it would beat sitting on the bleachers alone.” Anakin says  
“Maybe you’re right.” Obi-Wan says  
Ahsoka comes up behind them “Anakin being right? What’s this about?” 

“I was saying how he should try and reconnect with Plo and them, so he doesn’t have to sit on the bleachers alone.” Anakin said  
“It’s worth a try. This is what you get for being friends with cheerleaders and football players” Ahsoka says with a chuckle  
Anakin and Obi-Wan go to galactic law to find Plo but not Padme and Satine. This would probably work in Obi-Wan’s favour.  
“Plo, we’re still friends, right?” Obi-Wan asked  
“Yea”  
“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the football game” Obi-Wan nervously says, unsure about how this will go  
“Sure, not sure how Mace will feel about it because y’know but I doubt it will be an issue.” Plo says  
“Thanks” Obi-Wan says  
“Please cheer me on” Anakin says  
“Well I’m not going to cheer on the other school” Plo teases  
Satine and Padme walk in shortly after and take their places before class starts and Maul comes in looking angrier than usual, but it doesn’t strike them as anything to be concerned about. 

Eventually, the lunch hour comes and Padme and Satine go to Padme’s locker  
“So, I heard you got a date next week” Padme says to her  
“Yes, I do. About time he asked” Satine says with a giggle  
“Literally, he definitely took his time.” Padme says  
“Right, even my dad was like be careful he could be trying to get relationship privileges without commitment,” Satine says  
“I highly doubt Obi-Wan would be like that” Padme says  
“Exactly but try telling that to my dad” Satine said while rolling her eyes  
“True, your dad is a little intimidating not gonna lie”  
“I’m surprised he didn’t have the baseball bat next to the door when he did his guy interrogation thing that he does with every boy who comes in.”  
“Wait your dad interrogated Obi-Wan?” Padme questioned pretending she didn’t know from Bo-Katan  
“Yes! Last Saturday he came over early to work on math homework and hang out before all of you came over and dad decided to as he calls it, have a conversation with them.” Satine said  
“Honey we all know that’s more of a police interrogation than a conversation.” Padme says  
“RIGHT! Like I wish dad wouldn’t interrogate every boy who shows up. Me and Bo had a hard enough time getting the rest of the boys in.” Satine said  
“Obi-Wan should give Fives some tips for getting through it for tomorrow.” Padme said 

Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan are hanging out with the football team,  
“So, I heard you’re going to the dance with Bo, Fives?” Obi-Wan asks already knowing the answer  
“Yea” Fives replied  
“Let me give you some tips on getting past Bo’s dad without facing the baseball bat. Her dad is hardcore interrogates every guy who walks in according to Satine.”  
“Oh, shit really?” Fives question while gulping  
“Yea, I got the interrogation last week. Anyways, be polite, promise her dad no funky business and you’ll be fine. Maybe ask Bo for any other tips." Obi-Wan said  
“Thanks, dude” 

Fives: Any tips for dealing with your dad?  
Fives: Obi-Wan told me your dad likes to interrogate any guy who walks in  
Bo-Katan: Don’t have a dick  
Bo-Katan: Don’t have a Y chromosome  
Bo-Katan: Don’t exist  
Fives: w o w  
Fives: I can totally do that lol  
Bo-Katan: I believe in you lol  
Bo-Katan: Speaking of which be at my place by 5, dad wants to “have dinner” with us and Satine and her date which really means torturous and awkward family dinner where dad will glare at you with one eye and Obi-Wan with the other. Hitch a ride with Obi-Wan if you have to. He’ll probably be there early if last weekend was any indication lol 

Satine: Dad is inviting you and Fives over for dinner with us tomorrow and he wants you there by 5  
Obi-Wan: I’ll be there :) 

Fives turns to Obi-Wan and asks “can I hitch a ride from you to Satine’s?”  
“Yea kid, It’ll be fun to watch their dad interrogate you. I already had mine so I’m in the clear.” He teases  
“wow thanks a lot” Fives says sarcastically  
“Do you want a ride or not?” Obi-Wan questions teasingly  
“Yes, that’s why I asked”  
“good” 

Padme and Satine find Ahsoka and decide to gossip  
“So, what do you think the other cheerleaders will be like” Ahsoka questions  
“Hopefully not too hard to get along with” Satine remarks  
“They shouldn’t be. It’s cheerleader etiquette not to try and take over the other school’s cheerleaders or oppose them at their own school and if you’re at someone else’s school you don’t try to do any of that to them.” Padme says  
“I hope they’ll be easy to work with for halftime” Ahsoka says 

The rest of the day passed pretty fast and it was time for cheer practice. Satine was getting her stuff from her locker before going onto the field with Obi-Wan standing next to her. When she is ready to go he says “see you at the game and after it too I hope” while smiling at her. Satine gets closer to him and says “You definitely will” before walking away. One thing Obi-Wan couldn’t get over was how beautiful she is. His feelings were slowly starting to move away from infatuation and onto something else. 

Anakin had also visited Padme at her locker before practice. She was surprised.  
“Hey, just wanted to wish ya good fun, I guess. Not really good luck because I don't think cheerleading is a luck thing and I know you'll do good but I’m excited to see your routines you girls have planned.” Anakin awkwardly said  
“Thanks Ani” Padme says as she fluffs his hair, Anakin can’t help but blush and Padme is also feeling a little redness on her cheeks? Was she really starting to feel that way towards Anakin? She didn’t have time to focus on that right now because she had a practice to get to. 

Padme got out onto the field and everyone was waiting for her. “Sorry, my locker is pretty far from the field” she says in a huff as she gets to the field. "Seeing as everyone is here let’s get started! We only got an hour, so we need to make use of it.”  
The cheerleaders teach the other school’s cheerleaders the routines they need to know for halftime and they finally perform it all together a few times. Padme is impressed. At 4 pm they feel well prepared for the game. 

The football team is next on the field. This practice is very intense. They had a game to win and everyone had to be on their A-Game. Even seasoned players like Cody and Rex were getting yelled at by the coach. By the end though everyone seemed to be doing a decent job. At 5 pm everyone left to go to Dex’s, it was their go-to spot for pre-game food because it was fast, cheap and decent and nobody bothered such a large group. They came in, sat down and placed their orders pretty quickly before erupting into chatter about what tonight’s game may bring before Rex catches everyone’s attention  
“No matter what tonight’s game brings, this is an amazing team full of amazing men and I know deep down that we will pull out this win together. We win together we lose together but we do more winning let’s be honest. To end this off, we are more than just a team, we are all brothers and we got this!”  
Everyone cheers  
Cody whispers to Rex “you were always better at pep talks than me”  
After they finish their food, they pay the bill and they go back to the school before 6. 

At 6 the cheerleaders have one last practice with the other squad and then to practice the beginning routine by themselves. This was mostly for refresher purposes. At 6:30 they went into the changing room to prep their uniforms and hair. Padme was finished early so she decided to leave the changing room and go into the hallway for a minute. As she was relaxing Anakin also came out of another changing room and saw Padme  
“Is this spot taken?” he asks  
“No” Padme answers  
“How have you been?” Anakin asks  
“Good, I feel ready for this game. How about you?”  
“Good, I’m hoping we pull out a win”  
“I’m sure you will” Padme replies  
“And I’m sure you girls have an awesome routine”  
“We do” Padme said getting little cocky  
“Can’t wait to see it” Anakin replies as he puts an arm around Padme. Padme warms up to his touch and leans in closer. This took Anakin aback, but he was not complaining. Satine went looking for Padme and saw the two. She snapped a quick picture and quickly rushed in to show Ahsoka.  
“Ahsoka! You’ll never guess what I just saw”  
“What’s going on?” Ahsoka replied  
Satine showed her the picture she took  
“No way! Sky guy and Padme. Keep this between us but he’s been hardcore crushing on her since last year.” Ahsoka says in response to the picture Satine had shown her  
“Damn, and he teases Obi-Wan for taking his damn time” Satine says  
“To be fair, Padme was taken from Valentine's day to a few weeks ago.” Ahsoka quips

Anakin moves his arm before saying “I should probably go back to the changing room now” and pulls Padme into a hug  
“This was nice” Padme said  
“I agree” Anakin said before going back into the changing room with Padme shortly following suit into the girls changing room 

Padme walks back into the changing room with Satine and Ahsoka looking right at her  
“So, you and Anakin eh?” Ahsoka teases  
“What?” Padme questions, playing dumb  
“Satine saw you” Ahsoka replies  
“And I took a picture to show Ahsoka” Satine says with a playful smile.  
Padme couldn’t say much because her group about her and Obi-Wan did the same type of stuff. 

It was soon time to start and the girls got ready in the order they were supposed to go out onto the field with the football team behind them. Outside the changing rooms the bleachers were starting to fill up. Plo and Obi-Wan go to join Mace and Yoda who were already up there.  
“I hope you don’t mind Obi-Wan coming to join us” Plo says as the two sit down  
“Mind, we do not” Yoda said  
“Take a seat” Mace said giving Obi-Wan the side-eye  
“So, what happened? You suddenly left our group chat and now come to sit with us because Anakin isn’t around” Mace says  
“Just because he left our group doesn’t mean he isn’t our friend.” Plo says defending him  
“Maybe it just means his loyalties lie elsewhere” Mace says  
“Mace, just because I left the group doesn’t mean I ended our friendship. I just did it because I wanted to branch out beyond the group’s limitations.” Obi-Wan was trying to choose his words wisely to avoid bringing up how he left because he liked someone  
“So, you left for a girl” Mace pries  
“Not exactly” Obi-Wan replies  
Their conversation is interrupted by the game getting ready to begin. Music starts up and the cheerleaders come out and perform their routine and their routine is awesome and clearly well-practiced. Satine scans the crowd for Obi-Wan and finds him looking right at her. He had quickly found her amongst the cheerleaders. They perform their routine and stand off to the side as the football players come out. They do a lap around the field as the cheerleaders cheer them on. Then the other team comes out and the game prepares to start. Everyone gets in their places and the game begins. The other school scores a touchdown pretty quickly, but the football players bounce back and score another one while the cheerleaders cheer them on. By the time halftime comes both schools are tied.

The halftime routine starts with the cheerleaders from both sides performing the routine they spent so much time practicing today. It goes off amazingly. Then the marching band comes out. Jar-Jar trips in his own feet sending the marching band tumbling but it works out in their favour because they were in formation and them falling down didn’t change the design too much which was the logo of their school. The cheerleaders saw this happen but continued on as to not create any more chaos. They finish off their routine with Padme and Satine being lifted up by the cheerleaders, who formed two groups and then Padme and Satine do a flip each and land on the arms of the group members. Everyone links arms and bows almost in a wave. The crowd cheers loudly as the routine ends and the third quarter gets ready to begin. 

Just before coming out the coach gives the boys a pep talk. “You guys are a team of champs and I want you to prove that to me. You already made a comeback first period but now it’s time to finish this and I know you have what it takes! So, get out there and kick some ass!”  
The boys come back out for the second half of the game all pumped up and ready to go. As the period goes on it almost seems like each school is taking turns scoring points until the last 5 minutes. During the last period, The other school is one touchdown ahead until Rex forces another tie leaving the schools neck in neck again. Cody gets the ball first and passes it to Rex who then passes it to Echo, Echo takes a risk and passes it to Anakin who is closer to the touchdown zone, having no one else to pass it to Anakin immediately runs to the touchdown zone while one of the other school's players is right on his tail. Just when it seems all is hopeless Anakin channels one last burst of speed and gets to the touchdown zone during the last few seconds. The time ends and everyone else on the football team goes over and cheers with Anakin with the cheerleaders cheering as well. Afterwards, they shake the other team's hands in a show of sportsmanship  
Rex then asks the captain of the other team “Hey, does your team wanna get pizza with us? Our treat.”  
‘How could I say no” he says  
As both teams change out of their football gear Anakin shyly smiles at Padme when he sees her. Padme smiled just a little bigger when she saw him too.  
The football players head to the nearest pizza place and actually have a pretty good time with the other school’s players, they’re just as fun and chaotic as them. Fives and Echo really seemed to have a great time. Before leaving Rex says “You guys are pretty awesome, and you played very well. Hope we see you again sometime”  
The other team’s captain shakes Rex’s hand “you too buddy”  
Rex then goes back to his place to finish up preparations for the after-party.


	22. Rex's After-Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex throws an afterparty after a victory for their school. Padme gets pestered about Anakin. Anakin is uncharacteristically confident and certain people be catching feelings, maybe it's the party mood.

Meanwhile the cheerleaders went to Padme’s before the after-party. Satine immediately brings up what she and Ahsoka saw earlier.   
“So, what has suddenly sprung up between you and Anakin” Satine inquires   
“What do you mean?” Padme said  
“Don’t play dumb, we saw you cozying up to him earlier. I couldn’t pry much earlier because we were crunched for time but now, I have more time.” Satine said  
“He’s just nice to be around, that’s all. He’s a good friend” Padme said  
“I used that same excuse when you teased me about Obi-Wan, so I see right through that Padme” Satine says while chuckling   
“What? We are simply just friends. It was obvious you and Obi-Wan weren’t just friends.” Padme teased  
“Let’s make a bet if anything happens between you and Anakin, you need to admit I’m right. If not, I’ll be the bigger person and admit I was wrong.”   
“Deal” Padme said shaking Satine’s hand   
Padme then receives a text from Rex:   
Rex: Ready whenever you all are 

“We can go over whenever we want” Padme says to everyone while they’re finishing getting ready. 

Everyone makes it to Rex’s, most of the football team gets there first to take advantage of the keg that Rex somehow got his hands on. The cheerleaders arrive soon after and then come Obi-Wan and Anakin joining in on the fun. Obi-Wan gravitated towards Satine to talk to her.   
“You did awesome out there!” he says   
“Thanks!” Satine excitedly said pulling him into a hug  
Satine and Obi-Wan go to the drinks, each getting something   
Satine whispers to him “I’m trying to keep a watch on Anakin and Padme because I saw them cozying up before the game”   
Obi-Wan whispers back “I know he definitely likes her.”

Anakin goes to find Padme. He eventually finds her with Ahsoka   
“You did awesome!” He says to them   
“No better than you sky guy, scoring the winning touchdown and all” Ahsoka replies   
“I agree with Ahsoka on this one, you literally scored the winning point.” Padme comments   
Ahsoka receives a text during this conversation 

Satine: Come over here, I want to see how they’ll interact after you’re gone. Make up some bs excuse lol 

Ahsoka reads this text and needs to think of an excuse.   
“I’m going to get another drink, Ahsoka says pointing to her empty cup. She quickly heads over to Satine, trying to make sure Anakin and Padme don’t catch on  
After Ahsoka leaves Anakin gets closer to Padme   
“I wish I got to see more of your routines, I bet they were awesome” Anakin says resting a hand on Padme’s shoulder.   
“Don’t worry, watching you guys play was much more fun” Padme replies 

“It doesn’t seem like much is going on” Ahsoka says   
“Don’t give up yet. I’m sure something will” Satine says before receiving a text 

Padme: I know you are trying to catch me and Anakin doing something :P   
Padme: Be slicker next time lol 

“Damn it! She was on to me” Satine says as she shows Ahsoka and Obi-Wan the text she got from Padme. They all walk over, and Padme is giving them a knowing look as if to say, I’m not dumb you three.   
“What were you up to” Anakin teased   
“Nothing out of the ordinary, especially for you, knowing how much you like to pry” Satine teases, alluding to the group chat she was sure they had made   
Padme ignores what Satine said when Anakin got challenged to beer pong by Cody. Padme and Ahsoka decided to watch leaving Obi-Wan and Satine alone together again. They decided to go to a more secluded spot in the hallway rather than in the main dining area where everyone else was watching Anakin and Cody play beer pong. 

Satine pulls Obi-Wan closer and plants a kiss on his lips. He proceeds to wrap his arms around her waist and when she thought they couldn’t get any closer he manages to bring her in even closer to him and gives her more of a kiss than the little peck she left. They break away and lean their foreheads onto one another. This was different from their makeout sessions, this was more real and intimate than any other time but not in a sexual way, in a romantic way? Satine thought, she didn’t know that Obi-Wan was thinking the same thing. When they made out in that hallway it was no longer just a lustful act filled with drunk passion, there was now a level of intimacy to their relationship combined with the passion and they were both feeling its effects. 

Meanwhile, Anakin had been doing very well in the beer pong game with Padme probably being his biggest cheerleader besides Ahsoka. After Anakin won against Cody, Padme, without thinking gave Anakin a kiss to the cheek. Ahsoka was shocked but knew she had to tell Satine. Ahsoka went to find Satine and entered the hallway to find her making out with Obi-Wan, this would have to wait, Ahsoka thought. When she came back, Anakin and Padme were gone. She went up to Rex to see if he knew anything   
“Rex, where did Anakin and Padme go?”   
“I don’t know, they left holding hands and that was all I saw”   
“Wanna investigate?” Ahsoka proposes   
“That’s what Satine, Obi-Wan and I were doing earlier but when I went to find them they were making out again so I decided to go to someone else who I think would help” Ahsoka elaborates   
“Of course!” Rex says accepting her offer   
Ahsoka points out Obi-Wan and Satine’s hallway as a spot they probably aren’t, and they go around other areas of Rex’s house where they could be. They checked the living room, not there, they checked the porch, not there. They then get to a hallway that isn’t the same one Ahsoka pointed out and spotted them, Anakin was about to make a move, so they had to be sneaky. 

In the hallway Anakin and Padme were having a moment. In the heat of the moment Anakin moved in and kissed Padme and to his surprise, she didn’t push him away. She actually moved her arms so that they rested on his shoulders but sort of wrapped around him. Unbeknownst to them Ahsoka and Rex were watching.   
Anakin pulled away, as if he was sensing something. Ahsoka and Rex immediately made their getaway and found Obi-Wan and Satine 

“Yo, Anakin and Padme went off together and Anakin just made a move” Ahsoka excitedly tells them   
“I knew something was up!” Satine happily exclaims looking at Ahsoka and Obi-Wan   
“Anakin is gonna regret teasing me tomorrow” Obi-Wan says making an evil face.   
Anakin and Padme come out from around the corner to find the four of them.   
“What did I miss” Anakin nonchalantly asks as he and Padme join the circle   
“I don’t know, maybe we should ask what we missed” Ahsoka pries   
“What, me and Padme were hanging out” Anakin says  
Rex knew they were lying and decides to help Ahsoka do some digging, “Were you hanging out or was it a different kind of hanging out?”   
“What do you mean?” Anakin asks   
“Y’know, is it the hanging out Ahsoka and I do or the hanging out that Obi-Wan and Satine do.” Rex asks  
“Hey!” Satine says towards them knowing he just called her and Obi-Wan out   
“It was just casual hanging out” Anakin says while getting nervous and sweaty. Rex knew he was getting to Anakin. Rex always knew Anakin couldn’t keep a secret very long.   
“But how do you define casual?” Rex asked   
“Just casual, like no fucking or anything like that just casual” Anakin nervously says  
“But that doesn’t explain much Anakin” Rex replied  
“So why did you and Padme go off alone” Ahsoka jumps in, “that seems a little more than casual”   
“What, are you insinuating this?” Anakin says kissing Padme again   
“Exactly” Rex replied   
“Then yes” Anakin says, unable to keep up his charade against a much more sober Rex   
“I fucking knew it!” Rex exclaimed   
“And you tease me for going off with Satine” Obi-Wan quips   
“Let’s go back to the party” Rex says 

Everyone then goes back to the party, everyone else is too drunk to question why they were gone for so long but Hevy and Hardcase just challenged Fives and Echo to beer pong. That table was getting good use tonight. People started having more to drink and Obi-Wan and Satine wanted more alone time, this time a little drunker. They go back to their trusty hallway. Things started as they always do but neither of them could deny the difference. When they made out it wasn’t rough as if lust had taken them over. It was gentle as if they were taking great care of one another’s lips. No one was being pushed against a wall or onto a counter but rather they had their arms wrapped around each other as if to shield one another from what lay outside the hallway and after each kiss, Satine couldn’t help but see how handsome he was and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be enamoured by her beauty. No matter how much they had to drink, neither of them could deny that something had changed but neither of them minded this change either.

Though right under their noses, Clovis managed to get in. Anakin caught him out of the corner of his eye warns Rex. Rex quickly goes to quell the situation before things get ugly again.   
“Dude, you can’t be here” Rex assertively says   
“Why not? I go to Coruscant high, I know people on the cheer squad. You know who I am.” Clovis says  
“Yes, but you’ve caused problems before and I want nothing to do with it.” Rex says standing his ground  
“Maybe you shouldn’t have left me uninvited me to this after-party” Clovis said  
Clovis tries to push his way in but Rex is able to hold him off until Anakin comes around the corner to inquire   
“What is goin-” Anakin immediately stops once he sees Clovis. Padme quickly accompanies Anakin until she realizes whose there.   
“I knew there was something going on between you two!” Clovis exclaims while Rex is trying to hold him back   
“Oh, like this?” As Anakin leaves Padme a peck on the lips as a show to Clovis   
Clovis quickly reacts in disgust to the two   
“Oh, this isn’t over!” Clovis shouts as Rex forces him out of his house. 

Obi-Wan and Satine come out of the hallway, quickly realizing they just missed something big. Ahsoka quickly goes up to them and simply explains it as “Clovis, Anakin didn’t get into a fight this time”  
Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief for both not being there and for Anakin not getting into a fistfight.   
The party was rapidly dwindling down after that moment.   
“If you’d like, you can join us at subway after everyone leaves” Cody says putting a hand on Rex’s shoulder   
“I’ll pass but thanks anyways” Rex says to his friend   
“Just thought I’d offer” Cody says before walking away with Hevy, Hardcase, Fives and Echo

Obi-Wan puts his jacket around Satine and to keep her warm as he walks her home. On their walk Satine grabs his hand. Obi-Wan looks to see if someone was behind them. There wasn’t. Only Satine looking at him. Obi-Wan takes her hand and they walk hand in hand to her house. Bo-Katan was not far behind and catches up to them.   
“oooo, lovebirds. Dad’s for sure going to know about this tomorrow” Bo-Katan says   
“Not if I pay you” Satine says   
“Why, did dad give you the boy talk?” Bo-Katan teases   
“So, what if he did. What dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him, or I’ll tell him about your swearing habits. Pretty sure dad gave you the swearing talk.”   
“Fine.” Bo-Katan says as she briskly walks away from them 

“What was that about?” Obi-Wan whispers to Satine   
“Dad gave me the boy talk about how some boys want relationship privileges without commitment after you left and Bo told him everything.” Satine says frustratedly   
“You know I’d never be like that.” Obi-Wan pleads with her   
“I know, but my dad is paranoid I guess” Satine says   
“It shows that he doesn’t want you to get used though I hope you know I would never use you.” Obi-Wan says  
“Then why haven’t you made many moves to making us official?” Satine questions  
“If you really want to know is because I want to make it special. I don’t want to just text you or ask you out on the street right now. I’ve just been waiting for that right moment. Where everything just falls into place and feels right.” Obi-Wan explains   
“That’s sweet though it’s making my dad paranoid.” Satine remarks   
“I just don’t want to fuck this up, Satine” Obi-Wan says as if he is pleading with her   
“I know, please don’t plead with me like that. It makes me sad seeing you like that” She says referring to the puppy dog eyes he’s giving her   
“I’m sorry. I’m just scared I’ll lose you.” Obi-Wan confesses   
“Don’t worry, you aren’t losing me. I’m just keeping you informed with what my dad has said.” Satine says trying to reassure him 

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Anakin walk together, and she is curious about what happened   
“What was that with Padme? Usually you’re nervous around her.” Ahsoka asks  
“Guess I had some liquid confidence, Snips” Anakin says with a smug smile   
“Even before that, things were starting to progress” Ahsoka says teasing him  
“Would you look at that, I’m just about home, see ya, Snips” Anakin says running towards his house, avoiding her questions   
“Anakin!” Ahsoka says playfully but he doesn’t come back and Ahsoka finishes the trek home


	23. School Dance (Featuring Dinner with Adonai Kryze)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a school dance but first, Obi-Wan and Fives must deal with Mr. Kryze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've just tagged "Fives doesn't know how act. Period"

Adonai Kryze woke up very early the next morning. He knew both his daughters had dates to this school dance and had to make necessary preparations. Especially after finding out the boy his oldest brought over wasn’t just a friend but also wasn’t her boyfriend. He got a good impression from him but needed to keep watch to ensure his daughter didn’t get hurt. He prepared the food he would serve to his family and the boys their daughters were bringing over. This was no standard affair as Mr. Kryze liked to impress his guests. He took his time getting everything ready. Potatoes were nicely chopped, the meat was neatly arranged, carrots were diced amongst it as he placed everything into the slow cooker. As he was doing that Bo-Katan had come to the kitchen for some breakfast. 

“Do you want me to cook you anything while I’m here?” He asks   
“No” Bo-Katan says getting a bowl of cereal  
“When are they coming over?” he asks  
“I think around 4:30 ish. I know Fives is getting a ride with Obi-Wan.” 

Fives, that was his name. He knew the boy Bo-Katan was bringing over had a weird name, but he kept forgetting   
Satine eventually got up and joined her sister   
“look who finally woke up” Bo-Katan teases   
Satine ignores her and makes herself some tea   
“Hello? I was talking to you” Bo-Katan says more insistently   
“Sorry, I just woke up. Give me a minute.” Satine says back   
“Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Bo-Katan says as she leaves the kitchen   
Satine rolled her eyes at her sister 

Later in the day Fives rolls up to Obi-Wan’s, suit in tow and knocks on the door   
“Fives?” Obi-Wan says in surprise  
“It’s Brittney Bitch” Fives says jokingly   
“I wasn’t expecting you" Obi-Wan said  
“Well I’m here anyway. Plus, less work for you to come and pick me up” Fives says with a chuckle.  
“You got me there” Obi-Wan says as he lets Fives in   
The two boys go to Obi-Wan’s room. While they’re getting ready, Obi-Wan seems hyper-focused on his looks   
“Dressing to impress?” Fives questions   
“Well yea. Satine and Bo-Katan’s dad is kinda intimidating. I’m surprised you aren’t” Obi-Wan says  
“It can’t be that bad” Fives replies   
“Suit yourself” Obi-Wan says as he continues to get ready   
The two eventually head to Satine’s 

A knock comes to the door and Mr. Kryze is insistent that he answer it. He has a good feeling of who it is given what time it is. He answers the door and finds Obi-Wan and Fives dressed up at the door.   
“Come in” he says to the two but keeps Fives back   
“Can I speak with you” Mr.Kryze says to Fives  
“Sure” Fives replied  
Obi-Wan gives him a smug look before sitting down somewhere else while waiting for Satine. 

With just Fives, her father begins his version of a conversation   
“So, I see you’re taking my daughter to the dance.”   
“Uh, yes sir. As a friend.”  
“That’s all it better be as too.” Mr. Kryze warns   
“Of course, sir”   
“That’s better. No need to be nervous. I’m not here to hurt you.” Mr.Kryze says, there is obviously an undertone of if you do anything to my daughter I'll hurt you  
The timer on the slow cooker goes off ending the conversation early. Fives goes to find Obi-Wan who is standing near the stairs.   
“How was your conversation with Mr. Kryze” Obi-Wan says putting air quotes around conversation, knowing that is more of an interrogation than a conversation.   
“I was intimidated, not going to lie” Fives says  
“I think that’s the point” Obi-Wan whispers

Bo-Katan comes down first. She has her short red hair decked out in some small curls and is wearing a long blue dress with a slit going up her leg. Fives doesn’t know what to do and fist bumps her as she comes downstairs. Next is Satine. Obi-Wan cannot believe his eyes when he sees her. He didn’t think she could be any more beautiful, but he found himself to be proven wrong. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her platinum blonde hair was put up with a fancy headdress, and she was wearing a sleek pink dress, similar to Bo-Katan’s blue dress but with some more embellishments like sparkles and short lace sleeves. She comes down the stairs and Obi-Wan takes her hand and gives a look to Fives in an effort to say, this is how it’s done. As if on cue, dinner is just being served and each boy takes their date to the table. Adonai Kryze did this on purpose as a way to see how they would act in the moment. Fives was a little questionable, but he did pass since he wasn't rude. Obi-Wan did a little better by pulling out Satine’s chair for her. The dinner went well despite Adonai’s constant looks towards Fives and Obi-Wan and they could feel it.   
“Who cooked this?” Obi-Wan asks   
“I did” Mr. Kryze says, taking great pride   
“Well you are a good cook.” Obi-Wan says, knowing flattery might better his relationship with Satine’s father.   
After dinner is over it is just about time to head to the dance but Satine’s mom is insistent that she get a picture of the girls and their dates. Everyone poses by the front door and Mrs. Kryze snaps a picture. Then everyone heads off to the dance.

The school is decorated with sparkly blue streamers, a little disco ball that is clearly for looks in the center, and snazzy lights to really transform the place from a gym to a dancefloor.  
Once they get there, they meet up with Ahsoka and Rex, and Padme and Anakin. Ahsoka is wearing a short dark blue dress while Padme is wearing a strapless black dress with a glittery neckpiece made to look like a strap.   
“How was dinner with the Kryze’s” Anakin teases Obi-Wan and Fives   
“About as good as it could’ve gone” Obi-Wan says with Fives nodding in agreement.   
“No baseball bats?” Rex questions while slapping a hand on Five’s shoulder.   
“Surprisingly, no” Fives says turning to Rex   
“That’s a relief” Cody says walking up behind them with Echo   
“Enough talk, let’s dance!” Ahsoka says moving towards the dance floor.   
Everyone soon follows suit to have a good time.   
Padme, Satine, Bo-Katan and Ahsoka go to get some punch however this time it was a non-alcoholic variant.   
“There’s not enough kick to this” Satine complains   
“It’s missing something” Bo-Katan says in agreement with her sister  
“That’s your Mandalorian genes talking. We all know you have better alcohol tolerance than most sane people.” Padme comments   
A slow song comes on, indicating that people who have dates should dance with them. Padme, Ahsoka, Bo-Katan and Satine go back to Anakin, Rex, Fives, and Obi-Wan respectively. 

“I hope this isn’t awkward for you” Rex says to Ahsoka   
“At least we aren’t like some of these other people who are literally *this* close to each other” Ahsoka says indicating towards some of the other couples, in particular, Obi-Wan and Satine, and Anakin and Padme.   
“You’re right, you’d think they were actually an item” Rex says mockingly   
“To be fair, Obi-Wan and Satine practically are, they have a date next week when the pumpkin patch opens back up.”   
“Oh yea” Rex says remembering that he had already been told this 

Obi-Wan and Satine were one of the couples Ahsoka was referring to when talking to Rex. They were literally *this* close.   
“I hope my dad didn’t intimidate you too much” Satine says   
“I don’t want to think about your dad right now” Obi-Wan says slightly chuckling   
“Just wanna enjoy the moment with me?” Satine says with a flirtatious tone to her voice   
“You know me so well” Obi-Wan says as Satine puts her head on his shoulder 

Anakin and Padme were also very close together but not as close as Obi-Wan and Satine. Padme looks over at them, seeing Satine with her head on his shoulder. She looked back at Anakin and said “Look at them, I knew we were on to something when I said we should get them together.”  
“Who am I to disagree with the great wisdom of Padme Amidala” Anakin says teasingly   
“Are you teasing me” Padme asks  
“Never” Anakin replies sarcastically   
“You’re lucky this is a school dance” Padme replies trying to be threatening 

Fives and Bo-Katan are a little more awkward  
“So, enjoying the dance?” Fives says making small talk   
“Yea, and you?” Bo-Katan replies   
“Yea, take a look at those two” Fives says referring to Obi-Wan and Satine   
“Total lovebirds” Bo-Katan says   
“Agreed”   
“What about them two?” Bo-Katan says as she refers to Padme and Anakin   
“Not as lovebird ish as Obi-Wan and your sister” Fives says

After the song is over everyone goes back to the usual when Clovis walks in late. He must like doing this on purpose. He walks right up to Anakin and starts taunting him   
“Must be real nice finally being able to get with Padme.” Clovis says, noticing Anakin is Padme’s date.”   
“Yea, actually it is, thanks for getting out of the way” Anakin says mockingly   
“Hmph, so you admit you were going after Padme while we were together” Clovis retaliates   
“I wasn’t but you made it really easy for me to after you two broke up.” Anakin came back  
“I knew she dumped me for you.” Clovis says   
“Nice to know you’re talking about me as if I’m not here” Padme says shocked and horrified. She hated seeing this. Padme ran off outside the gym with Satine, Ahsoka and Bo-Katan running after her.   
“Would you look at that, I just blew up your shot with her again” Clovis taunts, seeing Padme run out of the gym   
“I don’t think so” Anakin replied  
“You’re in denial then. Padme will never date you as long as you’re getting into fights with people like myself. It works every time.” Clovis mocks  
“You’re just an ass” Anakin says  
“Yet you always seem to care that I’m here. It’s like you don’t like me or something” Clovis says  
“I don’t and I’m not afraid to admit it either” Anakin sneered  
Rex quickly separates the two before any teachers need to. “You both know nothing good comes from you two hanging out together. Just stay as far from one another as possible and everything will be fine.” 

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Padme starts to cry   
“It seems like every time me and Anakin try to hang out Clovis comes out of nowhere and tries to fuck things up”   
“I know” Satine says with her hand on Padme’s shoulder   
“I don’t even know what I can do about it.” Padme says while in tears   
“It’s tough to know for sure what to do about it” Ahsoka says trying to comfort Padme

Clovis leaves the dance after Rex ruins his fun. As he leaves Anakin, Rex and Obi-Wan walk into the hall as Padme, Satine, Ahsoka and Bo-Katan leave the bathroom, the other girls surrounding Padme. Anakin caught a glimpse of Padme and could see she had been crying. He instantly felt a wave of regret wash over him. He knew engaging Clovis had been the trigger for her sadness.   
Bo-Katan had called Padme a cab because she really wanted to go home after everything that had happened. It had started to rain as well, meaning Padme could make a quick exit. Her cab got there, and she was off as fast as that. Anakin walked outside afterwards and just stood in the rain. He didn’t care that he was getting soaked. He knew he fucked up and Padme was the only reason he dressed up tonight but now she was gone because of something he did.   
Rex and Obi-Wan walk into the rain to get Anakin and bring him back inside before he catches something. Anakin seemed like a completely different person than he did just a few minutes ago when he was arguing with Clovis. He was withdrawn and clearly hurt  
“I’ll take you home, but I need to take Satine home first, so her dad doesn’t hate me” Obi-Wan said   
“It’s fine, I’m gonna walk home” Anakin said  
“Anakin, it’s pouring rain, you could get hurt or catch something!” Obi-Wan protested   
But it was no use. Anakin had already left. Satine walked up next to Obi-Wan and put her hand on his shoulder while trying to reassure him. He was quickly receptive to her touch, he and Fives then decide to take the girls home so their dad can see they are good people.  
Leaving just Rex and Ahsoka, Rex looks over at his friend and says “I say we just go home as well”   
“I agree. This night went downhill very fast.” Ahsoka replied  
Rex then goes to get Echo and Cody, and everyone goes home after a rough night as Ahsoka tries to catch Anakin.


	24. Ahsoka the Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme and Anakin have a moment and Ahsoka tries to be a therapist and help them talk it out

Ahsoka runs through the pouring rain trying to find Anakin. Coruscant may be huge but Ahsoka and Anakin live near one another, so she knew what way he was probably going. She was shocked how far Anakin had gotten when she caught sight of him. Ahsoka called out to him   
“Anakin!”   
“Snips? What are you doing out here!” Anakin yells back   
“I could say the same to you!” Ahsoka says catching up to Anakin   
Anakin looked down and away from Ahsoka as she caught up to him   
“Anakin, look at me” Ahsoka said, putting a hand on his shoulder   
Anakin reluctantly obliged. When Ahsoka saw him, she couldn’t tell if it had been the rain or something else but Anakin had a streak of water-like liquid running down his cheek. Ahsoka wiped it off and looked Anakin in the eyes before saying “Anakin, what happened wasn’t your fault. It’s not you that hurt Padme. It was Clovis.”   
Anakin refused to believe his friend   
“No, Snips. It was me because I engaged Clovis when he was trying to get under my skin when I could’ve just walked away.”   
“You, myself and Padme all know that you couldn’t”   
Anakin interrupts her   
“Yes, I could have!”   
“No, you couldn’t, Clovis would’ve just followed you because he is trying to get under your skin. This isn’t your fault, it’s Clovis’.”   
Anakin walks into his house while Ahsoka watches. She knew he wasn’t okay but decided to wait until the morning. Anakin probably needed some sleep.   
“Anakin, how was the dance?” his mother said as he walked inside.”   
“It was alright” Anakin said before going into his room.   
Shmi knew her son was lying but didn’t want to bother him. 

The next morning Anakin woke up and checked his phone. To his surprise, there was a text from Ahsoka 

Ahsoka: If you need to talk, I’m here. 

Anakin decides to take Ahsoka up on her offer 

Anakin: Thanks snips.   
Anakin: I’m just sad about all of this. This was supposed to be a good night with Padme, and I had to fuck it up by giving Clovis what he wanted   
Ahsoka: I know you won’t believe me when I say this wasn’t your fault but how about this  
Ahsoka: I invite you and Padme over and you two can talk it out and get the story from each other’s perspectives. I’ll listen and won’t interject unless needed.   
Anakin: Sounds good 

Ahsoka: You free later today?   
Padme: Yea, why?   
Ahsoka: Can you come over later? Anakin feels terrible about last night and I want you two to talk it out   
Padme: Yea that’s fine. 

Padme decided to get out of bed and make herself look presentable to go to Ahsoka’s. She puts her hair in a ponytail seen by most as exemplar but to her as basic. She threw on an oversized t-shirt. It was originally Clovis’ but she had forgotten that since his scent was gone and it was just a plain grey t-shirt, nothing of it screamed Clovis and Padme couldn’t care less anyways. She paired this with a pair of skinny jeans and a scarf. It wasn’t Padme’s usual look but for today, it worked. She looked at the time and decided to go over to Ahsoka’s 

Padme makes her way over to Ahsoka’s and finds that Anakin isn’t there yet so it is just her and Ahsoka.   
“How’ve you been?” Ahsoka asks   
“I mean, not great but I’m alright.” Padme replies  
“I would’ve expected that.” Ahsoka says  
“When will Anakin be over?” Padme asks  
“Soon” Ahsoka responds

Anakin makes his way over to Ahsoka’s. He was nervous because Padme was going to be there, and he wasn’t sure how Padme felt about the whole situation. Once he got over there, Ahsoka got started.   
“I think we should just start with standard small talk until it leads to last night. You just need to be honest and open with one another but try not to use any names. You need to think about this without the names of the people involved. I don’t know what it does but I feel like it might help.” Ahsoka says

“How are you?” Anakin asks, getting things started   
“I’m-” Padme hesitated, she wanted to say she was fine, but she knew Ahsoka said they need to be honest with each other.   
“I’m not doing so great. How are you?”   
“Not so great either.” Anakin says trying to be as honest as possible   
“How come?” Padme asked.   
“I feel bad about last night.” Anakin replied  
“How come?” Padme asked she had an idea of what but she tried to follow Ahsoka's instructions as closely as possible  
“Because I feel like I fucked up something with someone I really care about” Anakin said with his head down in embarrassment   
“How so?” Padme asked him  
“Because I know she hates when I get into altercations with other people and one person in particular that I don’t like was trying to get under my skin and we got into an argument. Afterwards, she left me alone at the dance I had asked her to be my date to.”   
“And you assume it’s your fault?”   
“Yes. He was trying to get under my skin and I let it get to me” Anakin said   
“Maybe it isn’t exactly your fault.” Padme says, knowing Clovis approached Anakin   
“Maybe. Why aren’t you doing so great?” Anakin asks   
“Because it makes me sad when I see people fighting when it isn’t necessary, especially when someone I like is involved especially at an event I helped plan.” Padme said, referring to the dance being a student council planned event  
“Who do you think started the fight?” Anakin asked, it was odd talking like this because both know what happened but it was more of trying to get it from the other perspective  
“Someone I don’t like.” Padme replied  
“Why do you think this fight occurred?”   
“Because I’ve been being harassed by the person who started the fight. I broke up with him because he was going to rape me and he just assumes the person who prevented that from happening was my side piece and won't listen to me no matter what I say” Padme says putting her arms around her bent knees  
Anakin scuffs over and gives Padme a hug before saying “This person is a loser who clearly doesn’t have your best interests in mind and I’m sorry you had to endure that.”   
“Thanks, Ani.” Padme said, giving up the anonymity veil Ahsoka had encouraged   
“I don’t think it was your fault, but I hate seeing you fight with him. You know he’s just trying to get under your skin.” Padme continues  
“I can’t help it. I can never comprehend how he thought that what he was going to do was a good idea and it just hurts and infuriates me that someone would try to do that to you.” Anakin admits   
“I appreciate the sentiment.” Padme replies   
“Did you get what you wanted out of this?” Ahsoka asks   
“Yea, talking it out helped to be honest.” Padme replies   
“Same here. I'm sorry Padme"   
"Please stop getting into fights on my behalf" Padme asks   
"I'll try" Anakin said, sounding sincere despite his seething hatred of Clovis

“Now that you two are here, can you help me with my history homework?” Ahsoka asks,   
“I knew there was something else Snips!” Anakin exclaimed  
“You know me so well sky guy!”   
“Where did those nicknames come from if you don’t mind me asking” Padme asks, trying to satisfy her curiosity   
“Funny story actually. Last year Snips here joined fencing club and I became her mentor. It’s something the club does, Obi-Wan was my mentor which is why we’re so close now. Anyways Snips got her nickname because she likes to get snippy with me and she decided to call me sky guy first because of my last name, Skywalker.”   
“That’s cute” Padme says   
“So, are you guys gonna help me with my homework or no?” Ahsoka says interrupting them   
“Yes, we will” Padme says, making the decision for both of them. The three of them lay down on the floor and help Ahsoka. 

Afterwards, Padme and Anakin walk together as Anakin decides to walk with Padme.   
“You know, you’re not too bad. I didn’t exactly have the best opinion of you at first but you’ve grown on me.” Padme admits  
“We’ve been through a lot over this past month” Anakin replies  
“You got that right” Padme says in agreement   
“Honestly, this might seem weird, but I think our matchmaking expedition is what brought us closer” Padme says reflecting on it   
“I think so too, and now that it was basically a success.” Anakin leans in closer to say “We both know their date is going to go well”   
“Everyone within the galaxy knows that” Padme says with a laugh   
There is a silence before Anakin asks the question that has been on his mind for a few hours  
“Did you really mean it when you said you care about me?” Anakin asks looking her in the eyes   
“Yes” Padme replies meeting his gaze   
Anakin decides it’s his turn to make a move. He puts his hands on Padme’s shoulders, he leans his head down and moves closer. He moves one hand around Padme’s back and leans in to kiss her. To his surprise, she reciprocates. Afterwards, they put their foreheads against each other’s and Anakin breaks the silence.   
“I can’t deny that I’ve wanted to do that for a while. If I overstepped let me know because if not, that kiss will haunt me and only make my feelings for you stronger.”   
“You didn’t overstep Ani.” Padme says as she walks into her house   
Anakin needed to pinch himself, that couldn’t have actually happened. He didn’t actually kiss Padme, did he?


	25. Anakin be Panickin (and Padme is having none of it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin doesn't know how to deal with a girl having feelings for him, Satine and Obi-Wan organize an intervention after Padme gets frustrated with Anakin.

As Anakin walked home, he couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. He was sure it was a dream but no matter how much he pinched himself, it was still real. Anakin needed to go home and keep himself busy or else he would just keep thinking about it.   
The next morning Anakin went to school. When he saw Padme, everything from last night came right back and Anakin rushed to the bathroom where he could get at least a shred of privacy. 

Anakin: SOS   
Anakin: Can you come to the downstairs bathroom?   
Obi-Wan: Why?   
Anakin: It’s really personal but I need someone to talk to 

Obi-Wan was confused by what his friend meant but he went there anyway. Only one stall was occupied so that was probably Anakin. He knocked on the stall and said “Anakin?”   
“Yes” he replied   
“You wanted me to come here.” Obi-Wan said  
“Yes, this is really bad, but I haven’t told anyone.”   
“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked, concerned  
Anakin comes out of the stall and quite frankly, he isn’t looking his best. His hair is messed up and he has dark circles under his eyes   
“What’s going on?” Obi-Wan asks   
“Ok so yesterday, Ahsoka got me and Padme to talk things out. I decided to walk her home and things happened.”   
“What kind of things?” Obi-Wan responded inquisitively   
“I might have kissed her and now it’s everywhere in my thoughts. I can barely think of anything else” Anakin said  
“Anakin, everything will be fine.”   
“How?! We have law first thing this morning with Padme!” Anakin says while panicked   
“I can assure you, if Padme let it happen, she won’t hold it against you.” Obi-Wan said, trying to talk some sense into his friend  
“It’s not that. I just can’t get it off my mind no matter what.” Anakin countered  
“Ok, I have a plan. Just stay away from Padme for today, I’ll stay with you as much as I can. Maybe you two just need a break. You have spent a lot of time together recently”   
“Thanks”   
Obi-Wan and Anakin go to their law class. When Padme walks in. Anakin can’t look at her. He quickly looks down. Padme sees this and is confused but doesn’t say anything. The class is very awkward for both Anakin and Padme. Afterwards, Anakin quickly rushes out. Completely out of character according to Padme. Obi-Wan and Anakin often stuck around Padme and Satine but today it was just Obi-Wan. This struck Padme as odd and she would need to ask about it. 

Meanwhile, during lunch hour Anakin and Obi-Wan were constantly on the move to avoid Padme. Padme had looked everywhere, Anakin’s locker, Obi-Wan’s locker, the cafeteria, the main lobby, outside at the bleachers, the hallway near Ahsoka’s locker. She went to find Satine instead. 

“Have you seen Obi-Wan today?” Padme asked Satine, thinking she may know  
“He came by at the beginning of the lunch hour. Something about Anakin needing a distraction. He said he didn’t want to give much detail because it was really personal.” Satine answered  
“I’ve been looking for Anakin, but I can’t find him anywhere. He’s been acting weird and I just wanted to talk.” Padme said  
“Odd, I just assumed they would’ve been at one of their lockers.”   
“I checked both” Padme says  
“That’s odd” Satine said scratching her head   
“Like he kisses me last night and then ignores me today, what the hell?” Padme rants  
“Wait, you two kissed?” Satine questioned, needing to do a double-take  
“Yes, and I didn’t reject him so I don’t know why he’s avoiding me.”   
“Boys are weird” Satine comments   
“You got that right” Padme remarks in agreement 

Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Echo, Fives, Hevy and Hardcase come by. Hardcase and Fives are running crazy scenarios off one another   
“I swear you two are influencing each other more and more each day and not in a good way!” Cody says   
“Ok boomer” Hardcase says referring to Cody being the only senior amongst them as they get to Satine and Padme with Fives high-fiving Hardcase for that comeback  
“Where’s Anakin and Obi-Wan?” Rex asks the two of them   
“No idea” Padme says shrugging her shoulders   
“Satine?” Rex asks   
“Not sure either. Obi-Wan told me that Anakin needed a distraction from something personal” Satine replies   
“I tried looking for them, but I couldn’t find them anywhere” Padme says   
“Weird. Mind if we hang out here? They’ll probably come around at some point.” Rex says trying to reassure Padme.   
"Nah we don't mind" Satine said

Anakin and Obi-Wan didn’t turn up the entire lunch hour, worrying Padme. She decided to find Anakin herself at the end of the school day. She knew he would be around because of football practice. She made her way to his locker and there he was. She walked down the hallway and knocked on his locker. Anakin turned around and got a fright   
“I was not expecting you to be there” Anakin replied frightened   
“And I was not expecting you to avoid me all day.” Padme says condescendingly   
“I’m sorry ok.” Anakin said frustratedly   
“What the hell is going on? We kiss and then nothing?” Padme says  
“I was scared that you didn’t actually feel that way.” Anakin says, trying to make an excuse  
“Why? I literally told you that you didn’t overstep.” Padme questioned, seeing through Anakin's excuse  
“Overstepping and actually feeling something are two different things Padme! But I’m late to practise so if you’ll excuse me. I need to go” Anakin says before quickly walking away.

Padme, even more, frustrated than before walks away. Padme decides to make her way to Satine’s. Maybe she can help her. Padme never expected to have Satine help her with a boy but here she was. Padme catches up to Satine on her way home   
“Do you mind if I come to hang out?” Padme asks   
“Of course!” Satine responds with a smile  
Once Satine and Padme get to Satine’s, Padme flops onto Satine’s bed and decides to vent   
“I just don’t get it! Like one second like at the game, the dance and yesterday we were close but now he just avoids me and blows me off as if nothing happened. What goes through his head?! In what universe does that make sense?!”   
“None that I know for” Satine responds   
“Exactly! But in the mind of Anakin Skywalker, that makes perfect sense?! All I wanted was to talk but he didn’t give me the time of day. Does Obi-Wan give you any trouble like that?”   
“Not really to be honest but he seems more like the exception rather than the rule.” Satine says  
“Yea, Clovis pulled some shit like that too so Obi-Wan probably is the exception. Either way, I can’t stand this!”   
“I know, it can be frustrating. I could text Obi-Wan and see if he can bring Anakin over for an intervention” Satine says with a chuckle   
“Maybe that might help?” Padme inquires 

Satine: I have an idea   
Satine: Padme is frustrated with Anakin   
Satine: Padme essentially feels Anakin didn’t give her the time of day suddenly after being very close lately  
Satine: She basically wants us to stage an intervention type of thing for him lol   
Obi-Wan: I’m down if you are 

“He’s on his way” Satine says 

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan is with Anakin after his football practice   
“Anakin! You can’t just keep avoiding her like the blue shadow virus. If you want to get with her, that isn’t the way.”   
“Of course, you’d know Mr. Perfect” Anakin says with a sarcastic tone  
“Anakin! Listen to me. Padme is at Satine’s and we’re going over whether you like it or not. I can’t spend tomorrow helping you avoid her and this is just childish.” Obi-Wan says as he practically drags Anakin into his speeder.   
“Just so you know, I hate this idea” Anakin says with his arms folded   
“Oh, I know” Obi-Wan says with a smug look on his face   
They pull up to Satine’s and Satine meets them at the door and brings them upstairs   
Anakin is seated at Satine’s desk with Padme on Satine’s bed.   
“Alright you two, get this shit started” Satine says   
“Oh let’s see, you didn’t give me the time of day after I was vulnerable with you yesterday, we talked through what happened at the dance, we were cozied up before the game and we kissed last night. But today I’m invisible? What the fuck was that about?” Padme says with a raised tone in her voice  
“I already told you, I was scared you didn’t feel the same way about me.”   
“But when you asked if you overstepped by kissing me I said no. What part of that indicated I didn’t have feelings?”   
Obi-Wan and Satine watch almost in awe as he puts an arm around her and continues watching what was happening in front of them   
“Because you didn’t before! Just a few weeks ago, when I asked why you didn’t kiss me for getting rid of Clovis after you said you could’ve, you told me you didn’t feel that way about me.” Anakin says  
“That is a saying and at the time no. But did you expect me to accept a kiss from someone I don’t have feelings for?” Padme questions   
“Maybe you did that not to make things awkward” Anakin says, making a feeble excuse   
“Nobody kisses someone they don’t have feelings for unless it’s staged and that was not staged.” Padme argues back   
Anakin looks down before saying “I’m sorry Padme. I was scared because I didn't want to ruin our friendship and I couldn’t believe it actually happened.” Anakin says  
“Apology accepted but not forgotten. That is no excuse” Padme says  
“I guess it was too much too fast” Anakin says   
Padme is silent   
“Are you still mad at me?” Anakin asks, looking up and trying to find her eyes.  
“I just want to be given the time of day and not be used.” Padme replies, finding Anakin’s gaze   
“And I promise I will” Anakin insists, Anakin looks down before saying “just give me a chance Padme”   
Obi-Wan had never seen his friend sound so emotional. Anakin was not a very emotional person.   
“I will if you let me in. Don’t shut me out. If something is bothering you, you need to tell me. I can’t read minds.” Padme pleads   
“I’ll try, though I’ve never been good at it” Anakin says before getting up   
“As long as a repeat of today doesn’t happen” Padme says   
“Fine” Anakin concedes as the four hang out for the rest of the day


	26. Obitine Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Satine finally go on their date <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for the Obitine fans (like me lol)

The week passed relatively quickly, and the pumpkin patch had finally opened. Satine got out of bed early so she could look her best for her date. She put on a pink fleece poncho-like shirt with a pair of black leggings underneath. She paired it with a pair of high boots. She put her hair into a fancy headdress and puts the hair outside into loose curls. She also puts on some natural-looking makeup. By the time she was ready, Obi-Wan was almost there. She went downstairs and got a talk from her father 

“Satine, be careful. If that boy does anything to hurt you, immediately call or text me.” he says  
“I doubt anything like that will happen, but I’ll keep that in mind.”  
“Thank you, be careful darling.”  
“I will” Satine promises as she leaves the house.”  
Obi-Wan wore a beige sweater and a pair of black jeans, she could tell he was wearing the same cologne that he often wore to parties.  
“Hey!” Satine says as she sees her date.  
“Hey!” Obi-Wan says while blushing “I didn’t think you could get more beautiful but here you are defying the odds”  
“Nice words from such a handsome man like you.” Satine flirts back  
“You’re too kind” Obi-Wan said, his face more blush red, than his normal skin tone  
“I was told of a certain pumpkin patch you are going to take me to?” Satine flirtatiously teased, trying to get things back on track  
“Of course” Obi-Wan replied as he took her to the patch 

The two get to the pumpkin patch and Obi-Wan takes her hand as they go into the corn maze. It was something the pumpkin patch was known for.  
“What way do you think it is to the center?” Obi-Wan asks  
“I’m thinking this way” Satine says  
“After you” Obi-Wan says leaving the way clear for Satine  
“Do we keep going or go into one of the closer circles?” Satine asks  
“I think we go closer” Obi-Wan says  
“Whatever you say” Satine says following him  
The two get lost in the second circle. They find their way back to the first circle and keep going until they find a second entrance to the second circle. They soon find another entrance into the last circle; they walk around and eventually make it to the middle.  
“We did it!” Satine said pulling Obi-Wan into a hug  
“All because of you” Obi-Wan says alluding to her not getting them lost  
“Nonsense, you helped too.” Satine said  
“Yea but I did get us lost” Obi-Wan countered  
“Oh, stop that! We both helped each other” Satine says  
“Fine, I surrender” Obi-Wan says conceding to Satine  
“Glad you’re admitting the truth that you did help” Satine teases 

Obi-Wan suddenly became very nervous before finally speaking  
“Speaking of the truth, I wanna ask you something.”  
“Go on” Satine implored him. She had a good idea of what she thinks he’s about to ask  
He takes her hands and asks “Satine, will you be my girlfriend?”  
Satine was elated before saying, “Of course! Only if you get to be my boyfriend.” Satine says. Adding the last part to be playful  
“I assumed I would be the boyfriend” Obi-Wan comes back  
“Just stop talking already” Satine said before bringing her new boyfriend towards her and kissing him 

Afterwards, they decided to take a few couple photos together in the center of the corn maze before finding their way back out. One where she kissed him on the cheek, another where he kissed her on the cheek and one with his arm wrapped around her. They then go to find their way out. After some walking around, Obi-Wan makes an observation.  
“I don’t think this is the way we came” Obi-Wan says once they get to a dead-end  
“But I think that way over there is.” Satine points out  
They go over there and Satine is right, and they finally find their way out  
“I wanna go see the pumpkins. I think dad wants me to bring home a pumpkin” Satine says with a chuckle  
“Of course, he would. He gotta make sure you actually went to the pumpkin patch” Obi-Wan says playfully  
“Ooo, this one looks pretty good” Satine says pointing out a medium-sized round pumpkin  
“It looks like the first image you get when you search up pumpkin” Obi-Wan remarks  
“Exactly!” Satine says in excitement  
Obi-Wan couldn’t help but admire her excitement at that moment. Her gleaming smile enchanted the boy and made his heart melt with happiness.  
“It looks perfect!” Obi-Wan says. As he got closer, he leaned in to say, “just like you.” .  
“You’re too sweet” she replied back before asking “how are we going to get this back to my place?”  
“I think we can fit it in my speeder” Obi-Wan says looking at his vehicle  
“Alright, I’ll pay for this and we can be on our way.” Satine says going to the pumpkin vendor next to the field.  
“I can pay” Obi-Wan insists  
“Don’t worry, I have my dad’s credit card” She says taking it out of her wallet. “Plus, my family has money so it’s not a big deal” she says  
“Just so you know, money isn’t the reason I like you.” Obi-Wan clarifies  
“I know” She responds as she pays for the pumpkin. They put the pumpkin in the speeder and bring it back to Satine’s. When they get there. Satine walks in the house and hands her dad his credit card.  
“We got the pumpkin you wanted” Satine says pointing to her boyfriend who was carrying the pumpkin.  
“It looks lovely. I presume today went well?” he questions  
“Yes, dad. We actually made things official”  
Bo-Katan comes downstairs just as Satine says this and says “About time”  
“We brought home a pumpkin, wanna help us carve it?” Satine asks her sister  
“Sure!” Bo-Katan says as she gets pumpkin carving tools and Obi-Wan brings the pumpkin to the large dining table. Bo-Katan comes back and they begin carving.  
“How about we draw a jack-o-lantern face and have our last name underneath it?” Satine suggests. Her father comes in the room at the same time and says, “I think that would be a wonderful idea.”  
The trio start by removing all the pumpkin insides and then they begin carving. Obi-Wan held the pumpkin in place while the girls used their pumpkin carving experience to create what Satine suggested, with Satine working on the face and Bo-Katan works on the letters.  
“I kinda screwed up the K” Bo-Katan admits pointing to her slightly uneven k  
“That’s fine” Satine says  
Obi-Wan leans his head down “I don’t notice it”  
“Thanks, but I can” Bo-Katan quips  
Bo-Katan takes her time with all the other letters, trying to make them as perfect as possible.  
“Ta-da!” Bo-Katan says after getting every letter of their last name done and moving away from the pumpkin. She stealthily takes a picture of Satine and Obi-Wan to send to the group chat 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine Together  
Bo-Katan: *1 image attached*  
Bo-Katan: It finally happened  
Bo-Katan: Satine said it after they came home with the pumpkin  
Padme: So, you’re saying they finally made it official?  
Anakin: Shut the front door!!  
Cody: Finally  
Bo-Katan: Yea, they finally became official  
Rex: Yay!  
Ahsoka: Damn, about time  
Ahsoka: This was fun lol  
Rex: Let’s do it again sometime lol 

Ahsoka: “Let’s do it again sometime”  
Ahsoka: Maybe we can try and get Padme and Anakin together lol  
Rex: I’m in 

*Ahsoka created the group*  
*Ahsoka added Rex, Cody, Obi-Wan, Satine and Bo-Katan*  
*Ahsoka named the group Operation get Anakin and Padme together*  
Ahsoka: So wanna try this?  
Obi-Wan: Sure  
Rex: Yes!!  
Ahsoka: Add whoever you want lol  
*Cody added Hevy to the group*  
Cody: I don’t trust Fives, Hardcase or Echo to keep their mouths shut lol  
Hevy: I’m honoured lol  
Ahsoka: So we’re trying to get Anakin and Padme to get together, in or out?  
Hevy: I knew Anakin had a thing for her lol  
Hevy: I’m in 

Meanwhile, Satine is just finishing up the jack-o-lantern face. She finishes up and steps away from the pumpkin. Her father comes to see it and pats Satine and Bo-Katan on the back  
“It looks awesome girls!” He says complimenting them on the pumpkin before placing a tea light in it to replicate a candle. Mr. Kryze really liked the pumpkin.  
Later Satine and Obi-Wan finally look at their phones. Obi-Wan has a bunch of texts from Anakin and Ahsoka while Satine has some from Padme and Ahsoka 

Anakin: So  
Anakin: You two finally made it official eh?  
Obi-Wan: Yes :)  
Anakin: I’m so happy for you!!! 

Ahsoka: About fucking time  
Obi-Wan: lol  
Obi-Wan: Is this your way of saying you’re happy for me lol  
Ahsoka: Yea :) 

Padme: Congrats on your first boyfriend lol  
Satine: Wow thanks lol  
Padme: But seriously, I’m happy for you :) 

Ahsoka: Finally lol  
Satine: Agreed lol  
Satine: I was kinda scared to ask sooner so I’m glad he was planning to ask too 

Obi-Wan and Satine go up to Satine’s room with Satine’s father in the background shouting “KEEP THE DOOR OPEN!” wanting to ensure that no funky business would happen  
“I WILL” Satine shouts back so he can hear her as she brings Obi-Wan upstairs.  
“I enjoyed today” Satine says to her new boyfriend  
“I’m glad because I did too” Obi-Wan says with a huge smile on his face  
Satine brings him closer and they finally get to make out in private as a couple. Bo-Katan walks in afterwards and says, “Keep your volume down love birds!” 

Operation get Obi-Wan and Satine together  
Bo-Katan: What have you guys done?  
Bo-Katan: I have to listen to them  
Bo-Katan: K I S S I N G  
Bo-Katan: Thanks a lot  
Padme: You’re welcome :) 

Obi-Wan sighs in disappointment knowing he has to go home for the night. He pulls her into a goodbye hug and kiss, “see ya soon darling”  
“See you soon too Obi” Satine says allowing herself to melt into his warm embrace. She didn’t want him to leave just as much as he didn’t want to let her out of his arms but he could feel Mr. Kryze’s glare even though he wasn’t in the room or nearby and he pulled away. The couple went downstairs so she could see him off.  
Only a few minutes had passed after he left but she couldn’t help it 

Satine: Hey  
Satine: I miss you already :(  
Obi-Wan: Me too :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a few chapters written that have smut (at least 3 at the moment this chapter is being posted) but I'm not sure how to post it so I need opinions. Should I: 
> 
> A) Keep the smutty E-rated bits and change the fic rating. (I would put something before indicating that it can be skipped and where you can pick up if you don't want to read the smut) I don't want to write half assed smut if you know what I mean lol  
> or  
> B) Put all the smutty E-rated stuff together in a separate fic for those who want to read it. Each chapter summary would indicate what chapter of this fic it goes with and give a little context. 
> 
> Or if anyone has another idea I'm open to suggestions


	27. Squad Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardcase despises pineapple on pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this is a filler chapter because next chapter's a doozy but I needed something to fill in the gaps lol 
> 
> Squad goals chat is literally everyone (Anakin, Obi-Wan, Satine, Padme, Rex, Fives, Echo, Cody, Hevy, Hardcase, Ahsoka and Bo-Katan)

Anakin knew he would have a field day with Obi-Wan and Satine when he woke up the next morning. It was Sunday so no school at least. He decides to text his friend so he can catch him before he makes any plans:

Anakin: Hellooooooo   
Obi-Wan: What do you want Anakin?   
Anakin: For you to come over sometime :)   
Obi-Wan: Sure 

Anakin decided, he needed to get the whole squad over, after making sure it was fine with his mom and stepfather, he decided to make a group chat 

*Anakin created the group*   
*Anakin added Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Padme, Satine, Bo-Katan, Fives, Echo, Hevy and Hardcase to the chat*   
*Anakin named the group “Squad Goals”*   
Anakin: Who wants to come to my place later?   
Obi-Wan: We’ll be there <3   
Bo-Katan: @Obi-Wan gross   
Bo-Katan: @Anakin yes  
Hardcase: Y e s   
Fives: Hell yea   
Rex: ye   
Ahsoka: Did you need to ask   
Padme: Count me in  
Anakin: So, can I just assume everyone is in?   
Echo: Yea lol 

Anakin was really excited to have everyone coming over. He quickly cleaned his room much to the surprise of his mother. Her son hated cleaning his room, so it was a nice surprise   
“What’s gotten into you? Shmi asked   
“I got friends coming over” Anakin replied   
“That explains a lot” Shmi said with a chuckle before leaving Anakin be 

Squad Goals   
Anakin: Anyone who is coming over can come over! :) 

Ahsoka is the first person to show with Obi-Wan there not long after. Then Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo, Hevy and Hardcase show up together, followed by Padme, Satine and Bo-Katan.   
“I think everyone is here that said they would be”   
“So, what are we gonna do?” Hardcase questions   
“Can’t we just enjoy each other’s company?” Anakin asks   
“I’m down with that.” Padme says 

Operation get Anakin and Padme together   
Satine: Keep them close to one another!! 

“We should all go to the haunted house together!” Echo suggests   
“I’m down! I love haunted houses” Anakin says   
“We should order a pizza” Cody suggests   
“I agree!” Fives says   
“What toppings do we want?” Cody asks   
“Pineapple” Echo says   
“I think the fuck not!” Hardcase replies with Fives nodding in agreement   
“Why? What’s wrong with pineapple?” Cody asks   
“Fruit doesn’t belong on pizza!” Fives says   
“Tomato is a fruit and we slather that in sauce form all over pizza” Hevy says   
“It’s not the same!” Fives says   
Anakin and Padme casually watch the argument before Anakin says “How did I know this would happen. They have strong views on pizza”   
“I can tell that much” Padme replies   
“Just pick it off if it bothers you that much” Rex interjects. Rex had been strangely quiet the whole time until now   
“But the juices are still there!” Hardcase exclaims   
“Now you’re just being picky” Echo responds   
“How about this, one with pineapple and one without for the picky eaters” Cody suggests   
“Well that was entertaining” Padme whispers to Anakin  
“Don’t worry, we’ll get a second show when the pizza comes.” Anakin whispers  
“Can’t wait” Padme says   
Anakin looks over at Obi-Wan and Satine who were also watching them argue over pineapple on pizza   
“Look at them.” Padme says “I may have said it already, but we were on to something when we paired them up”   
“Yea, I want a relationship like that” Anakin says   
“They are still in their honeymoon phase yet Ani” Padme says  
“Well I hope to never leave the honeymoon phase with whoever I end up with”   
“That’s probably not realistic though” Padme replies   
“Well I will make it realistic” Anakin  
She admired his determination though she still thought it was unrealistic 

The pizzas come and just as Anakin predicted, a second debate over pineapple on pizza broke out   
“I can’t believe you would waste your money on that abomination” Hardcase said pointing to the pizza with pineapple   
Cody, eating a piece of the pineapple pizza says “From a taste point of view the sweetness of the pineapple works with the rest of the pizza but your weak ass taste buds can’t see that apparently. Try it” Cody says offering him a slice of the pineapple pizza   
“No, I’m not a weirdo” Hardcase says going for the other pizza   
“Come on, Hardcase, it’s not bad” Echo says   
“Well looks like they’re back into it” Anakin says looking over at Padme   
“Yep.” Padme replies, enjoying the show   
“So, what’s your favourite colour?” Anakin asks   
“Purple, yours?” Padme replies   
“Red and black” Anakin replies   
“Black isn’t a colour though, it’s a shade”   
“Then red. But Black is a colour in my eyes” Anakin replies   
“Whatever you say” Padme says rolling her eyes   
“Snips!” Anakin calls out to Ahsoka   
“Yea?” Ahsoka says  
“Is black a colour or a shade?” Anakin asks   
“Uh colour” Ahsoka replies  
“Ahsoka! You were supposed to side with me!” Padme says   
Ahsoka simply shrugs her shoulder “Sorry about that” 

The day wears on and eventually, only Ahsoka, Padme, Satine, Bo-Katan and Obi-Wan are left with Anakin   
“Real talk, How does the football team find boys who all look so alike?” Ahsoka questions before explaining “Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo all looked alike anyways but then they found Hevy and Hardcase and they almost look the exact same! It’s as if they’re clones.”   
“Anakin? Any explanation for this?” Padme says   
“Why are you looking at me?” Anakin asked  
“Because you’re on the football team. Surely you know some secrets” Obi-Wan says   
“Well hate to disappoint but I don’t!” Anakin replies   
“That’s a shame, I assumed you worked your way up by now” Bo-Katan says playfully   
“Wait hold on, am I 5th wheeling?” Bo-Katan asks   
“How?” Padme says   
“Well obviously we got my sister and her boyfriend, you and Anakin are attached at the hip.”   
“What am I then?” Ahsoka asks   
“Shit sorry” Bo-Katan says playfully while patting Ahsoka’s shoulder   
“Apology accepted” Ahsoka playfully said back. She knew Bo-Katan didn’t intentionally forget her 

“Seeing as there’s 6 of us, why don’t we try to have a game of monopoly?” Anakin suggests   
“Sure, let’s see whose relationships aren’t as stable as we think” Bo-Katan says deviously as Anakin sets up the game and everyone picks their tokens. The game is going well at first until Padme starts building houses on the yellow properties after she traded with Anakin.   
“How can you make an exception for Padme and not me sky guy!” Ahsoka exclaims as she lands on one of Anakin’s properties and has to pay while when Padme landed on it a few turns ago she was able to get off with not paying   
“That’s called being smitten” Bo-Katan teases   
“ Even Satine makes Obi-Wan pay and vice versa” Ahsoka argues   
“Snips, don’t even start” Anakin demands   
“I will start! This is a load of bull”   
“Pay up Snips”   
“Well make Padme pay too!” Ahsoka argues   
“Fine, next time she lands she pays, there happy?” Anakin says   
“Yes” Ahsoka grumbled   
Taking a break from playing, Padme says “I can’t wait for the haunted house in a few weeks.”   
“Me neither” Satine replies, while also giving her boyfriend a nudge   
“I heard it’s going to be really good. Lux is on the planning committee and only has good things to say about it! He says it’s going to be really fun but also scary. Terrifyingly fun if you will” Padme says   
“Can’t wait” says Obi-Wan


	28. Maul's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul is out for revenge! And Kenobi is at the top of his hit list. Maul's temporary alliance with Sidious has opened the doors to all kinds of potential trouble but if Maul can get revenge, he doesn't care about the risks and will do whatever it takes.

A few weeks passed and it was finally time for the haunted house. Lux had assured them that it was going to be awesome, but they didn’t know what was in store. Under the cover of darkness, Sidious approached Maul and Savage in front of their place.  
“Is everything in place for tomorrow?” Sidious asked  
“Yes, master” Maul said  
“Good. Do not disappoint me.” Sidious said as he camouflaged into the surrounding darkness 

Maul looked back at his brother, “everything is in place, apprentice. If they cause any trouble, you know what to do”  
Savage nods, knowing what Maul is referring to 

After school and cheer practice, the haunted house committee goes to decorate the bottom floor of the school and by the time they’re done. The school is completely transformed into the stuff of nightmares with members of the committee standing in as various spooky entities. Before everyone shows up, Maul finds his brother  
“Are we ready?” Maul asks  
“Yes, brother”  
Maul slapped him before saying “What are you supposed to call me?”  
“Yes, master”  
“There you go, stand in by the stairs, we’re lucky to be part of a duo, once we see the people we want, pull them into the stairwell. Sidious will show up later. When he knocks, let him in if I’m not there. Sidious told us he'll be getting someone to pick us up with our captives after” Maul instructs 

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Satine are getting ready to meet up with everyone else to go to the haunted house 

Squad Goals  
Obi-Wan: Wanna go in together?  
Anakin: Sure  
Cody: We’ll be there a little later, but you guys can go ahead.  
Padme: How much later?  
Cody: Honestly probably 10 minutes  
Ahsoka: I’m hitching a ride with Rex and Cody, don’t worry about me  
Bo-Katan: Me too lol  
Satine: I’m literally RIGHT HERE in the next room  
Bo-Katan: But I’m not 3rd wheeling lol  
Anakin: Pretty sure you’d be 5th wheeling if you count me and Padme  
Bo-Katan: That doesn’t make it any better lol 

“Well looks like Anakin and Padme are coming with us” Obi-Wan says to Satine before Bo-Katan walks in and says “Ahsoka is picking me up”  
“Ok, since you don’t want to get a ride with your own sister” Satine teases  
“Ahsoka is more fun than you” Bo-Katan says before leaving her sister’s room  
“Where were we?” Satine asks as she leans in to kiss Obi-Wan. Afterwards, Satine’s phone goes off 

Padme: Anakin and I are here 

“Padme and Anakin are here, we should go” Satine says to Obi-Wan as they walk outside and get in Padme’s speeder to go to the haunted house. 

Maul and Savage got into position. They were in a corner near a stairwell. When they saw Obi-Wan, Satine, Padme and Anakin their plan was to take them into the stairwell and wreak havoc on them. Sidious was waiting so they can fill their end of the bargain but after they were done, Sidious would be going down next. Maul needed to exact revenge on everyone. 

Satine, Padme, Anakin and Obi-Wan waited in line to be able to go in and were slowly getting closer to the front.  
“I’m excited” Anakin says to the other three  
“Me too” replies Padme  
They all get to the front of the line and pay their way in. Obi-Wan takes Satine’s hand as they go in. Everything is like any other haunted house at first. A few ghosts, some zombies, things jumping out at them but nothing out of the ordinary. Until they get to the corner near the stairs. Obi-Wan looked away for a second and felt Satine let go of his hand  
“Satine!?” He called out. As he did, he felt something hit him before falling unconscious. When Satine saw Savage drag Obi-Wan’s unconscious body into the room Maul had taken her to, she was horrified but was helpless to do anything as Maul had tied her to the stairs.  
Anakin and Padme weren’t too far behind them and decided to see what happened as they heard the commotion. Something grabbed Padme and then something else grabbed Anakin and led them into a sketchy room. Ahsoka was not too far behind and saw it but she didn’t think they saw her. She went back to let Bo-Katan, Rex, Cody and the rest know.  
Padme and Anakin were blindfolded.  
“Get off of me?!” Padme screamed as she tried to kick the person taking her, only for him to respond by grabbing her harder causing her to flinch  
“Where are you taking us?!” Anakin demanded  
“You’ll know in due time” someone responded  
“Tell us now!” Anakin yelled. Anakin would fight back but Anakin’s hands were being held behind his back and when he tried to get them out the person held them tighter than before. As he lets go of Anakin’s hand, Anakin prepares to throw a punch at his mysterious captor but misses  
“Hard to throw a punch blindfolded” he taunts as he ties Anakin’s hands

When Obi-Wan comes to, he’s on the floor. He doesn’t have long to take in his surroundings before he sees a familiar face.  
“About time you joined us Kenobi” Maul sneered  
“What?” Obi-Wan said as he woke up. The second he saw Satine on the floor and tied to the railing of the stairs, however, he realized what was happening.  
“What did you do to Satine?” Obi-Wan asked  
“I knew targeting Satine would bring you in.” Maul begins monologuing, “for 2 years, I’ve had to face what you did to me, to my reputation. I anguished, thinking of nothing but revenge on you and now everything has fallen into place. I finally found your weakness.”  
“Don’t bring Satine into this!” Obi-Wan interrupts  
“Oh, I will, because she’s the perfect piece to get to you.” Maul says as Savage tightens the grip on Satine. Obi-Wan reaches out as Maul pulls him back to continue  
“Before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying how I want revenge, and to get it, I knew I couldn’t just go through you, so through the jigs and reels, I found a couple of people you’re close to, and it helps please someone else with a vendetta.” Maul says as Sidious comes out of the shadows. Savage unblindfolds Padme and Anakin to face Sidious. Anakin immediately goes to punch Sidious but doesn’t realize his hands are tied together. Sidious manically laughs before saying “Kinda hard to fight me with no hands” as he punches Anakin. Anakin had never felt so powerless in his life. He saw Padme being psychologically tortured, Satine being used as a pawn for his friend and his friend get knocked out but couldn’t do anything to stop it.  
“What I want from you Kenobi is simply, a rematch. You’ll be seen as a hero by everyone here. Well, almost everyone” Maul snickers. Obi-Wan knows he’s talking about Satine. Her aversion to violence was no secret.  
“Obi-“ Satine manages to get out before Savage puts his hand over her mouth while Maul comes over and pinches Satine’s cheek. She winces in pain. Seeing her like this made Obi-Wan’s blood boil. Maul could tell and sinisterly smiles at him, delighted that Obi-Wan fell right into his trap. He knew if he fought Maul, he would hurt his relationship with Satine, but if he didn’t, everyone would be stuck like this for a while. 

Meanwhile, it is Padme’s turn with Sidious.  
“If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have lost my position, my prestige, my future.” Sidious began  
“Well maybe if you weren’t such an ass you wouldn’t be in this position. You only lost your position because I caught on to your secrets” Padme says as she goes to kick him. She realizes her hands are tied along with Anakin’s. Padme plays around with the ropes and finds it looser than it is supposed to be. She manages to slip her hands out of it and goes to take on Sidious. Padme tries to attack from behind, but Sidious notices her and defeats her easily, overpowering her and pinning her back down.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka is describing to Rex and Bo-Katan what she saw,  
“I was just walking, and I saw something take Satine and then Obi-Wan. Afterwards, it also took Anakin and Padme after they went to investigate. I went to find you guys in case it would take me too.”  
“Ok, we need to let someone know about this.” Rex said as he went to the front of the haunted house with Ahsoka. Everyone else followed them. Rex speaks with the organizer about what Ahsoka had seen, he nods and closes the haunted house for now  
“Listen! We need to close the haunted house temporarily because of an incident but once it’s resolved it will open back up.” There are a few disappointed aws in the crowd. The organizer calls the police. Bo-Katan then says “The police could take a while to get there and nobody knows what’s going on. My sister was one of the people taken and I need to go find her!” Bo-Katan storms in, not listening to pleas from Rex, Fives and Cody to come back. Ahsoka goes in after her but also agrees with her that they need help now. 

Meanwhile, Maul was trying to provoke Obi-Wan with him constantly defending himself from Maul’s hits. Maul gives Savage a signal and as Savage walks towards Satine. Maul uses this lapse in his enemy's concentration to punch him, hoping to leave a mark  
“That’d better leave a mark, something to remember me by” Maul teases as Savage is trying to get his attention  
“Shut up brother!” Maul says as he pinned Obi-Wan to the wall while taking out a knife and holding it against Obi-Wan's cheek, allowing its cold blade to send shivers down Obi-Wan's spine as Maul moves the top part of it along his cheek. Though not actually using it to cut him yet  
“No brother, I hear something” Savage warns

Just as Savage says this Ahsoka and Bo-Katan find where they are  
“Back away!” Ahsoka says to distract everyone as Bo-Katan unties her sister as Maul, Savage and Sidious try to make their getaway. Soon after, the police get to the room. The only people left there are Anakin, Padme, Satine and Obi-Wan  
“They went that way” Anakin says pointing at the ajar door leading to outside the school. Everyone leaves the secluded room to go on the police chase. The police catch up to Savage who has to be pinned on the ground in order to get his hands in handcuffs. Maul sees this and Sidious takes the opportunity to throw him on the ground. Maul quickly recovers and throws him down with a grunt. He sees the police get closer and says, “If I’m going down, you’re going down with me!” to Sidious as he holds him down, pressing his boot against Sidious' bare hand, leaving a boot print into his skin. As the police got to them and arrested the two along with Savage. Everyone else went back to the front of the school as the three perpetrators were taken away by police. A few officers remained to secure the area and talk to some witnesses. By the time they had got back, everyone who was waiting to go in had long been gone and the haunted house was closed for the night. Two police officers walk up to the group of Obi-Wan, Satine, Padme and Anakin.  
“I need you four to come to the station to describe your account of what happened but we need to get another speeder to bring you so can you please stay here until we can?”  
“Sure” Padme says  
Satine texts her father, as she sends the text Obi-Wan lowers her hand and moves a strand of hair away from her face. He notices a scratch on her temple  
“Where did this come from?” He questions, concerned  
“It was while you were knocked out. Maul grazed me with the same knife he pulled on you.”  
“I can’t believe he did that. I’m sorry for you having been dragged into this situation.” He said, looking down in embarrassment  
Satine brought his head back up to look at her, “There’s no way you could’ve prevented this and what went down between you and Maul happened 2 years ago, honestly, if you could’ve predicted this, I’d be impressed. Don’t blame yourself for what happened. You aren’t the one who instigated it.”  
Obi-Wan remained quiet until Satine noticed something as the moonlight shone on his face  
“Your eye” she says with a sombre tone as she tries to touch it. Obi-Wan turns away from her touch and says “I’ll be fine.”  
There is a silence until Satine decides to talk again  
“I know this may not be the time or place but I have to say it and tonight’s events are what made me realize it. Obi-Wan, I love you.” Satine says, never taking her eyes away from his. He looks back at her and replies, “I love you too, Satine.” The two hug as Bo-Katan lets them know that the extra speeder is there. Satine checked her phone to see a text from her dad 

Dad: I’ll be waiting at the police station, my lawyer will be there with me  
Satine: Thanks dad 

The group get to the police station. Satine managed to explain to her father what had happened and when they got there, he and his lawyer stopped the police officer. “What do you want with my daughters?”  
“We just want to get their perspectives on what happened.” a cop replies  
“Can the kids speak to my lawyer first?” Mr. Kryze asked  
“No.” the cop said "I don't see why they'd have a need to." he elaborates  
“They have a right to legal counsel!" Mr. Kryze demands, making sure the cop knows that he is not someone to be messed with.  
“Fine. 10 minutes.” The officer said, compromising with Mr. Kryze as the lawyer got to work.  
Ten minutes passed and Satine was called in first. The officer escorted her into a room and began asking her questions.  
“What brought you to Coruscant High?” the cop asked  
“Me and a few friends were going to the haunted house.” Satine says  
“Are you friends the other people in the waiting area?” he asked  
“Yes” she replied  
“Ok, describe in as much detail as possible what happened?” the cop asked  
“Me and one of my friends were walking through together as only a few people were being let in at a time when we turned a corner, and something grabbed me. Next thing I knew, I was tied to a stair railing and someone else dragged in my friend who was unconscious at the time. Whoever grabbed me grazed me with a knife leaving this mark” she says as she moves some of her hair out of the way to show the mark on her temple  
“The same people who grabbed me also grabbed two other friends and tied their hands together. Once the unconscious friend woke up whoever grabbed me then went after him.” she continues, after showing the mark.  
“Can you describe what he did?" he asked  
Similar stuff that was done to me, I know for certain that he had received a punch to the face and a knife was pulled on him. I don’t wish to speak anymore” Satine says trying to hold back tears. She didn’t want to recount what had happened. The officer allowed her to leave the office as he called Anakin in next to describe his ordeal at the hands of Sidious.


	29. If things aren't done properly, things will (probably) go wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people get questioned and a botched arrest ensures someone's return by Tuesday

While Anakin was talking to the officers, Satine’s father and Obi-Wan try to comfort her. They were both sure some of the questions the officer asked were probably traumatizing. Obi-Wan went to put an arm around Satine when her father blocked him, so he decides to take her hand instead and let her have her dad’s shoulder to cry on. 

Meanwhile, the office is pestering Anakin, hoping to find some kind of motive.  
“Do you know of any quarrels between anyone involved” the officer asks Anakin  
“I told you already, probably but I don’t know the extent. Me and Sidious don’t like each other because he’s a bully and harassed a friend.” Anakin confesses 

Obi-Wan is the next person called in for questioning  
“Maul claims you and him have a feud. Is this true?” the officer says  
Obi-Wan sighs, the lawyer told him not to mention too much about his beef with Maul and how it started because it could get him into trouble.  
“Yes because I was mad after he was partially responsible for my friend’s death 2 years ago that was ruled an accident.” It took everything in him not to lash out about the screwed up investigation since he saw Maul swerve his speeder towards Qui-Gon  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” The officer said  
“Moving on, why does Maul hate you. It explains why you don’t like him.” the officer continues  
“Maul and I have had a few altercations in the past, but it has never been anything major.” Obi-Wan said, he wasn’t technically lying since he and Maul have had some altercations in the past, he was just understating the severity 

Outside the questioning room, Maul and Savage’s mother walk into the station. She had a questionable reputation at best but was easily recognizable by her long red hair and matching dress with her very pale skin and dark makeup. She seemed to have a green misty aura surrounding her as well. She went to talk to another officer while the questioning continued. 

Bo-Katan was the last person to be questioned. She was questioned more about what she saw and what Ahsoka told her. As a way to confirm Ahsoka’s story  
“So, you say Ahsoka walked up to you and told you what she saw?”  
“Yes.” Bo-Katan says bluntly  
“What did she tell you?”  
“Didn’t she tell you already?” Bo-Katan contested  
“Yes, but we want it from your perspective.” The officer said  
“Ok, she ran frantically and described how her friends were taken but the captors didn’t see her and she needed to tell somebody so we could call the police.” Bo-Katan quickly says just to spite the cop in some way  
“Why were you in the room when we arrived?” the cop asked  
“We were trying to find where they were” Bo-Katan stated  
“But why not wait until we arrived to do it safely” the cop said  
“We were worried about our friends and you took your time getting there.” Bo-Katan snapped  
“I don’t want to say anymore without talking to my lawyer.” Bo-Katan demanded 

Bo-Katan was released from questioning and everyone was allowed to leave the station. Her father looked at the other people, in particular, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme since they had injuries. He offered some first aid from his wife, who was skilled in first aid and some home remedies as someone with medical training from Mandalore before they moved to Coruscant. Obi-Wan and Anakin initially declined until Satine persuaded Obi-Wan and Padme spoke to Anakin  
“Obi, you should, you need help for your eye.”  
“I’ll be fine” Obi-Wan insists  
“Yea, but at least take up the offer, it might heal faster.” Satine pleaded  
“Fine” Obi-Wan conceded to satisfy her

Padme also had said something to Anakin to convince him, “Ani, it might not be a bad injury, but you should at least let someone look at it.”  
Anakin decided to go along with it and they go back to Satine’s 

Satine’s mom looks at the injuries from least serious to most serious. Padme was first and only needed her knee bandaged. Satine only needed some cream for her scratch that Obi-Wan found earlier. Anakin was next and only needed a few bandages and some ice on his ankle, which he twisted after the police arrived. Obi-Wan got some ice for his eye since he had a massive bruise and was told to lay down. Satine volunteered her room but her dad quickly shot that down and allowed him to lay down on the couch. Satine ensured that the ice stayed where it was supposed to be. Anakin and Padme eventually went home but Obi-Wan stayed at Satine’s request.  
“I think I’ll be fine to go home.” He said but it was no use.  
“Maybe but you’re better off here.” She said as she ran her hand through his hair and left a kiss on his cheek as she got up to get some food for the two.  
“Satine this isn’t necessary, I’ll be fine to go home.” Obi-Wan insists  
“Yea but-” Satine said before abruptly stopping. She didn’t have an excuse  
“I appreciate the sentiment, but seriously, I’ll be fine” He said  
“Fine” Satine grumpily said, defeated.  
Obi-Wan had to quickly do damage control based on Satine’s tone. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to hang out with you if that’s what you’re thinking.” Obi-Wan said, trying to clarify his reasoning. As she walks upstairs, he says “Wait”. This got her attention  
“Come here?” he asked  
Satine obliged and came back down towards him.  
“I’m glad you wanted to help, and I seriously appreciate it, but I can assure you, I’ll be fine.” He noticed that Satine looked sad when he said that. He decided to offer Satine a spot on the couch next to where he was laying down. She happily accepted decided to lay down with him while he held her close.  
Next thing they knew, they were being woken by Bo-Katan  
“You’re lucky I was the one that found you two. I can’t imagine what dad would say.” Bo-Katan teases. As Satine woke up, she realized what had happened, it was now the next morning and she had fallen asleep in Obi-Wan’s arms. She realized that if her parents woke up and found him, she would likely get into trouble with her father.  
“Why should I not tell on you?” Bo-Katan asks  
“Because you’re a great sister.” Satine pleads while smiling  
“I won’t tell if you do all my homework for me for the next month.” Bo-Katan proposes  
“Fine” Satine grumbled as her and Bo-Katan snuck Obi-Wan out before their parents woke up and Satine went to her bed to go back to sleep. 

Monday had been an ordinary day but by Tuesday something odd happened. Savage was seen back at school. Everyone who had been present Friday night at the haunted house or had heard about it were shocked. He had tried to go about his day normally but that turned impossible. Everywhere he went, people were whispering. Eventually Savage went up to a group of whisperers. He pushed them aside and said “I’ll give you something to whisper about" before the group dispersed in fear.  
Steela and Lux then came up to the group consisting of Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme, Satine, Fives, Echo, Hevy, Hardcase, Rex and Cody. Steela decided to get straight to the point.  
“I heard that Savage got out because his rights weren’t read to him as he was arrested so everything against him is invalid”.  
Everyone in the group gasped before Ahsoka speaks  
“While Obi-Wan was being questioned I seen Maul and Savage’s mother walk into the station.”  
“I heard his mother is what helped him get off with vehicular manslaughter 2 years ago” Lux said. Lux didn’t know much about what had happened 2 years ago because he was still in middle school. He only knew stuff because word spread fast around Coruscant. He inferred based on the body language that a few people were uncomfortable with that event being brought up. Lux quickly defended himself from the ire of the group  
“I’m just saying if Savage is back today, Maul may be back tomorrow.”  
“Thanks for the heads up” Echo says breaking the awkward tension before Lux and Steela leave. 

Later, Padme and Anakin go to class together  
“You ok?” Anakin asks Padme  
“I’m worried” Padme says being honest with him  
“Don’t worry.” Anakin said putting his hands on her shoulders before continuing “I’ll make sure no one ever hurts you like what happened Friday night.”  
“How can we know? Neither of us expected Friday night.” Padme said  
“I’ll find a way, I swear.” Anakin promised  
“Anakin, you don’t need to do this” Padme says  
“I know, but I want to” Anakin said looking Padme in the eyes. “I would hate it if something bad had happened to you. I care about you and those times we’ve kissed have haunted me. I can’t stop thinking about them and it just makes me want to be with you more and more.” Anakin confessed. Padme was dumbfounded. She wasn’t expecting such a confession at the time. She pulled away as Anakin moved closer.  
“I thought you wanted this too” Anakin said  
“I don’t know” Padme says as she left Anakin. Padme had a lot to think about but something else would invade her thoughts by the end of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I was further ahead in writing than I thought because I numbered my chapters wrong. You almost had 2 chapter 28's lmao


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul is back to school after the events of last week. Padme, Satine, Anakin and Obi-Wan try to take things to the school. Padme admits something that has been on her mind. Yoda expresses his distaste of simps (again)

By Friday, Maul had returned to school. A lot of people were outraged after what had happened just a week ago. The whispering continued but immediately ceased when they walked by. No one wanted another incident like that with Savage on Tuesday. When Satine saw this, she had to give her friends a heads up 

Satine: Maul is back…  
Obi-Wan: What?  
Obi-Wan: How?  
Satine: Idk but we need to give Padme and Anakin the heads up or everyone for that matter :( 

Squad Goals  
Satine: Heads up  
Satine: Maul is back today  
Anakin: H O W  
Satine: idk but I saw him 

When Padme got to school, Satine was relieved. She was kinda scared to be in the halls alone and having Padme there made things a little easier. Soon after Anakin and Obi-Wan got there. Things were noticeably awkward between Anakin and Padme but at the moment it didn’t matter  
“We can’t go around like this.” Padme says, acknowledging the amount of caution the four have been using since Tuesday.  
“I agree” Anakin said  
“What can we do about it?” Obi-Wan asked  
“Maybe go to a guidance counsellor?” Satine suggests  
“That might help.” Padme says  
The four find a guidance counsellor whose office door is open. Padme knocks and does the bulk of the talking  
“Can the four of us talk to you?” Padme asks  
“Of course!” The guidance counsellor says as the four walk in and close the door behind them.  
“We were directly involved in last Friday’s incident and now that two of the perpetrators are back it has made us fearful about being in the building.” Padme says  
Satine decides to take over, “We don’t know what to do to alleviate those fears, especially since we have a class with one of the perpetrators who is back in school.”  
The guidance counsellor could see they weren’t in the best shape. Satine’s scratch had been slowly healing but still visible, Obi-Wan had remnants of a bruise under his eye and Anakin was still slightly limping but was mostly healed. 

“This puts the school in a difficult situation” the counsellor explained “Your concerns are valid, but the school must weigh the academic concerns of these people and your psychological concerns. I’ll see what I can do so that you don’t need to be around them.”  
“Thank you so much” Padme says as they leave  
“I hope something comes from this.” Satine says afterward  
“Me too but honestly, I wouldn’t hold my breath for it” Obi-Wan says 

The four go to their law class and Maul stared directly at them. It made them wildly uncomfortable. Obi-Wan noticed a certain fiery look in Maul’s eyes that scared him, but he tried not to show it. Showing it would only reignite Maul’s fire. It was a long hour until the next period.  
By lunch hour, the four were called to the main office to discuss their requests. They walk inside and sit down across from the principal’s desk.  
“I cannot guarantee that Maul isn’t in that class with you because the class in question is an elective.”  
“Why can’t you get him to take another elective?” Anakin asked  
“He refused to cooperate when we spoke to him this morning.” the principal said  
“So, you’re telling me, that the guy who pulled a knife on me and Satine gets to be in our class because he doesn’t want to cooperate? That’s basically saying that we don’t care about students who may be vulnerable to people like him.” Obi-Wan says, not happy with the result. Obi-Wan voiced what Anakin was thinking  
“It’s not that-” the principal started before being interrupted  
“No sir, it is exactly that! This isn’t the first time I’ve had issues with Maul nor is it the first time I’ve brought an issue like this to the school. Last time I had issues, you said the same thing about why you couldn’t switch any classes even when I offered to change my schedule around. This school doesn’t care about the vulnerable.” Obi-Wan says before leaving the office. Everyone else soon followed. 

They went to Obi-Wan’s locker and were soon joined by Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Echo and Cody.  
“This is a load of BS. We get attacked by him and the school is like whatever we don’t care” Obi-Wan ranted  
“I agree” Anakin said  
“So basically, they told you to deal with it?” Cody said  
“Yep” Anakin replied  
“When me and Bo-Katan walked in there he had a knife held up to Obi-Wan and they’re telling you to suck it up?” Ahsoka asks, baffled  
“Literally!” Obi-Wan said  
They went quiet as they heard Maul and Savage come around the corner. Maul walked right up to the group  
“I see you tried to get me to change classes” Maul says confrontationally  
“Yea because you pulled a knife on some of us.” Obi-Wan says  
“And as usual you’re powerless because you weren’t successful.” Maul says gleefully as he and Savage walk away knowing he ruffled a few feathers  
The energy is tense and Padme decides to change the subject,  
“Halloween is tomorrow, maybe we can throw a little Halloween party and maybe go to the other haunted house tonight, at least we know Maul probably isn’t involved with this one.”  
“Sounds like a good idea to me!” Ahsoka chimes in  
“Just make sure we all stick together” Satine says, still feeling the effects of the last week  
“Of course” Ahsoka happily replied 

The day dragged on but at least they didn’t see Maul anymore. The cheer squad went to their practice and Anakin and Obi-Wan go outside to enjoy the weather. As they were leaving the school they get approached from behind from Maul, he says “This isn’t over Kenobi” before leaving them be  
“I think he wants a rematch from you now.” Anakin says afterwards  
“Well he isn’t getting it” Obi-Wan says  
“Why not? Because of Satine?” Anakin asks  
“Partially but also because I’m not the same kid I was back then. I’m not the hurt and angry sophomore who just lost his best friend because of Maul. I’m more mature than that now.” Obi-Wan says  
“But aren’t you hurt and angry that he used Satine as a means to get to you?” Anakin questions  
“Obviously but violence isn’t always the best solution.”  
“You sound more like Satine every day” Anakin groans  
Plo and Yoda catch up to the two  
“I heard about what happened, are you doing okay?” Plo asks  
“As okay as possible” Obi-Wan says  
“What you get for simping, this is.” Yoda says. He turns to Anakin and says “know you wanted the IP address for Padme, I do”  
Anakin and Obi-Wan stand there, stunned  
“Yoda!” Plo says in disbelief  
“What I said, I meant” Yoda says with his signature chuckle  
“He woke up on the wrong side of the bed, excuse me.” Plo says catching up to him  
Anakin and Obi-Wan continue to go about their business until later tonight. 

Squad Goals  
Anakin: Wanna meet up at my place before we go? My place isn’t too far from it  
Rex: Sure  
Bo-Katan: ok 

Later on, everyone slowly piled into Anakin’s to go to this haunted house. Once Fives and Echo got there, everyone was ready. They were running late as usual because of Fives. They were only ever on time with Rex and Cody even though Echo tries to rush Fives. Everyone left to go to the haunted house.  
As usual, Obi-Wan takes Satine’s hand before going in but it has a different meaning after what had happened just a week prior. Satine held his hand a little harder than usual, not wanting to let go.  
As the large group walks through something jumps out at Padme. She jumps in fright. When she falls back Anakin is right there to catch her. She lingers for a second longer than normal in his arms. Her hand grazes his as she goes back to normal. Anakin decides to graze Padme’s hand too to test the waters but by the time he thought of this Padme had pulled away, they weren’t actually a couple, so it didn’t feel right to her. This does not go unnoticed by Ahsoka 

Operation get Anakin and Padme together  
Ahsoka: So, like can anyone else tell they wanted to pull an Obi-Wan and Satine?  
Satine: So, like you do realize I’m in this chat right?  
Ahsoka: So, like how can you text with one hand? Teach me your ways  
Satine: lol  
Ahsoka: Anyways, they were like *this* close to holding hands  
Rex: Move over Obitine, here comes Anidala  
Cody: Anidala?  
Rex: It was either that or Panakin or Anime  
Rex: What sounds nicer. Hint: It’s Anidala 

As they move through the haunted house Padme, Anakin, Satine and Obi-Wan feel uneasy because of their last time in a haunted house so Ahsoka and Rex go ahead of them to make sure the way is clear. Ahsoka and Rex walk around the corner and signal the other 4 to come around and to their surprise, it was clear. Slowly, everyone made their way out of the haunted house without the police having to intervene or being tortured first. It was a relief to Padme, Anakin, Satine and Obi-Wan. As everyone begins to go home Padme takes Anakin aside. Ahsoka notices this and decides to hide out with Rex, Bo-Katan, Cody, Obi-Wan and Satine to eavesdrop 

“Ani!” Padme calls out just as Anakin begins to leave. Anakin walks over to her, curious about what she has to say  
“I thought about Tuesday and what you said and thinking back on everything, I’ll admit it. I do have feelings for you.” She says  
“Are you just saying this because you feel bad about Tuesday or is it actually true?” Anakin’s eyes lit up at the thought of Padme actually reciprocating  
“I realized it when we were trapped at our corrupt school’s haunted house that there was something more than friendship but I was afraid about public opinion seeing as I ended things with Clovis about a month and a half ago and the rumours about us.” Padme confesses 

The eavesdroppers’ jaws hit the ground but in a good way.  
“Knew it” Ahsoka mutters before listening in again 

“So, what are you saying?” Anakin asks  
“That maybe we could give this a try?” Padme says  
Anakin is shocked and doesn’t know what to say for a moment before he says “yes, I would”  
Padme wraps her arms around Anakin’s neck as he wraps his around her waist and the newly minted couple share a kiss. Padme didn’t know what rumours would go around now after people found out but at the moment, she didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline might be a little confusing. So the haunted house at the school that Maul did his thing at was held a week before Halloween this week is Halloween and there's another haunted house held the day before Halloween


	31. The Origin of Fives' 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme throws a halloween party. Hardcase is an enabler and Fives likes to be enabled someone draws a 5 on Fives' head while he's drunk

The next day came and everyone had heard about the Halloween party. It was a huge deal, so it didn’t matter what Padme did, she knew people were coming who weren’t in their main group. Padme made sure the place was spooky for her guests. She invites her inner circle over early, that being Anakin, Ahsoka, Satine, Bo-Katan, and Obi-Wan. While they’re sitting around Ahsoka decides to pry, pretending she didn’t hear last night’s conversation 

“I saw you and Padme go off together after last night, wanna tell us what that was about?” Ahsoka asks playfully. She and everyone else in the room already know what happened. She just wants to hear them say it   
“Actually, we made things official” Anakin says looking towards Padme   
Everyone pretends to look shocked except Obi-Wan   
“I totally saw it coming” He says proudly   
“Honestly me too” Satine joins in, “it was obvious you two liked each other”  
“Congrats!’ Ahsoka says   
“We need to go on a double date sometime!” Satine suggests   
“Obviously!” Padme says   
“So, what’s everyone dressing up as?” Padme asks   
“A togruta” Ahsoka says jokingly   
“Wow” Padme says rolling her eyes, catching on to the joke Ahsoka was making   
“Me and Obi-Wan decided to be angels” Satine says while lovingly looking at him   
“And I’m the third wheeling devil” Anakin jokes taking out a set of devil horns he literally bought a couple hours ago just to annoy the couple   
“But why are you third-wheeling if you got a girlfriend?” Obi-Wan teases   
“I didn’t have a costume and I like annoying you” Anakin retorts   
Obi-Wan sends a glare his way 

Eventually, it is time for the party, and everything is set up, all that’s left are for the guests to show up. The first to do so are Rex, Echo, Fives, Hevy, Cody and Hardcase with Quinlan not too far behind. Quinlan sticks out like a sore thumb among them because he’s the only one who doesn’t look almost exactly like them, but he fits in with personality.   
The next group to show up are Bail, Barriss, Lux and Steela. They walked up to everyone else and started chatting   
“Hey!” Steela said   
“Hey! How have you all been?” Ahsoka says   
“Pretty good, me and Lux made it official recently” Steela says   
“Wow, I’m so happy for you”   
“It feels like everyone is getting into relationships” Rex says   
“Literally” Ahsoka replies   
“Being single isn’t a bad thing” Barriss says   
“How has being president treated you?” Padme says to Bail   
“It’s a lot of work but I like it. Apparently, Sidious got out and changed schools.” Bail says  
“Big oof” Ahsoka says   
“Serves him right” Padme says 

The night continues on and more people show up. Clovis is there trying to have a good time when out of the corner of his eye he spots Anakin and Padme cozied up. He then remembered a rumour he heard going around about the two making it official since people at Coruscant high have nothing better to do than to gossip. She notices Padme give him a kiss, confirming what he heard. Once they’re out of the big circle, Clovis walks up to them   
“I always knew there was something between you two” Clovis says  
“There wasn’t before but now there is.” Anakin replies bringing Padme closer to himself   
“Have fun with her before she cheats on you” Clovis says as he walks away   
Padme whispered to Anakin “That went better than expected”   
“I’m glad you think so” Anakin says. He sees Clovis from the corner of his eye and decides to kiss Padme, knowing it would make Clovis seethe. It was successful and Clovis left the room. Anakin looked at him as he did and felt very proud of himself. 

The party wore on and more people were getting drunk. When Ahsoka and Bo-Katan went looking for their friends, they weren’t surprised when they couldn’t find Satine and Obi-Wan but were surprised when they encountered Quinlan and Ventress. No one had seen them together since last year. They decided to eavesdrop   
“I told you already! That was a one-time thing!” Ventress says standing her ground and pushing him away   
“But I’ve missed you” An intoxicated Quinlan says   
“I already gave you my answer, no” Ventress says walking away. She notices Ahsoka and Bo-Katan trying to slink away. She stops them and says, “What are you listening to?” In an annoyed tone before leaving the party. They knew Ventress had caught them. Before they knew it, they heard a loud sound coming from the bathroom. Bo-Katan knocked on the door and said “everything alright in there?” with a hint of teasing. She didn’t know what was going on, she could’ve caught two people in the middle of getting together so to speak. To her surprise, the voice that came out was Cody’s   
“Not really” Cody replied   
“Need any help?” Bo-Katan asked   
“If you can get in” Cody says while laughing. Bo-Katan opens the door to find that they somehow have 6 people in the tiny bathroom already, Fives is knelt over a toilet with Cody, Rex, Echo, Hevy, Hardcase. Bo-Katan hits Fives in the back while laughing before saying “weak”. This hit to back forces Fives to bend over again and vomit more   
“Dude, you need to go home if I’m being honest” Bo-Katan says   
“That’s what I’m trying to tell him but Hardcase over here is an enabler” Rex says   
“Hey! I was just trying to toughen him up!” Hardcase says   
“And if by toughen him up you mean go fucking ape shit and enable him to drink way more than we know he can handle, then yes!” Echo says   
“Eh, tomato tomato” Hardcase says   
“This is not tomato tomato!” Echo replies   
‘Listen, I’ll alleviate the stress off you guys, Ahsoka and I will take him home, you can do your thing.”   
“You might need more than you and Ahsoka” Cody replies   
“Well I have no idea where Anakin is, nor do I know where Obi-Wan or Satine are.” Ahsoka chimes in   
“I saw Anakin admiring Padme in her cat costume earlier.” Hevy says   
“How about this, I’ll go with Ahsoka, Bo-Katan and Fives and we try to find them.” Rex suggests   
“Sounds good to me” Cody says   
“Me too” Ahsoka says 

They all leave the bathroom and attempt to find Anakin, Obi-Wan or Satine. They notice Padme’s bedroom door is closed so they give up searching for Anakin. Rex sits down with Fives and gives him some water while Ahsoka and Bo-Katan continue searching for Obi-Wan and Satine. They check every nook and cranny, they check open bedrooms, they check random bathrooms, the sitting area where some people Bo-Katan didn’t know well were hanging around, mostly marching band kids   
“Has anyone seen my sister anywhere?” It was fairly common knowledge that Bo-Katan was Satine’s younger sister and everyone knew who Satine was.   
“Wessa haven’t seen your sister” Jar-Jar said   
“Thanks” Bo-Katan said as she left the room   
Bo-Katan meets up with everyone else in her search party and shrugged her shoulder “No sign of them. I’ll text Satine and let her know we’re leaving” Bo-Katan says as the group leaves, taking Fives home. 

Bo-Katan: I’m leaving with Fives, Ahsoka and Rex   
Bo-Katan: I couldn’t find you so I’m texting you to let you know 

A few minutes later as Rex is half carrying Fives while Fives was regaining his bearings, but Fives still had his arm around Rex’s shoulder with Rex keeping him steady. Bo-Katan’s phone goes off 

Satine: Me and Obi-Wan were hiding out lol   
Satine: We saw Maul and Savage and we didn’t want them to see us   
Bo-Katan: We’re getting ready to call a cab, we’re not too far away   
Satine: Ok, wait for us, please 

“Satine texted me back, her and Obi-Wan are going to catch up with us” Bo-Katan tells the group.   
“How is Fives doing?” Bo-Katan asks   
“He’s doing alright” Rex says  
“I can talk too y’know!” Fives replied   
“Do you even know how you ended up here?” Bo-Katan asks  
Fives turned his head towards Bo-Katan and says “Nope!” while smiling   
“I think I see Obi-Wan and Satine” Ahsoka says   
The couple make their way to the group   
“Where the hell were you guys?” Bo-Katan asks confronting her sister   
“Long story, so we saw Maul and Savage and we knew if he saw Obi-Wan he would confront us and we weren’t in the mood for that so we found a hideout since we were sure he didn’t see us.” Satine says   
“We kept moving around so that’s probably why you couldn’t find us” Obi-Wan adds   
“Well if you can’t tell we have a situation on our hands!” Ahsoka says   
“Do you want our help or nah?” Satine says   
“Who are you calling a situation?” Fives says   
“You” Bo-Katan replied   
Ahsoka takes out her phone to call a cab as Obi-Wan helps Rex with Fives   
“I can walk!” Fives says as he lets go of the two and then almost falls over with Rex catching him   
“You might wanna reconsider that” Rex says   
Their cab arrives and they get Fives back to his place 

Meanwhile, Cody, Echo, Hevy and Hardcase leave Padme’s since the party is dying down. Echo can tell Cody is preparing to ask them something and Echo, knowing Cody fairly well he can tell what Cody is resisting the urge to ask   
“Don’t fucking do it” Echo says to him   
“So wanna go to subway?” Cody says   
“No” Echo bluntly replies   
“Fine, I’ll text Rex and Hevy and Hardcase will go with me, right?”   
“Hell yea!” Hardcase said   
“Cody! Rex is looking after Fives, remember?” Echo says   
“Yea but maybe he wants subway. Sorry you’re a party pooper” Cody replies with a smug look   
“Fine I’ll go with you but not because I want subway” Echo says folding his arms   
Echo sees Cody take out his phone   
“No, you’re not about to” Echo says   
“What if I am?” Cody says   
“You know Rex ain’t going go, he volunteered to look after Fives, courtesy of Hardcase” Echo says as Hardcase laughs 

Cody: Subway? 

“No, you did not” Echo says as he sees Cody type something and put his phone down 

Rex: No, tell Hardcase thanks a lot but sarcastically 

“Hardcase, Rex says thanks” Cody says as he pulls off an impression of Rex being sarcastic   
“I can’t believe you sometimes” Echo says   
“I gotta agree with Echo on this, why are you like this?” Hevy says   
“Sorry that I have a digestive system that needs sustenance” Cody says as he rolls his eyes and keeps walking. 

Back at Fives’, everyone is going around getting Fives situated for the night while Satine is waiting for her dad to pick her and her sister up. Bo-Katan walks into Fives room and sees he’s still awake.   
“Hey” Fives says as he sees her walk in   
“Pretty sure you should be sleeping” Bo-Katan teases   
“But I’m not” Fives teased back   
“Wow sassy” Bo-Katan replies   
There is a silence until Bo-Katan says something again “Y’know, you should totally get a tattoo of a 5 on you somewhere. Here I’ll draw one.” She says as she picks up a marker. She draws a 5 on Fives’ temple. She then hears Satine call out to her   
“Bo! Dad’s here!”   
“Sleep tight” Bo-Katan says as she exits the room. When she exits she hears Satine with Obi-Wan. They were hugging and they whispered “I love you” to each other. Bo-Katan sees this and says “gross” before walking up to Satine   
“Dad’s probably waiting” Satine says as she blows a kiss to her boyfriend   
The sisters leave and Ahsoka speaks first to Obi-Wan   
“Did you ever find Anakin?”   
“Nope” Obi-Wan replies   
“Of course, Cody wants to go to fucking subway” Rex says in frustration   
“It’s Cody, of course he does. He’s the biggest foodie I know” Obi-Wan says   
“Wanna join them?” Ahsoka says   
“Fine” Rex says as they leave Fives’ 

Anakin wakes up the next morning in a bed that is not his. He looks over next to him and sees Padme wearing the skin-tight cat bodysuit that she was wearing last night, and it appeared untouched. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief; he would hate it if he woke up and realized he took advantage of her. He was also wearing his outfit from last night. Padme wakes up and realizes what happened   
“Oh my gosh” Padme says   
“Oh my gosh is right” Anakin replied   
“I need to get you out of here so my parents don’t find out.”   
“I need an excuse for my mom. I don’t know how she would take to me sleeping at my girlfriend’s” Anakin says with a chuckle  
The two get up, embrace and share a quick kiss before Padme sneaks him out. She knew her parents were probably going to be home soon. 

Anakin swiftly made his way back home and his mom was waiting for him at the door   
“Where were you? You had me worried sick!” Shmi asked her son   
Anakin had to quickly come up with a lie   
“I stayed at Obi-Wan’s” Anakin lied   
“Ok” Shmi says before Anakin goes to his room. He relaxes until he hears his mom calling Obi-Wan 

“Hello?” Obi-Wan replied sleepily   
“Hello Obi-Wan. Did Anakin spend the night at your place?” Shmi asked  
“Yea totally” Obi-Wan lied, he knew Anakin had lied and said he was with him probably because he was at Padme’s   
“Thank you so much” Shmi says before hanging up 

Obi-Wan: I got you bro   
Anakin: Thanks   
Obi-Wan: So   
Obi-Wan: Did you do the thing?   
Anakin: wtf   
Anakin: no, I took a page from your book not to fuck a drunk girl 

Fives woke up in his house the next morning and noticed the 5 drawn on his temple. He wasn’t sure if Bo-Katan knew he would remember it, but he liked the way it looked. He checked it out and felt his heart soften thinking about how it got there. He decided to keep it there, it just felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That smut I mentioned in the end notes a few chapters ago is coming tomorrow :P


	32. Holiday Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo-Katan and Satine organize a movie night and Obi-Wan and Satine's relationship reaches a new level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The obitine fans are going to like this chapter lol don't worry, anidala will get their time in the spotlight too :) 
> 
> (there is smut but I made sure it's clear where you can skip if you don't want to read smut)

Fall eventually turned to winter as the first snow fell on Coruscant. It had been getting very close to Christmas and today was the last day before the 2 weeklong break they get from school for this. Padme walked up to Anakin’s locker where he was just playing on his phone. 

“Hey, Ani!” Padme says   
“Hi!” Anakin says with a gleaming smile as he hugs Padme   
Ahsoka walks up to them shortly after “Hey guys! What’s up!”   
“Hey, Snips!” Anakin replies   
“Hey, Sky guy! Did I interrupt something” Ahsoka says as she sees Anakin with an arm wrapped around Padme   
“Nah snips” he replies removing his arm from her   
“I’d hope not” Rex says as he approaches, with Cody, Fives and Echo not long after. Then Bo-Katan approaches in front of Obi-Wan and Satine who are hand in hand.   
“I see you’re still drawing a 5 on yourself” Bo-Katan says pointing to the 5 on Fives’ temple  
“I like it” Fives says as Obi-Wan and Satine finally get to the group forming.   
“Hey lovebirds!” Padme teases  
“Not like you and Anakin can say much!” Ahsoka teases “You two were in a moment when I got there.”   
Hevy and Hardcase get there soon after and Padme, seeing that everyone is there says something   
“So, I think we should all just get together and watch holiday movies!” Padme says   
“Yes!” Satine says before continuing “We should come over to my place, we got a nice home theatre in the basement.”   
“I second Satine! It’s really nice” Bo-Katan says   
“How rich are you guys?” Fives questions in shock “living room and home theatre?”   
Bo-Katan swiftly told a lie. The only person who knew about Satine and Bo-Katan’s family and how they got their riches was Padme. The truth is that their father is from a noble family on Mandalore but moved to Coruscant when he was a young adult, but they often went back to Mandalore for special occasions and on vacation.   
“It’s because our parents work a lot” Bo-Katan says   
Though it was common knowledge that they had family on Mandalore   
“Are you guys going to Mandalore for Christmas this year?” Obi-Wan asked  
“Not this year. According to my uncle, the situation isn’t the most stable, our parents are leaving this morning to get our Christmas stuff. We don’t keep any at our house on Coruscant.” Satine said   
“Either way, we should all go to our place and hang out.” Bo-Katan says, trying to change the topic before the bell for first period rang. 

Classes were fairly relaxed today and a bunch of people didn’t even bother to show up. In galactic law, half of the class wasn’t even there. It was a relief for the group of Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan and Satine that Maul hadn’t bothered to show up. They had been actively avoiding Maul and Savage ever since Halloween.   
The day passes relatively uneventfully as Satine and Bo-Katan go and get everything ready. They go to a shop nearby and buy all kinds of snacks. They’re gonna need them if the football boys, Cody, in particular, were going to be coming over.   
“I will never understand Cody’s obsession with food” Satine says “I mean, yea food is good but Cody takes it to a whole new level.”   
“You’re right about that” Bo-Katan says “like that time he literally texted Rex knowing he was looking after Fives and asked if he wanted to go to subway”   
“Cody is singlehandedly keeping speeder eats in business” Satine says with a chuckle as the sisters pay for the stuff they bought. 

They go back home and get everything ready. Obi-Wan decided to come over early much to Bo-Katan’s distaste.   
“How come I’ve never seen this before?” Obi-Wan says to Satine   
“We always made sure people couldn’t come in here during parties” Satine said   
“I can see why” Obi-Wan says looking around, the room had a huge screen with multiple leather couches with its own popcorn maker on a table to the side  
“You two are gross” Bo-Katan says before leaving the room as she seems them cozying up   
“It does have quite a mood to it, doesn’t it?” Satine says in reference to the dim lighting and red walls   
“Yea” Obi-Wan says as Satine moves closer. He recognizes the cue and puts an arm around Satine. She turns her head towards him, and he does the same towards her. As they move even closer, their lips separate, and they begin to kiss. Satine begins to deepen the kiss, relishing in the rare moment of alone time they get. It gets cut short however when Bo-Katan is coming back. She yells “If I walk in and you two are making out, you’ll know it!” The pair immediately separate and pretend nothing happened when Bo-Katan walked back in. She isn’t stupid, she knew what went down while she was gone   
“For the record you two are gross” She teased as she turned on the popcorn maker. It was almost time for everyone to be coming over. 

Squad Goals   
Bo-Katan: Come over asap pls   
Bo-Katan: I hate third-wheeling with my own sister   
Satine: lol   
Fives: Me, Echo, Rex and Cody will be over soon   
Hevy: Same with me and Hardcase   
Anakin: oooof   
Anakin: Me, Padme and Ahsoka will be there soon, we’re on our way lol 

Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme are the first people to get there. Anakin immediately walks up to Obi-Wan to tease him   
“So, what did ya do to make Bo-Katan uncomfortable”   
“She’s just exaggerating” Obi-Wan retorts   
“I’m 99.9% certain they made out while I was gone for a couple of minutes” Bo-Katan interrupts   
“Of course, you did” Anakin teases Obi-Wan before another knock is heard at the door, it’s Cody, Echo, Rex, Fives, Hevy, and Hardcase. Hevy and Hardcase had caught up to the others and they all decided to roll up together. They go downstairs where there is popcorn being made and a bunch of other snacks that Satine and Bo-Katan bought. Everyone picks up what they want from the snack buffet and picks somewhere to sit. Obi-Wan and Satine get their own couch as with Anakin and Padme. Rex, Cody, Echo and Hevy took one of the long couches while Fives, Bo-Katan, Ahsoka and Hardcase took the other long couch. They picked out a movie and put it on as Satine took the light remote and dimmed the lights to emulate the movie theatre experience as the movie started playing. It was fairly festive but had its moments too. Some people were watching it but others had their own activities in mind. Anakin and Padme were snuggling up to each other and stealing kisses as if they are slick even though everyone in the room knows what they’re doing. Obi-Wan and Satine refrained from kissing seeing the reaction Anakin and Padme were getting but they did snuggle together with Satine seemingly fitting perfectly in his arms.   
The night drags on and another movie eventually gets put on. During this movie, people start to get tired. Bo-Katan ends up resting her head on Fives’ shoulder. He notices she was there when her ginger hair tickled his neck. He looked down at her and didn’t bother to wake her up yet. There was something about her that calmed him and he liked this new feeling in his usually chaotic self. He then noticed Ahsoka leaned on Bo-Katan’s shoulder too. The only person who needed to lean now was Hardcase but he knew that wouldn’t happen, he just gave Fives a smug look as if to say ha, I don’t have anyone leaning on me. I'm free to move where I want”   
The second movie got over and Cody stood up and said “Anyone wanna get food?”   
“Are you fucking serious?” Bo-Katan said as she moved from Fives’ shoulder “I literally bought a whole bunch of snacks to satisfy your hungry ass.”  
“Sorry” Cody says as he shrugs his shoulder   
“I’ll still go though” Bo-Katan says  
“Count me in too” Rex said   
Eventually, everyone leaves except Obi-Wan and Satine. Bo-Katan was suspicious when she left but eventually came to the conclusion of what I don’t know about won’t hurt me.   
Obi-Wan and Satine realize they’re alone together and probably will be for a little while. Satine realizes this and pulls herself on top of her boyfriend. She places her knees on either side of him, spreading her legs so that she’s comfortably wedged on top of him while he’s in a sitting position. He wraps his arms around her waist holding her steady as they begin to make out. Satine deepens this kiss and Obi-Wan decides to move down to her neck, being extra careful not to leave a hickey this time or else he’d never hear the end of it from Anakin and Ahsoka. Satine makes it clear to Obi-Wan that she is thoroughly enjoying this with a series of soft moans before she leaves a few kisses to Obi-Wan’s neck too as his hands begin to move lower on her body. She then whispers “Wanna take this upstairs?” She didn’t need to ask him twice as he carries her up to her room. Once they get there, he closes the door behind them and brings Satine to her bed, she pulls him down with her where they continue kissing one another and feel each other up. 

\--(Smut starts here, if you'd rather skip the smut, please scroll past this part)----

Soon enough, Satine begins to take Obi-Wan’s shirt off to reveal his flat chest. He doesn’t quite have a 6 pack but he had something resembling abs. Obi-Wan sat up with Satine on knelt over him, knees on either side of Obi-Wan’s body with his arms around her midsection holding her in place. Satine decides to make another move by moving his arms around her ass as she removed her top. She had a red bra on with black lace. Obi-Wan could tell that she knew what she wanted when he came over. They had briefly mentioned sex in conversation before the night but Obi-Wan didn’t really know what to do as he tried to undo her bra. Satine moved her hands along his to show him how to undo it. After Satine’s bra is undone she tosses it onto the floor as Obi-Wan begins to massage Satine’s boobs and play around with her nipples, trying to find what she likes. She begins to softly moan indicating that she is enjoying what he is doing, and he is getting off on her pleasure. Satine can tell as she can feel his hardness through his pants.

The couple decides to change positions with Satine being on the bottom this time with her legs spread and him between them. She decides to tug at Obi-Wan’s pants. He gets the cue and takes them off as Satine gleefully removed hers as well. She was wearing matching underwear to her bra, showing that she knew she wanted this before he came over. He started leaving kisses on her neck again but slowly moved down her body, first to the collarbone, next to the boobs, looking up to make sure she was enjoying it, watching for her faces of pleasure. He then moved down to her stomach. After leaving her stomach, he teased her before moving any further by grazing his hand on her inner thigh and around her vagina. She began tugging at her underwear as Obi-Wan put his hands on hers as she pulled them off to expose her already wet self. Before going down there, Obi-Wan looked up at her and asked, “Are you okay with this?”  
“Yes” She replied as he began to eat her out, allowing his tongue to explore her as he uses his fingers to try and find her clit. She guides him where he needs to be as she moans in pleasure. For a virgin, he was doing pretty good. Padme told her that virgins often didn’t know what they were doing but he was learning quickly.   
Satine had a sweet taste to her, a welcome one that was for sure. If her moans weren’t indicative enough, her pussy was a good indicator that she was enjoying it. She especially enjoyed it when he focused on her clit. She arched her back as he used his fingers on her vagina and his tongue on her clit. Satine sat up as Obi-Wan laid down next to her. Satine then moved on top where she removed Obi-Wan’s underwear and tossed it on the floor with the rest of their clothes, revealing his hardened cock. She received a nod of approval as she neared it. It was above average in length which Satine liked. She opened her mouth put it in her mouth as she begins to suck on it. She realizes she is supposed to move her hand up and down the shaft and does this in an effort to tease him like he teased her. It seemed to be working as she moved back down and swirled her tongue around the head. She could tell he liked it as he moaned when she did it and ran his hands through her hair as Satine comes up for a breath. Obi-Wan kisses her again before she pulls away and asks   
“Do you want to-”  
Satine is unable to finish her sentence when Obi-Wan replies “yes”. Satine opens the nightstand drawer to take out a condom. She bought a box after they had mentioned sex as she wanted to be prepared. Obi-Wan opens it and rolls it on his erect penis, being sure to leave a little air pocket at the top as the instructions said as Satine positioned herself underneath him and spread her legs. After Obi-Wan got the condom on, he positioned himself above her.   
“Be gentle, this is my first time too” Satine said   
“I will” Obi-Wan promises as he begins to slide himself inside her. She softly moaned immediately after he moved it in further. He moved her hair out of her face so he could see how she is feeling. She winced in pain as he started to go deeper   
“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan asks before going any further   
“Yes” Satine replied   
Obi-Wan didn’t go in any further in fear of hurting her although he wasn’t fully inside her as he began to slowly thrust in her, trying to get a rhythm going. Satine’s hands ran along his back as she moved in and out of her. The feeling was indescribable but Obi-Wan knew he probably wouldn’t last long so he needed to do something to distract himself as he stayed inside her longer. He moved his head down to her neck and began leaving kisses, making her moan more than she already was in pleasure, he tried not to put too much of his weight on her as he used changed from using his hands for balance to using them to pleasure other parts of Satine as he placed a hand on her boob as he rubbed it with Satine wrapping her legs around Obi-Wan’s lower back while he thrust in her.

“I’m so close” she moaned, indicating that she was going to cum soon. Obi-Wan decided to tease her a bit and moved himself out of her as Satine moved on top and positioned him inside of her again as she bounced herself up and down on his cock. To avoid it sliding out, Obi-Wan secured his hands around her ass as he could simultaneously massage it. He moved one of his hands back onto one of her tits as she continued moving her body up and down along his cock. Satine moved her body all the way down on him which came as a surprise to him due to how she initially found it painful. She stopped her movement as she jerked her head back before moaning “I’m cumming Obi!” Obi-Wan had to try very hard to avoid cumming as well at that moment. He couldn’t get over how much sexier Satine was in that moment than she already was. He also moaned at how her orgasm felt on his dick, he couldn’t help but thrust it in her as she was orgasming. When she got off his dick she flopped onto the bed as she practically begged Obi-Wan to keep going. He obliged and got back on top of her, this time kneeling as she placed her leg over his shoulder that he held with one hand with another one staying on the bed. He was on the brink of his own orgasm. He positioned himself inside her again and deeply kissed her as he began thrusting again. After he pulled away, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, he found his rhythm again. As he inched closer to cumming, he began to moan. Satine loved hearing his pleasure as he spent more time inside her.   
“Satine, I’m getting close” he said, almost as if he was asking her for permission to cum. Satine noticed this and moaned “oh yes baby”. She had never used that pet name with him often, but it packed a punch when she did. He couldn’t take anymore and finally came into the condom. This orgasm had been very intense and he moaned while he was cumming and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment before he slid out of her and removed the condom. He was tired after this and Satine disposed of the condom before coming back to bed and becoming the little spoon as Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her stomach and nestled his knees in the backs of hers.

\--(Smut ends here if you skipped it) ----

Meanwhile, everyone else had noticed that it was Obi-Wan and Satine left at Satine’s and people were talking   
“So, what do you think they’re doing?” Anakin asked   
“They’re totally fucking” Hardcase said. He hadn’t known the group for very long, but he caught on to what was going on fairly quickly   
“Probably, since they’re sober, they’ve been together for a few months and they’re alone.” Anakin said  
Bo-Katan was uncharacteristically quiet until she said “Can we not talk about my sister’s sex life. I don’t want that image”   
“Fair to be honest” Fives said   
“True” Ahsoka says agreeing   
“I’m so tired” Padme said letting her head rest on Anakin’s shoulder as he played with her hair. They then got up and left with Ahsoka following not too far behind as Padme took Anakin’s hand   
Fives and Echo take Bo-Katan back to her house. She wasn’t sure if she was going to walk into anything. She left the two after saying “see ya!”  
“See ya Bo!” Fives replied after her.  
When Bo-Katan walked back in, she didn’t hear anything, she saw her sister’s door closed and when she walked past the door and went into her own room she didn’t see or hear anything, much to her relief.

As Fives and Echo make their own way home Echo looks at Fives and says “Fives, what was that back there?”   
“What do you mean, she said see ya so I said see ya back”   
“Yea but nobody calls her Bo except Satine on occasion”   
“I don’t know. It makes sense as a way to shorten her name. I don’t see what you’re getting at.” Fives says   
Echo shrugs and decides not to pry any more

The next morning Satine wakes up in Obi-Wan’s arms, she notices her and his clothes on the floor. She knows what happened. She cuddled a little closer to him. He woke up and wrapped his arms around Satine a little tighter as they spooned. Seeing him be awake too, they changed positions where they were on their backs and Obi-Wan had his arm around Satine’s shoulders as he kissed her forehead. There was silence, just two people enjoying each other’s company until Obi-Wan breaks said silence   
“Good morning”   
“Good morning to you too” Satine replied   
“Did you enjoy last night?” Obi-Wan asked, he had been feeling a little unsure of his abilities   
“Yes, completely, what about you?” Satine asked   
“Definitely” he said as he pulled Satine into another kiss   
They were interrupted by Satine’s phone going off. It was her dad 

Dad: Your mother and I should be home in a few hours   
Satine: ok 

“Dad’s coming back in a few hours. If he finds out, you not only stayed the night but we” there was silence before Satine continued. She wasn’t sure how to phrase what happened. “y’know, did it, he will not be a happy man to say the least” Satine said with a nervous chuckle.   
“That’s fine, I’ll see you soon I hope” he says as he begins to put his clothes back on and she proceeds to put on a pair of pjs to save face with her parents  
As he prepares to leave Satine pulls him into a loving embrace. They kiss and Satine says “I love you”   
“I love you too” Obi-Wan replies before leaving


	33. A Star Wars Christmas (but better than the holiday special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin likes to procrastinate except when it comes to teasing Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments! They make my day :D

Obi-Wan is casually relaxing when suddenly Anakin comes in through his window.  
“Why are you like this?” Obi-Wan asks  
“I need help” Anakin says  
“With what? What did you do now and why can’t you use a door like a normal person?” Obi-Wan asks  
“So, I don’t know what to get Padme” Anakin says  
“And you think I know any more than you do?” Obi-Wan says now standing up with his arms folded  
“No, but you probably already got something for Satine so I need ideas” Anakin said  
“Anakin, it is two days before Christmas and you’re only now thinking about what to get her?” Obi-Wan says  
“Well, when you put it like that it makes me sound shitty. Anyways what did you get Satine?” Anakin says  
“I got her a necklace that has her favourite colour on it.” Obi-Wan says showing Anakin the necklace  
“Good, Padme’s favourite colour is also purple so maybe you can help me”  
“I don’t think it would be a good idea to get Padme the same necklace I got for Satine. They’re smart and will catch on to that real fast. I can get Satine to help us if you want?” Obi-Wan says “she knows Padme very well even though I’d assume you would know her well.” Obi-Wan says  
“Very funny, I just need a girl perspective.” Anakin says 

Obi-Wan: Can you come over?  
Obi-Wan: Anakin needs help getting Padme a gift  
Satine: He’s only thinking about that now?  
Obi-Wan: Same question I asked him lol  
Satine: I’ll be over in 10  
Obi-Wan: ok :) 

Obi-Wan swiftly hides the necklace that he has yet to wrap so Satine doesn’t see it prematurely. While Obi-Wan is stashing the necklace in his bedside drawer Anakin notices a small box. Upon a closer look Anakin realizes what’s in the box.  
“So” Anakin says while looking down at the box “Did you and Satine-”  
Obi-Wan caught on very quickly and interrupted Anakin “I don’t see how that has anything to do with your situation!”  
“So the answer is yes” Anakin says giving Obi-Wan a look, Obi-Wan sends a glare back as Satine knocks on the door. Anakin is tempted to do some more digging until Obi-Wan quickly comes back with Satine  
Anakin is stood there with his arms folded and playfully says “People still knock on doors?”  
“Normal people do. You literally came in through the window!” Obi-Wan says  
“Now where’s the fun in that?” Anakin asks  
Satine is just standing there questioning her life decisions until Anakin looks at her and says “So I need help getting a gift for Padme”  
“Ok, what does she like?” Satine asked  
“I thought you knew that” Anakin replied, “I know she likes purple and I want to be special, but I have no idea what to get”  
“And you’re only thinking about this now?” Satine questions  
“That’s not the point!” Anakin retaliates  
“Alright, we’ll take you to the mall and I can give you basic things that Padme likes, she’s a little high maintenance when it comes to clothing and accessories though she’ll never turn it down.”  
The two walk past build a porg and it caught Anakin’s attention  
“Does Padme like cute things?” Anakin asked Satine  
“Yea” She replied  
“How would she react to a custom stuffed animal?”  
“I think she’d like it” Satine replied as the trio goes into the store. Anakin picks out a porg and allows the worker to put the stuffing in it after Anakin put a custom sound byte in it for Padme to find out when she presses the button. Satine helps Anakin pick out an outfit for it, she eventually picks a pastel dress with purples, pinks and a cream colour in an almost gradient style with the purple close to the bottom, the pink in the middle and the cream colour on top. It also had a silver top piece and silver pieces on the top of the sleeve where the top part of the porg’s wings were slightly exposed. It was absolutely gorgeous. They paid for the custom made stuffed porg and left the store  
“I hope Padme likes this” Anakin said as they left the store  
“I’m sure she will” Satine reassures him as Obi-Wan catches up to them  
“So, seeing as you two are here I have a question” Anakin says. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, knowing where this was going  
“Did you two uh y’know do the do.” Anakin awkwardly asks  
The couple initially looks down until Obi-Wan says “What does that have anything to with anything?” Anakin notices his friend is blushing and then sees Satine also is  
“You two totally did!” Anakin says teasing the two  
“So, what if we did!” Obi-Wan says  
“I’d be pretty proud” Anakin says in a joking tone while not actually joking  
“Fine! We did.” Satine said  
“I knew something was going on!” Anakin said, smiling that he finally got a confession. Anakin told the couple to wait outside as Anakin went into a bakery, the bakery is relatively quiet for this time of year and this time of day but Anakin wasn’t complaining. He picked up one of the cakes on the cold display shelf and walked up to one of the bakers  
“Can I get something put on this?” Anakin asked  
“Sure, what would ya like?” the baker said 

Anakin drew it out on a napkin rather than have to describe it and the baker covered his mouth while chuckling. Anakin could tell he was pretty chill. It didn’t take very long for the baker to do and he showed Anakin the cake. Anakin smiled in delight and took a picture of the design before closing the lid and paying for the cake  
“Thank you so much!” Anakin said as he left the bakery  
Anakin leaves and comes back to Obi-Wan and Satine and they go back to Obi-Wan’s. The whole way back, Anakin is smiling almost sinisterly while holding the cake that neither Obi-Wan nor Satine knew what is on it yet. 

Squad Goals:  
Anakin: *1 image attached*  
Anakin: Shhh, they don’t know about it yet  
Rex: You do realize they’re in this chat  
Ahsoka: I love how you know who this is about without any context lmao  
Echo: I mean it’s kinda obvious  
Ahsoka: True lol  
Bo-Katan: So that’s why I heard him leave this morning right after dad texted Satine and I saying he’d be home soon  
Bo-Katan: I knew something was up lol  
Cody: It’s a miracle they haven’t seen this yet lol  
Bo-Katan @Anakin, are they with you?  
Anakin: Yea  
Bo-Katan: brb, going to do some digging lol

Anakin: I saw a condom box in Obi-Wan’s drawer while he was putting stuff away, that might help  
Bo-Katan: oooof  
Bo-Katan: thanks 

Bo-Katan goes into Satine’s room while being sure not to let her parents hear her. She’s been lectured about going through Satine’s stuff before and vice versa. She decides to check Satine’s desk drawers first, nothing. She checked the top drawer of her night table, after rummaging through it, nothing. Just papers and other junk Satine had. Bo-Katan moved to the bottom drawer and that’s where she found what she was looking for. She not only had a box of condoms, but it was open. Bo-Katan looked at the amount on the box and counted how many were left. All except 1. Bo-Katan put them all back into the box and took a picture of the open box the way she found it. 

Bo-Katan: *1 image attached*  
Bo-Katan: It was OPEN  
Bo-Katan: I also counted how many were left and all but 1 were there  
Anakin: Lmao 

Anakin had gotten back to Obi-Wan’s and got ready to unveil the cake  
“Before I show you, you can’t be mad” Anakin says as he begins recording  
“Why are you recording?” Obi-Wan asked  
“I wanna catch your reactions” Anakin said with a smile as he lifts up the cover on the cake box. The cake design is really simple. It is just the word “virginity” but with a red circle with a light drawn diagonally through it to represent a no symbol.  
“Seriously Anakin?” Obi-Wan said giving Anakin a look  
Satine simply facepalmed while her cheeks turned red in embarrassment while Anakin laughed. He stopped recording and sent it to the group 

Squad Goals  
Anakin: *1 video attached*  
Anakin: Bo-Katan’s valuable info contributed to this  
Ahsoka: lol  
Obi-Wan: Wow Anakin  
Anakin: I can feel your death glare through this message  
Obi-Wan: Because I’m glaring at you irl 

Anakin looks up to see Obi-Wan glaring at him. Anakin decides it’s time to leave.  
“Thanks for the help. I’ll be taking a slice of this for the road” he says gesturing at the cake as he cuts a piece and takes it 

A few days later, Christmas has come, and Anakin gets to test his gift on Padme. Padme decides to come over to Anakin’s. She had briefly met Anakin’s mom but hadn’t yet met his stepdad and stepbrother. Padme knocked on the door and Anakin answered it. Padme came in with her gift for Anakin and sat down on the living room couch. Shmi was insistent to see them open each other's gifts, Anakin’s stepbrother couldn’t care less and his stepfather accompanied his wife to watch. Anakin presented his gift first, the one Obi-Wan and Satine helped with. She opens the large box and sees the build a porg.  
“It’s so adorable!!” She says, “I love it!”  
Anakin whispers “There’s a custom sound byte but wait until later to press it”  
“My turn, Padme says as she presents her gift, it is a medium-sized box wrapped very neatly with a pretty bow. Anakin unwraps it and opens the box, it is a model starfighter that Anakin didn’t already have. Anakin looks at it with much adoration before finally speaking  
“Oh my gosh, how did you know I wanted this?” Anakin says  
“I saw your collection and I noticed you didn’t have this one” Padme says  
“I love it!” Anakin says while hugging Padme.  
Anakin and Padme then went into Anakin’s room so Padme could listen to the sound byte Anakin had placed into the porg. Padme tries to find where it is as Anakin begins to get nervous. Padme finds it and presses it. It’s Anakin’s voice saying “I love you”  
“Aww Ani!” Padme says with a gleaming smile on her face. She puts the porg down and places her hands on either side of Anakin’s face and says “I love you too” as she leans up to kiss him and Anakin places his arms around her waist. They are interrupted when Anakin’s mother calls out to him  
“Anakin, Padme! I have some cookies!” Shmi says as Anakin and Padme leave Anakin’s room 

Meanwhile, at Satine’s, Obi-Wan had come over to hang out with the Kryze’s. Christmas was a huge affair for them. They have a giant Christmas tree with silver and blue decorations. There was something about this family and silver and blue. It was a common theme in their house and Satine even has some blue in her room but Obi-Wan didn’t know what it was. He had a small but wide square box while Satine also had a small box, but it was more rectangular but still relatively square in shape. Obi-Wan gave his gift to Satine first. It was a necklace with a heart pendant in Satine’s favourite colour.  
“This is beautiful Obi-Wan!” Satine says as she puts the necklace on and admires the pendant.  
Satine then gives her gift to Obi-Wan. He opens the box and it is a silver bracelet. There is a heart engraved on the front of it. Satine flips it around to show him what is engraved on the back. It’s their anniversary date and their names. Obi-Wan puts his hand over his heart as he admires the bracelet on his wrist before saying “Satine, you didn’t have to”  
“I know, but I wanted to” Satine replied with a sweet smile as Obi-Wan pulled her into a hug  
Satine’s father watched but for this one moment, he would tolerate this affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images: Anakin to Squad Goals: Photo of the cake he bought   
> Bo-Katan to Anakin: The box she found in Satine's room


	34. NYE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme throws a new years eve party for all her friends and has some special couple time with a particularly special friend ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just give the obitine fans some smut without giving the anidala fans some too (Padme is a power top and you can't tell me otherwise)

Squad Goals   
Padme: Hate to interrupt everyone’s Christmas but NYE will be at my place as per usual! :)   
Padme: my parents are going to their friends and I want to have my friends over!!   
Ahsoka: Will be there!   
Rex: Same with me and the guys! 

In the vortex between Christmas and going back to school, this just gave everyone something to look forward to. 

New Year’s Eve came relatively quickly, and everyone was hyped. Padme always throws a New year’s party and it usually slaps. Padme went out and bought some gold décor and Anakin came over with her on her way back to help her decorate along with her parents. This is one of the parties her parents knew she was having. Afterwards, Anakin and Padme went up to Padme’s room where they put on a movie to pass some time. They’re laying on their backs with Padme’s head resting on Anakin’s chest and Anakin having an arm draped around her shoulder. Padme breaks the silence   
“Ani? Can I ask you something?”   
“Of course, anything” Anakin said, not sure of what Padme might ask  
“Is it a bad thing that I’m not a virgin?” Padme asked. It was something that she had been insecure about  
“No, what’s your body count?” Anakin said   
“one” Padme replied  
“Clovis, isn’t it?” Anakin asked  
Padme shamefully nodded her head   
“That’s not a bad thing” Anakin says “you didn’t know what Clovis was capable at that point” Anakin adds   
“I know, I just don’t want that to interfere in our relationship” Padme says   
“It wouldn’t, I love you too much for that to make me think any differently of you.” Anakin said  
Padme cuddled into Anakin further as Anakin wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Anakin takes the opportunity to flirt with Padme “y’know, if you want, I’d make that body count two even though, to be honest, I’m not too sure what to do.” As he nervously laughs  
“We need to take precautions because my parents are here.” Padme says   
“Maybe after your parents leave, they’re leaving at 7 and you want your party to start at 9 so that’s 2 hours of in-between time” Anakin says   
“True, let’s just enjoy the movie” Padme says “I’ll show you what to do later” Padme whispers into his ear 

7pm comes and Padme’s parents leave. Padme checks her bedside drawer for the condoms she kept there to make sure they were still good. She checked the expiry date and they were still fine, so she took one out and left it there for when they need it. Padme moves so that she is on top of Anakin, she then leans her head down to kiss him. Anakin seemed to catch on quickly as he deepened the kiss with Padme subconsciously giving him lessons on how to better the kiss and having him follow her lead

-(Smut starts here, if you don't want to read it, start skipping here)----

Things escalated fairly quickly since the anticipation had been building up before Padme’s parents left. Padme swiftly took initiative by pulling at Anakin’s shirt before Anakin gleefully removes it, revealing his developed six-pack. She ran a hand along it, feeling how football has likely developed his muscles more than before. As she did that Anakin began to unbutton Padme’s shirt. He looked up at her and received a nod of approval. She was glad he at least knew something about consent. Anakin finished unbuttoning to reveal Padme’s black lace bra, it had a thin piece of nude coloured fabric between the lace and her boobs. Padme leaned down to kiss him again and Anakin took her by surprise when he rolled over allowing Padme to be on the bottom and started to kiss her neck, being careful not to leave any marks. They would never hear the end of it if anyone saw any hickeys on either of them. Padme adjusted Anakin’s head so that it was in the right spot as he continued. Padme moaned in pleasure. Anakin had an unsure look on his face when he heard Padme moan, Padme assured him it was a good sign and said “You can kiss places other than my lips and neck” encouraging him to leave kiss all over. Anakin obliged slowly moving down to her shoulders and collarbone, to her boobs where he spent more time, much to Padme’s pleasure. As Anakin got further down her body, Padme began to remove her pants. Anakin stopped kissing her for a second so he could help her remove them, after which Padme unzipped Anakin’s and removed them as well. Anakin got down to her pussy which had started to become lubricated. He moved her underwear out of the way so he could add to that by using his fingers to pleasure her first. Padme moved Anakin’s hand to show him where her clit is because he was struggling, and Padme knew she wouldn’t cum if she didn’t have some clitoral action. Anakin was receptive to Padme’s subtle correction of his technique and did what she had implicitly told him to.

Anakin wasn’t sure what to do next but so far he had learned that kissing always got him somewhere so he used that technique on her, it seemed to work as Anakin realized that if he used his tongue, he could Padme high with pleasure. He was right as Padme moaned “Ani”.   
Anakin came back up and asked, “You like that?”   
“Yes” Padme replied, soon being shut up by Anakin kissing her again. Padme placed her hands on the waistband of Anakin’s boxers and Anakin kneeled, allowing her to more easily access Anakin’s hardened cock. Padme got him to lie down on the bed as Padme bent her neck so she could show him a little love. She started by stroking his dick, he was larger than average which was a welcome sight since Clovis had often disappointed her with his below average length. But now was not the time to be thinking of her ex as this was her time to return the favour to Anakin. After stroking him for some time she put her mouth around it. She took it slowly as she put more of his dick in her mouth. Padme was able to get just about all of it in before getting too close to her gag reflex but she had enough experience to know when to stop putting more in. Padme removes it from her mouth while her lips run along either side of it. After it is out of her mouth, she runs her tongue along the shaft before putting it back in. Anakin quietly moans in pleasure, loving what Padme is doing. He can tell she has experience, but he doesn’t mind. If anything, he’s loving it. He accidentally thrusted in her mouth, hitting her gag reflex while she was sucking his dick. Padme immediately coughed and came up for air   
“Next time, don’t thrust in my mouth” Padme scolds   
“Sorry” Anakin replied  
Padme looked back at his dick and decided to take off her underwear before saying  
“I see you’re excited for your lesson but just so you know, I like to be on top” She says as she goes back on top and positions herself above his dick, as Anakin holds it so she can help him put on the condom. Afterwards, she slowly slides onto his dick  
Once she’s on it, she places a hand on his chest to steady herself before she moves herself up and down. Padme placed Anakn’s arms around her ass since he seemed unsure of what to do with his hands. Padme stopped moving and allowed Anakin to fill her up. She leaned down and kissed him before whispering “you can thrust, even if I’m on top.” Anakin did exactly as she said and started off slowly, picking up the speed as Padme moaned more. 

The couple decided to change positions with Anakin getting on top and allowing Padme to lie on the bed, figuring that her legs were probably tired from being on top for so long, even though it was Padme’s favourite position. Anakin wanted the experience of being on top and he positioned himself back inside Padme and began thrusting again. It was becoming too much for Anakin, but he wanted to avoid cumming too soon. He leaned down and deeply kissed Padme and stopped moving for the moment. Padme knew that meant that he was going to cum soon and she was getting closer but not very close to her own orgasm. When Anakin pulled away and started thrusting in her again, he realized he was going to cum very soon. He moaned and said, “I’m about to cum”. No sooner, he came into the condom and pulled out as he started to soften again.  
Anakin threw away the used condom and got back into bed with Padme. He noticed Padme looked slightly unsatisfied.   
“Everything alright?” he asked   
“Yea” She replied   
“Did you cum too?” Anakin asked, he never heard her tell him about how close she was or if she did   
“No, but it’s fine. I don’t always cum during sex anyways.” Padme said  
“We’re not having that.” Anakin replied as he indicated that he wanted to do something. Padme spread her legs and Anakin decided to eat her out. When he did that earlier she seemed to really like it. When Anakin used his fingers to help out and rub her clit, she became undone. She tilted her head back and moaned “Ani, I’m going to-”. She couldn’t finish her sentence before her orgasm came rushing in as Padme took gasps of air as she moaned heavily. Her body became alive with pleasure for that moment. After she was finished, Anakin came back up, this time becoming the big spoon and wrapping his arms around Padme’s stomach.   
“Is that better?” Anakin whispered into her ear   
“Definitely” she replied as she became the little spoon

\--(Smut ends here.)-- 

Anakin and Padme were spooning when Padme looked at the time.   
“We should probably make sure we look presentable before everyone shows up” Padme says as she attempts to get up. Anakin pulls her closer, not wanting to let this moment end. Padme moves Anakin’s arm “I need to start getting ready Ani.” She says as she gets out of her bed and puts on the outfit she had picked out for the night. It was a short black cocktail dress with gold sparkles and classy gold headdress. She begins to do her hair and makeup as Anakin finally musters the energy to get out of bed and put on his outfit. It was a matching black and gold look though Anakin isn’t into fancy headdresses, much to Padme’s dismay. After she had her hair and makeup done she started to tease Anakin but trying out some of her headdresses on him   
“No” Anakin said as Padme tried to put a headband with flowers on strings going downward from the top of it on him   
“Why not” Padme said playfully   
“Because it looks stupid on me” Anakin says   
“So, you’re saying it looks stupid” Padme questions   
“No, it just looks stupid on me. I’m sure it looks awesome on you” Anakin says   
“Fine, no flower headdress for you” Padme says as she puts it away. They then go downstairs to await their guests. 

Ahsoka is the first to get there, followed by Satine, Bo-Katan, and Obi-Wan.   
“Where are Rex and all them?” Satine says   
“It’s probably Hardcase, everyone knows that man is never on time. You tell him an event starts at 9 he’ll show up 9:30” Bo-Katan says “of course, that’s according to Fives so take that with a grain of salt.” She adds  
“Fives can’t say much, he’s not as bad as Hardcase but if you tell Fives an event starts at 9 he’ll show up at 9:10” Anakin said “The only reason he gets to football games on time is because of Echo and Rex”   
Around 9:15 Rex, Echo, Fives, Cody, Hevy and Hardcase show up and come in like a tornado.   
“Well if you didn’t get in the shower at 8:45 we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Hevy said to Hardcase   
“I was ready at 9 though” Hardcase retorted   
“We were supposed to be here at 9!” Echo said   
Padme intervenes “I think we all should forget about this and have a good time!”   
“Me too” Ahsoka says backing Padme up 

Everyone goes inside and Padme turns on the music to get the party started. Though because the party was small everyone mostly stuck together. Padme turned the music down and everyone sat in a circle on the floor as Padme explained the instructions of the game   
“Ok, so basically this is like never have I ever, someone says something they haven’t done and anyone who has done it takes a sip of their drink. Easy enough?”   
Everyone nods and Padme starts   
“Never have I ever played football”   
Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo, Anakin, Hevy and Hardcase take a sip of their drinks.   
“Isn’t that targeting?” Hevy asks   
“Not really. Targeting is something very specific towards one person.” Rex says to Hevy   
“Never have I ever taken football seriously” Anakin said   
After drinking with the rest of the football boys Fives said “Never have I ever tried out as a joke!”   
Anakin took his sip with pride before saying “Never have I ever been named after a fucking number!” Anakin began laughing as he said it  
“Fuck off! That’s targeting” Fives said as he took another sip   
Rex whispers to Hevy “Now that’s targeting but it happens every time"  
“Not like you didn’t just target me!” Anakin said   
Ahsoka broke it up “pretty sure it’s supposed to be my turn. Never have I ever slept with a student council member”  
Padme, Anakin and Obi-Wan cheers their drinks before each taking a sip   
“Ok, I see what’s going on here” Rex said teasingly to Anakin and Obi-Wan   
It was Rex’s turn next, “Never have I ever dated someone in this room”   
Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan and Satine take a sip of their drinks   
“Never have I ever done fencing” Satine says while looking directly at Obi-Wan   
She also got Anakin and Ahsoka in the process.   
The game progresses but as usual, people start targetting   
Rex says “never have I ever been in a club devoted to being virgins” as he snickers   
“How did you know about that?” Anakin says   
“Ahsoka mentioned it” Rex replied while shrugging   
“Never have I ever went to subway at 2 am sober” Echo said   
“Seriously?” Cody said annoyed   
“Never have I ever had a name beginning with the letter e” Cody retaliates   
“I asked for that didn’t I?” Echo says as he takes a sip of his drink   
“Never have I ever drawn a number on my head” Bo-Katan says, pointing to the 5 Fives had drawn on his head   
“Never have I ever drawn a number on someone elses head” Fives replies, remembering when Bo-Katan came in and draw it on his head saying he should get it tattooed to himself   
“Oh, so I see you remembered that? Shocker considering how drunk you were” Bo-Katan teases   
“Ok, that’s enough. This is why we can’t have nice things” Padme says   
“Never have I ever slept with a fencing club member!” Hardcase calls out   
“Alright listen here you little shit” Padme teases as she turns up the music for the next couple hours while the football boys immediately look for solo cups   
“Padme! Where are the red solo cups?” Rex calls out   
“In the cupboard above the sink!” Padme calls back   
“Thanks” Rex says as he gets a package of them down and fills a few up to set up a beer pong table.   
Rex sets it up and challenges Cody   
“How about this, you and Fives vs. Me and Hevy” Cody suggests   
“Sounds good to me” Hevy said, wanting to get involved in the beer pong action

Meanwhile, Ahsoka noticed some of what happened during never have I ever and needed to confront Anakin, Obi-Wan was thinking the same thing and they go together.   
“So, Sky guy, what’s this about you having slept with a student council member, i.e Padme”   
“So, you tease me for it but then you also did it?” Obi-Wan teased his friend   
“Maybe I was inspired by the excellent role model I have for a friend” Anakin teased back   
“So, you’re saying I should buy you a cake with virginity wrote on it and then with a no symbol over it.” Obi-Wan said   
“If that’s what you want” Anakin says with a playful smile and shrugged shoulders   
Ahsoka laughed while Obi-Wan turned red with embarrassment as the trio went to watch the beer pong game that is going on 

“This time, me and Bo against you and Cody” Fives says to Rex   
“Do you know how to play Bo-Katan?” Cody asks   
“Yea want me to demonstrate” Bo-Katan says about to throw a ping pong ball at Cody’s face.   
“Ok, I just asked. I had never seen a cheerleader play before” Cody said   
“Don’t worry, they can” Bo-Katan said “I’ll demonstrate” Bo-Katan says before taking the first shot. She sinks it into one of the cups. Fives then proceeds to sink his as well-meaning they get a second turn as Bo-Katan goes to high five Fives. Bo-Katan sinks a second one, but Fives misses.   
“Who said cheerleaders can’t play beer pong now?” Bo-Katan says, proud of herself   
“I didn’t mean it like that. Sorry” Cody politely said   
The game gets pretty heated but Bo-Katan and Fives pull it out in the end as a power team  
“I need to team up with you more often!” Fives says, impressed by Bo-Katan’s skill   
“That’s beginners’ luck!” Rex claims   
“I learned how to play beer pong long ago so I wouldn’t say beginners’ luck” Bo-Katan says   
“Ok, good game” Rex says as he and Cody back away from the table. Padme got a glimpse and realized the mess she’d have to clean up once everyone left.   
It’s the last 10 minutes before midnight and the music stops as everyone watches the countdown. As the last seconds pass people prepare to celebrate.   
3   
2   
1   
Happy New Year!   
Satine pulls Obi-Wan towards her and shares a new year’s kiss, as does Anakin and Padme. Everyone else celebrates with some noisemakers that Ahsoka brought over with her. As the couples finally pull away from each other, Ahsoka is the first to look at them. She puts her hands on her hips   
“Done kissing?” She teases   
“What if I said no” Anakin replied   
Ahsoka just smiled and rolled her eyes

Cody begins to speak which can only mean one thing “Who wants food?”   
“How did I know you were going to ask that?” Hevy asked   
“I can’t say no” Hardcase says. Everyone leaves except Anakin who helps Padme clean up the mess.   
“Why do they always make a huge mess?” Padme says in frustration   
“I don’t know, it’s annoying though” Anakin replied   
“You got that right!” Padme says as she throws away the cups and Anakin wipes the table down   
“You know what isn’t annoying?” Anakin asks flirtatiously   
“What?” Padme says humouring him   
“You” Anakin says   
“I’m glad” Padme says moving Anakin towards the wall as she kisses him


	35. The Truth About Satine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine reveals more about her family and Satine and Obi-Wan talk about their future together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to cause some of you pain and I'm sorry in advance

After coming back to school after the winter break when Cody runs up to the group   
“What’s got you all panicky?” Rex asks   
“So, remember how after one of our games some scout from a university wanted to talk to me?” Cody asks   
“Yea” Rex replies   
“Well I got an email last night and I got a full ride to that university” Cody said  
“That’s awesome! But why are you panicking, wouldn’t you be excited?” Rex said  
“Normally yes but the school doesn’t offer what I want to do but my parents want me to go there because of the scholarship. I don’t want to be stuck doing something I don’t want.”   
“True, you have what? Like 60 years of working” Rex said  
“Exactly. I don’t want to spend that time doing something I hate” Cody replied   
“What is it that you want to do?” Echo asked   
“You make fun of me for my love of food and keeping speeder eats in business, I know what you say about me behind my back but I just wanna be a cook but the university doesn’t offer any programs relating to that.”   
“What about food science?” Hevy suggests   
“I don’t know. This whole situation is stressful” Cody says 

This conversation got Obi-Wan and Satine talking on the way to class   
“You’ve been oddly quiet today, is everything okay?” Obi-Wan asks   
“Remember how Cody was talking about how frustrated he was with what to do after he graduates?” Satine asks  
“Yea”   
“Well, dad is making me apply to a school on Mandalore and if I get in, dad will probably make me go.” Satine says  
Why is he making you apply for a particular school if it’s obvious you don’t want to go?”   
“Because it’s a family tradition and all.” Satine said as she rolled her eyes. She was never one for tradition  
“But why is that so important to him?” Obi-Wan asked  
“It’s more than just that but we need a private spot to tell you, the only other person who knows is Padme.” Satine said. She had been nervous to talk about this because she feared being used for this but she was easily able to keep it a secret because Mandalorian politics were not mainstream knowledge on Coruscant.   
The couple find a secluded hallway and Satine begins to tell him   
“Dad wants me to go to this Mandalorian school because my dad is from Mandalorian royalty essentially. My family has been in power on Mandalore for a while. Right now, my grandfather is the duke, next in line is my uncle but he has no kids so then it would be my dad and then me because I’m the oldest grandchild. We always went to Mandalore for Christmas because that’s when my dad would do royal appearances and often brought me and Bo along, but we didn’t this year because Mandalore isn’t the most politically stable planet. But essentially, it’s a tradition for members of my family to go to that school. I don’t like to talk about it because I don’t want people to use me for my family’s wealth and connections. My dad acts as a Mandalorian ambassador hence why we live on Coruscant and Mandalorian politics isn’t very well known outside of Mandalore.”   
“I would never use you” Obi-Wan says  
“I know. Let’s continue this conversation later. We need to get to class.” Satine says as the two walk back into the main hallway. Satine couldn’t tell him about her worries about their relationship. It was pretty much guaranteed she was going to get into that school considering her last name alone, not to mention her straight-A grades.   
Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how this would affect him or his relationship with Satine. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about at the moment as he starts to look up options for after he graduates. 

A few weeks pass before Satine finds out the response she already knew. She had gotten in and didn’t have much of a choice but to accept. Usually, this would be a happy day, it was such for her parents, especially her father who had planned a huge celebration with family and friends, some coming to Coruscant and others joining holographically. After her father’s big celebration, Satine went upstairs to her room and broke down. She wasn’t sure how to tell Obi-Wan.  
The next day was thankfully the weekend but Satine had barely gotten any sleep because she knew she needed to tell Obi-Wan but wasn’t sure how or how he would take it. Lucky for her, Obi-Wan texted her first: 

Obi-Wan: Good Morning :)   
Satine: Good morning to you too   
Obi-Wan: Wanna hang out today?   
Satine: Sure 

Great, now she had to face him, knowing this information could potentially tear them apart. Obi-Wan took Satine to see a movie and they go for a walk afterwards however during their walk it begins to rain. Luckily their jackets each have hoods so that they can walk in the rain without much discomfort. As they get closer to Satine’s she decides to take the opportunity to tell him the news   
“Can we talk?” Satine says   
Obi-Wan has a bad feeling. He remembered Satine telling him that her dad was going to make her apply to a Mandalorian school   
“Of course. What is it?” Obi-Wan says   
“Remember that school dad made me apply to a few weeks ago?” she asked  
“Yea” Obi-Wan said. He knew what she was about to say  
“Well I got in” Satine says somberly   
“That’s amazing, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan asks   
“Yea but I don’t know what this will mean for us.” Satine manages to say   
“How so? I could easily come with you to Mandalore.” Obi-Wan says  
“I don’t know if you realize how hard that is! First off, Mandalore is pretty far from Coruscant, in the outer rim. Secondly, what would you be able to do on Mandalore? They’re not exactly the most open to outsiders. Thirdly, I can’t let you give up on your dreams for me! I know you’ve always wanted to be a republic peacekeeper. You told me how you saw them as a young boy and idolized them. I can’t let you throw that away to come to Mandalore with me, no less with no plan!” Satine snapped  
“I don’t care where this takes me. I just want to be with you. Whether that’s on Mandalore, Coruscant, Naboo, Tatooine, wherever!” Obi-Wan says. He begins again, this time in a pleading tone “Don’t you want to be with me too?”   
“Yes, but you can’t just sacrifice your dreams for me!” Satine says   
“I don’t care. You are also my dream” Obi-Wan says  
“You’re only saying that now Obi-Wan.” Satine says  
“What if we did the distance thing, you go to Mandalore and go to the school your dad told you to go to, and I pursue republic peacekeeping here. Wouldn’t that work?” Obi-Wan suggests   
“No. Mandalore is pretty far from Coruscant and Mandalore and if you paid attention in law class when we were talking about different planets, you’d know that Mandalore falls in a grey area between being its own thing and being part of the republic. It’s not as simple as coming to Mandalore when your training is done or me coming back to Coruscant because someday I’ll likely ascend the Mandalorian throne. There’s little chance of my uncle having children at his age, my dad has no intention of having any more kids and I’m the oldest.” Satine says, she looks down before saying “I don’t have much of a choice Obi-Wan” before going inside her house.   
“Satine, wait!” Obi-Wan called out after her but to no avail. Obi-Wan looked down at the ground as a stray piece of hair stuck out from under his hood, only for it to get soaked by the rain. That strand of hair was the least of his worries. He knew he couldn’t go home like this. His dad had always been harsh on him for emotions and if he came home emotional it wouldn’t be taken well. His dad even discouraged him from attachment but Obi-Wan often ignored that rule, especially when it came to Satine and even Anakin to a certain extent. Now that he had thought of Anakin, that’s whose place he could probably go to. 

Obi-Wan slinked his way to Anakin’s house and knocked on the door. Anakin wondered who would knock this hour of the night but decided to answer the door anyways. His mother was often afraid when people knocked late at night so Anakin often answered doors.   
“Obi-Wan?” Anakin questioned when he saw his friend. He wasn’t expecting him this late at night. Obi-Wan practically collapsed into Anakin when Anakin let him in. Anakin could tell something wasn’t right   
“What’s going on?” Anakin said to Obi-Wan   
“Me and Satine got in a fight” Obi-Wan musters   
“Pretty big one by the looks of you” Anakin says, trying to be lighthearted   
Anakin and Obi-Wan walk to Anakin’s room, past his mother so that she knows who came by. Anakin closes his room door so he and Obi-Wan can have some privacy.   
“So, what happened?” Anakin asks   
“So, remember how Cody was talking about how he wasn’t sure what to do because of his full ride and how there’s nothing he wants to do at that school?”   
“Yea but what does Cody have to do with this?” Anakin asks   
“I’m getting there. Anyway, this got Satine talking and she told me how her dad is making her go to a Mandalorian school and she got in. This caused an uproar because I suggested going to Mandalore with her and she gave me a list of reasons why I can't. So I then suggested I pursue my studies here and then go to Mandalore or she come to Coruscant after hers but she said that likely wouldn’t be possible.” Obi-Wan says  
“Why wouldn’t it be?”   
“Family obligations for Satine and Mandalore being in a political grey area” Obi-Wan said, trying to be careful not to reveal the secret Satine told him   
“Aw dude, that sucks. Are you two still together?” Anakin asked  
“I think so. Neither of us said anything to indicate that we weren’t.” Obi-Wan paused before speaking again “Do you mind if I crash here for the night?” putting his head down  
“I don’t mind” Anakin replied “What do ya want to do? You could use a distraction. I’m sure Satine will come around. Wait for her to text you.” Anakin said   
“I hope” Obi-Wan said   
“Let’s find something to watch” Anakin said, looking to give Obi-Wan a distraction   
“Ok” Obi-Wan says as Anakin scrolls through his Netflix. As Anakin and Obi-Wan watched the movie Obi-Wan didn’t do much other than sit on Anakin’s bed with his arms wrapped around his knees and seemed to be out of it as if he were lost in thought. Exactly what Anakin wanted to prevent. The more his friend’s thoughts wandered towards Satine, the sadder he felt.


	36. Obi-Wan Help Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin tries to cheer his friend up. Bo-Katan pays a surprise visit to Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan eventually passed out on Anakin’s bed. Anakin was relieved because then his friend wouldn’t be moping around. One can only handle so much moping. Anakin felt bad for Obi-Wan, he knew what Obi-Wan’s dad was like, so it was understandable that he wanted to crash at Anakin’s. After the movie was over, Obi-Wan was out like a light. He was not waking up anytime soon, so Anakin took out a sleeping bag from his closet and decided to get some sleep.

Obi-Wan woke up the next morning with Anakin sleeping nearby. It was a different sight to wake up to since the only person he’s ever woke up with was Satine and Anakin did not look like Satine in the slightest. Speaking of Satine he decided to check his phone in hopes of a text from her. He picked it up and nothing. Obi-Wan was disappointed and decided to turn over. He was resisting the urge to text her but Anakin told him it would be better not to. Obi-Wan turned over and let out a sad whimper. This woke Anakin who noticed that Obi-Wan had moved.  
“Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked  
“Yea?”  
“You ok?”  
“Definitely” Obi-Wan said, faking happiness  
“I can tell by your tone that you’re not. I have an idea. Go home, get a shower, get changed and come to the arcade. You helped me when I needed a distraction. It’s only fair that I repaid the favour. Might get some of the guys to tag along too.” Anakin said  
“That sounds like fun” Obi-Wan weakly said  
“Well, what are ya waiting for?” Anakin happily said, “I’ll be at your place in an hour”

*Anakin created the group*  
*Anakin added Fives, Echo, Rex, Cody, Hevy and Hardcase to the group  
*Anakin named the group Obi-Wan Help line*  
Anakin: Yo  
Anakin: Wanna hit up the arcade?  
Cody: When?  
Anakin: An hour  
Rex: What’s with the group name?  
Anakin: Long story  
Rex: And why isn’t the person in the group name in the chat?  
Anakin: Surprise :) 

Obi-Wan goes home and his dad is standing at the door as if he is expecting Obi-Wan  
“Where were you last night?” His dad asks with his hands on his hips  
“I was at Anakin’s” Obi-Wan muttered when he got inside, “you can call his parents if you want to verify the story.” Obi-Wan said as he went into his room.  
Obi-Wan did exactly as Anakin had said but Anakin being Anakin came in through the window as Obi-Wan was drying his hair and gave him a fright  
“Oh, it’s you!” Obi-Wan said  
“You’re looking better” Anakin said with a chuckle before saying “how much longer will you be?”  
“I don’t know, maybe like 10 minutes” Obi-Wan said  
Anakin decides to sit on Obi-Wan’s bed while he waits for his friend to be ready to go. When Obi-Wan is ready Anakin prepares to walk out of Obi-Wan’s room before he stops him  
“My dad probably doesn’t know you’re here” Obi-Wan swiftly whispered  
“Are you suggesting we climb out of the window?” Anakin replied surprisedly, never expecting this from Obi-Wan  
“Yes actually” Obi-Wan says as he opens the window  
The two friends sneak out and meet up with their other friends at the arcade  
“And for once, I’m not late!” Fives says to them as they get there  
“Yes, you are. We were running late” Obi-Wan said to him  
“Aw” Fives said as the three of them walked into the arcade.  
Rex, Cody, Echo and Hevy were already there.  
“Where’s Hardcase?” Anakin asked  
“late, again” Cody replies  
“So, nothing out of the ordinary” Fives said  
“What do you mean nothing out of the ordinary?” Hardcase says as he walks in  
“Oh nothing” Fives says sarcastically  
Cody took Obi-Wan aside to ask what had happened  
“So, you and Satine get in a fight I assume?” Cody asked Obi-Wan  
“Yea. How do you know that?”  
“Anakin named the group Obi-Wan Help Line” Cody replied  
“Anakin what the fuck?” Obi-Wan asked, getting Anakin’s attention  
“What, I didn’t want to leave the group unnamed” Anakin answered having overheard Obi-Wan and Cody’s conversation  
Fives eventually goes to the dance dance revolution game that he had set the high score for months prior. When he checks the leaderboard, he notices his name is not at the top but rather it was Echo?  
“Echo?” Fives says  
“Yea?” Echo replies  
“Since when did you beat my high score?” Fives asks  
Echo laughed, “I was waiting for you to notice that”  
“When did you do it though?” Fives asked  
“10 minutes ago” Echo replied  
“What? How did I not see you playing it?” Fives said, dumbfounded  
“You were too concerned about whatever game you were playing” Echo replied with a smug smile  
“Oh, this isn’t the end of this” Fives says immediately going to try and beat Echo’s score with Echo laughing in the background  
“What’s gotten into him other than his personality?” Rex asked Echo  
“I beat one of his high scores” Echo says smugly with his arms crossed  
“That explains it” Rex said watching Fives with Echo  
A few minutes later Fives calls out to Echo to come over  
“Look at that, my score is back on top. Take that Echo!” Fives said  
“Good job” Echo says calmly, purposely trying to take Fives aback. It worked.  
“You just don’t wanna show that you’re mad that I beat your score” Fives teases while walking closer to Echo  
This conversation makes the others chuckle.

After a little while, Bo-Katan walks in. Fives notices and says “Bo?”  
“Fives?” She replies, as surprised to see her as she is to see him.  
“Bo-Katan?” Obi-Wan asks also shocked to see her there. Clearly Bo-Katan was looking for him. She cornered him and Obi-Wan looked confused before Bo-Katan spoke  
“What did you do to my sister!?” Bo-Katan asked  
“What?” Obi-Wan questioned  
“Don’t play dumb! My sister was crying when she came home last night and the last person she was with was you! So, I’m asking you again, what did you do to my sister?” Bo-Katan said in a meaner tone than last time  
Fives and Hardcase decide to order popcorn from the canteen because as Fives put it “the show is about to begin”  
“I didn’t do anything to her. She told me she got into the school your dad made her apply to and I tried to suggest possible ways for us to maintain our relationship. I even suggested possibly going to Mandalore with her, but she wouldn’t hear it!” he said  
Anakin interjected “If anything you should ask your sister what she did to my friend because he came over to my place more emotional than I had ever seen him since Qui-Gon's death!”  
“Anakin!” Obi-Wan said moving him out of the way  
“If I find out you’re lying, you’ll know it” Bo-Katan says as she storms out of the arcade. The arcade owner goes up to Obi-Wan and Anakin and says, “rough day?”  
“That’s an understatement” Obi-Wan replied  
“Ya might wanna fix things up with her” he says, offering friendly advice  
After a little while, the boys leave the arcade, Once Anakin and Obi-Wan are alone, Anakin says “So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how did you find today? Apart from Bo-Katan showing up.”  
“8 out of 10. You did a good job” Obi-Wan said with a slight smile  
“That’s good. What was Bo-Katan’s deal anyways if you don’t mind me asking” Anakin asks  
“I don’t know honestly” Obi-Wan said  
“heh odd” Anakin replied  
The two keep walking when in the distance they see a speeder crashing followed by an explosion. It was close enough that they could easily see that it was a speeder which scared the two friends  
“Woah!” Obi-Wan says shocked  
“Oh my gosh” Anakin says, also shocked. They are near Anakin’s so both of them decide to go inside.  
“I was just about to text you” Shmi said when Anakin came in  
“I hope you don’t mind my being here. I’m going to text my dad to see if it’s safe for me to come home. We don’t know where that speeder crashed to.”  
“Of course,” Shmi says as she lets the two in and Obi-Wan sends a text to his dad. While waiting for his dad, Obi-Wan finally receives a text from Satine. 

Satine: Obi-Wan!  
Satine: I saw the explosion. Idk where it’s at but I wanted to make sure you were okay  
Obi-Wan: I’m fine. I was with Anakin and I’m at his place waiting for my dad.  
Satine: Can we talk? Like in person. My dad also wants to talk to you. Idk what about  
Obi-Wan: Sure, when though?  
Satine: I can get my dad to pick you up from your place and bring you over here  
Obi-Wan: Sounds good 

Obi-Wan was nervous about this, especially since Satine’s dad wanted to talk to him as well but he wanted to work things out with Satine and if this was how he had to do it, so be it.


	37. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine and Obi-Wan finally talk it out and Satine's father presents Obi-Wan with a huge opportunity. An unexpected overnight stay means more time making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I had to put some smut in lol

It had been a quiet ride home for Obi-Wan and his father, neither wanting to talk about what happened until Obi-Wan’s father broke the silence   
“Are you going anywhere else tonight” His father asked  
“I was actually going to go to Satine’s, we needed to talk.” Obi-Wan admitted   
“I’d rather if you didn’t but be careful if you are” he said. He knew he couldn’t control his son but his son never got into trouble, so it wasn’t a big worry for him. Besides, he was almost 18 anyways. Almost as soon as he got inside, Satine’s father was waiting outside in his speeder. He had to take a few detours but it was actually faster than the main route, but it went through a few sketchy top side neighbourhoods. Obi-Wan left the house and got in Satine’s father’s speeder 

“You wanted to speak to me?” Obi-Wan   
“Yes, but I think Satine wants to talk to you first. She seemed pretty worried”   
“Fair enough” Obi-Wan said as they embark on a fairly quiet ride to Satine’s house. There was an eerie feeling on the route. Apparently, a speeder spun out of control and crashed into the ground at high speed from a high altitude. Once they get to Satine’s house, Satine is waiting for him. When he gets inside, he walks up to Satine   
“I’m so glad you’re alright.” Satine said   
“I’m glad you weren’t anywhere near that either. Anakin and I saw the speeder come down.” Obi-Wan said  
“Well I’m glad you’re okay. I wanted to talk.” Satine said, getting back on topic   
“Of course” Obi-Wan replied. He was really nervous because he wasn’t sure what Satine was going to say. The couple went upstairs to Satine’s room for some privacy.   
“I wanted to apologize for snapping at you yesterday” Satine said   
“It’s fine.”   
“But I shouldn’t have. You were just trying to suggest ways for us to make this work and I do want to make this work.” Satine said  
“This is what I was waiting and hoping for. Just say the word. Whatever it is, I’ll do it.” Obi-Wan says   
“Come here, I’ve missed you” Satine says as she stretches her arms out, indicating for him to come and hug her. He obliges and wraps his arms around her as she cuddles into him.   
“My dad wanted to talk to you too. I don’t know what it is about though.” Satine said 

Obi-Wan made his way downstairs to find Satine’s father sitting on the couch in the living room. He wasn't sure if it was going to a situation like the one with Bo-Katan earlier   
“Satine said you wanted to talk to me.” Obi-Wan said   
“Yea, so I wanted to ask you something.” he said  
“Ok, what is it?” Obi-Wan asked, wanting to get to the point   
“So, Satine said you wanted to become some sort of peacekeeper, right?”   
“Yea” Obi-Wan replied  
“I have a suggestion, how about you apply for the school on Coruscant but then transfer the application to the Mandalorian school, with me as a sponsor, you will probably get in even though the school doesn’t often accept offworlders like yourself.” he proposes  
“That’s amazing! Of course!” Obi-Wan said, swiftly accepting the offer.   
“Just so you know, if you ever hurt my daughter, the offer is revoked. I like you and don’t tell Satine I told you this, but she was really troubled by this argument you two had yesterday.”   
“It’s an honour, sir. I won’t tell Satine what you just said” Obi-Wan replied  
“Thank you. Do you need me to take you home?”   
“Yea, probably” Obi-Wan said   
Just as he said that he received a text from his dad 

Mr. Kenobi: All the routes to and from our area of the city are closed   
Mr. Kenobi: A body was found not too far from our house, pretty badly mangled 

“Uh, Mr. Kryze?” Obi-Wan said while scratching his head   
“Yes?”   
Obi-Wan had shown him the text message from his dad   
“Ok, we have a spare room you can use.” Her father said   
Funny enough, this spare room was right next to Satine’s. Obi-Wan goes upstairs to find Satine to tell her what is going on   
“So, I’m stuck here for the night” Obi-Wan says  
“What? Why?” Satine questions. She knew her parents well enough to know they'd never casually let him sleep over  
“Every route to the area where my place is is closed. Apparently, a body was found not too far and it’s pretty bad.”   
Satine put her hands over her mouth in shock before changing the subject  
“I don’t know if I have any pyjamas to fit you” Satine says with a chuckle   
“Let’s see it” Obi-Wan says jokingly  
Satine opens the drawer where her pyjamas are. There are a lot of lace and satin items. Obi-Wan was not surprised.   
“I found the perfect one” Satine says while laughing. She takes out a satin nightdress that she often wears on warmer nights. It was fairly small and skimpy. If Obi-Wan were to fit in it, it wouldn’t leave much of his lower body to the imagination. It probably doesn’t leave much of Satine’s body to the imagination either now that he thought of it   
“Obviously, the best outfit for me” Obi-Wan says jokingly, knowing full well that it would not fit him.   
“I don’t think I have any pyjamas that would fit you” Satine says   
“Satine, I’ll be fine” Obi-Wan insists, “I fell asleep at Anakin’s last night and I wasn’t wearing pyjamas.”   
Satine’s mother comes to the open door soon after with a pair of pyjamas   
“I felt bad since you didn’t know you had to stay overnight so I made a quick stop and bought a pair of pyjamas for you”   
“You didn’t have to” Obi-Wan says, gratefully accepting the kind offer   
“I know, but I’m feeling generous” her mom said with a smile before leaving the two   
As Obi-Wan lay in the bed in the spare room, he struggled to sleep. He didn’t feel right staying at Satine’s overnight, but he knew he couldn’t get home. He was about to fall asleep when his phone lit up. 

Satine: You up? :P   
Obi-Wan: Yea   
Satine: Wanna come out to my room?   
Obi-Wan: How would I get away with that, the spare room I’m in is right across from your parents’ room and the bathroom is not towards your room lol  
Obi-Wan: I don’t exactly want your parents to hate me lol   
Satine: I’ll find a way :)

Satine leaves her room and walks down the hall. Lucky for her, there is a bathroom at the end of the hall. She goes there and pretends she is using the bathroom. After a couple minutes she leaves but instead of going back to her own room, she sneaks into the spare room Obi-Wan is in. She quietly moves the door so she can squeeze in and moves the door back to its original position. Obi-Wan sees Satine walk in. When she gets over to him, she whispers “I think we can get away with this.” As she straddles him.   
Obi-Wan runs a hand through her hair before saying “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden? Not that I’m complaining”   
“I just wanna make up” Satine said   
“I thought we already did that” Obi-Wan says   
“I mean in another way” Satine says. Obi-Wan knows exactly what she means before she starts speaking again “We just need to be quiet about it.”   
“That’s fine with me” Obi-Wan whispers as Satine begins making out with him to shut him up. He liked Satine’s energy, really deep kiss really fast

\--(Smut starts here, if you wanna skip, scroll down)--

Obi-Wan tried to keep up by running his hands along her satin shorts, they reached just below her ass but not much below. He can tell she picked those out on purpose, he was able to move his hands in through the leg of them to massage her ass. The shorts were fairly loose on her legs. When he moved his hand up, he noticed she wasn’t wearing any underwear. When Satine figures out that he had figured it out she leans down and whispers “I wanted to make things a little easier for ya”   
“How about I make things even easier?” He asked as he started pulling them down. She responded by pulling down his pants as well leaving Obi-Wan in his underwear as he unbuttons his shirt. She stops straddling him and moves down to Obi-Wan’s dick that was able to feel hardening underneath her. She decides to help it out as she takes down Obi-Wan’s underwear and strokes his dick before she puts her mouth on it, swirling her tongue around the head before putting more of his dick into her mouth. It took everything in him not to moan. They were trying to be quiet. Satine could tell so she moved off of it as to avoid him cumming to early. She laid down on the bed and began to kiss Obi-Wan again before moving to his neck, working her magic on him. Obi-Wan realizes there’s something that hasn’t been done yet as he kisses his way down to Satine’s pussy, spending some time at each stop, the neck, collarbone, stomach and hips before finally getting where he wants to be as he begins to eat her out. Satine bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning as Obi-Wan stroke her clit. She was glad he remembered where it was. She had heard Padme complain about how guys never know or remember where it is. As Satine arches her back in pleasure, Obi-Wan comes up for air and says in his sexy voice  
“I see something here that isn’t supposed to be there”   
“And what is that?” Satine flirts back  
“This” Obi-Wan says as he goes to remove her t-shirt, she obliges, helping him out.   
“Don’t worry” she said before showing what she dropped on the nightstand, “I brought what we needed” she said as she opened the condom, she brought out with her. He joyfully accepted it and put it on before positioning himself on top of her and gently slid his dick inside her. It was probably one of the easiest positions for them to do at the moment. As Obi-Wan’s thursts hastened, Satine accidentally let out a moan. Obi-Wan swiftly put his hand over her mouth and stopped for a minute. Satine was initially shocked at Obi-Wan’s hand over her mouth but she also kind of liked it and her eyes showed it as she licked his hand   
“I thought I heard something” Obi-Wan said before noticing her eyes. “You liked that didn’t you?” Obi-Wan flirted   
“Maybe” Satine flirted back   
Obi-Wan kept his hand over her mouth as he continued to fuck her, only removing it to kiss her. Kissing didn’t stop her from moaning though, she figured out quickly that she can moan into the kiss and trigger something in Obi-Wan that sparked more pleasure. He liked that and she could tell.   
Obi-Wan had been getting tired so Satine decided a position change was required. Obi-Wan laid on his side as Satine positioned herself in front of him. As if they were spooning. She lifted one of her legs up and Obi-Wan positioned himself between them as Satine guided his dick to her pussy. Obi-Wan thrust carefully, making sure he didn’t slip out, Satine lowered herself so that his dick was in deeper, ensuring he wouldn’t slip out. Satine turned her head around as much as she could to reach his lips to kiss him but wouldn’t be able to maintain that for very long. He decided to cover her mouth with his hand to prevent her from moaning loudly and her parents finding out. This position also ensured that her G-spot was being hit well, bringing her to the brink of her orgasm. She turned her head around and whispered “I’m about to cum Obi” as she finished while he was still sheathed inside her. The feeling of it was exhilarating. As her orgasm finished, his began as his cum filled the condom and he slowly pulled out to remove it and throw it out. 

-(Smut ends here)--

Obi-Wan flops onto his back, tired after all that. Satine places her head on his chest as he puts an arm around her shoulders and kisses her forehead  
“I think we got away with that” Satine comments   
“I hope so” Obi-Wan says   
“I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Satine says as she slightly sits up, placing a hand on his chest  
“Oh?” Obi-Wan questioned  
“Yea, I was wondering if you’d like to come to Mandalore with me?” She asked  
“Of course! Just say the word.” Obi-Wan said, elated  
“Well I am saying the word” Satine teases   
“Funny enough, I wasn’t supposed to tell you this, but your dad wanted to talk to me because he said he’d help me transfer my application from here to Mandalore. It feels weird because I’d rather get in on merit than on connections.” Obi-Wan admitted  
“I agree but are you getting into the Coruscant school beforehand?” she asked  
“Yea” he answered  
“I don’t see the issue then” Satine says as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend, laying back down temporarily   
“I’m glad” Obi-Wan says as he runs a hand through Satine’s now messed up hair   
“I should probably go back to my room before anyone gets suspicious” Satine says as she reluctantly gets up and puts her pyjama shorts and t-shirt back on. They’re a matching set in a baby blue colour which Obi-Wan quite liked. Satine left a kiss on his cheek before sneaking back to her room. Obi-Wan had a much easier time sleeping after all of that. 

The next morning, everything seemed to be normal as if nothing had happened right under the other Kryze family members’ noses. Satine gives Obi-Wan a wink upon seeing this normalcy. The routes are open into the area where Obi-Wan lives so Mr. Kryze brings Obi-Wan there. Nothing about last night had been mentioned. Satine was probably right. Obi-Wan went in and got into a fresh outfit and freshened up his hair before quickly leaving to go to school to avoid being late. He gets there and immediately finds Satine. She is with Padme, Anakin and Ahsoka. When Obi-Wan gets there Anakin is the first person to talk to him   
“So, I heard you had to stay at Satine’s last night” Anakin teased  
“Yea, all the routes got closed and Satine and her dad wanted to talk to me”   
“Uh oh, you pissed off her dad” Anakin teases, referring to their fight   
“Actually, things are fine.” Obi-Wan says   
“Really?” Anakin says, dragging out the word as he leans his elbow on the next locker   
“Yea” Obi-Wan replies.   
Anakin looks back at Satine who nods, confirming Obi-Wan’s story   
“Huh, interesting” Anakin said   
“I feel like I’ve been living in other people's houses more than my own” Obi-Wan says with a chuckle. “I haven’t slept in my own bed since Friday, I was at Anakin’s Saturday and Satine’s last night.”   
“Does anyone know what went down last night?” Padme asks   
“Me and Obi-Wan saw someone’s speeder crash and an explosion and a body was found near the area where Obi-Wan lives, so the entire area, ground and air was closed off for investigation.” Anakin says   
“Ah shit, on a lighter note, we still haven’t had our double date yet” Padme teases   
“You really should, Valentines day is only a couple weeks away.” Ahsoka suggests   
“You’re right. We should make reservations for a nice restaurant” Satine suggests   
“Definitely!” Obi-Wan says   
Little do they know, Maul walked by and heard their conversation, he just needed to find out where they were going and how to intercept them and whether that would be before or after the date.


	38. Make a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives finds himself hopelessly in love with a friend and his friends encourage him to make a move, with the Valentine's day spirit and all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like a total dumbass, I was today years old when I learned how to put italics and bold text in a fic lmao 
> 
> But this fic was written without it so it's staying that way lol

Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo, Hardcase and Hevy were standing around talking about all the Valentine’s day hype  
“It feels like everyone is getting into relationships.” Rex says   
“I know right! And all the lovey-dovey shit around too” Echo said   
“Literally, like I think it’s overrated” Cody said   
“Literally, like these candy grams? I’m tempted to buy a bunch and just give them to the people who wouldn’t have gotten one otherwise” Rex says   
“That’s expensive though” Hevy complains   
“Good point” Rex says   
“We should make a band and play songs terribly around couples on the day of” Hardcase suggests   
“Ok but first problem, neither of us know how to play an instrument” Echo asks  
“That’s why I said terribly” Hardcase counters as he laughs   
“Second problem, how are we gonna get some instruments?” Cody asks   
“I don’t know, buy em” Hardcase says   
“This brings us back to square one, that’s expensive” Rex says   
Fives had been oddly quiet through this whole conversation. Crazy scenarios and pranks were one of Fives’ strong suits and his apparent silence hadn’t gone unnoticed. After the group dispersed, Echo caught up to him as they were walking to class  
“What’s the matter dude? You were pretty quiet earlier” Echo asked   
“Eh, it’s nothing” Fives says   
“But crazy shit like Hardcase suggested is where you thrive!” Echo pointed out  
“Eh, I just wasn’t feeling it.” Fives replied  
“Now that I think about it, you’ve changed.” Echo says   
“What do you mean? I’m the same as I’ve always been” Fives insists   
Soon after, Bo-Katan walks past them. Fives catches sight of her and smiles at her. When she smiles back, the wheels begin turning in his head and his heart softened for the ginger-haired freshman that he had grown to befriend, the same Bo-Katan who had first drawn the 5 on his temple and who had impressed him with her beer pong skills and made an awesome teammate. Echo noticed this sudden demeanour change in his friend and the slight redness that suddenly appeared on his face but rather than outright state what he had been thinking, he decided to be more subtle  
“No way?” Echo teased with a grin on his face  
“What?” Fives questioned   
“You totally like her.” Echo teased   
“What? She’s just a friend!” Fives replied   
“But you know exactly who I’m talking about” Echo says smugly as the two boys go into their class. 

As lunch hour rolls around, the entire group decides to get together   
“Make sure you buy candy grams before next Thursday for that special someone, I need to give them out Friday” Padme says   
“Can I buy them for a friend or friends?” Rex asks   
“Yea of course, who said you couldn’t do that?” Padme asks   
“It’s mostly just common perception that you buy them for your partner or for someone you have a crush on” Obi-Wan says   
Echo nudges Fives   
“Ow! What was that for!” Fives exclaimed   
“No reason” Echo says sarcastically with a smirk   
Bo-Katan among the others laughs at this chain of events, Fives looks over at her embarrassedly, hoping she doesn’t know what Echo is referring to. 

After lunch, Fives had a nutrition class with Bo-Katan. It was another elective open to all students in the school, similar to creative writing and galactic law. Fives sat in a desk not too far from Bo-Katan. Fives couldn’t help but stare at Bo-Katan from time to time. She was not only a pretty girl, but she was also confident and had an awesome sense of humour. Fives liked that about her. In between slides after he had finished taking notes he would steal glances at her only for her to catch him occasionally, after which he would look down and become shyer in hopes that she wouldn’t notice his faint blush when he looked at her or she looked at him. But Fives refused to believe he had a crush. 

When Fives got into the locker room after school for football practice, Echo continued to tease him. It didn’t take long for others to figure out what was going on.   
“oooo, who got you smitten?” Anakin teasingly asked   
“I don’t want to tell” Fives replied   
“It’s totally Bo-Katan isn’t it? Why wouldn’t anyone like her? She’s a cheerleader and she’s pretty.” Hardcase says   
Fives is silent for what to most people, was the first time ever   
“It definitely is” Echo says while smugly leaning against a locker   
“Dude!” Quinlan says before saying “Ask her on a date dude”   
“No offence but I don’t know if I’d take girl advice from you after you drunkenly begged Ventress to get with you even though she has made it abundantly clear it was a one-time thing.” Rex says   
“How do you know about that?” Quinlan asks   
“I overheard it in between Fives projectile vomiting after Hardcase got Fives to drink way more than he could handle” Rex explains   
“Heh, that was a fun night” Hardcase says while chuckling   
“You also didn’t have to take him home” Rex says giving Hardcase a look   
“Still, a fun night” Hardcase insists   
“Anyways, if it is Bo-Katan, I say go for it” Cody says, encouraging Fives   
“The worse she can say is no but you two are friends anyways and I’ve noticed you two getting closer” Echo says   
“But that’s what I’m nervous about!” Fives says   
Everyone looks towards Anakin for his take   
“Why are you looking at m-" Anakin asked until he realized why. "Oh wait, it’s because I’m the only one here who has a girlfriend, let alone another cheerleader.” Anakin says as everyone else nods   
“Anyways, if you feel comfortable enough to do it, go for it. If not, hold off. Being rejected isn’t always a bad thing. If Bo-Katan rejects you, this is an opportunity to build a long-lasting friendship since you two have a lot in common.” Anakin says, offering his piece of wisdom   
“It’s about time someone in this group got smitten” Echo teases   
“Stop” Fives says with lots of emphasis on it   
“Fine but only because practice starts soon” Echo says as everyone gets ready to go out onto the field. 

Over the next few days, Fives weighs the pros and cons of staying silent or telling Bo-Katan how he felt. The past few days his feelings only intensified now that he tried to admit to himself that he liked her romantically. Just being around her had his usually calm yet spunky demeanour compromised and he almost cracked a few times. Every time he saw her, no matter if they were in a group, in their nutrition class, or just passing by in the hall, he just felt the urge to look her way with a slight smile but he couldn’t hold it long without potentially giving away how he felt. He and Bo-Katan were close and she smiled if she caught him. After thinking about everything and with totally no influence from Echo’s constant teasing, he had made a decision. 

A week before Valentine’s day, a Friday, the day went as it often did. The group hung out in the morning, Fives couldn’t help but steal glances at her as she mingled with the group, during nutrition class they were working in a group with a couple of other people and admired her confidence and assertiveness as she defended her suggestions to a guy who wouldn’t listen to anything she had to say. Even though Fives did defend her, she really didn’t need his help. Fives couldn’t do much more of this, he had to tell Bo-Katan how he felt, no matter the response.   
Fives knew Bo-Katan would be around after school because she had cheer practice, so he worked up the nerve to go to her locker and talk to her.

“hey” Fives nervously says  
“Hey!” Bo-Katan said   
“Do you have much time?” Fives asked  
“Yea, I think so. If I’m late my sister can deal with that” Bo-Katan says with a chuckle  
“Can I talk to you about something?” Fives said, getting flustered and clammy. Bo-Katan knew this must really be bothering him because Fives never got like that   
“sure” she replied   
“I don’t know how to say this and sorry if I’m spurring it on you but I need to get it off my chest and I know I’d have privacy to do that here. Anyways, I really like you like not just in the friend way but in the boyfriend-girlfriend kind of way and I was wondering if you might like to go on a date with me?” Fives nervously said. Immediately after he finished saying it he realizes maybe he shouldn’t have said it. Now he was all flustered and sweaty around the girl he liked, and it didn’t appear by her body language that she reciprocated his feelings   
“Fives” Bo-Katan says while putting her hands on his shoulders “I like you but only as a friend and not in the boyfriend-girlfriend way as you put it. I think you’re an awesome friend but that’s all I think of you as.” Bo-Katan says as she closes her locker and leaves Fives there to process what happened. He may not have gotten the result he wanted but at least now he knew and didn’t need to walk on emotional eggshells around her, but he might need to stay away from Bo-Katan for a little while. Fives felt a twinge of sadness pull at his heart 

Football Boys   
Fives: So, I got rejected   
Hardcase: oof   
Hevy: not the time Hardcase   
Cody: Sorry about that bud   
Anakin: Everything will be fine, maybe you two just need a break for a while so things aren’t awkward  
Quinlan: Right! Can’t have things being awkward between a football player and a cheerleader lol 

Rex decided to private message Fives to see how he was doing 

Rex: How are ya doing?   
Fives: Not great tbh   
Rex: Wanna come over and hang out, maybe we can talk about it but if not we can just find something fun to do  
Fives: Sure 

Bo-Katan arrived a minute late to practise and it immediately gets noticed by Padme and Satine in particular   
“What’s got ya running late?” Padme nicely asked her  
“I just rejected someone” Bo-Katan admits. This piques all the girls’ interests as they crowd around her.   
“Who did you reject?” Ahsoka asked   
“Fives” Bo-Katan replied  
“Fives asked you on a date?” Satine questioned before saying “I thought you two only went to the dance as friends”   
“We did but I guess he started catching feelings. Either way, I rejected him. Can we get the practice started since everyone is here?” Bo-Katan says wanting to avoid the subject of Fives. She knew she had hurt him, and she did feel a little bad about it but in her mind, it would’ve been worse if she had lied and said she did have feelings when she didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for doing Fives like that


	39. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples finally go on their double date, Maul is a very irresponsible driver

A week later it was Valentine's day. Fives and Bo-Katan were still awkward around each other after what had happened a week ago but things were slowly starting to get better, very slowly. Fives wouldn’t stand near Bo-Katan at all and would barely speak to her but not as if he were angry with her. Other than that, everything else was normal. That afternoon, candy grams were dispensed around the school to whoever they were bought for. Everyone in the group got one 

Squad Goals  
Echo: *1 image attached*  
Echo: Who bought this for me :D  
Fives: Hate to burst your bubble but I got the exact same one with the exact same message  
Padme: me too lol  
Ahsoka: “Valentine's day, more like Friend-en-tine's day” Who sent this lmao  
Hardcase: I also got that same message lol  
Padme: Rex?  
Rex: What?  
Rex: *1 image attached*  
Rex: I got the same one  
Padme: But you literally asked me about buying one for friends  
Rex: I don’t know what you’re talking about lol  
Padme: Yes, you do!  
Padme: Bail told me you bought like 12 of them a couple of days ago  
Rex: I did no such thing lol  
Fives: Then why did 12 people get the exact same message on a candy gram, all of whom know you including yourself lol  
Rex: I don’t know what you’re talking about lol  
Cody: And why is it in your handwriting?  
Rex: Sorry, the number you have texted is no longer in service.  
Cody: This is a group, not a private message lol 

Anakin and Padme both received candy grams from each other with loving messages. Obi-Wan and Satine did the same thing. Bo-Katan was surprised to find another candy gram on her desk. She opened it and knew immediately who it was from  
“Sorry if I made things awkward. I hope we can still be friends.”  
Bo-Katan knew immediately that it was from Fives. She had hoped they could remain friends, so this was a welcome sight. 

Bo-Katan: I got your candy gram  
Bo-Katan: I want to be friends too  
Bo-Katan: Maybe we should hang out sometime  
Fives: Sure!  
Fives: The boys, Ahsoka and I are having a movie night if you wanna tag along  
Bo-Katan: Sure! 

Padme, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Satine met up at the end of the day to discuss their plans for the night.  
“I made a reservation, so we won’t have any issue getting into a restaurant since you know things are gonna be busy.” Padme said  
“Yea, my parents made a reservation to a fancy restaurant back at Christmas” Satine says  
“Where are we going?” Obi-Wan asked  
“It’s a nice restaurant but not a formal restaurant. Wear something nice but no suit and tie is needed.” Padme says, “we’ll meet up at my place lets say around 5 ish, our reservation is for 5:30 and Satine and I have cheer practise until 4 so I’m sure we’ll need that hour to get ready.” Padme says with a chuckle at the end  
“I’m sure you would need that hour” Anakin says teasing his girlfriend  
“Oh, shhh you” Padme teases back before she and Satine leave for cheer practice and Obi-Wan and Anakin leave the school.  
Satine comes home from cheer practice and quickly sets down her bags as she picks out something to wear before she takes a shower. She picks a light purple dress that hugged her body and had silver sparkles, she paired it with the necklace Obi-Wan had given her that Christmas, they were almost the same shade. She got out of the shower and quickly blow-dries her hair before styling it as nicely as she can in the time she has and put on a natural makeup look with a touch of purple eyeshadow to match her dress. She slips on a pair of silver heels just as Obi-Wan texts her 

Obi-Wan: I’m here :)  
Satine: I’ll be out soon :) 

When Satine walks downstairs she sees Bo-Katan in a hoodie and sweatpants and putting on some sneakers  
“Where are you going?” Satine asks, curious because last she knew, Bo-Katan didn’t have any plans for the night  
“I’m going over to Rex’s for a movie night with all the single friends” Bo-Katan answers  
“Sounds fun!” Satine says as she goes outside to find Obi-Wan. After she gets in his speeder with him he says “you look gorgeous”  
Satine says “Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself” as she puts her hand on his jawline  
“Thanks!” Obi-Wan said as he started towards Padme’s. 

Padme is just finishing up her hair when a knock comes at the door. Padme decided to wear a navy-blue dress with sparse sparkles on it, with the sparkles getting more densely packed closer to the top with a pair of black heels. Padme gets the door to find Obi-Wan and Satine.  
“Looking fashionable as always” Satine says, complimenting Padme’s outfit  
“No better than you two” Padme says complimenting them  
“Where’s Anakin?” Satine questions, noticing he’s not there yet  
“He’s probably late again” Padme says with an eye roll and sad laugh  
“That sounds like Anakin” Obi-Wan says  
“It’s the one thing I’d change about him, to be honest. Does that make me a bad girlfriend?” Padme says  
“No.” Satine says  
“But you and Obi-Wan seem like the perfect couple. So in love with each other and never seem to argue.”  
“We aren’t perfect” Satine says  
“But I bet you haven’t had any big fights or things you’d want to change about each other”  
“We have. We almost broke up a few weeks ago because I wasn’t sure how to stay with Obi-Wan and go to the school on Mandalore” Satine said  
“I knew about that one. But still, I doubt you have something you wanna change about the other.” Padme complained  
“Sometimes I wish Satine didn’t take so long to get ready” Obi-Wan said  
“And I wish you weren’t so insistent to grow a beard someday. It would hide too much of your handsome face.” Satine said  
“Even still, yours aren’t horrible” Padme says  
“That doesn’t make you a bad girlfriend” Satine says  
“If anything, Anakin needs to work on his lateness, to be honest, and that’s coming from one of his best friends.” Obi-Wan says  
Anakin finally arrives and the trio is waiting for him  
“Sorry, I was running a bit late” Anakin said  
“Please don’t make it a habit” Padme pleads with him  
“I’ll try not to” Anakin says as he looks at Padme 

They go to the restaurant and they are shown to their table  
“This is nice!” Satine says “I get to go out with my best friends and on a date with my boyfriend in one go”  
“So, you’re saying I’m not one of your best friends?” Obi-Wan teases  
“I didn’t say that! If anything, you’re one of my best best friends.” Satine comes back  
“Either way, this is nice. We should double date more often” Padme says  
“Speaking of dates, Obi-Wan and I have a surprise for you two lovely ladies” Anakin says as he gives a signal to the waiter nearby. Suddenly, a group of waiters come out with Valentine’s day themed stuff that Padme and Satine couldn’t quite tell what it was until they got closer. It was a beautiful array of roses with a large heart-shaped box of handmade chocolates. The waiters arranged it on their table after their meal and wished the two couples a happy Valentine's day. It not only a handmade box of chocolates but half were in Padme’s favourite kinds and the other in Satine’s favourite kinds. Padme noticed this when she saw the sheet that came with it showing the flavours  
“Oh my gosh, the fact that it’s mine and Satine’s favourites are awesome!” Padme says as she takes one of her favourites  
“These are some beautiful roses too” Satine says as she examines them before giving her boyfriend a quick kiss  
“I agree!” Padme says as she also gives Anakin a quick kiss  
“We gave the restaurant a quick call a few days ago to ask if they did things like that for couples and they did so we explained everything, and this is what they suggested” Anakin says  
“This is amazing! Thanks Ani!” Padme says  
“I agree, thanks for joining in on this!” Satine playfully teases  
“Heh, you’re very welcome” Obi-Wan teased back 

Afterwards, the couples pay for everything and leave the restaurant to go back home. After dropping Anakin and Padme off, Padme says to Anakin “I hate when you’re late”  
“I know, I promise it won’t happen again”  
“Ok, I’ll give you another chance. It sometimes makes me look like a fool and I don’t want to be made to look stupid” Padme said  
“I know and I’m very sorry” Anakin says as he cups Padme’s face and leans in to kiss her  
Padme was receptive to this and allowed him to kiss her as she kissed back. 

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Satine are driving to Satine’s when Obi-Wan notices something not right with the speeder behind him. Only when he looked behind him did he see why.  
“What’s wrong?” Satine says seeing Obi-Wan’s expression  
“Maul and Savage are behind us.” Obi-Wan says before fearfully saying “and they’re getting way too close for comfort. Everything will be okay, I just recommend strapping in more than you already are.”  
Satine obliges as the speeder behind them inches even closer.  
“Uh, Obi-Wan” Satine says with fear in her voice “I think they’re going to try something”  
“I think so too. You might not like this but I’d rather us get to your place alive.” Obi-Wan says  
As Maul speeds up and prepares to hit Obi-Wan’s speeder, Obi-Wan suddenly dips out of the way as Maul rides the busy speeder freeway. This shakes Satine up but at least Maul didn’t hit them. Obi-Wan continues to stay in the lower lane until it’s safe to come back up. Satine is still shaken up but adjusting  
“no way they can u-turn safely and if I know them, they aren’t going to put themselves in danger” Obi-Wan says to reassure Satine as they go back onto the freeway. Satine is silent  
“Everything okay sweetheart?” Obi-Wan asks, adding sweetheart because he knows Satine likes being called that  
“Yea, it was just scary” Satine replies  
“I know, if it’s any consolation, no way would Maul get away with using the same trick he used on Qui-Gon.”  
“Thanks” Satine says bluntly with a stoic look on her face  
“Let’s just get you home” Obi-Wan says. “Other than that incident I think we had a pretty good night.”  
“I agree” Satine says with more of a smile  
After Obi-Wan parks the speeder, Satine is relieved.  
“I’m sorry all that had to happen.” Obi-Wan said as he helped Satine out  
“It’s fine, that isn’t your fault. We had a good night other than that” Satine says with a smile. Obi-Wan brings her into a hug because he can tell she’s still a little shaken up and with good reason. Satine melts into the hug, making her feel safer.  
“Ow” Satine says indicating towards her feet. She had her heels on for too long and she takes them off in the driveway and carries them but Obi-Wan decides to pick her up, literally sweeping her off her feet. She could get used to this. She gives Obi-Wan a light peck to the lips as he carries her bridal style into her house as she carried her heels.  
“I have brought the princess back safe and sound” Obi-Wan boasts to her father who is waiting by the door as he puts her down  
“Her heels got the better of her” Obi-Wan says before her father makes any suspicions about why Satine isn’t wearing shoes  
“Thanks for bringing her back safe, did you have a good date?” he asks  
“Absolutely!” Obi-Wan says, not wanting to tell him about their near accident with Maul. Satine didn’t want to mention it either based on her body language.  
Obi-Wan hugged Satine before leaving and when her father wasn’t looking Satine left a kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips  
“I love you” Obi-Wan says and when he knows her father isn’t listening, he whispers “sweetheart” into her ear to finish his previous sentence. Satine giggled and said “I love you too, handsome” as Obi-Wan left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images attached:  
> Echo to Squad Goals and Rex to Squad Goals): Photo of candy gram saying "Valentine's day, more like Friend-en-tine's day


	40. The Conspiracy Against the Football Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are a little rough between Padme and Anakin as Clovis makes his return. The football team prepares for its final championship game but the other team isn't afraid to get their hands dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for any pain caused by this chapter lol

Anakin and Padme’s relationship became more strained as February turned to March and both became busier with playoff business. Padme decided she needed to arrange some couple time. She had asked Anakin to come over after football practice which ended at 4, she asked for him to come over at 4:30 and he agreed. He insisted that he would be there on time. 4:30 came and no sign of Anakin. This deeply distressed Padme because this was not the first time this has happened. When Anakin finally arrived, Padme was stood at the door with her arms folded and one foot out as if she were tapping it on the floor impatiently.  
“You’re late again” she said, disappointed with him  
“I’m sorry.” Anakin replied looking down  
“I don’t know how much more I can take of this.” Padme said  
“I’m sorry. I promise after all this is over, we won’t have any issues” Anakin pleaded  
“I just want you to hold me, like you always did.” Padme says, she has been feeling neglected lately and it’s why she asked Anakin to come over.  
“I will” Anakin says wrapping his arms around her back as the couple go inside Padme’s house to cuddle on Padme’s bed. Padme rested her head on Anakin’s chest and Anakin rested his chin on the top of Padme’s head as the two cuddled in silence. Neither wanting to say anything to spoil the moment.  
On top of her cheerleading duties, she also had wanted to plan an event to celebrate their football team making it to the finals. Clovis had agreed to help her, a welcome surprise based on everything that had gone down a while ago but Clovis hadn’t bothered her in a while and she had a civil relationship with him otherwise so she saw no issue working with him on this project. There was a pep rally anyways, but Padme wanted something special since this is the first time the team has made it to the finals since Satine’s freshman year. Although Padme didn’t have an issue with it, Anakin did.

The next day, Anakin had noticed Padme becoming more distant. Anakin decided he needed to confront her about it when one day during lunch hour, Padme hadn’t turned up. She said she was going to work with Clovis on this event she was planning. He didn’t even know what she was planning. Padme never usually hid things from him unless it was a surprise.  
Padme and Clovis were in the library putting plans together. The event was going to be a celebratory, sports bar themed event where some former football team members were going to be invited back to celebrate with their former teammates.  
“I like where this is going!” Clovis said after Padme unveiled a plan  
“Thanks” Padme replied  
“You know, I’m glad we can still get along after everything that happened.” Clovis said  
“I don’t think I can ever forgive you for it but I don’t mind having a professional relationship.” Padme said  
“Would this be part of a professional relationship?” Clovis said as he slowly put an arm around her  
“No” Padme said moving away from him. But that was all Anakin needed to see as he walked into the library to confront Padme.  
“What’s going on here” Anakin angrily asked  
“Oh, I see it’s the boyfriend” Clovis mockingly says  
“Yes, it is, and I saw you trying to overstep boundaries” Anakin retorts  
“I’ll leave you two to it” Clovis says as he leaves the library. Padme and Anakin also leave as to not upset the librarian who is staring them down for making too much noise. Padme and Anakin go to talk outside a few lockers, neither of which any of them own but the hallway was quiet so now seemed as good of a time as any to talk about it.  
“I told you I was uncomfortable with you being around Clovis and now you see why don’t you?” Anakin asked  
“Just because Clovis is my ex doesn’t mean we can’t work together as student council members. I proposed the idea of an event and Clovis was the first person to jump on board.” Padme said  
“What about Satine?” Anakin asked “Isn’t she on student council?”  
“Yes, but she is too busy to help me out.” Padme said  
“Wouldn’t that make you too busy to plan this since you two are both cheerleaders?” Anakin questioned  
“She has a bunch of other things on her plate.” Padme said  
“Either way, can’t you ask the sponsor to work with someone different? I really don’t want you to work with Clovis. It makes me uncomfortable.” Anakin pleaded  
“You don’t have the right to tell me what I can and can’t do! Seeing as you care so much, why don’t we address the issue of you always running late. I always give you chances but the second I get held up it’s this huge problem!” Padme snaps  
“Please, just ask if you can work with someone different.” Anakin pleaded, not addressing any of what Padme had just said  
“No. I will not allow someone to tell me who I can and can’t work on a project with. That is foolish. You can’t ask that of me and if you are, then I’m sorry but I think we shouldn’t see each other for a while.” Padme firmly said as she walked away from Anakin, leaving Anakin angry but heartbroken in her midst. 

Rex and Ahsoka had overheard this conversation and waited before approaching Anakin knowing that during his conversation with Padme was probably not a good idea. After Padme left, Rex and Ahsoka revealed themselves from around the corner  
“Everything okay sky guy?” Ahsoka asks  
“Yea snips” Anakin lies  
“So, I found some info on who this Grievous guy is.” Rex said  
“And?” Anakin replied, hoping to find out  
“Well, he’s a recent captain and has a weird cough. But he also has a track record of injuring players from other teams.” Rex says as he plays a video from his phone of Grievous injuring a player from the football team they had played their first game against. Rex recognized the player and remembered going for pizza with him and the rest of his team after the game. It was a shame that he got injured. “I’m also told that he’s not afraid to play dirty, so we need to watch out.” Rex continues  
“Have you told the other team members yet?” Anakin asked  
“No but I’m going to.” Rex replied  
Clovis had also overheard this conversation and Anakin’s conversation with Padme, and no sooner after he left to walk away received a text from someone, he didn’t know 

?: So, you overheard what Rex had to say.  
?: I tell you what. You snoop around and find out their plans, if not, I’ll make sure your little friend Padme, doesn’t make it to the game.  
Clovis: who are you?  
?: Someone who knows Sidious but not Sidious himself  
Clovis: Dooku? Didn’t you graduate?  
Dooku: Correct on both counts.  
Clovis: But didn’t you get a sweet gig after you graduated?  
Dooku: I did but I’m on a one-time favour from Sidious. His dad is my boss, he promised to give a good word for me, and I want a promotion. And if you tell Padme any of this, I’ll be sure to guarantee she doesn’t get to the game  
Clovis: Deal  
Clovis: He didn’t say much though  
Clovis: Only shit about who Grievous is  
Clovis: The juiciest thing I heard was that some guy got injured at a game on Friday  
Dooku: Thanks  
Dooku: We’ll be in touch. 

Dooku took what he got from Clovis to his meeting he had with Sidious and Grievous.  
“So, I got Clovis to agree to be our man on the inside” Dooku says  
“This is good, Clovis is the only person from that school that didn’t betray me” Sidious says with a sinister smile  
Grievous coughed before saying “Did he give you much information?” before coughing again  
“He didn’t have much for today but he may find out more from Padme, she is a cheerleader and my sources tell me he is working on a student council event with her causing him to be closer to her than usual.” Dooku said  
“Good. Is our plan still on for tonight” Sidious asked  
Grievous coughs repeatedly before saying “It better be. I want at least part of that playbook in my hand by tomorrow morning” as he coughs again and slams his fist down on the table.  
“Very well” Sidious said before putting his hood up and leaving to set off for Coruscant high  
Sidious snuck in through the window the janitors leave open to ventilate the school after a deep cleaning. Sidious slunk around the school to where he knew sports records were kept. They were in a safe in the gym teacher’s office. Sidious would’ve known this because student council president is privy to much more than the typical student and Sidious often used his influence as President Palpatine. He put in the combination for the safe. How dumb were these people, they didn’t even change it after he got impeached he thought as he opened it. As he opened it, he saw a janitor turn the lights on. Sidious ducked and realized taking the whole playbook was a bad idea. He ripped out one of the most important pages, the one about their most frequently used plays. Grievous would love this. Sidious snuck out through the other side of the office that led to the hallway and he ran out of the school, the bottom part of his cloak flowing with the air created underneath him as he ran outside and gotten a ride home. 

The football team were all called into the gym teacher’s office the next morning.  
“So, someone broke in last night and stole a page about our plays.” The football coach explained  
“Who would do such a thing?” Hevy replied in shock  
“Probably Grievous or someone sent by him. Who else?” Fives said  
“What if someone here is a traitor?” Quinlan asked  
“I highly doubt it” Rex said  
“Where were all of you last night?” The football coach asked calming down the suspicious football players  
“I was at my place with Rex” Anakin said  
“Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were there too if you need someone outside of us to back that up” Rex said  
“I was with Echo, Fives and Hevy on a late-night subway run” Cody said  
“Why wasn’t I invited?” Hardcase asked  
“You take too long to get ready” Fives replied  
“Well sorry I like being fabulous” Hardcase said  
“I was studying for a chemistry test that I have today” Quinlan said  
“I’m in Quinlan’s class and we do have a test today” Cody said  
“Ok, I believe that none of you did it. But if any of you find out information, you must tell me. Understood? This is a crime.” The football coach said  
Everyone nodded 

Meanwhile, Sidious, in his Palpatine disguise walked up to Grievous the next morning, concealing the page he had stolen in his sweater.  
“You asked for this?” He said as he shoved the page in Grievous’ hand  
Grievous took a look at the page, coughed and then said “It will do” he coughed again before saying “I doubt they will be able to counter these”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I was done with Sidious?


	41. cLoViS?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation begins! Both on the missing playbook page, and on why Anakin and Padme aren't around one another anymore

As the football team’s imaginations run wild, Rex tries to shed some positivity, “at least he didn’t steal our counter-attacks for our own plays. I saw the page when the coach was holding up the book to show us the ripped page.”   
“That’s a relief” Echo says   
When the first bell rings Anakin goes to law class, Obi-Wan joins shortly after with Plo joining them not long after as Anakin tells the two what happened   
“So, someone ripped a page out of the playbook?” Obi-Wan asks   
“Yea, what the fuck?” Anakin replies   
When Anakin turns around, he sees Maul   
“May I help you?” Anakin replies annoyed  
“I need to speak with you alone.” Maul says   
“How can I trust you?” Anakin asked  
“Do you want info about your missing playbook page or no?” Maul said   
“Fine” Anakin said as he got up and spoke to Maul   
Obi-Wan looks over at Plo and whispers “and Maul didn’t even glare at me”   
He must have said it too loud because Maul looks back and glares at Obi-Wan   
“There it is” Obi-Wan says to Plo with a nervous chuckle 

Outside the classroom, Maul speaks to Anakin   
“So, I might know who stole that page from your playbook, but I need you to trust me.” Maul said  
“Why would I trust you?” Anakin said, alluding to various incidents against his friend and himself.   
“Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend, temporarily” Maul said   
“I’m listening” Anakin says, now intrigued   
“So, Sidious transferred to the same school Grievous goes to and the hooded figure I saw running outside the school last night looked a lot like Sidious” Maul says showing a picture to prove his point   
“I’ll trust you for now. But what do you want in return, giving Obi-Wan up to you is off the table.” Anakin said, already knowing what Maul wanted  
“Fine, I’ll think of something and I’ll get back to you. But for now, is this an alliance or?” Maul asked  
“You got yourself a deal. You need to tell the football team about this” Anakin says shaking Maul’s hand   
“I will, in due time.” Maul said  
“Don’t be pulling that shit, do it today, I’ll be telling the football team about this later and you’ll need to show them the photo you took.” Anakin said  
“Fine” Maul said 

When Anakin walked back into the classroom Obi-Wan was curious about what went down   
“What was that all about?” he asked Anakin  
“Apparently, Maul saw who broke into the school last night.” Anakin said  
“But how can you trust him?” Obi-Wan asks   
“He showed me a photo of the person running out of the school with a sheet of paper in hand.” Anakin says before whispering “I’m taking everything he says with a grain of salt.” Not wanting Maul to hear him   
Anakin rushed out of class after the class was over, taking Satine and Obi-Wan by surprise. Padme also didn’t stick around but she didn’t leave with Anakin which struck them as odd but neither of them said anything to the other until they were alone.   
“Is it just me or are Anakin and Padme acting weird?” Satine asked as the couple got to Obi-Wan’s locker   
“It’s not just you. They’re acting weird.” Obi-Wan replied  
“How about we do some investigating?” Satine asked   
Obi-Wan smiled at her ambition showing on her face before saying “You read my mind” 

Obi-Wan and Satine walked through the halls until they found Anakin with Rex and Cody, possibly discussing what Maul said. As they got closer to them, they could hear the conversation   
“Why do you believe Maul?” Cody asked   
“Because he showed me a pretty legit looking photo of a hooded figure leaving the school. He thinks it's Palpatine since he transferred schools.” Anakin said  
“I don’t trust Maul but it’s a possibility. Don’t tell me you agreed to ally with him though.” Rex   
“I might have” Anakin nervously said   
“What?!” Rex said before saying “What were you thinking?!”   
“Rex! He has personal ties to him. The more we know the better.” Anakin says   
Before the argument can continue, Obi-Wan and Satine get to the group   
“Hey, I hate to interrupt but how is everything? I heard what happened last night.” Obi-Wan politely says   
“It is what it is, we’re just trying to figure out who did it.” Cody said   
“Oh, did you get anywhere?” Obi-Wan asked  
“We have a lead but it’s questionable” Rex says as he looks at Anakin   
“Well a questionable lead is better than no lead” Anakin says as he shrugs his shoulders   
“I actually came here to talk to Anakin” Obi-Wan says as he turns to Anakin “What’s going on with you and Padme? You acted weird around her today and I wanted to-” He is interrupted by Satine’s cough before correcting himself “we wanted to make sure everything was okay.”   
Rex stayed silent, he and Ahsoka were the only people in the friend group who seemed to know about Anakin and Padme’s split   
“Uh” Anakin says awkwardly, not sure of what to say before deciding to tell the truth “me and Padme got into a big fight yesterday and we broke up.”   
Satine was shocked but then started to look angry “Why didn’t Padme tell me this? She tells me everything!” she says as she storms off to find Padme. Obi-Wan went to go after her but she pushed him back. He took the hint and stayed with Anakin. 

Satine felt angry and to an extent betrayed. She told Padme everything that was going on with her and Obi-Wan and confided in her about just about everything so for Padme to not tell her this was odd, and it hurt. She thought she and Padme were best friends. When she found Padme she was with Clovis? She knew that they had been working together on an event for Friday night, but they always did that in the library, and this definitely seemed more than professional. Satine was even more confused than before. She approached the two and walked between them before cornering Padme   
“Why didn’t you tell me you and Anakin broke up and what is going on here?” Satine asked  
The last thing Padme wanted was for Satine to find her hanging around Clovis again   
“Satine I can explain” Padme said  
“Yea and you better. I tell you everything and yet now you decide to hide things from me! What the hell is that about?!” Satine angrily said  
“I wanted to keep it a secret that me and Clovis were even getting together. I knew if Anakin knew he’d be mad, and he found out and he got mad and now that you found out you also got mad. But you knew how much I wanted to do this event and you said yourself that you were very busy and Clovis was the first person who stepped up to help me” Padme says trying to make an excuse   
“Maybe we wouldn’t have gotten mad if you told us instead of keeping secrets!” Satine argued back  
Clovis tries to step in “Some things don’t need to be said”   
“I don’t care! And you can take your hands off me right now!” Satine says as she removes Clovis’ hand from her shoulder before turning to Padme “And what I saw a minute ago was not professional event planning, it was more like you two might be trying to rekindle things. I won’t stop you, but you know why things ended so badly the first time. If you get hurt by him again, I told you so.” Satine says as she angrily storms off to find Obi-Wan. After Satine left Padme felt a rush of guilt come over her. She never wanted to hurt Satine but she did. Clovis quickly distracted her by putting his hand on her back, tilting her so that she is looking at him and kisses her. Just as Clovis does this Anakin was going to walk down that hall and sees Clovis with Padme. He puts his hand in a fist and grimaces but Obi-Wan pulls him back, with Satine now at his side, having told them about what she saw. Obi-Wan quietly says to Anakin “It’s not worth it right now. You have a game Saturday and acting out of line could have bad consequences.”   
“Ugh, I just remembered I have to see them at student council today” Satine groans as they walk away from the situation   
“I can’t believe that the second Padme breaks up with me, she’s all over Clovis” Anakin frustratedly says   
“I never thought Padme would be like this.” Satine says looking down 

Later in the day, Satine gets to the student council meeting because Padme and Clovis were supposed to update the council on what the event was going to be. Satine took a seat in between Lux and Riyo Chuchi. She was elected on after Palpatine’s impeachment and Bail’s appointment and it worked out because she was a freshman, so they killed two birds one stone by just hosting freshman elections. There was just one less senior representative than normal which was fine with Bail as president since he was still senior representation. An awkward bomb of tension dropped onto the room when Padme and Clovis walked in and everyone felt its effects, especially with Satine staring Padme down the whole time. As the meeting gets underway, Padme and Clovis stand up to discuss their event they had spent the past week planning.   
“So as a way to celebrate our team making the finals, I have proposed a sports bar themed event. Not quite a school dance but a chance for people to socialize with the football players and just mingle in a bar setting without actually going to a bar. We would even like to invite former players who might like to come back and congratulate the current team.”  
“We can buy pub-style food and bring activities such as a pool table. Padme’s father said we can use his” Clovis adds   
“I like the idea. I’m sure we can allocate some funds towards it.” The sponsor says before turning to the other members, all in favour of this event, say so now. Everyone in the room raises their hands. They all like the idea, even Satine who is still angry with Padme votes in favour.


	42. Final Championship Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheerleader suspiciously gets injured during practice as a plan comes together to undermine both the cheer squad and the football team (featuring Dooku wanting to know all the scoop)

“I can’t believe that we have to share the field with the other school’s team. It’s a load of bullshit!” Bo-Katan exclaimed as her and Ahsoka walk to practice  
“What’s up with the other team even wanting to use our field to practice anyways?” Ahsoka asked  
“Honestly, I’m not sure” Barriss said, catching up to the two  
Once practise starts, it’s clear that there’s still tension between Padme and Satine though the routines seem to be going well. 

Out of nowhere, while the other football team is practicing, a football from Grievous launches too far across the field, it is unknown to the cheerleaders if it was intentional though something was sketchy by the way Barriss almost seemed paranoid but she still had her calm demeanour. When the dust settled, Steela was unconscious on the ground. Padme quickly ran to get some help from the school nurse while Ahsoka made sure Steela would be alright. She still had a pulse and she was breathing. She was simply knocked unconscious since the football hit her in the back of the head while the cheerleaders were practicing their routine. Padme comes back out with the nurse who calls an ambulance and Steela gets whisked away on a stretcher to the hospital with Padme going with her, leaving Satine in charge of the squad as co-captain.  
“Honestly, I don’t think we should continue practice with just 4 of us since our routines require 6 people. Maybe we can try to find a 6th person in case Steela can’t cheer tomorrow.” Satine suggests  
“Sounds good to me” Everyone else says  
“Anyone got any ideas?” Satine asks  
“Riyo said she would try out next year” Bo-Katan says  
“We could possibly have a past cheerleader come back, I’m sure Aayla wouldn’t mind and she already knows a few dances.” Ahsoka suggests. Aayla Secura was the head cheerleader the previous year.  
“If we get both, we have an extra in case something goes wrong on the game day.” Satine says  
“I like that plan” Barriss says  
“I’ll go through Padme” Satine groans, this was the worst part of being co-captain especially because she and Padme hadn’t spoken since Wednesday until today, but they only spoke today out of obligation. 

Satine: We got a plan  
Satine: We want to recruit Riyo and Aayla in case something else goes wrong, so we’ll have 7 cheerleaders instead of 6  
Padme: Sounds good to me. 

Padme had accompanied Steela to the hospital but now that Lux was there, she could go home. She decided to text Aayla and Riyo on the way 

Padme: Hey, I know you graduated last year but one of our cheerleaders has suffered an injury which will make it very unlikely she will be able to perform at tomorrow’s championship game. Would you like to fill in?  
Aayla: Our school made it to the final championship?  
Aayla: They haven’t done that since I was a sophomore  
Aayla: Of course, I’ll come!  
Padme: Awesome! 

Padme: Hey, I remember you saying you wanted to try out next year. How about getting a leg up by filling in for Steela at tomorrow’s game? She got injured during practice and probably won’t be able to perform :(  
Riyo: Sure!  
Padme: Ok, meet up at the sports bar event. I need to make an appearance since I helped plan it lol 

Meanwhile, Barriss had been up to some nefarious business. She met up with Clovis outside the school after she was confident that Ahsoka, Satine and Bo-Katan wouldn’t see her.  
“I saw an ambulance leave, is everything okay?” Clovis asked  
“Almost according to plan except Grievous got the wrong person.” Barriss said  
“Well at least he didn’t get Padme” Clovis said, breathing a sigh of relief, he was aware of the plan to a certain extent but didn't know that Padme was the target  
Grievous and Dooku came by not long after, Barriss looks around, almost as if she senses Ahsoka eavesdropping  
“let’s move elsewhere, I have a bad feeling” Barriss says  
“I agree, we need somewhere more secluded” Dooku says  
They move to an alleyway behind the school, usually, a hang out for spice heads but no one was there, making it the perfect spot.  
“Did it look like an accident?” Grievous said a little too loudly before coughing uncontrollably  
“The cheerleaders seemed fooled” Barriss says  
“It would’ve been perfect if you got the right person” Dooku scolded  
“I agree, you got Steela, she’s just some random freshman, Padme was the girl next to her and Satine was on the other side, you probably wouldn’t have hit her no matter what.” Barriss said  
“I wish you did after she aggressively confronted Padme about keeping secrets from her on Wednesday because force forbid Padme didn’t tell Satine everything that's going on in her life.” Clovis says as he rolls his eyes  
“But then you’d have to face the wrath of her boyfriend, I doubt Obi-Wan would take kindly to you hurting his girlfriend” Barriss states  
“Wait, are you talking about Obi-Wan as in Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Dooku asked, surprised but interested in the gossip  
“Yea” Barriss replied  
“Honestly, I’m more impressed than anything else but they had a whole virgins club thing on the go. What happened with that?” Dooku questioned, now highly intrigued and he knew Barriss was in the fencing club, a club Dooku left during his senior year when he joined up with Sidious. Nothing was keeping him there anymore after Qui-Gon’s death but he did know Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon spoke highly of him.  
“There was this big schism in September with Anakin and Obi-Wan on one side and Yoda and Mace on the other, Plo was sort of in the middle but he leaned more towards Yoda and Mace. I’m assuming Anakin and Obi-Wan left this virgins club because both ended up getting girlfriends though Anakin and Padme recently broke up. That’s what Ahsoka told me.” Barriss admitted  
“That’s what Satine was mad about since Padme didn’t tell her that she had broken up with Anakin.” Clovis said  
“Anakin was always whiny anyways” Dooku scoffed  
“We are getting off track!” Grievous said as he coughed  
“Right” Dooku said, bringing the discussion back  
“By the way, Anakin is now on the football team. So is Quinlan Vos” Barriss says  
“Now this makes the plan more interesting. Sidious would love to see Anakin injured.” Dooku says  
“How about this! I injure as many as possible!” Grievous says as he manically laughs only to go into a coughing fit afterwards  
“You can’t injure everyone. How about Anakin to appease Sidious, and pick one or two more, maybe Fives, Rex or even Cody. I heard he got a full ride and the university scout will be watching the game. Though outside of Anakin and Quinlan everyone looks alike. Anakin is the white boy with the lighter brown hair but not shaved down like Rex and Hardcase. Fives often draws a 5 on his head, Echo is not really important, neither is Hevy. They all look almost the same as Cody, but Cody has a different jersey because he is the captain. It’s easier to remember their jersey numbers, Cody’s is 22, Anakin’s is 66, Rex’s is 75, Fives’ is 5, Echo’s is 14, Hevy’s is 78, Hardcase’s is 69, Quinlan’s is 19” Barriss said  
“This is useful information!” Grievous exclaimed after coughing  
“I’ll try to give subtle signals” Barriss states  
“I think we got a good plan going here” Dooku says  
“I agree, I’ll try to keep Padme busy, so she doesn’t suspect anything” Clovis says  
“Excellent” Dooku replies before everyone disperses and Dooku relays the plans to Sidious.

Rex and Cody were waiting outside the school before the sports bar event started waiting for some people they invited. They aren’t waiting too long when Kix and Jesse show up, Waxer and Boil following behind.  
“What’s up!” Kix happily announced as they arrived  
“Oh, you know, ramping things up for tomorrow” Rex said back as everyone bro hugged.  
“Where’s Gregor?” Waxer asked  
“Oh, Gregor moved” Cody said  
“It’s a damn shame, he was an awesome player” Jesse said  
“Where’s Fives and Echo?” Jesse asked  
“They’re inside, speaking of them, let’s go inside!” Rex said bringing everyone in. Kix and Jesse graduated last year while Waxer and Boil graduated the year before, so they were about to be introduced to a bunch of new people.  
When they walk in, the auditorium has been transformed. There was a bar serving mocktails, there were a few pizzas and a few plates of wings among other foods.  
“I got a few people to introduce you to!” Cody says as he walks up to Fives, Echo, Hevy, Hardcase, Anakin and Quinlan.  
“You finally tried out for football” Jesse says as he teases Anakin  
“Heh yea” Anakin says “Me and Quinlan tried out together” Anakin says while laughing  
“As a joke no doubt!” Fives exclaims  
“Nice” Jesse says high fiving the two  
“I thought you were on my side!” Fives said  
“Sorry Fives, but you gotta hand it to them” Jesse says  
“This is Fives” Cody says introducing Waxer and Boil  
“Nice to meet ya” Fives said as he shook their hands  
“This is my friend, Echo” Fives says introducing Echo  
“Hey” Echo said to them  
“This is Waxer and Boil” Kix says  
“This is Hevy and Hardcase, our new freshman recruits” Rex said introducing everyone. He then says “This is Kix and Jesse, they graduated last year. And this is Waxer and Boil who graduated 2 years ago”  
“Sup” Hardcase says  
“Oh, just coming to congratulate you all on getting to the finals” I remember when we got there like 3 years ago. Cody was a freshman. That explains how long ago it was” Jesse says  
“Stop making me feel old” Waxer says while laughing  
“He was a junior” Jesse says to Hevy and Hardcase while also teasing Waxer  
“It’s a shame Gregor isn’t here anymore” Boil says “he was a good dude”  
“I know right. His family moved and he didn’t have much of a choice” Cody explains. “I was hoping we could go to prom and fuck shit up”  
“I never knew you as one to fuck shit up” Boil says  
“Well I guess you don’t know me that well” Cody replies 

Padme was standing at the mocktail bar with Clovis looking on at the football boys. Something in her is longing for Anakin, despite what had happened. Clovis notices that Padme looks out of it and waves his hand in front of her  
“Padme?” Clovis asks as he does this  
“Yea, I’m fine.” Padme says  
Shortly after this Aayla walks in and walks up to Padme  
“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” Padme excitedly says as she greets Aayla  
“Same here. How has everything been” Aayla asks  
“Not so great since one of our cheerleaders can’t perform tomorrow. Lux called me not too long ago to tell me.” Padme says  
“That’s a shame, she is a freshman, too right?” Aayla asked  
“Yea” Padme replied  
“That’s a shame. Anyways-” Aayla said before getting interrupted by Quinlan  
“Aayla!” Quinlan says, reuniting with her  
“Quinlan! It’s been so long!” Aayla said  
“What brings you here?” He asks  
“One of our cheerleaders got injured during practice and can’t perform tomorrow so Aayla is filling in.” Padme explains  
“Wow, well I’ll leave you to it. See you tomorrow!” Quinlan says as he goes back to the football group  
“I need to find Riyo. I got a second substitute in case of any injuries tomorrow at the game. The other team doesn’t seem to mind playing dirty. They tore a page out of the football team’s playbook a few nights ago.” Padme explains before whispering “our cheerleader was hit in the head with a football by the other team who insisted they use our field to practice.”  
“That’s sketchy, I’d keep my guard up if I were you” Aayla warned as they find Riyo.  
“Hey, we’re ready to teach you the dances if you’re ready” Padme says  
“Ready whenever you are” she says as she accompanies them to the gym.”  
Once they get there, they find a spare uniform in Riyo’s size in the cheer closet containing pom-poms and spare uniforms as well as a megaphone which they’ll be using tomorrow night. Padme was also using this as an excuse to not have to be in the same room as Anakin. She stands in front of Aayla and Riyo and teaches them the routine. Aayla already knows some of these moves but Riyo is fairly new at it so it takes a little while for her to learn but by the time they’re done, Riyo seems to have learned it. She just has to do it with the rest of the cheerleaders tomorrow before the game. 

Meanwhile, Maul comes up to Anakin while he is alone to show him a video, he got his hands on.  
“So, I managed to get someone to send me the video of Sidious going into the school through a window and him coming out and hiding a sheet of paper in his cloak”  
“Interesting, but how did you get your hands on it?” Anakin asked. Maul was questionable at best and despicable at worst.  
“Oh, ya know, I asked someone, and they gave it to me.” Maul said while shrugging  
Before Anakin could speak, someone he doesn’t know comes down the hallway  
“No way I could miss you. Why does my friend have a black eye? He said you asked him for a video!” the person says  
“It’s for a good cause I swear” Maul says, deferring to Anakin  
“Do you got an explanation for this?” he says, turning to Anakin  
“Yea, so someone broke into the school and stole our team’s playbook, trying to get the upper hand over us and I was trying to figure out what happened.” Anakin says  
I’ll tell you what. If you can sell this spice for me, I might forget about what happened and let you use the video. By the way, the name’s Hondo. Don’t be shy” he says as he offers his hand  
“and if you get a lot of money, I’ll tell you Grievous’ plans. I know he’s the captain of the other team and I heard some green girl with a black outfit and some brown-haired guy who I saw earlier with this brown-haired girl who l later saw with the blue Twi’lek talking about shady stuff.” Hondo says  
“You seem sketchy so I’ll get a couple of friends to stay with you while I do this but how will I get back in time?” Anakin questions  
“There’s a ton of spice heads behind the school who happen to love death sticks. They’ll pay a lot for it too. You’d be back in 10 minutes.” Hondo replies. He was going to give them the information anyways because he has issues with Dooku who is working with Grievous, but Anakin doesn’t know that yet. Hondo wanted to be able to make a buck out this.  
Anakin brings out Jesse and Rex to keep watch on Hondo, so he doesn’t stiff them as he goes to the back of the school. Hondo was right, there were a lot of spice heads there. Anakin walked up to them and offered them a price for the spice and death sticks. It was all sold in 5 minutes. Anakin took the money back to Hondo  
“I have the money, but I need the information before I give it to you.” Anakin said  
“Nonsense, I want my money before I give any information.” Hondo exclaimed  
“How about this? I hold the money and you give me the info, I give you the money.” Anakin proposed  
“Fine, Grievous is planning to injure some of your members. I heard a few names getting tossed around by the green girl and the brown-haired guy.” Hondo said  
“Whose names?” Anakin asked  
“Got any more money?” Hondo asked  
“Whose names?” Anakin said in a more serious tone  
“Okay okay, I heard Anakin, Fives, Rex, Cody as the main ones. I also heard Echo being thrown around. Tell me, what is your name? Since you didn’t formally introduce yourself.” Hondo said  
“I’m Anakin” Anakin says  
“Oh, well you better be careful” Hondo said  
“Any other information?” Anakin asked  
“Nope, I’ll tell my friend not to say anything about the video.” Hondo says as Anakin gives him the money  
“Pleasure doing business with you!” he says as he leaves  
“Well that was weird” Jesse says after he leaves  
“Yea, I never expected Anakin to sell drugs” Rex says with a laugh  
“So, what are we gonna do with that video anyways?” Rex asked  
“I was going to send it in since the police have been investigating.” Maul said. I have a good feeling I know who it is under the hood. It’s a shame that the security camera footage was mysteriously deleted from the exact time frame.” Maul continued  
“That’s fair and this was technically a break and enter.” Rex said  
Something about Maul screamed ulterior motive to everyone around but he was actually helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to introduce Hondo, he's underrated af 
> 
> I also had to introduce Jesse and Kix somehow lol (They're all minor characters in this but I love them too much not to introduce them lol)


	43. Championship Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka confronts Barriss, Clovis is bad bad, and the final game happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied rape

The next day Anakin and Ahsoka met up beforehand because Anakin needed to talk to someone about some information Hondo had told him and to talk about Padme.  
“Hey Sky Guy!” Ahsoka said when she saw him   
“Hey Snips” Anakin replied  
“You seem stressed, what’s wrong” Ahsoka said, she knew Anakin in a way most people didn’t.   
“I miss her snips.” Anakin said. It didn’t take a genius to know who Anakin was talking about   
“I know” Ahsoka says, putting a hand on his shoulder before saying “I’m sure if you talk to her you might be able to rekindle things. I saw how she looked at you last night. There’s something there.”   
“Thanks. I also had something else I wanted to talk about. So someone told me they saw a green-skinned girl in a black outfit and a brown-haired guy who was with Padme I presume since he mentioned her leaving with a blue Twi’lek who I can only assume to be Aayla were talking about Grievous’ plans which were to injure people from our team.” Anakin said  
“The only people I can think of who fit are Barriss and Clovis. Clovis is obvious since he was with Padme before Padme took Aayla and Riyo to teach them the dances so they could fill in for Steela. But why would Barriss do that?” Ahsoka said in shock   
“Honestly, I have no idea” Anakin said   
“I’ll go talk to her” Ahsoka said 

When everyone got to the school later, before everyone went into the changing room, Ahsoka took Barriss aside to talk   
“Barriss, why were you talking about Grievous’ plans for tonight?” Ahsoka asked  
“What?” Barriss said playing dumb   
“Someone saw you and Clovis talking and overheard you listing off names of football players to be targeted” Ahsoka paused before saying “why? I won’t judge you for doing it. That’s not what I’m here to do. I just want to know the reasoning.”   
“I wouldn’t have done something like this, surely you believe me” Barriss tried to argue, knowing she had been caught   
“I have multiple sources saying they’ve seen you and Clovis speaking. One even claims they saw you talking to Dooku and Grievous though I don’t know the legitimacy of it. Either way. Why, Barriss?” Ahsoka asked, trying to hide that she was eavesdropping  
“Because, everyone on this squad makes me feel like I don’t belong, simply because I don’t quite fit in. Even you Ahsoka. This squad has brought out the worst in you at times. Excluding me when I was your friend since middle school. That’s not you!” Barriss says. Ahsoka thinks about this and Barriss is right.   
“Barriss, I’m sorry!” Ahsoka exclaims   
“It’s too little too late!” Barriss replied   
“But why target the football team if your issue is with the cheer squad?” Ahsoka asked   
“Don’t you realize Ahsoka, football, and cheerleading go hand in hand. You target one, you affect the other.” Barriss says as she walks into the locker room. Ahsoka right behind her.   
Padme had heard the entire conversation but was powerless to help. There was no way she would be able to prevent Barriss from cheering at the game, despite her disloyalty. They just needed to watch her like a hawk. Not a hard task Padme deduced based on the fact that Satine, Bo-Katan and Aayla were giving her death stares and Ahsoka was right behind her and Riyo just followed the lead and watched Barriss. Padme left the changing room for a moment and texted Clovis 

Padme: We need to talk 

Clovis knew this likely wasn’t good but he had plans of his own and Padme fell right into his trap.   
“I got your text what’s up?” Clovis asked   
“Why were you working against the football team?” Padme asks bluntly   
“What? No I wasn’t” Clovis lied  
“Well first of all, Barriss admitted it when Ahsoka confronted her, second, you have a vendetta with Anakin, member of the football team. Why wouldn’t you want to get back at him.”   
“I hate that I have to do this, but-” Clovis said as he turned Padme around and blindfolded her.  
“Clovis, get off of me!” She yelled but it was no use. Lucky for him, the boys hadn’t got back from their pre-game meal, so their locker room was empty.   
Satine heard what happened and went to check on Padme. She wasn’t there. Now she was worried. Anakin and the rest of the football team got there to see Satine distraught in the hall   
“What’s wrong?” Anakin asked   
“I heard a commotion out here after Padme left the locker room, when I went to check, she was gone and I’m worried. I’m glad you guys got here when you did.” Satine manages to say. Soon after they hear someone scream “stop!” from the guys locker room. They guys go in and Anakin yells “Whatever is going on here ends now!” To their surprise, Clovis comes out of one of the showers looking disheveled. This was enough to set Anakin off   
“What are you doing in here?” Anakin sneered “And why did I hear a scream that is distinctly Padme?”   
Clovis says nothing as Anakin puts two and two together and realizes what is going on as he helps Padme out while Rex questions Clovis   
“What did you do to her?” Rex aggressively asked   
“I don’t kiss and tell” Clovis said mockingly   
“Uh, if I might interject, we all know that’s a damn lie” Fives said   
“I’ll ask you again. What were you doing with her in the shower?” Rex asked. Rex had an idea of what might have been happening, but he didn’t want to believe it.   
“You really want to know? Fine. Have it. So that stupid cheerleader Barriss spilled the beans on Grievous’ whole operation which had me involved but barely. Padme confronted me and I decided to do my part and keep her distracted as planned, and nothing distracts a person better than a little freaky fun if you know what I mean.” Clovis confessed   
“But she told you to stop, why didn’t you!” Rex questioned   
“Because I knew she wanted it deep down and besides, I could tell her head wasn’t in the game, so I thought, let’s make it be in the game.” Clovis said with his sinister smile plastered onto his face  
“You are a sick pervert!” Cody aggressively interjected before saying “You are not going anywhere” As he pinned Clovis to the wall and Echo left to get help.   
Anakin and Padme sat in silence outside the changing room before Padme broke the silence   
“I’m sorry” Padme said  
“For what? Whatever happened in there was not your fault.” Anakin reassured her  
“It’s not about that. It was about how I treated you when I was working with him. I should’ve listened to your concerns.” Padme said  
“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have tried to tell you who you could work with” Anakin apologized   
“I don’t want to fight anymore” Padme said   
“Me neither. I want things to be like they were before.” Anakin admitted   
“How about we make them that way?” Padme proposed  
“Are you suggesting we get back together?” Anakin asked  
“Yes” Padme said   
“I’m glad” Anakin said as he leaned in to kiss her. Revealing his answer. They were interrupted when Satine left the girls locker room   
“I hate to interrupt lovebirds, but we need Padme back into the locker room”   
“You got this babe!” Anakin said as he pats her on the back, and she goes in with Satine   
“I see you two made up” Satine says as she walked with Padme   
“Yea. I hate to admit it, but you were right.” Padme says  
“Of course I was” Satine said   
“Wow ok” Padme said while laughing   
“C’mon, lets do this!” Satine said as they got ready to go out on the field. 

Outside, everyone was awaiting the game. The stands were packed. Obi-Wan and Plo sat with Yoda and Mace who reluctantly agreed to let Obi-Wan sit with them, mostly because some former fencing club members such as Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Tiplar and Tiplee, and Even Luminara made the trek back to Coruscant high to watch the game. Obi-Wan thought it was nice to see some alumni return. Kix, Jesse, Waxer, and Boil were sitting closer to the front.   
“Where’s Aayla? She told me she was going to be there.” Shaak asked  
“According to Anakin, she’s performing with the cheerleaders because one of them got injured yesterday during their practice. It’s a shame. She was a freshman too.” Obi-Wan replied   
“Since when did you become so in the know?” Kit jokingly asked   
“Simp for one of the cheerleaders, he has become” Yoda said while chuckling   
“I am not a simp!” Obi-Wan contested  
“oooo, do tell” Kit teased as the cheerleaders began to come out onto the field   
As the girls come out onto the field and begin their routine, it becomes obvious to them who Obi-Wan has become a “simp” for   
“It’s Satine isn’t it? Tiplar guessed   
“Just because she’s my girlfriend doesn’t make me a simp” Obi-Wan said   
“Still, simp, you are.” Yoda teased   
“I would’ve never expected you to date a cheerleader” Luminara said “I guess my leaving changed everything at this school”   
“I can assure you, you transferring to a religious school did not cause this.” Mace swiftly said   
“Well sorry, I finished my last year of high school there and will be getting an elite priestess education afterward. What are your plans exactly?” Luminara said defending herself “In fact, my cousin Barriss is going there next year to finish her education.”   
“That’s amazing, certain people” Shaak says looking at Mace before finishing “just don’t get it.”   
“Thanks” Luminara replied as the cheerleaders finish their routine and the game gets underway 

The crowd cheers as the football players come out and take their position on the field, especially Kix, Jesse, Waxer, and Boil. Everyone could tell they were there after that. The first period goes by pretty uneventfully but once Grievous realizes his opponents are in the lead, he really starts trying to injure them. He wanted to see how good they were first. Grievous wanted to go for Anakin to appease Sidious but Anakin always seemed to be out of reach, so he needed to find someone who was of reach. The first person he saw was Fives. Barriss was right about Fives drawing a 5 on his head. When Echo passed Fives the ball, Grievous saw the perfect opportunity to strike, he tackled Fives and “accidentally” crushed his leg. Fives screamed in pain the referees stopped the game so the nurse could get in there and check out Five’s leg. Several cheerleaders, including Bo-Katan, Padme, Satine and Ahsoka peeked around to see what was going on once the nurse got there. Five’s leg was bent at a weird angle, there was no way he was going to be able to play anymore. The nurse made a makeshift stretcher to carry Fives off the field while a few cheerleaders helped and laid it down next to them. Bo-Katan volunteered to look after Fives with Kix who volunteered himself while the nurse called for medical attention. Now Padme was glad they found 2 substitutes. The period ends with no further injuries.   
“You doing okay?” Bo-Katan asked Fives   
“Totally” Fives says readjusting himself before wincing in pain   
Bo-Katan put a hand on his chest to try and keep him in place.   
Before halftime can begin some cops come onto the field. Two go towards Grievous and another two go towards Palpatine, who is in the stands with the other school   
“You’re under arrest for the robbery at Coruscant High. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you” the cop says to Palpatine. The other cops are saying something similar to Grievous except that he was an accessory to the crime Palpatine is being arrested for. Fives is taking delight in this since Grievous was the one who injured him 

“Take that you piece of shit!” Fives calls from the other side of the field before wincing in pain again. Bo-Katan made sure Fives couldn’t move anymore so he didn’t put himself in more pain.   
“Stop moving your leg! You’ll make it worse” Kix and Bo-Katan say at the same time to Fives. 

Grievous and Palpatine are taken away and soon, medical attention for Fives came and Bo-Katan can go back to her cheerleading duties as halftime starts. The halftime show is a big affair. It’s each school’s show of entertainment and friendly competition but it was all just for fun. The cheerleader’s routine went better than expected considering Aayla and Riyo only learned it last night. The routine ends the group going into a formation with Padme and Satine on top and everyone else holding them up. Last-minute, instead of having their hands at their hips, they link hands and raise them up. This must have been what the crowd wanted because a series of cheers erupted as the routine ended and the cheerleaders went back to their spot and the football players come back out for the second half. Before that could happen, Maul stopped Anakin   
“So, what do I get for getting Sidious arrested?” Maul asked  
“My trust?” Anakin said, kinda annoyed   
“I want something more… material” Maul said   
“Like what?” Anakin asked with his arms folded   
“I was hoping for Kenobi” Maul said menacingly   
“We already agreed that my friend was not in the options” Anakin said   
“If you won’t cooperate, I’ll get him myself, Maul said as he walked towards the field, before he could get out there someone stops him and corners him   
“We weren’t finished” they said   
“You may have used that video to get your enemy arrested but you still have an enemy in me!” they said to Maul  
“Hondo?” Anakin asked   
“Glad you remembered my name. You were done with him, right?” Hondo asks  
“Yep, you can do what you want with him” Anakin said with a malicious smile   
Hondo gets his entourage to make sure Maul doesn’t escape while he walks up to Anakin and shakes his hand before saying “until we meet again”   
Anakin nods and says “until then” as Hondo goes back to his entourage and takes Maul with them before Anakin went back onto the field with the football team.

Things got tense as the last period was coming to an end and both teams were tied, and the team was down a player because of Fives’ injury, putting more pressure on the remaining team members. Bo-Katan had set up her phone so that Fives could still see what was happening while he was getting his cast on by Facetiming him and standing her phone up on a chair. Rex got the ball first and passed it to Echo, Echo passed it to Hevy and it quickly went to Hardcase who ran with it for a bit before passing to Cody. Cody begins to run with it when he realizes someone is chasing him and will probably catch him. He swiftly passes it to Anakin who is able to sneak past all the action and get the last touchdown just 30 seconds before the game ends. Everyone celebrates but can’t fully celebrate since there are 30 seconds left so by obligation, those 30 seconds must be played. It was the fastest 30 seconds of anyone’s life and after which the celebration begins with the cheerleaders approaching the football players with people from the stands joining, like Kix, Jesse, Waxer, and Boil, Obi-Wan came by too mainly for Anakin and Satine. Bo-Katan quickly got her phone so Fives could virtually join in on the celebration.   
Padme takes Anakin aside and whispers “Winners get all the kisses” before passionately kissing Anakin on the field   
“Nice one guys!” Fives says through Bo-Katan’s phone   
“I knew you’d pull it off!” Jesse says. He puts his face close to Bo-Katan’s phone and says “Especially you!” to Fives “You took a guys metal foot to the leg for this team and we love to see it!”   
“Amen to that!” Kix and Rex say   
“I’m gonna need someone to come get me” Fives said   
“Me and dad can come get you and meet up with everyone at the usual spot?” Bo-Katan asked  
“You got it!” Cody said as Bo-Katan hung up 

Bo-Katan and her dad went to the hospital to pick Fives up and he comes out with a cast and is on crutches   
“How long until you recover?” she asked   
“the doctor said 6-8 weeks” Fives replied   
“Well, I’ll be the first one to sign this” Bo-Katan said pointing to the cast  
“Well lucky for you, the doctor gave me a marker” Fives said as he handed it to her. Bo-Katan picked a spot near his knee and signed her name with a short get-well message and a smiley face before Fives got in the back of the speeder as Mr. Kryze took them to meet up with everyone else. When they get there, the rest of them cheer. They’re lucky the pizza place owner likes them. Fives walks in and everyone surrounds him   
“How bad is it?” Rex asks   
“Luckily is was a clean break, so no surgery. I’ll be fine in 6-8 weeks” Fives said   
“And before anyone asks, yes I have a marker, sign away” he says as Rex gets the marker first. By the time everyone is done, Fives’ cast is covered in well wishes and names.   
“You did good out there, kid” Waxer said.   
“Thanks” Fives replied   
“Let’s celebrate motherfuckers!” Rex said as he pulled the trophy out and put it on the table as everyone cheered. Tonight, everyone was just high schoolers, no matter how old they were, without a care in the world the changes that would soon ensue for many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious this entire fic, I hate Clovis :)


	44. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the school year approaches in all its glory. Fives decides to get back at a shitty teacher, prom happens and Obi-Wan reflects on his time on Coruscant before leaving for Mandalore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the comments from yesterday's chapter I decided to tweak this chapter so that it showcases some of the effects the events of last chapter had on her

It had been a sunny day near the end of the school year. The hype from the football team’s big victory had finally died down, probably because Fives recently got his cast off. Anakin and Padme decided to take advantage of the little alone time they get at school and go outside to enjoy the weather.  
“I love how sunny Coruscant is at this time of year.” Anakin says  
“You love the sun but won’t go to the beach?” Padme questions  
“Exactly. I don’t like sand.” Anakin replied  
The couple get to the bleachers in the football field where Padme sort of seems out of it.  
“Everything alright?” Anakin asks  
“I’m fine” Padme replies  
“I know I’m fine means the exact opposite of fine. Please be honest with me” Anakin said  
“Everything that’s gone down recently is just putting so much strain on me. If that’s the right word for it. With finals and everything that happened this year. I just feel drained like I don’t know how much more I can take and I can't focus on anything.”  
“I get what you mean. I’m sure everyone feels like that sometimes." Anakin then notices that she's trembling and decides to ask "is this about what he did to you before the game? You know I’d never think of you any differently for something that wasn’t your fault.”  
“I know but I can’t help but wonder that sometimes. Even the school said that I was asking for it because I said we needed to talk since I wanted to confront him about his involvement in trying to undermine you guys and because our cheer uniforms are apparently too provocative” Padme says as she puts finger quotes around too provocative  
“But didn’t the school pick the uniforms?” Anakin questioned  
“Exactly!” Padme said frustratedly before she began to tear up  
Anakin put an arm around Padme and let her cry on his shoulder before saying “You didn’t cause this, and the school are a bunch of assholes anyways. We already knew this.”  
“That doesn’t make it any better nor does it reduce the toll it’s taken on me”  
“I know babe. At least you won’t need to go through this alone. I’ll always be there with you and I love you no matter what.”  
Padme was worried what Anakin thought of her after, especially since their sex life had plummeted since the incident with Clovis. Anakin seemed understanding of the situation, but the thought was always at the back of her mind about what if Anakin left her because she doesn’t want to have sex very often or because she was "damaged".  
“Promise?” Padme asked as she looked up at him.  
“I promise” Anakin said as he dried the tears that slipped out 

Padme and Anakin decided to soak in the remainder of the time they would have alone before Fives, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex and Echo approach. When they get there, everyone sits around the couple, with Obi-Wan saving a spot for Satine  
“I love how after they took my cast off so much got cut in half but my favourite is definitely how Obi-Wan’s name was perfectly split so on one side, it says Obi but on the other, it says Wan” Fives says. The others laughed before Satine walks up to them  
“So, I just got out of Mr. Krell’s literature class and I wanna know, who pissed him off? He’s angrier than usual”  
Echo immediately looks at Fives  
“What?” Fives says defensively  
“If someone pulled a prank on Krell, it was definitely you since pranking is how you cope, and you’ve been complaining about how Krell is giving you a hard time” Echo said  
“Ok so I might have gotten revenge for that time Krell wouldn’t let me take my crutches into class because they're ToO nOiSy”  
“What did you do?” Satine asked  
“I might have written Krell sucks on the board this morning and stole the essay questions and shredded them with Bo-Katan” Fives said pridefully but also not explicitly saying he did it  
“Of course my sister was involved, she loves this type of stuff just as much as you do. Just text her and ask and she’ll probably do it unless it’s illegal and even then, she might be down for it. I think he assumes it’s a senior because he said he’s asking everyone at prom about it.” Satine said  
“Whoops” Fives innocently said  
“And I thought I was done with Krell after last year” Obi-Wan sighed 

A week later was prom and this was an exciting time for the seniors, but prom was an exclusive dance, only open to seniors, their dates and up to 6 family members unless you pay more for extra tickets. But some seniors were sneaky if they didn’t have extra family to give tickets to. Obi-Wan was one of those people and he gave tickets to his parents and used the last 4 for Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka and Rex since Satine didn’t need one as she was also a graduate. Cody did something similar after giving one to his father, he gave the rest to Fives, Echo, Hevy, and Hardcase. Satine, on the other hand, had a large family so she had tickets for her parents, Bo-Katan, her uncle and her grandfather. Her grandfather and uncle rarely went to Coruscant, so this was a treat for Satine and her family. Both of whom haven’t met the man she was bringing to Mandalore in just a few months. Satine was telling Obi-Wan how to properly refer to them before he came over. She could tell he was nervous considering who these people were, she could see why.  
“So when you speak to my grandfather, at least initially unless he says otherwise, you would say something like your highness at first but you can also say duke later. Even some of us still have to address him as your highness and duke. I have to even though he’s my grandpa which I think is stupid but to each their own I guess. For my uncle, you can say lord but do not use your highness, that is reserved for the duke. My uncle isn’t big on formalities anyways.” Satine says “but no pressure” she finishes  
Obi-Wan is not really sure what to say and still processing everything Satine had said  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Just follow my lead” Satine reassures him  
“Thanks” Obi-Wan says  
“See you soon” Satine replies  
“See you soon as well. I love you” Obi-Wan says  
“I love you too” Satine says before hanging up and getting ready

Her mother hired a professional hairstylist to come over and do up Satine’s hair. She was getting her hair done up into a fancy bun with a couple of pieces of hair left down and curled. Her mother spared no expense. Just as Satine’s hair was finished her grandfather and uncle were there. She put on her prom dress and went to greet them. Her dress was a midnight blue flowy dress with straps and had sparkles that shimmered in certain lighting. She carefully went downstairs to see her family.  
It’s a pleasure to see you, your highness and lord” Satine says, doing a slight bow at the two  
“No need for the formalities niece” Her uncle said as he went inside. Her grandfather simply said “Congratulations on graduating! It’s a pleasure to finally see you again” before hugging his granddaughter.  
“So, where’s this guy your father told me about” her uncle asks  
“He’ll be here soon, don’t worry” Satine said  
About 10 minutes later Obi-Wan got there. He was admittedly nervous because he had never interacted with the leader of a planet before and even though Satine had given him a brief guide on it. He knocked on the door and Satine answered it. Obi-Wan had a suit with a bow tie that matched the colour of Satine’s dress. He gives her the corsage with white and blue flowers while she gives him a matching boutonniere as the two walk in and Satine introduces him to her family who had made the trek from Mandalore. Obi-Wan does a slight bow before them and addressed them as Satine told him.  
“Pleasure to meet you, your highness, you too lord” Obi-Wan said, trying to stick to the formalities Satine told him too though she forgot to mention whether he was supposed to use his last name of first name, one of which he doesn't even know.  
“Nice to meet you. Like I told your girlfriend earlier, no need for the formalities” her uncle replies  
“Nice to meet you Obi-Wan” her grandfather says as he shakes his hand. Her grandfather claimed he can tell who a person is from their handshake. He got a good vibe from him but could tell he was nervous. 

Obi-Wan’s parents joined the Kryze’s as they went out and got pictures done. They got to look at some of them after and both of them really liked the one they are looking lovingly at one another, Obi-Wan had his arm around her waist and she had her hand on his chest with her dress flowing in the wind. There was also another favourite where Satine is behind him with her arms around him so that her hands fall just below his neck, one where she was smiling and another where she kissed him on the cheek. The lighting was perfect and that shots really captured the love they have for one another. They took a bunch of other pictures, both serious and goofy before going to the prom. When they got there, they met up with Cody, Quinlan and his date.  
“You finally managed to get Ventress to be your date” Obi-Wan teased  
“Don’t insult me” Ventress said back  
“Oh, come on, you know you wanted me to ask you” Quinlan teases  
“I would’ve asked you myself if you hadn’t asked me 10 times before I finally said yes” Ventress teased back  
“Now I feel like I’m 5th wheeling” Cody says in defeat  
“Don’t be complaining, you could’ve got just about any girl in this school. You and Rex are the school’s most eligible bachelors.” Satine said before everyone else got there.  
“Padme!” Satine said as she saw her friend come in with Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex  
“Satine! Congratulations” Padme said as she hugged her friend and Bo-Katan joined Ahsoka. Once Fives, Echo, Hevy and Hardcase come in the party can really start. Krell was going around as promised and asking the seniors what happened to his essay questions. Once he gets to the large group he looks directly at Fives and asks “Did you know what happened to my essay questions”  
“Nope” Fives replied confidently  
“So, you’re sure you don’t know” Krell said getting closer  
“Nope” Fives replied again in a similar tone  
“Dogma says he saw you walk into my classroom the morning of”  
“Well Dogma is a liar. I would never. Only a senior wanting to go out with a bang would.” Fives bluffed  
“Very well” Krell replied suspiciously  
After he left Fives whispered to the group  
“Fucking Dogma, what a snitch am I right?”  
“But you did the thing” Echo said  
“But as far as Krell is concerned no I didn’t, fuck Krell” Fives said as he stuck his middle finger up while Krell was turned around  
“You got that right” Cody said  
The lights dimmed in the room indicating that the dance was going to begin. The seniors got with their dates and went to the area cleared to be a dance floor. Fives volunteered to dance with Cody, but he swiftly declined saying “I love you but not like that. No homo”. Some senior girl saw Cody sitting down and was encouraged by her friends to ask him to dance it seemed because she walked over and shyly asked. To her surprise, he accepted the offer. She looked onto her friends after her and Cody started to dance and gave them a thumbs up.  
“What’s a guy like you doing without a date?” She flirted  
“I don’t know. What’s a girl like you doing asking someone like me to dance?” he flirted back  
She got shy and blushed. Cody couldn’t deny she was a pretty girl. She was wearing a baby pink dress with off the shoulder sleeves, it was almost like a ballgown but also had a similar look to Satine’s. It was somewhere in between fluffy ballgown and regular flowy. He had to tell her 

“You look amazing” he complimented  
She blushed at the compliment and got shy before asking “Where are you going in the fall?”  
“I got a full ride to a university on Coruscant” he replied  
“What university?” she asked  
“Republic School of Sciences” he replied  
“Me too! I’m doing Biology. What about you?”  
“Food science” Cody replied  
“Well we may end up in some classes” she replied  
“I hope so” Cody replied 

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Satine were showing their lovey-dovey ness, Satine had leaned up and stolen a kiss during their dance. Obi-Wan was taken by surprise but he liked it. Afterwards, Satine puts her head on his shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled at the girl who had pretty much fallen into his arms. Obi-Wan could see his friends gossiping about them but he didn’t care. He was with the woman he loved and that’s all that mattered. 

After that dance Cody had come back with a big smile on his face  
“What’s got you all happier than normal” Rex teased  
“I got the girl’s number” Cody admitted  
“Nice one dude!” Echo said while playfully nudging him in the arm  
Cody looked over at her going back to her friends excited with her friends greeting her excitement with further excitement 

Later into the night, everyone went to the afterparty. The girl Cody danced with showed up, much to Cody’s excitement. He spent much of the night with her and her friends who he introduced to all the football guys. Bail found Padme and decided to talk to her  
“Hey!”  
“Hey! Congratulations!” She replied  
“Thanks, I also wanted to congratulate you and winning student body president for next year.” He said  
“Thank you so much!” Padme said before Bail left  
Anakin and Padme decided to pull an Obi-Wan and Satine and get some drunken alone time. Padme took Anakin to the upstairs bathroom and closed the door behind them. With Padme against the door, Anakin took this vantage point and immediately began to make out with her with his arms around her waist. Anakin started moving downwards with his kisses. He lifts her up and brings her over to the empty bathroom counter and sat her down with her legs hanging down from the edge. Anakin looked up at her, making sure she was okay with what was happening. Padme softly moaned, indicating that she liked what Anakin was doing. Clearly, Anakin was enjoying it too as Padme started to turn him on too by pulling him back up by his shirt. Anakin loved when Padme got bold with him. Her confidence was sexy. But before Anakin and Padme could do much else, someone knocked on the door. It was Satine  
"Everything okay in there?” She called out  
“Yea” Padme called out  
“I have gossip, can I come in?” Satine asked, she clearly didn’t get the subtle cue Padme was sending her as she walked in. They forgot to lock the door.  
“So, remember that girl Cody was dancing with?” Satine asked, not paying attention to Padme being on the counter with her legs open with Anakin in between her. No clothes were off so that didn’t matter in Satine’s drunk eyes as Obi-Wan came in with her.  
“Yea” Padme replied  
“So yea, they’re making out and not even tryna hide it” Satine said as she led Anakin and Padme downstairs, Obi-Wan close behind them. They come downstairs and find Cody and her sitting on the couch, Cody had his arm around her, and she was turned towards him. Fives was recording it so he could tease Cody with it later, Bo-Katan was right beside him enjoying every moment of Fives getting blackmail material. Bo-Katan and Fives had a certain kind of friendship one doesn’t find often, and it was nice to see from Satine’s perspective.  
The party had slowly died down when it hit them that this was probably the last time they’d all be together like this, at least for a while. 

A couple months later, right before Obi-Wan left for Mandalore, he decided to pay one last visit to Qui-Gon’s grave. He would occasionally visit when things got tough and he just needed the wisdom of his friend, which was ironic because Qui-Gon never got to be a senior nor did he graduate and Obi-Wan has done both. There was something about visiting his friends grave that felt like he was actually talking to him. Anakin and Ahsoka pulled up. They were looking for him and Satine said he was doing something personal; Anakin knew Obi-Wan well enough to know where he could probably be.  
“I knew I’d find you here” Anakin said making Obi-Wan turn around  
“He was a great man” Anakin said  
“He was indeed.”  
“It’s a shame that people like him get taken so early.” Anakin said  
“Yea” Obi-Wan replied  
“When are you leaving for Mandalore?” Anakin asked  
“Tomorrow morning. I’m a little nervous because I’ve never been there and even though her uncle assured us that everything was fine after her grandfather’s death although Satine said succession crises happen a lot.”  
“Understandable” Ahsoka said  
“I’m gonna miss you” Anakin said, looking at Obi-Wan  
“I’m gonna miss you too” Obi-Wan admits  
“Promise to check in as much as possible?” Anakin asked  
“I promise”  
There was a pause before Anakin went in to hug his friend. Ahsoka joining in soon after. They stayed there like that for a while before they pulled away  
“I’ll miss you. May the force be with you.” Anakin says  
“May the force be with you too” Obi-Wan replies  
Anakin and Ahsoka leave Obi-Wan there to reflect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main story ends here but I'll be posting an epilogue tomorrow which is setting up a sequel I have written because I love this AU :) 
> 
> I also have a short prequel wrote which takes place 2 years before this fic starts I might post later if people want to read it (it focuses a lot on the virgins club lol) and Qui-Gon) I'll link it here if I post it.


	45. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 4 years after The Craziest High School in the Galaxy and one couple is getting married while turmoil ensues for another

4 years later Obi-Wan and Satine receive mail from Padme. Her and Anakin got engaged recently so Satine wasn’t surprised when what she had received had been a wedding invitation. Padme had always wanted to get married by this lake on Naboo, so it was no surprise that the wedding was on Naboo. Mandalore had recently broke out into more fighting. Satine hated seeing the fighting and managed to convince her father, who was now the duke after her uncle’s death that maybe peace may be a viable solution. 

“Will you be okay for me to go to Padme’s wedding?” Satine asked her father   
“I can assure you, I’ll be fine” he said   
“Obi-Wan, can I talk to you?” he said before Satine left. This made Satine tense. She had been particularly tense lately. She recently found out she was pregnant but was nervous to tell Obi-Wan because she didn’t want to stir up false hope. Her and Obi-Wan had been trying since they got married almost 2 years ago and Satine had had a miscarriage several months ago   
Meanwhile, Obi-Wan went to the garden with Adonai Kryze.   
“You seem tense” he said   
“Yea, you could say that.” Obi-Wan says   
“How come?” he asked. He had known of Satine’s miscarriage and it broke his heart as much as it broke Obi-Wan and Satine’s hearts   
“Just everything that’s going on, this war, mine and Satine’s issues trying to start a family and just everything.” Obi-Wan didn’t know how to put it   
“I can assure you; everything will be fine in the end.” he said  
“I hope so” Obi-Wan replied   
“I brought you out here to ask you something”   
“Oh?” Obi-Wan questioned   
“I wanted to ask you to protect Satine. Some of her ideas for a peaceful Mandalore have not gone over well with the people, especially her pleas for non-violence. I’m afraid people might try to come after her.” Her father admits. It was rare for someone like him to divulge weakness, but he felt that his son-in-law was more than capable of ensuring Satine’s safety   
“Of course, I would never let anything happen to her. Ever. I promise you that”   
“Thank you” he said as they went back inside   
As Satine and Obi-Wan were packing their bags to go to Naboo, Satine seemed nervous   
“Everything okay?” Obi-Wan asked his wife   
“I have a bad feeling about this.” Satine said as if she were a prophet   
“I’m sure everything will be fine” Obi-Wan says trying to reassure her   
“heh, I guess” Satine said before looking down   
Obi-Wan gave her a concerned look before saying “Please be honest with me”   
“Obi, I’m pregnant” Satine says   
“That’s wonderful” Obi-Wan says   
“I’m just scared I’ll lose the baby again” Satine admits   
Obi-Wan puts his hands on her shoulder and says “We can’t think like that. We can’t act like we’re going to lose this baby because we lost the last one. We won’t lose this baby.” Obi-Wan says as he moved a hand to her stomach to where he approximately thinks the baby is and reassuringly says “We will have this baby”   
“I hope so.” She said as she kept packing her bags   
“Have you told your parents yet?” Obi-Wan asks   
“No. I’m waiting a few more weeks. I’m only 7 weeks and I found out last week” Satine says  
“On another note, it will be nice to see Padme again” Satine says, changing the subject  
“Yea, it’s been so long since we’ve seen them.” Obi-Wan says   
“The last time we saw them was probably our wedding now that I think about it, that was 2 years ago” Satine says   
“I don’t know about you, but it’s been the best 2 years of my life. Despite everything we’ve been through” Obi-Wan says as he carefully pulls her into a hug 

The couple leave for Naboo the next morning. Satine hugs both of her parents before she goes, and they wish her a good, safe trip.   
When they get to Naboo, Padme and Anakin are waiting for them   
“It’s been so long!” Padme says as she hugs Satine   
“Too long if you ask me” Satine replies   
“Nice to see you again” Anakin says to Obi-Wan   
“You too.” Obi-Wan says back to his friend. Anakin turns to his fiancée and Satine and says “come inside” as he leads everyone into the lake house.   
“This is a really nice place” Satine says   
“Right! There’s a reason I wanted to get married here.” Padme said   
“I’m sure your wedding will be amazing” Satine said   
“I don’t know if it can beat a Mandalorian royal wedding but thanks” Padme jokes   
“May I interest you in refreshments, I’m sure the trip was long and you might need something.” Padme says as she’s already getting the other couple something  
Satine and Obi-Wan know better than to tell Padme no. When Padme brings over a bottle of wine with dinner, Satine declines the wine and instead opts for something non-alcoholic. This takes Padme by surprise   
“That’s not like you” Padme says to Satine before saying “are you-”   
Padme doesn’t need to finish her sentence for Satine to know what she’s asking. She looks at Obi-Wan who nods, indicating that he’s fine with her telling Padme and Anakin   
“Yes. I’m pregnant” Satine tells them   
“Oh my gosh. That’s wonderful” Padme says   
“Right! Obi-Wan’s about to be a father!” Anakin says as he nudges him in the shoulder   
“And Satine’s going to be a mother!” Padme reminds him   
Their well reception of it lifted Satine and Obi-Wan’s spirits   
“How far along are you?” Padme asked   
“7 weeks. I’ve been scared to tell people yet, so I don’t want it to be repeated everywhere, at least not for another few weeks.” Satine said  
“Understandable” Padme replies   
“I got your bridesmaid dress too. I would’ve made you my maid of honour, but my sister was adamant since her daughter is my flower girl.” Padme says as she gets the dress to show Satine. It is a soft pink dress and it was surprisingly simple for something Padme would pick. The fanciest thing on it was the lace neckline that was rounded and reached midway to down the chest. It was a beautifully simple dress that was floor length.   
“Even after all this time you still know my size perfectly” Satine says as she tries the dress on. 

The boy’s side was not as coordinated or prepared. Obi-Wan was Anakin’s best man. Anakin, Rex, Obi-Wan, Fives and Anakin’s stepbrother Owen went out and tried on suits once Obi-Wan got there, much to the annoyance of the wedding planner Padme had hired.   
“I wish we all could’ve been there” Fives said   
“Me too, Bo-Katan couldn’t leave her post. She is the leader of one of the top Mandalorian legions, but she told Satine she wished she could come. She’ll be to the ceremony by hologram” Obi-Wan explains   
“That’s a shame” Rex said as they continued to get measured for suits that had to be quickly made due to Anakin’s insistence on waiting until Obi-Wan could get to Naboo. Though you would never guess the suits were hastily made because they were stunning and very high quality. 

The big day had arrived, and the venue was stunning, there were benches on the patio of the lake house facing the lake but there was a space cleared next to the railing where Anakin and Padme would get married. People started piling in slowly. Padme’s mother sat in front with a spot saved for Padme’s father, everyone else were involved in the wedding somehow. Shmi and Cliegg had a spot next to Padme’s family. Cody and his wife had a spot, as did Echo, Hevy and Hardcase. Bail, Lux and Steela also shown up as well as Aayla and Riyo. To Anakin’s surprise, even Yoda, Mace, Plo, Kit, Shaak, Tiplar and Tiplee showed up as well as the hologram version of Bo-Katan. Even Hondo decided to show up. Soon enough the ceremony started, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen came out. Ahsoka and Rex were first, then Satine and Obi-Wan, Padme’s sister was next, and she came out with Owen. Once all the bridesmaids and groomsmen came out, Padme and her father were next. When the doors opened to reveal Padme, Anakin could not believe his eyes. She somehow was even more beautiful than she already was. Her dress had a v-neck with an almost swirl like pattern. The sleeves were see-through, but the dress also had a loose floor-length short-sleeved cardigan. Her lace veil almost looked like a hood, but it was adorned with jewels giving it a rich look. Padme had gotten to the alter where Anakin had eagerly awaited her. The officiator read a few lines before getting to the vows which Anakin and Padme wrote for each other. Anakin went first   
“I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you and I know I will continue loving you for eternity and beyond no matter what happens. My love for you is greater than there are stars in the universe and my love for you only grows when I see your gorgeous smile, or when I look into your beautiful brown eyes or when you run your hands through my hair or when you propose crazy ideas with such ambition. All these things and more make me want to commit to being your husband and second in command even more. The thought of not being with you is unbearable and I promise to love you forever.”  
Padme is next   
“I was scared when we first got together. Probably not something you’d expect to hear in a wedding vow but actually being with you alleviated all my fears. I can be myself without public scrutiny or judgement with you. I love you in a way I’ve never loved anyone else. When you go along with my crazy ideas with your gleaming smile and that look in your eyes, it makes me fall in love all over again. My love for you is enduring and no matter where the road takes us. I promise to always love you.”   
The officiator starts again “those were very sweet vows. I don’t think this next part is much of a question but do you Anakin Skywalker, take Padme Amidala Naberrie to be your lawfully wedded wife?”   
“I do” Anakin said as he looked deeply into her eyes   
“Do you Padme Amidala Naberrie take Anakin Skywalker to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do” Padme says as her gaze meets Anakin’s   
“You may now kiss the bride” the officiator says as Anakin wraps his arms around her waist and Padme cups Anakin’s face to kiss for the first time as a married couple. Everyone applauds as the married couple excitedly walk back down the aisle to the lake house. 

A couple of hours later is the reception and the newly minted married couple have their first dance. At the end, Anakin gave Padme a little twirl before dipping her and giving her a kiss as everyone cheered for them. Afterwards, Padme changes out of her wedding dress into a dress and a pair of flats more suited for dancing. Wearing heels did a number to her feet. Her feet hadn’t hurt like that since her prom though to be fair she had a lot of duties since she was valedictorian too but that was beside the point.   
People questioned Satine throughout the night on why she wasn’t drinking any of the cocktails, but she just told them she wasn’t feeling the best. It got them off her back and so she didn’t spill the beans too early. They stopped after Padme dragged her onto the dance floor, their husbands not too far behind. Satine started to actually not feel well. She had started having painful cramps. She looked at Obi-Wan and he immediately knew her first suspicion as she excused herself, her husband following close behind to make sure she was alright. Anakin and Padme are on edge, not sure what happened until Anakin gets a text from Obi-Wan 

Obi-Wan: It happened again.. 

Anakin knew what it meant. Obi-Wan confided in him shortly before the wedding and how it was one of his biggest fears and how he’s been trying to not show it for Satine. Anakin and Padme walked up to Ahsoka who was with Rex, Fives, Echo, Hevy and Hardcase.   
“You’re all in charge now. We have a situation to deal with.” Padme simply said before the two left. Ahsoka was curious but knew by the tone of Padme’s voice not to ask. Anakin and Padme met up with Obi-Wan at the hospital while Satine had been getting scans and procedures done to confirm what the couple already knew. When Anakin and Padme found Obi-Wan he was sitting in a chair, feeling defeated with his head in his hand. He catches sight of Anakin out of the corner of his eye and said   
“You didn’t need to come here. I didn’t ask you to leave your own reception.” Obi-Wan said  
“I know but I couldn’t just leave you alone here.” Anakin says, wanting to be there for his friend  
“I agree with Anakin. You need someone right now. Plus, we left Ahsoka in charge, so we know it’s going to go well.” Padme said   
“I appreciate the company, but you didn’t have to.” Obi-Wan said   
“have you told Satine’s parents yet?” Padme asked   
“we hadn’t told them of the pregnancy yet, but I can’t seem to get a hold of them but it’s also about 6 am on Mandalore so that might be the reason.” Obi-Wan said  
Soon after he received a call from prime minister Almec   
“Great, fucking Almec” Obi-Wan said rolling his eyes “he always picks the absolute perfect times to call and force forbid you miss a call from him. He’ll just label the next one as urgent and then the comm will make an unforcely sound that makes you want to pick it up just for it to stop” Obi-Wan says with a sarcastic and annoyed tone. He answers   
“Lord Obi-Wan, is Lady Satine around?” Almec said   
“No but I can take whatever you need her to know and pass it along.” Obi-Wan said   
“Thanks, but that won’t be necessary, I’d rather tell the duchess myself” Almec says before hanging up   
“Duchess?” Obi-Wan questioned aloud “Satine isn’t the duchess, her official title is lady. Her father is the duke” Obi-Wan says   
“Uh oh” Padme said   
“Uh oh is right, this cannot be good.” Obi-Wan said 

The doctor comes out to talk to Obi-Wan privately essentially letting him know what happened and that he’s sorry for their loss. Obi-Wan listened numbly to this. They had been through this before, but this time was different, much worse. Satine had been pregnant twice and each time she miscarried through no fault of her own, but the question plagued his mind. What did they do to cause this? Obi-Wan went into the hospital room with Satine. She was a mess to be honest. There were tear streaks on her face and her mascara had ran. They sat together in silence, not knowing what to say to one another. He could tell Satine just wanted his company and that was totally fine until Almec called again. Satine groaned at the thought of having to talk to Almec right now but she answered the call   
“Hello” Satine said   
“I hate to bother you” he said as Satine thought “biggest lie of the century”   
“But you need to get to Mandalore as soon as physically possible.” Almec said  
“Why, what’s going on?” Satine questioned   
“Your parents are dead, and your sister is missing, duchess. They were killed in their sleep last night.” Almec said for herself and her husband to hear. Satine gasped and put her hand over her mouth in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've finally finished this fic. Thank you all so much for reading it and leaving such awesome comments, I read every single one of them and it warms my heart so much that people are reading and liking my fic so from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much for reading <3


End file.
